The Tale of Two Leaves
by Windschatten
Summary: In the ghostly district of the Uchiha Clan appears a little girl named Fuu, apparently out of nowhere. How was she able to survive the events and what's her connection with the intruder who enters and leaves Konoha without a trace? After becoming her guardian, Kakashi is about to find out about her past and its secrets, her enemies and her relation to an old and long-lost friend...
1. The Smell of Sunflowers (Part 1)

**A/N:** This is the first part of a somewhat unusual Naruto fanfiction which I started quite some time ago. So far, it's been extremly fun to write it and I hope that you'll be able to enjoy it just as much! Still, fair warning in advance: It's a slow build so the actual romance will not start before way into the third part. I am very fond of the characters and hence inclined to give them their space for development instead of rushing things. But please feel free to stop me if I should get too carried away! (I've been told this does happen quite a lot.)

 **(!)** Also I would like to point out that Fuu is not the the jinchūriki of the Seven-Tails but an OC character. Thanks to Threws for pointing this out since I missed mentioning it in the Summary!

That being said, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Music** : For the first setting, I came up while listening to "Time Is the Enemy" by _Quantic_ \- it's a beautiful, yet haunting instrumental song.

* * *

PART 1

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

The Smell of Sunflowers

* * *

With the whispering rain covering Konohagakure like a camouflage cloak, their chances for tracking down the intruders were now virtually zero. The trail was bound to vanish within the hour and along with it went their chances of successfully capturing those who had trespassed the borders of the village.

Beneath the tiles of the roofs, unconcerned civilians enjoyed the light slumber of an early morning; cozily tugged in their beds whilst blissfully unaware to the danger that had entered their hometown with the first signs of dawn. They were oblivious to the shinobi that now searched every alley and backyard in an attempt to track down the unfamiliar presence — to spot a movement that wasn't merely a whim of the weather.

After two hours, the search still wouldn't offer a single clue; at least nothing to give away their objectives, number or origin. It was like trying to single out one of the raindrops pelting down from the skies and one of the reasons why the silver haired jonin had to fight the urge to join the hunt. Deeply ingrained responsibility and the promise of justified violence promised a mix potent enough to pull him out of his exhausted daze.

And yet, he hesitated.

It wasn't necessarily because he was stronger than the need inside him — the dark and greedy thing that actually challenged him at that very moment to abandon his position and retaliate against the enemy. The thought of how he could finally seize control when faced with an enemy was more than just tempting. After all he knew that it was only during those moments that he felt at ease with himself and his surroundings.

But Kakashi couldn't just ignore the feeling of premonition that hung in the air as heavy as the rain. It was the small tug somewhere behind his navel that made him hesitate. So, Hatake Kakashi remained on his spot above the archives; numbed by the continuous downpour that effectively smothered all of their efforts.

' _It's as_ _if I am about to spark off an explosion with even one wrong move_ ' he thought to himself before raising his benumbed fingers to cover his left eye with the headband.

When the jonin shifted a little, he felt just how much of his body heat had been drained due to his drenched clothes. The steady stream of water running down his back was no longer lukewarm as it disappeared beneath the collar of his flak jacket.

Soon enough he would need to move in order to warm up.

Just a few hours ago he had returned from a longterm mission. Consisting more or less of a stringing together of nights on guard and rain to cover him up during the few hours of wakeful sleep. There was no time to recover his chakra now — the reason why he had opted to call for one of his ninken to join the tracking squad instead.

If he were to encounter the enemy later on, he now needed to cut back on the shadow clones and other techniques to save what little he had to spare.

As frustrating this proved to be, it did give him enough time to think.

Although there had been a sensor on guard duty at the time of the attack, there was still little to no information. The enemy's chakra was apparently not only unfamiliar in its signature, but rather in its nature. Seemingly flustered, the experienced sensor had admitted to never have come in touch with anything quite like it.

Kakashi still remembered the look of confusion upon the chunin's face; how he had barely been able to gloss over the thin layer of awe in his voice. It was something nobody aside from the silver haired jonin had apparently noticed and it only confirmed his suspicions that, whoever it was they were dealing with, posed an actual threat.

' _Not that I mind_ ' Kakashi added as an afterthought and just before the jonin could loose himself to those darker thoughts, the outlines of Konoha blurred in front of him.

The curtain of grey threads opened to reveal a drenched Maito Gai and much to Kakashi surprise, he actually featured one of his rare, serious expressions.

"Despite our supreme effort, we weren't able to catch them. The groups surveying the streets had nothing to report. No attacks, no sightings — not that they could've landed a hit with our guards up! Since we are the youthful pride of our village! Right, Kakashi?"

Although the rain was glistening on Gai's face, he still managed to strike a pose, widening his stance with his fist raised triumphantly and that blazing aura of his.

Kakashi felt no need to answer. He knew that, eventually, the rain would cool the head of his self-proclaimed rival. Even if it wasn't able to ruin that unfortunate bowl cut.

As expected Gai soon enough settled for a self-satisfied grin, one hand on his hip.

Kakashi remembered his own theory which linked Gai's _special_ behavior to the tight body suite and hence the bad blood circulation; yet the sight of what the rain did to the spandex suit quickly sobered the silver head up and he turned away.

For many years the copy ninja had been irritated by Gai's presence. It was only when time passed that a part of Kakashi had finally been able to admit that he became merely… _uneasy_ around this strange guy; especially when witnessing the bright and unrelenting attitude of his fellow shinobi. No one else was as honest with his beliefs as Maito Gai.

"Soon we'll know where our enemy is hiding!" Gai then proclaimed with slightly puffed cheeks; the way he decided to put it hardly left any room for doubt. "That scoundrel will pay for messing with us!"

Kakashi frowned slightly at Gai's choice of words before returning his attention to the streets below them. A member of the Inuzuka Clan stopped in a narrow turn to allow his ninken to sniff on the ground. After a moment they took off without a hint.

 _Intruders without a scent._

 _Intruders who masked their chakra so perfectly that even their sensors were at a loss._

 _Intruders who didn_ _'_ _t head for the destinations an enemy of their village would strike first_ _…_

Now, with the massive wall of steel-grey clouds that descended upon them, the silver haired shinobi found that his own irritation started to resemble an itch he wasn't allowed to scratch. All of this promised to wreak havoc amongst the anxious ninja after they had finally started to leave the war behind them.

' _If I were them, I'd give myself a pat on the back_ ' Kakashi acknowledged and felt how the muscles in his face tighten beneath his mask.

"Gahh! Kakashi! What's with your attitude?! Tell me, what do you think these guys are up to?" Gai almost whined, seeing as his friend refused to share his thoughts with him.

Again he wasn't rewarded with a satisfying answer, but the distant look in Kakashi's visible eye warmed up enough to reassure Gai. It wasn't the usual nonchalant reply, but showing at least some reaction was a good sign.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that the cheeky boy of old was hidden beneath the cold amor that he now wore like other anbu their masks. The porcelain face was simply another layer that he put on to turn into a merciless killer.

Gai had never wanted his rival to turn so cold, but at this point even the man of big words couldn't come up with an answer. Ever since the deaths of both the fourth Hokage and his wife, Kakashi's mind seemed to dwell in darker places and although some time had passed there were but few improvements.

Although it was quite unusual for him, Gai couldn't help the involuntary sigh and promptly he received an appraising side glance. After long years of practice, Kakashi had developed some sort of sixth sense when it came to that particular trail of thoughts concerning his behavior as perceived by others.

Right before Kakashi's annoyance got the better of his reluctance to speak, the smallest of the jonin's ninken announced itself with an annoyed grumble.

"I picked up something strange near the old Uchiha district. Can't say what is though" Pakkun stated after he shook off the rain. Kakashi exchanged a quick glance with Gai who gave him a quick nod — again all fired up.

Both simultaneously straightened as Kakashi addressed his ninken, "Guide us."

* * *

Not long after, they found themselves in front of the moon gate which marked the entrance to the Uchiha district.

The red and white fan above the round opening stood against the grey of sky and rain, burning its memory into the face of Konoha. Knowing that only a few weeks ago these streets had bustled with life, now made it look like fate was now grimacing at all of them.

To be buried by the hands of one of their own, the grand Uchiha Clan had met a cruel end.

Kakashi remembered how the atmosphere had weighed on all of them. Just like an awful premonition. To this day he still couldn't figure out if it had been the lurking fate of a dying clan or the grim expressions of its members when regarding the rest of Konoha. Their unrest had spread like a disease and more than once the Hokage would sigh gravely upon hearing news from the prideful clan. Especially after the Council had decided to pen them all up in this district, separated from the rest of Konoha.

Pakkun stopped to set his nose on the ground, before turning to look at the two shinobi. "It tickles… Reminds me of sunflowers, though I can't tell what's hidden beneath it."

"How many and what about their origin?"

"I only smell one human who has recently traveled to the Lands of Lightening and Water" Pakkun offered after lowering his muzzle to ground once again; finding it increasingly difficult to follow the trail with the growing puddles. "The female doesn't have a distinct origin, at least none that I recognize. There are some sunflower fields close to the sea but this scent lacks the saltiness. Can't tell you more, boss."

Raking his fingers through the flattened mess of his hair, Kakashi eyed the gate cautiously, "So one of them's a kunoichi."

"Possibly a mercenary" Gai suggested; for once pairing a plausible thought with the befitting seriousness.

"I'll have a look inside. You should check the surrounding streets, Gai" Kakashi decided, already heading for the round gate. "And take Pakkun with you."

Gai's face puckered up while he bit back his comment. Pakkun on the contrary didn't seem to particularly mind his master's order. The glance he stole over his small shoulder, however, definitely showed signs of worry. It was only a bit hard to spot with all the wrinkles around his muzzle.

Eventually the duo decided to take off and Kakashi waited until their presence faded a little, before he faced the empty streets.

The pavement showed the paths of hundreds of feet which had been wandering around this district every day. Now even those remaining traces of life were already buried beneath the fresh green of gras and the moss lining the old cobblestones.

Empty windows stared at Kakashi with lifeless eyes; their expression one of disbelieving awe at what they had witnessed.

Searching for a shadow upon the rooftops, he found another painted fan on the wall left to him. Before he even noticed, the memories of the terrible events started to mix with older ones, drowning him in one big swirl — some moments shockingly clear against the blurry mess of colors, emotions and loud voices.

Prior to his visit to the scene of the massacre, Kakashi had been here to pick up Obito's personal belongings. None of his clan members had wanted them, even threatening to clear the ' _trash_ ' out to reclaim the old house.

Thankfully Obito's grandmother had been no longer around to witness this.

Touching the old paint on the wall, Kakashi listened to the beat of his heart — quite deafening despite the hiss of rain. With the stone beneath his hand, the flash of a memory passed before his eyes.

 _A boy standing in front of a group of students at the academy entrance ceremony; the orange goggles shielding him from their stares. He too had been wearing the colors of this clan with the fan on his back._

However, after the death of his grandmother, the only help Obito had received from his clan was the permission to stay within their district.

What had it been like? To live next to your own blood — only to be avoided for some unknown reason?

Kakashi shook his head slightly, water flying to both sides. Right now was definitely not the time to reminisce about —

 _ **katakatakata - kata-kata - kata - ... kata - ka...ta - …**_

— in a second Kakashi was on top of the next building. Crouching on the roof ridge his eye quickly searched the other mansions; his ears desperate to catch the direction to which the clattering feet had disappeared to.

Kakashi could however only hear the splutter of water — so painfully loud in his ears.

The adrenaline gushing though his veins brought back the warmth and he focused to find the one whose presence had flickered for only a second so very close to him. But either his stricken memory now played tricks on him or the other party tried to confuse him.

He chose to follow his instincts and quickly crossed the district to reach the accommodations of the servants.

The ground in-between the traditional houses had been softened by the rain. While he checked his surroundings, Kakashi trusted his feet to find a solid stance in case of a conflict.

However, once again the drumming of rain was the only companion to follow him down here. There was nothing aside the well kept greenery. No shadow, no presence to face… There were only the signs of tending hands visible around him.

Swallowing he forcibly pushed the air out of his lungs. Not long ago, these must have been the gardens where the servants grew the vegetables for the members of the Clan.

Slowly the jonin approached the accommodations. It was a simple building, designed to reflect the status of the former inhabitants in the way it cowered in between the main family's houses. The number of people serving the family must have decreased over the years, but the building itself showed how many of them had once lived under its roof.

Kakashi's grip on the kunai in his hand loosened slightly as he stepped out into the open to cross the yard. He could tell that the rain was getting heavier, yet failed to notice the new weight pulling on his weakened body.

It was here, under the pressure of countless raindrops, that Kakashi admitted to himself that he would've liked a fight. The wonderful haze of tension and blood, clashing weapons, forgetting for once about the glum of his life... endangering this life to defeat his fate. Doing the one thing he believed himself to be capable of, the one which he had in control.

As soon as the trace had laid itself out in front of him, Kakashi had pushed Gai out of his mind and presence, barely able to conceal his excitement. Not much that exited him nowadays. Even less that kept him from slowly coming… apart.

Kakashi sank against an old tree and closed his eyes for a second.

Sleep had been a penalty game of either nightmares or the images that kept appearing in his wake mind. The recent events here at the Uchiha district had snuck into the pattern only to give his grief a new diet.

Kakashi was just about to drift off as the rain seemed to stop, picking up a continuous drumming rhythm — way louder than before. Strangely enough, the lingering smell of sunflowers kept growing stronger too, and, remembering what Pakkun had said about the kunoichi, he lifted his heavy head.

For a moment Kakashi actually believed that he had fallen asleep but then again the sight before him was highly unlikely to appear in either his dreams or reality.

In front of him stood a little girl. As if she had just… mushroomed. In her small hands she carried an umbrella raised to cover them both.

She regarded him with mindful eyes, inclining her head before gently raising her voice, "I am sorry to disturb you, Mister. But you are going to catch a cold if you rest here."

* * *

/... / Thank you for reading!


	2. A Lost Girl Named Fuu

**A/N** : So without further delay, here's the second chapter — Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Music** : I was listening to the OST of Samurai Champloo while writing — finished this chapter with " _How you feel_ ".

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

A Lost Girl Named Fuu

* * *

Kakashi's first instinct was to grab the kunai, which he had just safely tucked away, to slash at her and render her immobile.

' _Sweep away the feet and pin her to the ground_ ' his mind all but screamed at him, ready to fuel his drive if only he were to give up on his reluctance. It had become so easy to let his body take over. Only focused on how to get behind the defenses of the enemy. Muscles tightening, Kakashi pushed himself forward.

Now face to face with the figure, who had just succeeded to provoke his darkest side, it took Kakashi some time before he finally managed to calm his trembling hand just when the realization kicked in.

This was a girl.

Just a little girl — probably not older than five years and hardly the opponent he was looking for.

Carefully Kakashi set his dark eye on her delicate frame. It was curious how little of an aura surrounded her — almost as if she possessed no chakra at all, which itself was impossible. Without chakra she would hardly walk around, not to mention approach random strangers.

It occurred to him that this _too_ , was peculiar about this girl.

 _Wasn't talking to strangers something little kids weren't supposed to do?_

Unable to find the right words to express his many thoughts and emotions, Kakashi decided to remain silent for a little while longer. Instead straightening up — only to come to a halt when the little girl tried to keep him covered from the rain. With her tiny hands she balanced the umbrella, standing on the tips of her geta sandals. The desperate look on her face almost stirred his amusement, so he humored her by squatting back down.

Once again below the umbrella Kakashi examined her face.

He was quite certain that he had never seen her around Konoha before — not like he was keeping a mental collection of each and every face, but he would have remembered such striking features. Her hair was dark, framing the small heart shaped face of hers with unruly curls. The eyes, however, were the first thing to be fixed on his mind; those mindful orbs that hardly seemed to waver.

He knew better than to let his guard down; even if her lack of chakra led him to believe that this girl was indeed a harmless civilian. Kakashi himself had witnessed just how fast innocence could be sharpened into different _skills_ — skills required to take other peoples lives.

Yet he would hardly be able to solve this puzzle just by staring at her; no matter how patiently she waited for him to speak up. Probably he was just as curious to her.

"I'll keep that in mind" was Kakashi's rather late response to her concerns about his health — recalling that she had caught him almost falling asleep in the rain.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat he inwardly cursed since there was absolutely no way he would know how to deal with children. Those small creatures were far too sensitive for someone like him.

As if to disprove his thoughts, the girl graced him with a warm smile in return. Apparently she appreciated that he would take advice from her.

Encouraged by her reaction, Kakashi allowed some of his own curiosity to slip in, "And whom am I to thank… ?"

"My name is Fuu" she introduced herself with a small yet polite nod of her head. "But there's no need to thank me, Mister. It's my duty to welcome any guest of my master. Though I have to disappoint you, he seems to have left."

While musing about her last words, Fuu lowered the umbrella until it bumped against Kakashi's head. Shuddering from the cold wave of water that suddenly hit him, the silver haired jonin carefully lifted it at the side with his fingertips; preventing the rain from freely running down his back.

He had to admit that it was less of an easy task to mask the confusedness that her words aroused.

Since these were the gardens of the Uchiha Clan, it was rather obvious that she was the child of a servant. But how had she been able to survive the events from three weeks ago? Also, how could she possibly have gone unnoticed during the search for survivors?

"Who… is your master?" Kakashi asked, his words slurred with uncertainty as to whether this was the right way to approach the unavoidable truth.

"Uchiha Yashiro-sama." The name slipped so naturally from her lips that Kakashi believed her without a second thought.

Fuu's never fading smile showed the admiration she held for her master, as well as the pride for being his servant. Judging by her apparent age the little girl should have been an apprentice. Even though Kakashi was unfamiliar with the concept of servants, he knew that the attendant's children would be introduced to their duties at an early age.

His silence however caused her eyes to grow wary again. So, after a short moment, Fuu raised her soft voice, "Did something happen?"

"Well… " he broke off, realizing that he had no idea how to soothe the child.

Scratching the back of his head in a loss for words, he avoided her gaze. Only when the umbrella bumped against his head once again, he realized that there was no need to say anything else.

"Yashiro-sama won't return as promised" she observed with an expression so unlike that of a child her age. Tightening her grip on the handle of the old umbrella, Fuu squeezed her eyes tightly shut. When she once again found her voice, her words were scarcely audible, "I already thought that something was strange when he told me to go and hide. He never had done that before… Thank you for going out of your way to tell me, Mister."

With a soft shake of his head, Kakashi couldn't help but acknowledge that this girl was an enigma to him. Not only was she able to creep up on him — his bad condition taken into consideration — now she even _thanked_ him for telling her that her master was _dead_.

Due to his own limited experience, Kakashi was only able to guess that this was her version of putting up a brave front while being friendly to the bearer of bad news.

He on the other hand could only brush people off with his cold demeanor. Accepting pain with a smile plastered on one's face was a foreign concept to him. Because if he wanted to conceal his emotions, he would rather opt for ignorance; it usually worked like a charm to ward off all those fussy people.

Detecting a slight tremble around her lips, it became obvious to the jonin that the child in front of him was trying very hard to hide her emotions so she would not bother him. In view of how they just met and that he was a complete stranger to her, it was yet again curious. She did not even question his words.

"Hm… Where do you live, Fuu?"

This time Kakashi was wise enough to avoid the direct hit. Pushing her too much would probably result in a crying little girl at some point — and that was definitely the last thing Kakashi needed right now. Maybe he could find his answers step by step before finally handing her over to the authorities.

"I can show you" Fuu offered after a moment of hesitation in which she chewed on her bottom lip.

Casting a glance downwards she stumbled off with the huge umbrella in her arms. After a few steps she stopped and turned back to him. From below the red paper she peeked at him with her curious eyes. "Oh sorry, you are getting wet, Mister."

"I am already drenched" Kakashi pointed out rather dryly, refusing to comply with her wish to get under the umbrella.

Once again Fuu raised herself to her full height and pushed the damned thing as high as she could. The determination on her face betrayed every common sense that Kakashi had tried to apply to this peculiar situation. It made him almost feel guilty that he couldn't help toying with the kunai — his attentive gaze piercing still.

In the end it was the voice in his head accusing him of unnecessary paranoia that won.

"Fine" Kakashi sighed and walked up to the girl to carefully gather her up in one arm while raising the umbrella above both their heads with his free hand.

Light as a feather Fuu settled into a comfortable position while she payed great attention to not dirty him with her muddy sandals. If she had any objections to being carried, she only showed it with the faint pink dusting her cheeks. Up this close he could see that her pupils were dilated and the small hands grasping his shoulder trembled a little.

"You're ice cold, Mister" was all she observed, after timidly glancing up to meet his one eye.

"As you kindly reminded me just a moment ago, I almost fell asleep in the rain... You're a strange one" Kakashi returned, watching how the girl crinkled her snub nose in mild objection.

Every other civilian kid would have been scared of him since he hid his face behind a mask. Fuu however only nodded upon examining the black fabric as if taking a mental note. Her eyes then moved on to his forehead protecter that Kakashi wore above his right eye — replacing the ANBU mask.

' _You don't know my name. You don't know, why I am here. I just picked you up and you did neither scream nor struggle... What a troublesome kid_ ' Kakashi thought to himself and shifted her a little in his arm, waiting for her to lead the way.

"Now where?"

She studied him yet again before loosening her grip on his shoulder and pointing in the direction of one of the entrances to the servant accommodations.

* * *

The room was small yet cozy; especially since the rain was drumming on the roof and the little fireplace provided enough warmth to ease Kakashi's tensed muscles.

He shook his head to get rid of the fogginess weighing down on him. His eye lids grew heavier with each passing second, yet he struggled to force them open.

With Fuu busying herself by rummaging through the shelves, Kakashi took the chance to inspect the room.

There was a little stove and a couple of pots. Apparently, the girl was supplying herself with the vegetables they grew in the gardens. At least, if he were to assume that she had really been here all along. Sending a careful glance to the small figure in the other corner, he could tell that a few more hot meals would actually do her good.

' _H_ _ardly my concern_ ' Kakashi decided, shifting his attention to the two sets of yukata which were hanging on the wall to dry.

They displayed the same plain design she was wearing right now. Apart from the clothes and food, there was one rolled up futon that looked like it was made of clouts hinting that it had already been patched up a number of times.

Still, there was something about the setting of this room that greatly disturbed him.

All signs indicated that this child actually lived inside this cramped little cubby. A space he could cross with only three to four steps. Shouldn't a girl her age have someone to look after her?

 _There were parts of the roof that might leak soon_ _…_

 _The firewood consisted of small branches that could hardly heat the room all night_ _…_

 _The stove was old and probably hard to handle_ _…_

It was the little sigh escaping his lips that finally caught Fuu's attention.

She looked up from the backpack in her hands and answered Kakashi's questioning gaze. He noticed that under the ceiling light her eyes had warmed up to a serene green.

"Now that Yashiro-sama is gone, I will have to leave" she explained while moving over to the fireplace, extinguishing the embers. It wasn't before she moved over to the vegetables that Kakashi became aware of the question behind her words. "I have been wondering, but… there is no one except me, right?"

"Only two of the Uchiha Clan survived… and one of them …" he muttered, his words muffled by the mask.

Just how was he supposed to explain something, that even he was not able to fully comprehend?

The cheeks of the child suddenly flooded with color, "I don't think that they need me. They wouldn't..." She trailed off, allowing for the giant elephant to squash itself in the narrow room.

Kakashi's hand involuntarily moved up to the back of his head, only to be dropped when he decided to get this over and done with. Uncomfortably he cleared his throat, "I actually need you to do something for me, I guess you could call it a favor."

"Of course, Mishter" Fuu muttered in a hurried manner, mumbling the last word in her haste.

"You know, it would be a great help if you could accompany me to the office of the Hokage. It won't take long, I promise, and after that we'll find a place for you to stay."

' _We? We will find a place for you to stay?_ ' The copy ninja was surprised by both his words as well as the surge of warmth passing through him. In front of him Fuu bowed deeply to him, the curls bouncing around her head, "Thank you, Mister. Thank you so much!"

Not only Fuu's face but also her voice showed, just how much of a relief these words granted her. Now finally her eyes were shining with tears though she was quick to rub them away. It must have been terribly lonely and scary for the child to be on her own for so long; not knowing whether someone would come to find her.

If not before, Kakashi forgot about the ongoing chase and his desire to hunt as soon as Fuu shyly came to stand in front of him; trusting him to take her someplace safe.

* * *

"Shall I go and have a look?" Pakkun suggested after casting a side glance at Gai whose dark brows appeared to fuse any second to mono.

Both had decided to take shelter beneath the entrance of the house closest to the Moon Gate of the Uchiha district.

After information spread that the intruders had already left Konoha, everyone, except one or two clearing squads, had been called back to the Hokage's office.

Gai was keen to attend the meeting and finally get a clue about what was actually going on. If Kakashi planned on taking much longer, they would definitely miss the best part. For Gai, who was always eager to appear at least half an hour early to every gathering, it was almost torture to be as fashionably late as his hiprival.

"What's taking him so long?" Gai complained to which the ninken grunted, for once agreeing with the strange spandex-wearing man. Looking up at the sky, he wished to finally be dismissed and escape this awful weather. A faint scent prickled in his sensible nose. "He's on his way… so I guess he's headin' straight for the office."

"He's challenging me again! Damn that's so cool! Though I expect nothing less of my rival" Gai exclaimed loudly, raising his fist to the heavy rain clouds. "Come doggy — let's catch up and show him our youthful and manly spirit!"

Pakkun growled involuntarily at the reference of ' _doggy_ ' but eventually followed. He too was rather curious why his master's scent was mixed with that of sunflowers.

* * *

Thank you **Be_Mindful** for your review! I am very glad you like the story :) Also this was my very first review so I am very exited! Weee!

* * *

/... / Now you've been introduced to Fuu, I hope you like her since she's going to stick around! =) I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. A New Responsibility

**A/N** : So here's the third chapter :) I am slowly starting to add more plot. On a different note: I never thought that I would enjoy writing from the perspective of a four year old that much – it's just so much fun! (No matter what this says about the state of my own mind and thoughts...)

Hope you enjoy this chapter - Asuma and Kurenai will make their first appearence!

* * *

 **Music** : While finishing this chapter I listened to "I Will" by _Radiohead_.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3 -**

A New Responsibility

* * *

From behind his desk, Sarutobi Hiruzen was able to witness just how easily this morning's incident had unsettled the shinobi now gathered in his office. Their hushed voices could no longer conceal the frustration as it slowly started to pool — together with the rainwater to their restless feet.

Resisting the urge to rub at his tired eyes, the Sandaime straightened somewhat against the backrest before placing his elbows to both his sides on the armrests. Sometimes interlocking his fingers helped him process things and this morning every bit of information could prove to be the missing piece to the puzzle.

Because a puzzle it was. One that made the ninja before him question their defenses, and soon those insecurities would turn into the first signs of paranoia. Which was an understandable reaction, but not necessarily helpful in this case.

The intruders had indeed caused some fine uproar. _No attacks, no break-in, no sightings at all_ — Hardly the work of amateurs.

The general idea was that the intruders could have planted something inside of Konoha. It would at least explain their need for secrecy as well as the lack of clues left behind — however, why not stop the mission once their activities had been discovered? One could easily assume that a village like Konohagakure would not rest as long as the possibility of the threat remained… however small it might seem.

Reaching this conclusion, Hiruzen found himself bothered to the point that he brooded over ways to find _it_ — regardless of what it was, and which use it might provide to those who had left it behind. But for now he would wait for the last two shinobi of the emergency squad to arrive before he gave any new instructions — especially since Gai had mentioned that they had picked up a trace near the old Uchiha district earlier.

Involuntarily the Hokage sighed at the thought of Kakashi searching that part of town and lifted the sleeve of his haori to pull out his pipe.

That boy had simply refused to stand by during the search. Although he had just finished a recon mission at the border of the Land of Fire. Something that, even with the war having ended years ago, still demanded a great deal of energy — not to mention caution, since many survivors still considered it their right to reclaim what they had lost.

Now the silver haired jonin was tasked with the search of the one district he had already scoured for evidence concerning the disappearance of his former Anbu partner.

Realizing that he had used too much tobacco to stuff his pipe, Hiruzen's fingers suddenly faltered in their movements. But before he could correct his mistake, the other shinobi already cleared the way for Gai and one of Kakashi's ninken; both dripping wet.

Looking around Gai blurted out in surprise, "Where's Kakashi?"

"Here" was the prompt reply and Gai turned around to find his rival standing in the half closed door. "Sorry that I'm late. There was someone I had to pick up on the way."

"Again those excuses! You left me standing in the rain!" cried the man with the bowl hair and pointed accusingly towards his rival. "And why aren't you coming inside?"

Kakashi easily ignored the overly dramatic figure as well as the other impatient murmurs. Instead he leant outside to where Fuu was waiting. Putting his hand on her head, he stopped her from shooting worried glances around. Her grip on the straps of her small backpack immediately tightened as if she was ready to bolt any second.

"You ready" Kakashi asked softly and the girl gave a short nod. Probably because she knew that she had no other choice. "Good. Just ignore the bystanders, it'll probably be over in a second."

Before guiding her inside, Kakashi hesitated and blinked down at her trembling features. With an inaudible mumble, he once again brought his hand down to ruffle her soft head before finally giving her backpack a little push.

The _little_ push, however, resulted in Fuu stumbling inside the room full of tense shinobi. They fell immediately silent when they caught sight of small figure who was now blinking around nervously. With great care Fuu took a few steps; the wooden geta sandals gently knocking on the floor. Her dark hair stuck up in a wild curly mess since it had been exposed to the damp air for too long. She looked so very small and lost beneath all of their stares.

"Well, Kakashi, who is it you brought us here?" the Hokage inquired and showed the little girl a warm, wrinkled smile.

Finding himself the subject of both the Hokage's prompting curiosity as well as Fuu's pleading green eyes, Kakashi stepped behind the girl and encouraged her with a slight nod to speak. That's when the child surprised them all by taking another step forward to formally bow to the Hokage.

With the usual behavior of the bratty village kids, the Sandaime was not used to such formalities. He had to admit that this was indeed quite refreshing and a glance around the room told him that he wasn't the only one who was slightly stupefied.

Lifting herself, the girl took one deep breath before reeling off nervously what Kakashi had told her to say, "My name is Fuu and I am - I mean I was a servant of Uchiha Yashiro-sama. The nice Mister was so kind as to tell me why my master did not return." Forced to pause for some oxygen, Fuu hurriedly continued, "The last thing Yashiro-sama ordered me to do, was to go and hide. After that I waited for him to call on me but he didn't…" her voice trailed off and Kakashi lifted his eyes to the Hokage.

"I found Fuu while following a trace leading to the Uchiha district. One of my ninken had picked up the scent of one female intruder and as I was in the gardens near the servant accommodations when this little girl managed to creep up on me" Kakashi explained in a matter-of-factly voice — as though he couldn't hear the others voicing their disapproval.

"She managed to approach you unnoticed?" the Hokage asked, disbelieving his own ears.

"Well, yes. She was afraid I might catch a cold and offered her umbrella to me" the silver haired shinobi continued and shrugged the accusing stares off. "As you may have noticed, Fuu here has almost no presence or aura. Her chakra level is also alarmingly low. If it had been an enemy masking his chakra I would have noticed him, but she gives of the feeling of a stray cat, which normally would be absolutely no reason to worry."

At his words Fuu looked at him with a somewhat puzzled expression and Kakashi realized that saying she was similar to a ' _stray cat_ ' wasn't exactly flattering. The low chuckle, with which the Hokage ended the awkward moment Kakashi spent thinking really hard about adding something more befitting to his previous statement, interrupted the silent staring contest between the jonin and little girl.

"It's true that the chakra is hardly notable" the Sandaime agreed. Leaning forward in his seat, he inclined his head as if trying to take a better look at her. "How old are you, Fuu?"

"I am almost five" the girl chirped readily.

"And no one has taught you how to use your chakra I assume?"

As if the Hokage had accused her of stealing, Fuu's eyes widened comically. "Of course not since I am but a mere servant, Hokage-sama. I was only allowed to watch Yashiro-sama train from time to time… he was always very friendly to me."

The atmosphere in the room darkened at the mention of the clan's member. It made them remember the sight of the massacre. Dead bodies spread over the district, some that had tried to run, some who had put up a fight — above all the early sun illuminating the red of Uchiha blood.

Fuu quickly glanced at the faces of some, saddening visibly as she once again remembered that her master was no longer alive. It was that moment when Kakashi felt the first pull. As if the child was drawing him towards her with those feelings of loneliness and insecurity…

Taking notice of his frown, she returned her gaze back to the floor before attempting to sort through the more difficult emotions constricting her chest, "That's why… since this was his last order, I felt that I couldn't betray him, Hokage-sama. Even when I heard people screaming… I am sorry."

"Don't worry, this ain't about bravery, kid. None of your actions could have possibly prevented what happened then and the old Yashiro wanted you to survive. You managed that, so there's no need to blame yourself."

It was Asuma who had stepped forward and now watched Fuu with sympathy gleaming in his dark eyes.

Although Kakashi could have hardly missed the sideway glances both Kurenai and Asuma had sent his way once or twice, he began to realize that Fuu served as a pretty decent attention deflector. It was only a matter of time until Kurenai's instincts would kick in, though. Judging by the small movements of her hands and the twitch of her mouth, she'd soon be all over the girl. But Fuu was too busy stealing sheepish glances at Asuma's face to notice — slightly quivering lip and big eyes included of course.

This kid was definitely a natural to draw in others.

"Thank you, Mister" Fuu finally said while sending a shy smile in the direction of the younger Sarutobi.

"Well, I have to thank you for taking care of Kakashi here" Asuma returned with a smirk that even some of the others shared with him and Kurenai. "What a hopeless scatterbrain forgets to bring an umbrella with him?" Generous person that he was, Asuma gave Kakashi a moment to pull an invisible pissed off face before once growing serious again, "You haven't seen anyone else per chance?"

"No. I only found this Mister in the gardens. Though it seems that no one here thought about bringing an umbrella. You might catch a serious cold" Fuu observed with earnest worry as she glanced at the dripping crowd around her.

"That's why I will send them home now" the Hokage offered with one side of his mouth curling up, as he rose to get the attention of everyone in the room. "Kurenai, would you take care of little Fuu here? I think a hospital check-up is necessary."

"Does this mean that I have no more questions to answer?" Fuu whispered to Kakashi, who was admittedly quite surprised to be the one addressed.

His rather eloquent response was a slow "Ehhm…" as he turned to the Hokage.

He only shook his head, "That would be all for now, Fuu. I am very sorry for your loss. Please know that you've helped us a great deal today so just make sure to visit the hospital and in the meantime, I will find a good place for you to stay."

The old man watched her with a reassuring smile as he dismissed most of the others — only giving Kakashi a quick sign to stay behind. He too should be updated on the situation and Hiruzen wanted to hear the young man's opinion now that he was trying to fully survey what the village was about to face.

After Pakkun too had been released, Kurenai slowly approached the girl. "So, Fuu-chan, creeping up on the very Hatake Kakashi, that's something to boast about!"

"I-I didn't mean to creep on you, Hatake-sama! I just-" but before Fuu could finish her frantic excuse, Kakashi raised both his hands in defeat, trying to calm her.

Kurenai, who had seen him flinch visibly at being called Hatake- _sama_ , could barely contain her gleeful chuckle.

"How about I take you to the hospital and we grab a bite on our way" the kunoichi suggested and offered Fuu her hand.

Again the girl first awaited Kakashi approval, hesitating.

"It's fine, Fuu. Go with Kurenai, I'll catch up with you later" he calmed her, before shooing them away with an impatient gesture.

Both, Hokage and silver haired shinobi waited for the girls to exit the office and what followed was a very long sigh of Kakashi. Usually the sharingan user was not someone who verbalized his emotions so the old man was quite enjoying himself. It was rare to witness signs of such exaggerated relief.

If the Sandaime had known that all it took for his ANBU captain to soften up, was a little girl, he would have arranged for this sooner. Now Hiruzen was already going through all the possibilities in his head, pulling out different ideas and enjoying how they could set things in motion.

Kakashi had earned his respect long ago, but ever since Minato could no longer look after him, he, the Third, felt kind of responsible to carry on said task. Not that it was an easy one…

"I heard that the intruders left. Who went after them?"

Realizing that Kakashi had decided to change the topic as soon as possible just as expected, Hiruzen hid a smile behind his folded hands as he decided to give him a little push.

"A member of the Inuzuka Clan and two ANBU members. Why do you ask? Did you really expect that I would send you after them?" Although the Hokage was not actually angry at the silver haired jonin, they were both aware just how fatal the lack of sleep could be during an important mission. "How did it feel to be caught by a little girl? It seems that she has taken quite a fancy to you, Kakashi."

"She was just glad that someone found her" was the prompt response — Kakashi surely didn't waste time pulling up defenses regarding that issue.

"Hm… then how about you quickly get rid of the information you've been holding back and snatch a few hours of sleep then?"

It was then that Kakashi's eye wandered off to the window behind the Hokage's desk; loosing focus in the haze of the rain. What little was actually visible of his face had taken an unusual skin color. He was very obviously cold and tired — not to mention confused.

"My ninken picked up the smell of sunflowers in front of the Uchiha district, near the moon gate. The girl carried that smell too. But when I asked her if she had wandered off somewhere, she swore to never have left the gardens. I had a look around while she was cleaning up her room… there was no sign of sunflowers. Maybe the tracking squad of the intruders should know about this too" Kakashi requested, his expression showing that he himself believed to be merely grasping at straws.

"Quite a curious tale you're spinning. So you think that Fuu has something to do with them. Assuming that she was the objective — why is she still here? Other than that... Do you really believe she could be a spy?" Hiruzen wondered, clearly disbelieving that Kakashi could have reached said conclusion.

"At least someone should keep an eye on her. Any stranger who appears after such an incident _is_ suspicious, even a little girl like her."

"Point taken. I'll arrange for something. That's what I told little Fuu as well, right?" the old man concluded and finally lit his pipe, taking a deep draw. He then snorted at some foreign thought, blowing the smoke through his nose. "You should take some time off, Kakashi. I will call you, when I need you again."

Kakashi's eye widened only for a short second before he gave in and moved towards the door. From behind his desk, the Third watched how the jonin's back stiffened when he stopped with one hand on the doorknob.

It was Kakashi's indecision holding him back — whether he to voice what was on his mind or just walk on. Something about this conflict seemed to be tearing at him, his shoulders tensing uncomfortably.

Probably because he had been able to feel it ever since that moment he had pushed Fuu inside this room; maybe even before.

 _How futile it was to now deny it_ _…_ _to avoid using her name_ _…_ _to deliberately distance himself_ _…_

Nonetheless it would be his next words that made it final.

"She won't end up in the interrogation department… right?"

The Hokage lowered his head to hide the smile beneath his hat as he contently closed his eyes. Now Kakashi had made her his responsibility.

* * *

Thanks again for the review **Be-Mindful**! :) I am glad you've liked the story so far; crossing fingers actually worked I guess :D

* * *

/... / I actually planned for this chapter to be longer but the end of the conversation served as a nice ending. In the next chapter Kakashi will find himself confronted with his new ward, unaware that he got two for the price of one...


	4. It's A Promise

**A/N:** This is the last one of the ' _introductory_ ' chapters - at first I thought of skipping them to make things short and sweet, but I enjoyed writing them so much! Also I believe that this development is necessary for what happens next :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Music** : "GhostWorld" by _Le MELODiST_.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 4 -**

It's A Promise

* * *

Now that the rainclouds had almost cleared up, the sky revealed a coy, watery blue. The streets filled with people following their daily routines; some would glance their way, finding it rare to see a child so young at the side of a kunoichi.

There were women with their kids, buying what they needed for the day, only stopping here and there to chat. Others took their pick of the various goods that the shop owners advertised. Since traveling was no longer as life-endangering as during wartimes, the selection of fresh fruits and vegetables had been steadily increasing.

Captivated by the busy town folks and sights around her, Fuu seemed to have some difficulty to detach herself from the lively picture while Kurenai gently maneuvered her around the many obstacles.

Shaking her head with amusement, the kunoichi addressed the girl's questioning glance with a gentle smile, "Well… what would you like to eat, Fuu-chan?"

"I'm fine, Kurenai-sama" Fuu was quick to decline just as Kurenai picked up on the traitorous rumble of her stomach.

Sheepishly the girl hugged her tummy, a blush rising to her cheeks. Kurenai however only chuckled softly before leaning down to lightly touch the tip of Fuu's small nose.

"Hm. How about you drop the honorifics and in return I'll treat you to ramen? Being addressed with ' _sama_ ' makes me feel both uncomfortable and terribly old, you know?"

Fuu gave her a long hard look, trying to estimate whether the woman in front of her was actually serious about her offer. While Kurenai continued to smile unwaveringly, she thought to herself that this was not a mere display of shyness. The girl was actually quite wary of anything that was offered to her, be it words or actions. Especially if they didn't fit her set of rules.

"All right…" Fuu finally muttered, half questioning. When she still made no move to start walking anytime soon, the Kunoichi squeezed her hand before gently pulling her towards the entrance of Ichiraku's.

* * *

A short while later Fuu stared into the big bowl in front of her, not realizing that her expression contributed greatly to the amusement of the people around her. Even the shop keeper Teuchi leant against the counter of his kitchen whilst watching the girl devouring his ramen with her big eyes. His lips twitched slightly as if he was about to point out that this was indeed food and supposed to be eaten while still hot.

Seeing how the dark curls pointed in every possible direction and how skinny the girl was, Fuu indeed reminded Kurenai of a stray cat. Her observation steered her thoughts back to the gathering.

The kunoichi was well aware that while she was sitting here with Fuu, other shinobi would hunt down every shadow within the city walls. Surely another team was already screening through the list of suspects who were most likely to aid groups opposing the peace.

While Kurenai couldn't deny her own uneasiness, she was amused that Kakashi of all people, had been the one to find this sweet little thing.

Taking pity on the overwhelmed child, Kurenai gave the children's chopsticks at Fuu's side a small push, "Dig in! However be careful, it's still hot."

"It's- it's really delicious, thank you very much, Kurenai-sa… Kurenai" the girl exclaimed after taking the first bite — quickly picking up speed as she continued to stuff her face; for once forgetting her manners.

Absentmindedly Kurenai reached over to tuck a stray strand behind the girl's ear; relieved to see some color return to Fuu's cheeks. Despite knowing very well that it shouldn't concern her, the kunoichi still couldn't help wondering whether or not there was more to Fuu's story. It had been Kakashi and his decision to present her at the emergency meeting that had aroused Kurenai's suspicions.

The jonin couldn't possibly suspect the child of being in cahoots with the intruders, could he? But then again — how was it even possible that the girl had gone unnoticed during the search for survivors of that awful night?

Kurenai shook her head and turned towards the shopkeeper, wordlessly ordering herself a drink. Pondering about these kind of things always made her thirsty.

"Hey chef, I'm hungry" a loud voice announced the entrance of a small boy with blond hair.

A couple of heads at Ichiraku's turned with low whispers and two men left once they had quickly downed their drinks. The boy however just flashed the cloth stripes hanging at the entrance of the shop with an enthusiastic grin — one that Teuchi answered with goodnatured exasperation.

"And here I was wondering, if something happened to you, boy" the shop owner laughed as he started preparing a bowl of ramen for the newest arrival. "Grab a seat."

With practiced ease the older boy climbed on the bar stool right next to Fuu. Having finished her bowl, she attempted to steal glances at the energetic boy without attracting his attention. Just as she raised one hand to free some hair that had somehow ended up inside her mouth, the other child noticed the movement out of the corner of his bright blue eyes.

Immediately his legs, which he had started kicking impatiently, stilled.

What then followed was an intense moment of silent staring before the boy eventually inclined his head, squinting his eyes while scrutinizing Fuu.

"Who are you? Never seen you around here before" the blond boy finally said and Fuu blinked genuinely surprised at his loud voice. "Just so know, I'm Naruto. The future Hokage, dattebayo!"

"My name is Fuu" the little girl whispered in return; continuing once Kurenai had slightly nudged her elbow from the other side, "This is my first time in this part of Konoha. I am… I mean, I _was_ working in the Uchiha district."

For a moment the self-proclaimed future Hokage tried to find the appeal of this idea, before he interjected with a certain level of incredulity, " _Working_?!"

"I was training to become a servant of the highly esteemed Uchiha Clan" Fuu blinked as if this was the most natural thing to do for a girl her age; failing to notice that Naruto tried and failed to wrap his mind around the big words she used.

"Ain't that just borin'? Why become a servant, if you could train to be a ninja?" Naruto inquired, apparently unable to even consider her alternative.

Fuu seemed to wonder at his observation, quietly drifting off to her own thoughts. Eventually she replied with a small frown, "I was very happy to have a place to stay."

Taken aback by her honest answer, Naruto turned away to stare into the simmering pot behind the bar counter.

Not wanting to interrupt the conversation unfolding between the kids, Kurenai took a sip of her drink, savoring the flavor and enjoying the heat of alcohol running down her throat. It was a bit early to drink, but the two of them surely wouldn't squeal on her.

The kunoichi had been pondering on the question of possible relatives ever since the meeting at the Hokage's office. Fuu had not mentioned any relatives; not even when the Hokage informed her about assigning her a guardian. Also... the way she talked about Uchiha Yashiro it seemed natural that he had probably been acting as some kind of guardian before his death.

And Kurenai trusted Kakashi. He would have definitely made sure that Fuu was all by herself. Which was why she decided to wait for the Hokage's decision — instead finishing her drink before pushing the cup over the counter for Teuchi to refill.

Fuu copied the movement with her finished bowl while she tried to come up with an idea of how to cheer the now broodily frowning boy. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Fuu finally opted for a direct approach, "So you're going to be Hokage? Do you want to be an old man like Hokage-sama?"

Kurenai couldn't help the sudden snort; wondering how the girl could have possibly concluded that one needed to be as old as Sarutobi Hiruzen to become the Kage of Konoha. Naruto on the other hand seemed to be decidedly unamused.

"Eh?! No way! I am going to be even greater than that, stupid!"

Seeing how enraged the boy got over her words, Fuu was hardly able to stifle her giggle. Her plan to draw the attention off the topic had been a success.

Naruto stared at her pouting a little, before childishly retorting, " _You_ surely don't have a dream, do you?"

"Of course I do" Fuu snapped suddenly, just as worked up as the boy had been only a moment ago. The loose curls danced around her agitated face as she gripped the edge of the counter.

Naruto then turned towards the little girl, crossing his arms with a challenging grin, "Well, let's hear it, dattebayo!"

Even Kurenai straightened on her seat. This was something she hadn't been expecting. With his childish provocations the boy managed to worm out quite some interesting information. On the other hand, Fuu sure knew how to pick a fight; especially for someone who should have had little contact with kids her own age.

"I... want to reunite with Futaba."

"Eh? Who the heck is Futaba?"

"Is she per chance your sister?" Kurenai decided to join their discussion with her softest voice since it seemed as if this was a rather sensible matter to Fuu.

The girl however only answered with tense shoulders and Kurenai decided not to push her any further. Surprisingly it was Naruto, who eased the awkward atmosphere.

"It's okay, I guess. Looking for you sister is important too" he admitted somewhat grumpily and finally started eating, oblivious to the gentle smile that appeared on Fuu's face.

* * *

Voices resonated between the close walls and low ceiling, the fluorescent tubes buzzed — shattering their cold light with every flicker.

As Kakashi walked past closed doors, medical-nin rushed to-and-fro on the narrow corridors. Distracted by thoughts on the last part of the conversation with the Hokage, he didn't get to feel quite as uncomfortable in this building as he'd usually be. Instead the emotions swirling inside him caused him to alternate between nervous and flustered.

When had his resolve to not involve himself in Fuu's matter turned into _this_?

He did neither want, nor did he feel the need for another person's company. Kakashi was perfectly fine by himself. It wasn't like he emitted much of an amiable atmosphere anyway, and now he had accepted to take care of a four year old girl, who was probably in desperate need of someone showering her with cuddles and affection.

' _P_ _erfect. I_ _'m_ _hardly_ _able to spend much time around people, let alone talk_ _to_ _them and now I have a child to look after_ ' Kakashi grumbled inwardly, taking a sharp turn. ' _Surely she will be terrified._ _…_ _I would be terrified. Am. I_ _ **am**_ _terrified._ '

"So…" Kakashi spoke up, closing the distance to the figure sitting on a chair in front of the hospital room. Kurenai followed him cautiously with her eyes, not sure whether she should point out just how terrible he looked.

"They tried to find out about her nature affinity, but she couldn't even focus enough chakra to activate the paper. As far as I know, they now try find out if there are any blocks in her pathway system" Kurenai informed her friend and Kakashi frowned upon hearing the news.

With yet another sigh he wanted to sit down opposite of the kunoichi, when suddenly, a high-pitched squeal rang in his ears.

Halting, Kakashi shot an alarmed look towards the closed door, only to be pacified by Kurenai with a hand on his arm and the corresponding smirk on her lips. "There's no need to get worked up. Fuu-chan is apparently _very_ ticklish."

Toning down the mocking intonation a notch, she changed the topic, "Any news concerning the incident of this morning?"

"Not that I know of. The squad sent after the intruders has yet to return and there are still shinobi patrolling the streets. You may leave, if you want to. I'll pick her up after the examination" Kakashi offered slumping down on the chair opposite of her.

"I promised her to be here when she finishes and I still have some time on my hands." Throwing back her hair, Kurenai set her feet down and leaned forward. "Has the Hokage already decided whom he'll appoint as her guardian?"

Kakashi only inclined his head; silently implying that he knew her motives for asking such a question and on Kurenai's face appeared a mischievous grin before she continued, "Oh, I don't plan on applying. I was actually thinking about you."

Having expected a blank stare and the inevitable silent duel to determine who would break the silence first, Kakashi seriously considered her words before asking, "You actually think I'm suited for the role of her guardian?"

"Yes, I do. The fact that you also have taken it into consideration shows that you care — by your standards at least. But I guess we have to wait and see who will be chosen. Since we've all been taking quite a number of missions I doubt that any of us would be considered a candidate — plus we're too young and there are better suited shinobi" Kurenai mused, a soft frown adding some emphasis to her thoughtful expression.

It was however in the blink of the eye that her face brightened considerably — as if her worries were momentarily forgotten. "Oh, I was just imagining how little Fuu runs around calling you Hatake-sama!"

"You're enjoying this way too much" Kakashi observed, wearing that bored expression that Kurenai always considered to be his rehearsal for the time he'd be an old geezer.

"How about yes and no? It's kind of unfair that it's apparently so very easy for her to bring out the _'old'_ Kakashi. Haven't seen that one in while... But I guess, I shouldn't be too picky about the methods, right?"

It was a rhetorical question with the hidden potential for some good-natured provocation.

"Old? I am but twenty years" Kakashi mildly objected; completely ignoring the intention behind her words to make up for the fact that she was poking her nose into his business again.

"Twenty-one" Kurenai disagreed just to vent some of her frustration.

Raising one silber brow in warning, Kakashi couldn't help but point out, "Let's not start this again. Especially since I won't be the one getting all teary eyed over my age — _cough_ twenty-three _cough_ — and how I've dreamed about being married with kids by now."

"Oh, shut up, Kakashi! First and foremost I am kunoichi!"

Though this game was slowly getting old, Kurenai could hardly be stopped. She wouldn't want her friends to just stand by if she should ever turn into a coldblooded shinobi without any emotions — especially since she knew that Kakashi was hurting. Somehow, to her, it felt that he was only too steps shy of the point of no return. That's why she wouldn't allow herself to be pushed away.

Asuma on the other hand always seemed to roll with the punches, only sometimes taking Kurenai's side to appease her, and Gai apparently really believed that occasional contests and his declarations of rivalry would suffice to… _revive the strength of youth_.

So much for support and backup.

But why was it so damn hard to approach that silver haired jonin? The fact that he knew his friends wanted to help him, only complicated things further. The whole concept of allowing others to help had zero appeal to the copy ninja. He pulled up more walls around himself, shutting them out without giving it a second thought.

That's why moments like these had become regrettably rare and it hurt Kurenai to see her friend like this.

Eventually relenting, the kunoichi closed her eyes. "And no, I don't gloat over the fact that you've been put on standby for a week. You look terrible by the way."

"Guess what? I kind of expected it. Being given leave that is" Kakashi muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants; kicking his legs out in front of him. "Nothing happened but it was and still is possible."

"The Third is just worried about you…"

Before Kakashi could come up with an answer to that, the door next to Kurenai opened, causing both shinobi to rise from their seats. A little whirlwind peeped through the crack of the door, brightening to find them both waiting for her.

"Thanks for waiting Kurenai and good afternoon to you Hatake-sama" Fuu greeted them and was about to leave the room as a voice called her back, reminding her of the backpack she had left behind.

"Not that it bothers me unduly… but how did you manage to have her drop that honorific?" Kakashi whispered leaning towards the kunoichi who merely snorted tauntingly — not even rewarding him with a glance.

Before Kakashi came up with a way on how to trick Kurenai into answering his question, Fuu already reappeared together with a female medic who was taking notes on her terminal board. As soon as the woman finished, she flipped through the pages before finally meeting the expectant gazes of the two ninja before her. "How about you two join me inside for a second? Please wait outside for a bit, Fuu, I promise it won't take too long."

Obediently the girl trotted towards one of the chairs and climbed on top of it. Kurenai gave her a reassuring smile, before following the medic-nin and Kakashi inside.

Back inside the treatment room, the iryo pulled down her face mask, revealing a firm expression as she set her board aside. "I'll come straight to the point. Fuu-chan here has no detectable chakra. Something which itself is impossible. None of her chakra points have been blocked, her coils seem fine and her blood tests returned negative too. To me it's a mystery. In the medical sense, this girl should be dead."

Next to Kakashi, Kurenai stifled a gasp. When he shot her a sideways glance, he saw that it affected her deeply. The jonin knew that his friend had always been easily attached to kids, even if she usually tried to hide it.

But Fuu had been in her care at most three hours.

To avoid his inquiring stare, Kurenai turned to the other woman who now leant against the desk, "How is that possible? She's clearly made of flesh and bones and I've never heard of a jutsu like this."

"I agree. But there was something else I wanted you to know. For a second, I thought I felt another presence" the medic mentioned as if she wasn't sure how to properly explain it. "It was when I found the scars."

"What scars?" Kurenai prompted immediately, urging the iryo to continue.

"You probably haven't noticed. They are rather small and with her fair skin very difficult to spot. But above the main ports of her chakra system, there are circular yet shallow cuts and the biggest — about the size of five millimeter — on the exact position of her Shimon, the gate of death."

Upon hearing the news, Kurenai paled and slightly shook her head. Almost as if this could invalidate what the medic's words implied. Kakashi, who had deemed himself to be the one less affected, still felt how his stomach tightened at the prospect of someone controlling the life of this child.

"How about you have a look, Hatake?" the female iryo suggested; motioning for Kurenai to call Fuu back inside.

With a soft whisper the kunoichi briefly explained to the girl what was about to happen, while Kakashi slowly pushed his headband up to reveal the scarred Sharingan eye. Fuu's own eyes widened at the sight of the dancing black dots and her lips mouthed something inaudible. Kakashi assumed that she had seen the Sharingan before. After all she had grown up around the members of the Uchiha Clan.

When Kurenai knelt next to her —watching her carefully— Kakashi took a deep breath to ready himself for the pain. Using this technique while running low on chakra always gave him aches for about two days. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants to hide their trembling, Kakashi focused on the girl; the few hours of sleep he had managed to catch up on running through his fingers like sand once the power of the sharingan unleashed itself.

However, the small frame of Fuu only blurred slightly — in the middle of it: the unwavering green of her eyes. Kakashi quenched his body, clenching his teeth, and for about a split second the blur solidified to the form of a person standing behind Fuu, overlapping with her outline. Like a reflection on a steamy mirror…

"Kakashi? Is everything alright?"

The image disappeared so quickly that he was no longer sure that he had seen it at all, had seen _her_ at all.

"… Nothing unusual" Kakashi decided, slurring his words.

Just as he raised his hand to cover his eye again, he felt beads of sweat on his forehead. Thankfully the medic only send a stern look his way, yet chose to remain quiet as she pushed herself off the desk to guide them outside.

When they walked down the corridors, she called over her shoulder: "Nonetheless I will assign regular check-ups and if there's anything out of the usual — like fatigue, no appetite — bring her in immediately. I will report this to the Hokage and hopefully I'll be able to do some research. Hatake. Yuhi — Be careful Fuu-chan" and with this the Iryo excused herself to leave the three of them in front of the hospital entrance.

In front of the glass doors the rain-slicked street glistened in the light of the first sunbeams of the day as the door opened for a visitor.

"Well… " Kakashi started, turning towards the girls, only to be met with expectant looks on both their faces. "We are supposed to return to the Hokage's office. Want to tag along, Kurenai?"

"I am afraid, I can't. Since this took longer than I expected, I now have to go home and get ready for my next mission. I am sorry Fuu" she added, crouching in front of Fuu with an apologetic smile.

The girl blinked at her, showing a hint of bad conscious for having drawn upon her time, before a small smile lit up her heart shaped face. "Thank you, Kurenai."

"You're most welcome, Fuu-chan. I really had fun today! How about we'll have some ramen again some time? Or we could try something else?" the kunoichi proposed cheerfully and her red eyes sparkled.

"I would like that very much" Fuu agreed and after a moment of hesitation Kurenai nudged her nose, making the child giggle softly.

She really had grown fond of the girl in such a short time. It felt so natural, although Kurenai would have spoiled her even more, if it wasn't for her being so modest.

"Keep an eye on Kakashi for me. He's a hopeless case" Kurenai informed Fuu to which the girl agreed with a happy nod. The silver haired jonin on the other hand raised an eyebrow at that and finally Kurenai turned to him with half a smile. "See you around, you old sourpuss."

Fuu watched the shape of the kunoichi disappear in the crowd, before she turned with a troubled expression towards him, catching him off guard. She bit her lips, before muttering, "You will now take me to Hokage-sama, so I can meet my guardian right?"

"Well… that's the plan" Kakashi admitted, unsure what to say to make her feel better.

But Fuu just stepped next to him, grasping three fingers of his hand trustingly with her own. It required quite a lot of the jonin's self-control to not flinch at the touch, but the child let go before he could show his discomfort. Kakashi had been wondering whether he would manage without Kurenai and her motherly instincts, yet to his surprise and immense relief, Fuu seemed to be content enough with him around.

Slowly they walked out the hospital doors and made their way back to the huge building at the end of the street in companionable silence. Of course the people starred at the odd duo, mainly because the silver haired shinobi forgot from time to time to slow down. Trying to keep up with his long stride, the girl scurried after him and the clattering of her sandals merrily followed them on their way.

When they arrived at the office, Kakashi took a deep breath and touched her forehead with his index finger.

"You know… before I went home this morning, I accepted a mission" Kakashi started and Fuu looked up to him, wondering what he was about to say. He himself had no idea what, but he didn't want her to be scared. Disappointment would settle soon enough, so he'd try and postpone those inevitable tears as long as he possibly could.

"Whatever happens from here on, I will keep an eye on you. Surely Kurenai will do the same, so don't worry, okay?"

"Really?" Fuu asked and hope lit her green eyes.

"It's a promise" Kakashi returned solemnly, wondering where all this words came from. They felt foreign on his tongue but at the same time he instinctively knew that they were calming her down.

Suddenly the girl's nerves made her small frame bounce up and down while she treaded on the spot. Kakashi waited — patient only because he had no idea how to interpret her curious behavior. Eventually Fuu chose to extend her hand with her little finger raised. A gesture which caused the jonin to furl his eyebrows as he alternated between staring at the slowly despairing face of Fuu and her trembling hand.

' _Oh my_ ' Kakashi finally realized, lowering himself to her height to allow her little finger to encircle his own. For a short moment Kakashi wondered just who had taught her about pinky promises, before he straightened again, "I am going inside now. I'll call for you in a second."

The second passed by quickly and Fuu stole glances at the clock hanging on the wall to see the hands crawling forward. After about twenty minutes the girl walked over to the window and attempted to self-consciously comb her hair with her fingers. She tried to imagine what her guardian would look like and at the same time she already knew what she _wished_ for.

Even if the people around her were likely to think that she was dupable and easy to settle into a new environment, Fuu knew all too well that not every kid was welcomed just anywhere. Leaning against the cold surface of the window, Fuu stared into her own eyes. Images flashed before her, painting her own memories in the approaching darkness of the night.

 _There were kids playing in one of the backyards of the Uchiha districts. She always_ _tried to_ _sn_ _ea_ _k close_ _enough_ _to watch_ _;_ _not daring to step out of the shadows while they practiced jutsu and handled kunai_ _—_ _laughing and enjoying the benefits of being born to the proud and strong Uchiha Clan. Though the only thing she knew was how to hide her presence, they would_ _always_ _notice her eventually and_ _then_ _scare her away._ _ **The servant girl**_ _,_ _ **the kid without parents**_ _,_ _ **stray**_ _, yes, that's what they called her. The stray they chased around when they were bored. Because the stray couldn't defend itself, because the stray had no friends._

Fuu closed her eyes and suddenly there was warmth around her, arms light as feathers embraced her and though it was very faint, it was almost like there was someone humming a soothing tune. Fuu knew that once she opened her eyes again, no one would be around. Yet she couldn't help whispering in recognition, "Futaba."

"Who is Futaba?" was the curious question in response and Fuu spun around.

Kakashi was standing right behind her, the door to the Hokage's office left ajar. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest, but she regained her composure surprisingly quick. Hatake-sama definitely posed no threat to her.

"My guardian spirit" Fuu answered, this time without the blush or hesitation. Although she was a little sad that the presence had already faded.

"Uh-huh."

Kakashi gave her a measuring look, but Fuu sensed that he was jumbled as well. Something must have taken him by surprise and he now needed yet to recover. Otherwise he would have probably inquired further.

"Please come inside" called the Hokage from within the room and Kakashi turned with rather stiff movements to open the door, letting Fuu and himself inside. Looking around, Fuu found themselves alone with the old man, who now welcomed her with that wrinkled smile, "How was the visit to the hospital, Fuu?"

"Fine, I guess. I enjoyed being in the care of Kurenai, Hokage-sama" Fuu muttered still looking around, searching for the person who was supposed to be her guardian. Earlier Kurenai had explained the concept of guardianship and that someone would come to take care of her.

"That's good to hear. You know, I called you back here to announce your guardian, Fuu. I know the idea of living with a stranger must be scary for you and I was sure that you would prefer someone you already know. So I asked Kakashi here, if he would let you stay with him for the time being. Since he already agreed, it's now up to you."

This announcement was followed by an uncomfortably long moment of silence.

Fuu gaped at the Hokage with her mouth opening to express her surprise before she slowly turned to the person in question.

' _Please don't cry_ ' Kakashi pleaded silently as he tried to read the many emotions passing over her small face.

By no means had he expected that the girl would actually _live_ with _him_. He had firmly believed that he'd only spend some time with her, check up on her condition — maybe keep guard duty at night… But apparently the Hokage had different plans.

Still the girl stared at him before the words finally returned to her, "Would you really… ?"

"Ehm... yes, though I am sure you'd prefer to stay with Kurenai since you two get along so well—" before Kakashi could continue, there were short arms hugging his leg with all their might.

Judging by the muffled sounds coming from somewhere near Kakashi's right knee, the strong front Fuu had put up all day was finally crumbling. Even as the Hokage smiled knowingly, Kakashi tensed before hesitantly and awkwardly petting the girl's head.

The genuine bewilderment at Fuu's reaction was clearly showing on his face, but slowly a very soft expression replaced the utter shock.

Hiruzen felt just as relieved as he was sad.

Only yesterday Kurenai had inquired about Kakashi leaving ANBU _again_ , only to be refused by him. It was an unspoken promise between Kakashi and the Third that he would let the shinobi remain part of the Anbu as long as it was for the benefit of Konoha. After the young Hatake had told him about Danzo's conspiracy, he had gained Hiruzen's trust.

For the old man it wasn't about his life but Kakashi's utmost wish to protect the village as the talented shinobi he was. But seeing how his elite ANBU now awkwardly attempted to soothe the little girl, made it abundantly clear that Kakashi needed something aside the battlefield and its haunting memories.

Of course the Hokage had planned everything thoroughly. The report of the hospital still lay in front of him and just looking at it he felt a menacing aura.

It all reminded him so much of what his former student had done. Yet, if Orochimaru was indeed involved with her, why would he let her go? Was it to plant her in Konoha?

Hiruzen highly doubted that this girl could have managed to break out on her own. But it probably would take some time for her secret to be discovered.

"I take that as a 'yes', Fuu?"

There was a rather vehement nod and Kakashi looked towards the Hokage. He knew that it was his duty to keep an eye on her and that this was not only about her wellbeing but for the peace of Konoha.

"During Kakashi's missions someone will watch over you, Fuu. But you'll have a week to get settled before I'll send for him. For today we're finished, you just need to sign here, Kakashi" the Hokage mentioned offhandedly and after Kakashi had detached the girl from his leg — calming her with a few whispered words — he went over the sign the papers.

* * *

It was already late when they arrived at the apartment and Fuu was sound asleep in Kakashi's arms.

Being on one's own for such a long time, always worrying and hiding, before then suddenly meeting so many people on one single day must have exhausted her. Her eyes were still a little red from crying but she had finally nestled herself into a comfortable position; using his shoulder as a pillow.

If it wasn't for the mask, the curls in front of his face would probably have caused Kakashi a sneezing fit by now, but he was afraid that any movement might wake her.

Earlier on their way Fuu had stumbled over her feet and assuming that she wouldn't dare to ask, he had simply picked her up. Just like this morning in the rain. Holding her in his arms felt oddly natural. He definitely wasn't somebody touchy-feely — actually the only time he had come into contact with others over the last month was when he had send them flying with a kick or got to slice their skin with a kunai.

Now Kakashi numbly fished the keys out of his pocket, careful not to wake the girl as he pushed open the door. Standing in the hallway he looked down at her peaceful expression; thinking that her deep and peaceful sleep was something to be envied. He then walked them through the living room area, past the open kitchen unit, towards the stairs.

On their way back to his home, he had decided to place her inside his own room while moving to the one of his father — a step he had always shuffled off his consciousness as it had not been necessary until today.

Fuu mumbled something in her sleep as he wanted to put her down and one of her little hands caught his hair, clinging to it tightly. Sighing he bent down and lifted the covers, tugging the girl in before carefully untangling her grasp on his hair.

Kakashi still wasn't sure how he felt about becoming her guardian and he definitely doubted that he was cut out to be. But somehow, it had been impossible for him to turn a blind eye to her situation. Maybe it was the first time since the attack of the Nine-Tails that he believed he could protect someone. He failed so many important people in his life but if he managed to take care of this little girl… maybe it would be all right. It shouldn't be that difficult right?

Pulling up the covers, Kakashi watched how Fuu drifted off further to the dreamworld before he slipped out of the room.

This way however, he missed how Fuu suddenly started moving, stretching that small frame of hers below the covers. At first it appeared like she was merely stirring in her sleep, but then her limbs suddenly almost reached the bedposts at the end.

The body below the covers clearly wasn't that of a four year old anymore which became even more apparent as she set up and the dark curls covered curves, which the small yukata could no longer cover. Glancing around with a mild curiosity, the ghost of a smile played around the woman's lips.

"Well, well. You sure managed to catch quite some guardian, Fuu. The very Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

Thanks to **Be_Mindful** for the review! I am so happy that you like new chapter. But I'll guess it'll take some time before you'll find out about the secret of little Fuu ;)

As well as a warm thanks to **Tremblers** for pointing out some mistakes I made - it really helped me a lot! And of course I am glad that you like this story so far :)

Lastly, a special thanks to jocelynyates18 for favoring!

* * *

/... / So, finally it's getting interesting! =) I would love to hear your opinion and thank your for reading!


	5. Earth, Wind and Water

**A/N** : First, thanks to those who favored and followed – your response makes me so happy! :)

And a big thank you to **Be-Mindful** for working through this chapter as a beta — you helped me a great deal, and if you still find mistakes, they're all mine! Seriously thank you!

* * *

 **Music** : "Prayer" by _Nujabes_.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 5 -**

Earth, Wind and Water

* * *

The woman rose from the bed, stroking the shuriken pattern of its cover with that breathless little chuckle persistently tickling her throat. Not in her wildest dreams would she have imagined to find herself in the home of Kakashi of the Sharingan of all places — a fact that immediately prompted the young woman to conceal her presence and chakra with as many layers as she possibly could.

Only then did she give in to the almost overwhelming curiosity of hers.

Some of the furniture would have fit well into a kid's room. Like the cluttered desk covered by a pad featuring a map of the elemental nations; its bright colors making it fairly easy to summarize their geographic location.

With a disconcerting feeling settling in the pit of her empty stomach the woman's eyes moved towards the low bookshelves on the opposite side of the bed. She could easily tell by the shape of the furniture that it was put to regular use. It made her wonder, if only briefly, why a grown man would be so reluctant to let go — especially one, whose reputation preceded him.

Of course she remembered the stories about Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf; being told them so very often that they almost clung tighter to her than her own past. Yet, when producing the words from her memory, they were narrated by two different voices. The first one the whiny complaints of a little boy — one who had repeatedly told her that he would be the one to beat that smug prodigy kid. While she had learned to listen to this one with much patience and suppressed smiles, the second voice had always overshadowed the first. So much older and cold; promising to make the Hatake pay for his mistakes.

It was so hard to believe that they both actually belonged the same person and the woman briefly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

She needed to stay focused. Even if she was in no immediate danger, she couldn't allow that a brief moment of abstraction got her caught.

Carefully the woman set her feet to the floor, burying them in the soft rug. It had been quite some time since she'd been able to indulge in such comforts. So with a happy sigh, she detached her spirit and finally hurdled it over the barriers of her own mind. Driven by the force of her chakra, it skimmed across Konoha and its sleeping citizens.

Digging her fingers in the washed-out covers of the bed, she found herself assaying the hearts around her. The woman would touch them ever so briefly; never dwelling too long. After weeks spent away from any noteworthy civilization, it admittedly overwhelmed her a little — all those emotions suddenly crowding her. Eventually she managed to cast them aside so that she could press forward with her mind, searching, hoping that—

With the sudden shock, typical of a more dangerous turn of events, her senses picked up on another consciousness slowly awaking very close to her. She felt how his spirit tore itself from the much needed sleep and it was only a question of time until her presence would be revealed.

It was rather perceptive of the Hatake to sense her in his current state. But she couldn't allow him to discover the actual shape and form of Fuu's not so little secret.

Quickly the young woman turned and extended her fingers to touch the thin wall that separated their rooms. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sound of his heart; slowly lifting the layers of the protective chakra that covered it.

 _Thump_ _…_ _thump_ _…_ _thump, thump-thump._

Once the Hatake's mind registered that something was amiss, his heart rate immediately picked up — his senses already reaching out just as she send her own chakra to block them. When they collided, both of their spirits recoiled at the sudden contact — even if to the woman it felt like a mere brush of cool finger tips against the palm of her hand.

"There's no need for you to wake up just yet. Sleep" she breathed softly and accompanied her words with a low hum to guide him right back. Leaning against the wall between them, she shared some of her own exhaustion with him. When his chakra bristled against hers, roaring at the prospect of being touched, she only shook her head a little. There was a small smile on her lips when she made her blood call out to him in an attempt to soothe his chakra and push him back to sleep.

 _Thump-thump_ _…_ _thump_ _…_ _thump_ _… …_ _thump_ _…_

Taking a deep breath, the young woman blinked a few times whilst gathering herself.

The Hatake's nature had to be lightning, if her frizzed hair was any indication. It still sent electric shocks to her hands as she attempted to comb through it with her trembling fingers. Sinking back on the bed, a wave of exhaustion reminded her that she was in dire need of further rest.

Regardless of the given circumstances she still enjoyed the aftershocks of the spirit encounter. It was always special to call on someone's blood for the first time, but his had a very hollow ring to it. Strong and brave, but also very… _sad_.

{ _Don't._ }

The voice in her head was faint, yet it made her freeze on the spot.

"Don't worry, there's no way I'd develop sympathetic feelings for someone like him" she reassured and the pressure in her head quickly faded to the back.

Her white skin flared like a cold flame in the moonlight as she walked over to the window and glanced at the peaceful scene before her.

The streets were empty except the civilians passing by now and then. Her eyes travelled to the outskirts of Konoha, climbing up the silhouettes of the trees that merged to one black mess right before her. The way their shadow moved, reminded her of a lurking animal — waiting for its chance to attack.

A thought that made her press one hand to the open wound on her neck.

Tearing her gaze off the woods, the young woman snuck into the little bathroom. Pulling the door closed behind her, she let her senses roam over the sleeping Hatake once more — just to be sure. But he was now buried in those deep regions of sleep und would not rouse anytime soon.

In front of the mirror she raised her head, inspecting what was left of the ' _friendly reminder_ '. Her hands hovered just above the fading bruises, the swollen eye and busted lip…

"Now that's lovely" she remarked and winced as her fingers found the torn flesh on her neck. The wound was weeping and she decided that the purple coloring was actually something to worry about. "So he managed to develop a new poison."

{ _Bloody snake. It looks disgusting._ }

"Well thanks" she retorted, her voice dripping with as much appreciation as her sarcasm could provide under the given circumstances.

The marks extended from her spine on the back of her throat to the collarbone and the smell of it turned her stomach. She took a deep breath, before actually addressing her greatest concern.

"Do you think, it will be fine?"

{ _I doubt you'll die._ }

She raised one brow at her own reflection and there was a touch of wry amusement rippling the lake of her conscious. She waited, certain that he would soon fail to mask his discontent.

{ _I said it will be fine, just take care of that wound and try to stay away from trouble. And I mean it. Stay away from it. Do you understand me? I think_ _,_ _I already made myself_ _quite_ _clear when I advised you against coming here. Now you've gotten yourself a damn guardian!_ _ **Him**_ _of all people._ }

Though she pushed it quickly aside, there just for a brief slip in the control she had over emotions — anger mingled with guilt, a satisfaction she had yet to deny and the first sparks of what seemed like hope.

The owner of the voice was thankfully unaware of it. In moments such as these, she missed the times where it had been so ridiculously easy to be completely loyal to him. Only to him. Everything had been so simple — had been still black and white back then.

"It's not like _**I**_ chose him" she felt the need to remind him. "It was a mere coincidence. Fuu is safe with him, for now. And by the way, who promised me that Orochimaru wouldn't find me in the Land of Lightning?"

{ _I underestimated the snake_ _…_ _But you're right, you and Fuu are safe for now_ _. So, why don't you h_ _umor me and take care of that wound before you go back to sleep, Futaba._ } His voice sounded irritated as always since he disliked to remind her to care of herself and she couldn't help, but smile. Apparently they both couldn't help it with those old habits.

"You too… Take care of yourself" she whispered in return and though her words were teasing her voice was gentle.

The moment his presence disappeared, Futaba returned her attention to the nasty bite.

It would take her some time to heal it without getting any of that poison into the rest of her system. But if she hurried now, it might not even leave a scar. Although that man would probably have loved to finally place one on her. The memory of his fangs sinking into her skin with that distinct ' _tchk_ ' made her skin crawl; the look of his inhuman eyes burned into her recollections of that night.

"Maybe I'm just pressing my luck, huh?" she whispered and reopened the wound with her fingers, clenching her teeth.

* * *

' _Something is different_ ' Kakashi decided as he comfortably buried his face in the pillow to avoid the sunlight.

The pleasant fogginess of sleep lifted itself like a curtain and his head started the merry-go-round of troubling thoughts. Though still out of tune, it tossed pictures and sensations at him and he simply waited for his senses to fully awaken.

This was a feeling that had become very foreign to him. He was well rested and peaceful. That was, until he was finally able to remember why exactly something felt so oddly _off_ about the house.

He shot up — only to end up caught in his covers that almost send him falling to the floor. With blood pounding in his ears, Kakashi tried to keep up with the sudden blast of adrenaline. He pushed himself up, finally able to detect the girl in the next room.

She really had no more presence than a cat.

Kakashi rubbed his face before rolling out of bed. Adjusting his mask and headband, he finally opened the window to take a deep breath. Since the room still held the stale air of being unoccupied it was actually refreshing and … _vitalizing_.

Birds greeted the new day and Kakashi wondered just how he had managed to sleep through that racket. Despite the wakeful nights on his mission, he should not have been this exhausted. Blinking through his confusion, the jonin eventually stepped away from the window.

Yesterday Kakashi had been standing in front of the closed door to this room, thinking about just going down to the sofa and leave things the way they were.

After all, this was the room of his father and Kakashi felt like he was intruding on what little space he had reserved for that person in his life. He had argued with himself before finally opening that door. Twelve years and yet so well preserved. Anger, frustration, fear and loneliness mixed to match the strong response of his memories.

Nonetheless he had lifted the covers of the bed, releasing a long forgotten but familiar smell. And before he knew it, Kakashi had fallen into sleep. Just once a soft pressure had calmed his turmoil, inducing a dreamless sleep. It had felt almost like the influence of a person…

But there were no traces of any unfamiliar chakra around him now and Kakashi finally turned his back to the window. The dark blue sheets on the bed were now ruffled, creating an atmosphere of everyday life. It lifted the dead silence and the layer of dust covering the time span between now and then.

' _It will be fine_ ' he told himself.

Fuu needed a place to stay and though there was still another spare room it would be quite a hassle to clean it up and make it habitable. Surely there would be all kinds of… _stuff_ and Kakashi felt rather reluctant to touch any more of the personal belongings of his father — not to mention those of his mother.

Careful footsteps approached the door to his room and Kakashi waited for the knock, before he walked over to open it.

"Good morning, Hatake-sama" Fuu greeted him and inclined her head, slightly bowing. Kakashi managed not to flinch, though somehow Kurenai's voice popped up in his head, describing an eerily similar situation. — ' _Oh, I was just imaging how little Fuu runs around calling you Hatake-sama!_ '

He decided to intervene as soon as possible by setting up some rules — otherwise she would probably never stop calling him that.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi eyed his little ward thoughtfully. Fuu had exchanged her black yukata from yesterday to a dark blue one and he noticed her attempt at braiding her hair. The result was a rather crooked tail and a few loose curls that framed the shy smile on her face.

"Morning Fuu" he yawned, leaning against the door frame. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" she beamed at him and he felt a smile tucking at one side of his mouth. So much energy, so early in the morning. With a suddenness Kakashi felt wholly unprepared for, however, Fuu turned her smile upside down, "Although I feel deeply sorry for falling asleep and taking your bed in the end."

"I survived" Kakashi rejoined slightly amused and Fuu tucked at her clothes showing a sheepish grin. He raised the visible eyebrow and turned back to the room, thinking about what needed to be done before he met her expectant eyes again. "You haven't found anything edible by any chance?"

Of course Fuu had not dared to wander off alone, but she didn't need to point this out. Instead she just shook her head, dark curls dancing around her fair little face. The girl sure was adjusting just fine.

Kakashi wondered what she had been up to in his room, yet quickly discarded his suspicions of her touching any of his belongings. Fuu probably had not even set a toe on the ground before she had heard him getting up.

"Well, how about we-" Kakashi started with no actual plan in his mind as another knock interrupted him — this time, however, it was the front door.

He answered the question on Fuu's face with a slight wave of his hands and she scurried down the stairs. She send a few curious glances around the house but Kakashi, who remembered that she had already been asleep the evening before, trusted her to find the door without his help.

Another sigh passed his lips. Judging from the signature of the three people besieging his apartment at this early hour, this could, and quite possibly would, turn out to be yet another very exhausting day. That was why Kakashi chose to put off the evil hour by making a beeline for the bathroom, closing the door just as the voices of Kurenai and Gai sounded through the house.

He could tell that the girl must have made a trip here — there was the faint smell of flowers in the air. Shrugging that his earlier presumption about her staying glued to the bed must have been wrong, he stepped inside the tub.

Once under the hot water of the shower, Kakashi tried to ignore the annoying voices downstairs and enjoyed a few more moments of quiet. Though he realized that it was not very responsible of him to send the girl as cannon fodder — there was no better term for it, really — he did acknowledge Fuu's ability to at least distract Kurenai. The kunoichi must have been in exuberant spirits to gather the other two so quickly after returning from her mission.

While he got dressed, Kakashi tracked their movements in his home, quickly discovering the pattern. Kurenai and Fuu bustled between the kitchen and the living room area, setting up the breakfast table. Gai and Asuma were not inside the apartment.

For a second Kakashi outweighed his possibilities and finally decided to use his body flicker technique to simply appear on his seat at the dining table.

There was a high-pitched shriek to his left as Fuu stumbled backwards, the plate she had meant to set on the table before him, raised in defense. With one quick motion he griped the plate to prevent her from falling over and she came to a swaying halt, peeking with her green eyes just around the side.

Kakashi decided then with a smirk that though it was fun to actually have someone to properly scare, he would have to pull himself together. As if sensing his amusement, Fuu's eyes narrowed slightly at him before they wandered slowly to a point next to his own head.

Kakashi already knew who was staring at him so intently. It was the impressive red glare that always got to him. Asuma referred to it by ' _The haunting glare of conscience_ ' and was probably the only one who had found a way to actually shrug it off. But right then and there it was directed at Kakashi and he wasn't as crafty when it came to the kunoichi.

"Some fine guardian you are, Hatake Kakashi, to make your ward answer the door for you, while you scram! We even brought everything for breakfast" Kurenai huffed, though she could not completely hide the smile forming beneath the facade of her anger.

In front of her she found a scene that appeared still a bit awkward — a freshly assigned no-good guardian and his shy little ward. The kunoichi was however quite sure that very soon the two of them would become a well attuned team. Almost as if to defy Kurenai's accusation that he was slowly turning into some kind of social hermit, Kakashi just seemed to click with the four year old.

"Can I get a cup of coffee?" Kakashi asked, completely ignoring Kurenai's last words and waiting patiently for her to throw a proper fit.

If they decided to invade his home, he at least wanted to enjoy it and by far the easiest way to achieve his goal was by riling up Kurenai. He hoped that this would one day prevent them from popping up unannounced. In his personal opinion definitely her worst habit.

"No" came the clipped response from the kunoichi as she carried yet another grocery bag into the kitchen.

"Mornin'" Asuma greeted upon closing the slide door to the back porch and taking off his shoes. Seeing the expression on Kurenai's face through the service hatch of the kitchen, caused him to playfully hit Kakashi's shoulder as he went past him to take the seat opposite of him. "She was in fine mood just now. What did you say to her? And most importantly, where's the coffee?"

"That's my question exactly" Kakashi joined as Kurenai reentered with the bowls for the miso soup that currently simmered on the stove.

One of Kurenai's eyebrows twitched and though the interval was still at five-seconds, Kakashi knew just too well that once it started, it rarely ended well for them. There was however a bouncing head moving around the table and then green eyes appeared between the two men and Kurenai, just on the other side of the tabletop.

"Please stop teasing Kurenai" Fuu requested and for once her otherwise amiable expression turned to one of admonishment.

"Don't worry, Fuu-chan!" Asuma leant on the table to ruffle her hair while unable to contain his laughter as he reached with his free hand in his pocket for his cigarettes, "She secretly enjoys this."

The pack was immediately snatched out of his hands and with another swift movement, Asuma's head bent down from a light smack. "Ow! ... See? Told you so. Kurenai is just very happy that you are finally here to take care of our idiot elite ninja."

Both girls blushed.

Judging by her face, Kurenai considered whether or not it was worth hitting Asuma a second time — possibly loosing some more of her dignity. Eventually she decided that it would only unnecessarily entertain Kakashi, who was busy wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

After the silver haired jonin had somehow discovered that there was something more to her feelings for Asuma, he had made remarks about it whenever he found the chance. Right now, however, Kakashi's attention shifted to Fuu, who had grabbed the edge of the table and now glanced towards him in return.

"You're an elite ninja?" It was no more than a faint whisper.

"You missed the most important addition — idiot" Kurenai reminded her sourly and Asuma chuckled at that, but Kakashi noticed the agitated frown that had reappeared on Fuu's face.

"Well… You could say so" confirmed Kakashi after a moment of hesitation and Fuu dropped her gaze before she decided to pose her next question.

"Is that the reason why you are taking care of me? Is there something I've done wrong?"

Kakashi's body moved unconsciously, as he sensed her fear, followed by a painful thud once his knee hit the table. While he pointedly ignored Asuma's snort, it gave him a moment to realize that it was rather curious.

Fuu won them over so _easily_ — one by one. Right from the very beginning something had drawn them to her.

Kakashi himself was nobody to happily pick up strangers and allow them to live under his roof; not to mention little kids with their sticky fingers. But he could tell that it was not her actual motive to manipulate them. If he was right, and it dawned upon him that there was actually much more to it, Fuu did these things unconsciously.

The sudden tension between his shoulder blades resolved with a long sigh.

He simply needed to look into her green eyes to — …

Quickly he turned his attention to the empty plate in front of him. Just what kind of trick was this?

"I found you in a place we all thought to be a ghost town. You told us that you were hiding but it's hard to believe that you would be able to go unnoticed by a whole ANBU squad — even though you have no detectable chakra. I myself searched every house, every hideout… And yesterday I stopped by in the Uchiha district because of an-"

"What Kakashi wants to say -" interrupted Kurenai with yet again her _'_ _h_ _aunting glare of conscience_ ' "- is that the circumstances of your sudden appearance are quite strange and that we are still trying to figure out, how you fit into the big picture. That's why Kakashi, being the great shinobi that he undeniably is, was appointed as your guardian. Although he is so great and everything, he is completely incapable of taking care of a child."

"How opinions change" Kakashi mused thinking of what she had told him only the day before.

Of course he would never admit openly to her that it was her faith that had swayed him to accept the role of Fuu's guardian when the Hokage had offered it to him. Well, more like he had _pushed_ him.

The old man had been quite crafty about it, but Kakashi knew that although he was punished with one week on standby, it was actually the transition to his new and ongoing mission, which was about finding informations about Fuu. That the Third had delayed his announcement concerning Kakashi's new responsibilities had given the old Sarutobi enough time to plan ahead. Maybe now that he had a grandson, he did not want to interrogate Fuu without further evidence.

 **'** _ **Observe her carefully. If there's any evidence that she is connected to the incident or the intruders themselves, we will have to find out, but for now she seems innocent to me. Though you might have to push her, maybe stir up emotions**_ _ **to**_ _ **give her away. But at first you need to gain her trust.**_ **'**

There was again the pang of anger that he had hit him upon hearing the words of the Hokage. Of course the old man was right about the precautions but now that Kakashi had become her guardian, he wanted to prove that she was innocent — and he wanted her to be a little more carefree.

"I… I don't know how I was able to hide when Master Yashiro told me to. I… it's just that — I don't want to be a burden to you, Hatake-sama" Fuu stammered and the thought brought tears to her eyes.

Kurenai was just about to start scolding Kakashi but he silenced her by walking past her and Asuma to the little trembling frame that clung to the table.

He crouched down in front of Fuu and made her look at him by touching her shoulder. Reluctant to let go of her support she stayed close to the table and only glanced through her dark curls. Those green eyes of hers shone with unshed tears and she tried hard not to blink.

"Oi" he said with a soft but stern voice. "Look at me."

Struggling with her embarrassment, Kakashi resorted to pulling on her braid and as they were face to face the silver haired jonin raised his hand to her forehead and flicked it — quite forceful at that.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai started but was quickly stopped by Asuma who idly watched the scene, his chin cupped in one hand.

"Rule number one: Don't question the reason I accepted you as my ward. This is for now your home and I expect you to act independently since I will be on missions soon enough. I admit I was never too fond of a roommate, let alone a kid, but now that you live here, deal with it … and me."

Another flick against her head and the genuine surprise on her features almost made him smirk, but he needed to maintain the serious air.

"Rule number two: If you are troubled, regardless of the reason, voice it. And if you don't want to talk about it with me, go to Kurenai or the others. It's just a hassle if I don't know what you're moping about. And rule number three-" he continued and raised his hand to which Fuu quickly covered her forehead and stared warily at his finger reaching out for her.

"Rule number three is more of a favor I ask of you" explained Kakashi and softened his voice as he buried his hand in the silky mess of her curls. "I wish for you to… _enjoy_ living here. Won't do if you're afraid. So if you want something, please tell me, alright?"

Fuu's hands wandered down from her forehead to cover her eyes and Kakashi waited for her to finally accept his rules with a nod before standing up. It would take time for her to be comfortable enough around him and vice versa. "So what now?"

"I'M BA~ACK" boasted a loud voice and Gai barged inside the room without further notice, almost stepping on Fuu as he marched straight up to the table. "Oh-"

A foot collided head on with Gai's face before he was able to finish his sentence and Kakashi lowered his leg, managing a lazy yet slightly annoyed expression with just one of his eyes visible.

"How dare you just kick me for a greeting, Kakashi?! If you want to challenge me, you'd better be prepared to loose, my youthful rival!" exclaimed the body suite ninja and raised his fist, veins popping up.

The bag dangling in his other hand contained some unagi eel, judging by the smell.

"How about we go search the rice cooker, Fuu? I am pretty sure I stored it in one of the cabinets" Kakashi mused completely unfazed before strolling in the direction of the kitchen, ignoring his raging friend with practiced ease.

"What about our match? Where's your youthful spirit, Kakashi?" Gai panted, the poor eel shaking in his grip.

Kurenai slipped on the seat next to Asuma and both chose to ignore their friend; showing off their well trained composure. It was best to keep out of this one-sided rivalry and coming to the same conclusion, Fuu carefully took the bag from Gai and followed Kakashi into the kitchen.

"Interesting" Asuma observed almost nonchalantly and turned his attention to the pack of cigarettes in Kurenai's hand. "Apparently Fuu only needed a few hours under the same roof to take after him. Now she's already capable of matching that annoyed and yet awkward disbelief of his."

"Hush, don't twist the knife" Kurenai whispered though she was hardly able to suppress her smile.

In the meantime, Gai chose a seat at the head of the table, turning away from them before crossing his arms with a strangely ladylike, yet indignant huff.

In the kitchen Fuu tugged at Kakashi's pants and the shyness from just seconds ago had already been replaced by confusion. "…Is he an elite ninja too, Hatake-sama?"

"Hm, I wonder" Kakashi mumbled — sighing once he noticed that she had indeed called him Hatake-sama again and he had hardly noticed. It was probably already too late anyway…

* * *

"We followed the intruders in three different directions, they had split up soon after we took up the chase. One fled to over the border to the Land of Earth, the others to the Land of Wind and Land of Water. I was close to the last one, since he took a turn and the ninken sensed another group of ninja close by, though we kept our focus on our main targets and did not investigate any further. Upon our return we did check the borders and barrier. Nothing's amiss Lord Hokage" reported the ANBU and waited for his superior to speak up.

The animal mask might have hidden Yamato's expression, but his voice showed every bit of his frustration.

"Earth, wind and water… " the Third muttered as he bit onto the end of his pipe.

The mission had failed and his hope to retrieve one of the enemy's group for interrogation was now shattered. He had hoped to avoid involving Fuu, but sooner or later he would have to at least ascertain that she was not involved with them.

"Thanks for reporting, Yamato, a shame you lost them but invading too far into the other territories without first asking for permission would have caused unnecessary problems."

"I am deeply sorry, Lord Hokage."

Although the Hokage raised his hand to dismiss his cat masked ANBU for the evening, he noticed how the shoulders of the man tensed.

Finally Yamato raised his voice, speaking carefully, "May I inquire when Dog will return to active duty?"

"I assigned him a new mission, but he'll be back with Team Ro by the end of the week. A girl was found in the Uchiha district and now we need to keep an eye on her. She's … _peculiar_ and I fear that she has a secret of her own."

' _It's just amazing how she can manipulate people around her and I am not yet sure whether that's her natural ability or if she's_ _…_ ' realizing that he needed to finish what he intended to say first, Hiruzen stopped this particular trail of thoughts.

"Anyway, let's wait and see. It would be nice if everything stays calm, but we rarely get that now, don't we? Nonetheless I want you to patrol the borders, regularly, and take someone with you. Report back anything out of the ordinary — you are dismissed."

Yamato stood stiffly in the middle of the room, before finally dissolving into a cloud of smoke that mixed with the billows of the Hokage's pipe.

With the quiet of the room, Hiruzen's thoughts returned to the present problems.

He highly doubted that the Kages of those three countries should try to infiltrate Konohagakure. Not long ago, the Kazekage had been quite depended on the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf for his missions and while that was slowly changing, the Third doubted that Suna would collaborate with either Wind or Water. During the last war, the latter had only jumped at the chance since Konaha had been already fighting on two fronts. Surely they wouldn't try again so soon.

Knocking out his pipe, Hiruzen sighed.

All this could as well be a distraction and as the Hokage, he feared what kind of shadow might descend upon his village.

* * *

It was already considerably late when Kakashi remembered about Fuu. All afternoon she had been in her room, making sure not to disturb him while he had been busy writing the report for his last mission. Now he couldn't help but be angry at himself for leaving her be. Surely a child would expect something more of a guardian. Like actually exchanging words, for example.

As he entered his own room, now Fuu's, Kakashi was surprised to find her already fast asleep. Sure, he had heard her move around but with his mind focused on something else, it had merely stirred his awareness. Right in front of him the girl had curled up on the pillow just like a real cat — the cover pulled up to her nose. Like this her little body appeared even more fragile and defenseless.

There was however something else caught Kakashi attention. On the desk he discovered some old clothes of his that he had planned on throwing away, since they were torn. Now those wholes and cuts had been carefully sewn up while others were patched with bright blue fabric.

Knitting his brows, the copy ninja allowed his gaze to wander from the untouched toys to the softly breathing figure of his ward.

"So you don't like the crayons we bought for you today, huh?"

As if she wanted to answer him, there was a muffled sound and Kakashi carefully put down her sewing. Surely she would show it to him at some point and until then he would have enough time to figure out just how he was supposed to introduce her to activities better suited for a child her age.

"Then again, normal probably wouldn't work for me either. As a guardian, that is..."

Soon Kakashi would find out that a child of a servant family started to clean, sew, wash and cook without being asked too — and all this while being almost unbelievable clumsy. But then again that might have been all her.

* * *

/... / Thanks for reading and as always I would love to hear your opinion :) I appreciate every review and I'll probably post the next chapter at the end of the week!


	6. The Traveler

**A/N** : I know I am late with this week's update, but I hope you enjoy it regardless! :)

Again I want to thank **Be-Mindful** for being the best beta I could possibly imagine! Seriously you're amazing!

* * *

 **Music** : "Shot In The Back Of The Head" by _Moby_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 6 -**

The Traveler

* * *

 _About three weeks later_

The canes of the bamboo grove weighed themselves to sleep in the soft light of the moon; undisturbed by the two shadows passing by. Their swift movements were blurs of thick darkness, marked only by the swirls of fallen leaves where their feet touched the ground.

Since their light amor was designed for travel and not fierce combat, they had chosen the shortest path to Konoha. It wasn't that their information was all too sensitive, but to abide by protocol, they would avoid unnecessary encounters of any kind.

Except that it seemed like _unnecessary encounters_ were quite fond of them.

" _Runjaah_."

They stopped when the bird called for the second time — one of them clinging to a bamboo cane, whilst the other went flat in a pit on the ground with a camouflage cloak to merge with his surroundings.

Overly cautious one might think — however, those who recognized that the call belonged to a peacock should grow suspicious. This animal was hardly a habitant of the region. Hence its call might as well indicate that the two of them were up against someone — or perhaps even multiple opponents if it was a signal. Bird calls were a medium, which may have run out of fashion since its overuse during the last war, but who could say for sure?

Yet again the fake peacock cried and the forlorn sound towered to the silvery rustling of leaves.

The man hidden in the swaying green reached for a kunai from the weapon's pouch at his waist. His animal mask shone eerily in the moon glow and he lowered his head to watch the ground. Judging by the flicker close to him, the other hidden shinobi had armed himself too.

How long had they been onto them? Was it when they had entered the Wind Country or had they picked up their trail in the Land of Rivers? How high was the possibility that they had crossed bandit's territory?

Whatever applied in this case, they needed to tread carefully.

Slowly the ninja turned his attention back to the source of the bird call; the red of his single Sharingan eye piercing through the canes surrounding them.

Someone was out there, and it was not merely the fake bird calls. There was this incredibly strong killing intent that wafted in their direction. It enclosed the hidden duo and probed their defenses with a patience so contrary to the bottomless ki. Though it would have been quicker to send out a couple of shadow clones, Kakashi waited and his patience was finally rewarded when a figure entered the glade before him.

The man walking in their line of view moved with an almost somnambulistic grace; his hands interlocked behind his back as if in pursuit of a trail of thoughts displayed in front of his feet.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He suddenly was overcome with the realization that this man had no chakra signature, in fact he had no chakra at all.

Now that was rather interesting as it reminded him of his ward. But knowing this, Kakashi still found himself hesitating whether to take action or not.

 _Attack, address or ignore?_

First Kakashi discarded the last option of those three.

With the opportunity to find out about Fuu's mysterious lack of chakra, he could hardly go on and pretend this meeting had never happened. It was not only important to allay suspicions on Fuu but to ensure the safety of Konoha hosting her right now. And this man definitely could subserve as another piece to the sparse puzzle of his little ward.

The copy ninja watched the stranger drifting towards the other side of the clearing, continuing on his way with no apparent sign of having noticed them at all.

Regardless of everything else, this surely was a curious place for such an individual to appear. Never before in his life had Kakashi met a person without a trace of chakra, he did not even know that they existed at all until Fuu's sudden appearance.

Wasn't it a bit too much of a coincidence that he would encounter the next one so soon?

Without a sound Kakashi slipped down the bamboo cane and joined with Yamato who had stowed away the cloak. Though the silver haired ANBU could not see his teammates face, he knew that he too was wondering about that man. His gestures asked Kakashi what had happened to the killing intent oozing out of the shadows just moments ago. Since the only other noteworthy organisms around them were too small to pass as a threat, this left the musing stranger to be the only explanation — the only possible source.

Yamato turned to look at Kakashi, questioning him what to do with his silence what to do next and with a few short signs the squad leader communicated his plan.

* * *

"Ah" the man uttered as he was forced to look up, a kunai hitting the ground two feet in front of him.

His eyes travelled from the sharp weapon to the person within stone's throw of him. Just as the man lifted his head, he showed Yamato a mildly surprised yet undeniably amused expression. "Quite the night for such an encounter, I suppose?"

The stranger was wearing comfortable traveling clothes which showed a slender yet well trained body. He looked as if he was in his twenties and anything but hostile. His hands were at his sides but he opened them slightly under the demanding eyes of Yamato. No weapons, not even a sign that he felt bare without them. Unnerved, Yamato decided that he didn't look anything like an ordinary traveler either.

Kakashi surveyed the situation from above, again attached to a bamboo cane. His Sharingan went over the man again and again, trying to find a clue… any hint whatsoever. Although the dark hair covered most of his face something about him felt distantly familiar…

"Are you traveling alone?" Yamato asked, not moving an inch while the man stopped the movement of his hands to incline his head instead.

Regardless of the setting, he offered the ANBU a smile that did not involve his eyes. He just closed them and Yamato couldn't help with the frown forming below his mask. No shinobi would actually dare to willingly loose sight of his opponent.

"Same applies to you, mask-san. Makes me wonder what you've got to hide below that ghastly animal face."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Seems kind of unfair, but I'll humor you, mask-san. _**I**_ do indeed travel alone" said the man and stretched the ' _I_ ' in his last sentence as if that did not apply to everyone around him.

This man could sense Kakashi despite the cover. Quite a feat for an ordinary traveler who just happened to have strayed from the made roads. Apparently Yamato's team leader had come up with the same conclusion because he appeared without a word behind the man.

The move seemed to please the stranger although he was now between them, "Well, now that we're all present, how may I be of service to you? Because I would actually like to move on."

"What's your destination?" Yamato asked picking up the conversation since he had started it and received a short nod in return from Kakashi.

"The Fire Country" the man responded readily as he hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his pants. It almost seemed as if this situation left him completely unfazed; his willing answers indicating that he either wanted to hide something or that his words were truthful and he indeed just wanted to move on.

"State your name and purpose for traveling to the Fire Country" Kakashi now demanded and the man turned to him, studying him with his still closed eyes — now paired with that dangerously innocent grin of his.

"Oh my, it can't be that I've encountered two shinobi of the infamous ANBU squad? Though that would hardly explain why you're currently traveling in the Land of Rivers? Maybe some top secret mission to ensure the safety of your much beloved village? Bet you're from the Leaf." His dark hair curled around his smile that stretched with his every word, although he spoke softly and with unchanging awe.

"Our origin or business are none of your concern. We were just wondering… why is it that you have no chakra traveler?" Kakashi still clutched the kunai in his hand.

"My I wonder!" the man exclaimed suddenly and burst out laughing mockingly in their faces. Something about Kakashi's question must have entertained him greatly and it took some time before it faded to deep chuckles. They quickly sounded like a threat.

' _So much about answering willingly_ ' Yamato thought as he made a slight adjustment in his stance. It was so small a movement that the man shouldn't have been able to spot it, but he shifted his body accordingly — without actually giving it much thought. His profile still showed that his eyes were closed with a decided smile.

Kakashi was all too familiar with this zigzag course of the conversation. It was however highly unlikely, he thought, that someone who seemed to be actually inferior would put up such a front with such carefully chosen words. This was the game of to and fro that Kakashi had familiarized himself with during the interrogations of trained enemy shinobi. A quiet voice in his head warned him not to underestimate that creepily smiling individual.

His suspicions proved true only a second later.

Kakashi suddenly tensed to the feeling of something touching his chakra. The feeling, almost violating in its unreservedness, made the ANBU captain flinch visibly. What kind of sensor technique was this?

"Lightning and … " the stranger mused, his tongue clicking as if savoring something rather delicious. Kakashi noticed the tremble in Yamato's body as his teammate instinctively guarded himself with his arms. Who in the name of the nine tailed beast was this man? " … _earth_. What a shame, now I really wish that I had more time to play!"

With a dramatic sigh the traveler raised his brows and finally opened his eyes. Kakashi had expected that there was some kind of trick — given that he himself possessed a doujutsu. Yet the surprise was not that obvious — instead it was much more unsettling and hit him from quite a different angle.

In the moonlight, which still illuminated their little scene, his eyes were ordinary. So much that it took the ANBU captain a few seconds to actually notice _it_.

"Could that be recognition?" the man wondered and his eyes widened at finding the disbelief in Kakashi's own dark orbs behind the mask. He easily held the gaze that the silver haired ANBU send his way. For Kakashi it was unbelievable enough to slow his reaction.

Yet again this encounter proved to be a remarkable coincidence, maybe _too_ remarkable in its own way.

Kakashi's Sharingan verified that this man's eyes had exactly the same shape and shade as Fuu's. That and the lack of chakra somehow left only one conclusion.

Raising his hand in a thoughtful manner to his pursed lips, the stranger gingerly touched them with his index finger. "Ah, so you've met that lovely child of mine? Still playing her little games I see … "

"Who are you talking about?" Kakashi balked at the suggestion, raising both his hands with every intention to knock this freak out. It was hard to anticipate what this chakraless man would do next and Kakashi felt slightly out of his element.

"Since Futaba is hiding, it should be Fuu you're currently dealing with. About this height—" marking a point somewhere above his knee, "— and so very adorable. She got my good looks, though I believe that her delicious mother included some of her nice traits as well." At this point the man stopped to sigh softly at the memory before he turned to take in the tremble that had befallen Kakashi. His smirk grew.

 **'** _ **Who is Futaba?**_ **'**

 **'** _ **My guardian spirit.**_ **'**

Kakashi could not ignore the memory surfacing upon hearing him mention that name. Maybe this was the point when he finally lost the upper hand of the situation. His mind was reeling, trying to find something to contradict his growing suspicions.

"Let me guess … she addresses you with _sama_ , whatever your name may be, and pays great attention not to annoy anyone — to not to be a burden" the man mused and reminisced with that unnerving playful manner. It alarmed Yamato just as much as Kakashi's reactions.

This was getting completely out of hand.

Nonetheless the stranger continued to walk down memory lane undisturbed. "Oh, she's a gem! Never failed to amuse me with her futile attempts at playing the game of trust and loyalty. Though considering that my baby girl now returned to your hidden village, she was betrayed yet again! First her mother, then her brother, followed by one half of her clan who ignored her misery and then there was yet again her brother, trying to regain her loyalty and messing up _biiig_ time. Like, seriously! Should have been there to witness that, definitely would have been worth a few more spectators. And _finally_ her sensei. He locked her up and — oh at some point she lost her only friend! Sorry, forgot about that one! I do always mess up the order of her little adventures, ah…"

"What's your point?" Kakashi's voice was calm, but his eyes were hollow and dwelling in its depth with contempt and disgust. "Besides proving that you are a failure of a parent, that is?"

"Oh please! Don't jump to conclusions, dear ANBU-san. I warned her, but kids nowadays rarely listen to their parents now, do they?"

Before Yamato finished his seals Kakashi charged towards the man between them and flung the kunai in his hand with cold blood rushing through his veins. But the man — Kakashi refused to refer to him as Fuu's father — was dodging him with bored ease.

He danced around him with fleet-footed grace rivaling any technique Kakashi had ever seen. Yamato relocated, watched their feet before making bamboo canes spring up — sharpening their ends with the same contempt that fueled Kakashi's decision to set this man straight.

However his head was still leveled enough to register the transformation happening to his oppponents's body. How the traveler aged with every turn he made — and finally, the sudden rise in chakra. It was almost blazing.

"Watch out!"

But it was already too late.

The hand hit Kakashi the second he managed to fling the kunai at the man.

Pain exploded in his chest, ripping him apart and making his blood boil furiously through his veins. It was as if that man had cracked his chest open to tear his heart right out. Kakashi gradually felt his senses fade, lost control over his limbs. The last thing he heard was the satisfying thud, when his kunai hit, just before his sight all but vanished.

Kakashi collided with something. He couldn't tell what it was. Probably the ground.

 _How? How was someone able to keep up with him, without using any chakra? Up against his Sharingan?_

It occurred to him just seconds before entering the unconscious state that this man now knew about the whereabouts of Fuu. She was currently house-sitting in Konoha — waiting for his return…

Did he fail again in protecting someone?

* * *

"It's kind of unfair" Kurenai complained and considering her age, the pout on her face was hardly appropriate. "Whenever he returns, she's all about ' _Hatake-sama this_ ', ' _Hatake-sama that_ '. It doesn't even bother him!"

Propped against the front facade of the building closest to the gate, Kurenai folded her arms. Her red eyes never left the frame of the small girl standing a few feet away from them. On her other side Asuma was wise enough not to respond to her continuous ramblings and instead took a drag of his cigarette. He did however extend his hand and squeezed hers gently before releasing it. He quite enjoyed the slight blush that now spread on her face.

' _Something to miss_ ' Asuma thought and felt yet again the lump in his throat.

Since the last fight, he had not found the time to talk things over with his father.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was undeniably a great Hokage and the people of Konoha had every reason to be proud to be led by such an outstanding individual. It was still the time of unrest, the dust settling after the war and the attack of the Nine-Tails. Especially after their long-awaited peace had yet again been disturbed by one of their own — a prodigy of his generation.

Now the leaves of the hidden village rustled with suspicion and irritation, giving their Hokage a hard time to keep them all in line. But in the course of ensuring safety for everyone, the Third was unable to meet the demands of his son. Long ago Asuma had accepted the fact that his father would always continue down his way — only halting ever so briefly to bemoan the loss of his dear wife before carrying on.

Between the lips of the shinobi the cigarette stopped its anxious little dance.

Asuma could no longer deny the feelings lingering inside of him and although he knew that Kakashi, and even Guy, would definitely support his plan, he feared that Kurenai might not understand.

With his father always going on about the great honor of bearing the name Sarutobi, Asuma could no longer shake off the feeling of never having belied these expectations. What Asuma wanted was his own name to live _up_ to, not the shadow of his old man to live _in_. And who knew? Maybe he would finally muster up the courage and tell the woman to his right, how he felt about her…

"What?" Kurenai inquired, having picked up on him scrutinizing her out of the corners of his eyes.

The blush, which had already faded to a soft pink, once again darkened and jarred beautifully with her red eyes. He was the only one to make her blush and Asuma hoped that this would never change. Even when he would leave her behind.

Finally he discreetly blew the smoke in the other direction, before mumbling, "I think that parenting suits you."

Whatever it was that Kurenai had expected, it were definitely not those words. Asuma savored that flabbergasted expression of hers; storing it in his mind along with her smiles and the sound of her rare but wholehearted laugh. Just too soon her elbow hit his side and the pout from earlier was replaced by an embarrassed sulk.

With a low chuckle Asuma turned back to Fuu who balanced on a nearby bench glancing at ten-second intervals towards the gates of Konoha.

She was indeed a strange child and for a brief second their eyes met. The serene green of her almond shapes always seemed to press in his mind and as his senses perked up, a strange calmness soothed his worry. This always happened when he was around her.

Asuma inclined his head and she sent a sheepish smile his way holding her hands behind her back before clumsily spinning on one foot.

The sun was about to set and gold light flooded the great doors bathing the little girl and blinding the shinobi and kunoichi behind her.

"Kurenai, Asuma — there he is!" Fuu called suddenly and everything about her could barely contain her joy.

Kneading the new dress Kurenai had just bought for her earlier that day, she waited for a sign and Kurenai finally waved her off with a deep and long sigh.

"I still believe that he does not deserve to be admired so much" the kunoichi decided as she watched Asuma grind his cigarette butt under his heel before they both followed the little girl.

"Well, I'd agree if it was only Fuu being crazy about him but it seems that Kakashi is quite fond of her as well." Asuma bumped her slightly with his shoulder, earning himself a stern gaze.

"Before he started having her _cook_ for him, _clean_ his house and _run errands_ I thought this was the best that could possibly happen — to both of them. But now that he's picked up this weird habit of playing pranks on her I am not so sure about that anymore. She _is_ a civilian after all."

"Though the time he encouraged her to walk on the water … " acknowledged Asuma as he chuckled at the memory of it, slowly following the happily bouncing child.

"At least Kakashi ended up taking a swim as will."

"Took care of that yourself, huh?"

"Now that's-" but Kurenai never got to finish that sentence as her eye caught sight of the group gathering around the new arrivals.

Upon approaching they noted that one person was on the ground, wounded, and while Kurenai instantly grabbed a kunai Asuma slipped on his chakra blades. So close to the gate it was not unthinkable that someone had entered without permission, though they soon realized that it was quite the contrary.

The group consisted of curious passerby and the guards of the gate, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. They tried to clear the scene and shield the crouching person from the questioning glances.

"Everything is alright, please move on and give them some space. That includes _you_ too mister" Kotetsu remarked sourly, walking the old man away who started ranting about some old stories.

Fuu stood silently behind Izumo, hiding behind him as the grumbling group broke up and walked past her. Kurenai checked if she was okay before the little gasp parting Fuu's lips redirected her attention to the person on the ground. Between Asuma and an ANBU member was another animal masked person on all fours. The silver hair and build was unmistakable. It was Kakashi.

His ANBU teammate, probably Yamato, must have carried him here because now he could barely stand on his own feet, his limbs shaking. Kurenai swallowed hard and felt something uncomfortably cold drop in her stomach. Whoever they had encountered, Kakashi was still recovering and although she could see no blood, it was evident that he was barely conscious. His breath shallow, forcing him to gasp more than once for much needed air.

In between pants he was mumbling something inaudible.

"Quickly get him off the street" urged Izumo not sure if they could transport him to the hospital without causing further damage. At least that would give him some privacy.

But Kakashi shook off the helping hands and behind the slits of the ANBU mask he opened his eyes scanning his surroundings quickly before finally settling onto the shaking frame of the girl to his left.

"Fuu" he wheezed and his fingers twitched as if he meant for her to come closer. Stumbling forward the little girl was caught by Kakashi's arm and with what sounded like the burden of a mountain being lifted from his shoulders, the ANBU sank to the ground. He sighed deeply in relief strangling his ward in a tight embrace.

"What the hell happened?" It was Asuma who finally gave voice to the question they all had in mind and after seeing that Kakashi was still recuperating, they turned their questioning eyes on Yamato.

The ANBU moved his head discreetly while checking for unsolicited listeners. He crossed his arms in front his chest, hesitating for a second. Kakashi had asked him not to mention anything about the possible relation between Fuu and that stranger. At least not to Yuhi or the younger Sarutobi.

Yamato regarded the girl warily. She was carefully kneeling in the crook of Kakashi's arm, allowing him to simply hold her while his breathing calmed. The expression on her face showed her worry quite openly and yet… Yamato only knew very little about the girl but it sure was strange just how familiar the man seemed to be with her.

Finally remembering the others, Yamato looked up. "We were attacked."

"Do tell!" Asuma retorted but realized that this was hardly the right place nor time to discuss this. Especially since Kakashi needed immediate attention. He cleared his throat, "You should report to the Third we'll get him to the hospital."

Yamato accepted the offer with a short nod and took off with just a glance to his team leader who still cradled Fuu close to him. He did not mind meeting the Hokage on his own, but Kakashi's condition worried him. Not to mention that his reaction upon facing Fuu showed that he was clearly biased.

It was still a mystery to the young ANBU, how Kakashi had foreseen the intention of the stranger in advance to the attack. His kunai had naturally found its way to the heart of the man, exposing him to the fact that they had been dealing with a clone all along. Oddly enough, this one was neither made of shadow, nor water or sand — but _blood_.

"I'll be fine" Kakashi muttered once he had set up and glanced down at Fuu's silent worry. "It'll be fine."

* * *

As always Kakashi found it very tiring when people made a fuss about him — be it because he preferred solitude to group activities, or for the lack of control he had in these kinds of situations. Since Kurenai had taken it upon herself to watch over him during their visit at the hospital, his control was practically nonexistent. Well, it was in _her_ hands.

While muttering something about ' _hurting one of her boys_ ' the kunoichi half dragged him through the administration at the hospital and off to the medical-nin. The poor apprentice had been considerably nervous under her red glare. She only left for a short while so he could take off his mask.

Kakashi felt somehow as sorry for medical staff as for himself — his sympathy lasted however only so long. They did leave him alone with her after all — the cowards.

"Thank you for watching Fuu, Kurenai" Kakashi finally managed and his head tilted to the side so that he could glance towards the seat she had claimed for herself upon entering the room.

"You're welcome."

Her face was now drained of her anger, fear and irritation. Otherwise she would have surely pondered over his reaction to Fuu earlier.

Sometimes Kakashi wondered why Kurenai would still waste her precious time on him — considering that he only made her worry.

It was a first for a very long time that he actually thought about her efforts. In truth Kakashi didn't want her so close. Pushing her away, however, had never really worked with her. Too close to be indifferent, too distant to actually talk her out of it. If something were to happen to her, it would probably taint Kakashi's conscious to the point of no return.

On their way back Kakashi had realized that the man did not only pose a danger for Fuu but Kurenai as well — not to mention Asuma and lastly Guy, who would run head first into battle as long as his friends were involved. After all the three of them had watched over his ward in his absence.

' _Idiots_ ' Kakashi thought but smiled nevertheless.

"I can tell that you're smiling. That's creepy. You shouldn't be smiling. Are you sure that you're alright?" Kurenai asked clearly questioning his previous statement as she found herself on the receiving end of his eye crinkling smile for the very first time.

"No. I just remembered how annoying you all are. Though I appreciate it in my own way."

"Sure… " agreed Kurenai with the beginnings of a snarl and her brows showed clearly that she had no idea what exactly he was on about. Seeing him flinch she grabbed the buzzer to call someone. "That's it! I am calling for an Iryo."

"No need. They have yet to find a cure for stupidity and recklessness" interrupted a voice with a deep rumble and Asuma entered the room through the open door, closely followed by Fuu who was carrying a little basket.

Since Kakashi had left for the mission with Yamato, there were some visible changes in Fuu's appearance. Her curls were still a bit messy but someone, surely Kurenai, had helped her taming them. Now there were only strands on either side of her face, the rest fell down the small of her back. The light blue dress was new as well and although Kakashi could tell that she liked it, he was sure that she had tried to refuse it a handful of times before finally giving in.

It was proof enough that it now hardly ever showed on her face anymore. Fuu was incredibly fast in adapting to them as well as to her new life. Her ability to blend in was simply astonishing and left Kakashi wondering if he would ever master it as well as this little girl apparently had.

 _ **'Since Futaba is hiding, it should be Fuu you're currently dealing with.'**_

"How is Futaba?" Kakashi asked and watched as Fuu's head shot up as well as Kurenai's. "That guardian spirit of yours. Has she been looking after you, Fuu?"

On the side of Kakashi's vision he noticed Kurenai slowly turning towards him, a silent question in her intense red gaze. Apparently Fuu had mentioned her little guardian spirit to her as well. Deciding to later ask her, he focused on the sunny smile on the girls face. If anything, it definitely betrayed any ill intention.

"Of course. But I have to ask her to watch out for you during your next mission, Hatake-sama. If you'll be with Futaba she'll surely defend you with all she's got."

"So strong, huh?"

"She's been protecting me all this time!" Fuu proclaimed proudly and placed the basket on his nightstand, unwrapping some fresh fruits that she knew he liked.

Kakashi looked deep into her green eyes and somehow the spinning in his head calmed considerably. Seeing her alive and unharmed was such a relief. The sigh forming in his chest caused some more pain, but he raised his arm regardless to dump it on top of her head. He was too tired to ruffle her hair but Fuu rewarded his effort with a gentle smile as she leaned into the touch.

' _Alive_ ' he reassured himself and sat up a little straighter although his whole body screamed at him to lie down and sleep.

 _ **'…**_ _ **considering that my baby girl now returned to your hidden village, she was betrayed yet again.'**_

If that freak and his words were not as fake as his creepy smile, Kakashi couldn't help but question what he knew about Fuu. What was the connection between the girl and her guardian spirit? Why did the stranger refer to them as if they were two different people — yet belonged together?

And that man had used the term ' _returned_ '. This would imply that Fuu had lied when she had vowed to never have left the Uchiha district before. Lastly, there was this thing about her being betrayed and he himself could only imagine how much pain such a chain of events could cause. But betrayal could also call for vengeance…

 _ **' …**_ _ **oh at some point she lost her only friend**_ _ **… '**_

These words closed the case in his mind. If only that was true he simply could not abandon her.

* * *

When Kakashi woke after a short and dreamless slumber, the voices in the hospital room had reduced to whispers and hushed words.

Now that he glanced around he saw that Asuma had probably left for a smoke and found Fuu standing close to Kurenai leaning on one of the armrests. They both chatted comfortably and he could tell that they were talking about him.

The kunoichi tried to calm Fuu with some old stories on the rare times Kakashi had messed up and Fuu wrinkled her nose whenever Kurenai exaggerated a bit too much. It seemed to calm both of them considerably and so Kakashi half listened while deciding not to interrupt them.

It wasn't until the door opened again that he looked up. Asuma stopped at the end of his bed and looked over the injured shinobi. "Dope."

"Not the word I would use but oh well." They were all startled by the calm voice from the door that Asuma had left ajar.

"Lord Hokage" they greeted in unison with a wide range of intonations.

Kurenai stood up quickly and ushered Fuu out of the room sensing that the visit was about Kakashi. Smiling at the passing girls the Third tipped his hat as a silent thank you. Asuma cocked his head a little before shooting a quick glance towards Kakashi. The silver haired shinobi seemed fine but he was no longer able to hide his exhaustion. "Don't strain yourself too much. We'll watch over Fuu."

The Hokage closed the door behind them and walked towards the little nightstand. Pulling out the animal mask that Kakashi recognized as his own, the Third opened the second drawer and placed the porcelain mask carefully inside, before closing it.

"Yamato reported on your mission. I am glad that it was successful though I am sorry that you ended up in the hospital. He informed me about your encounter and the flow of events. It's a shame that we can't question that man. Yamato mentioned that you rushed back because that man might come after his own daughter." The old man's voice sounded strangely distant and Kakashi was surprised further when the Third took off the Hokage's hat. "You probably know why I am here?"

"Fuu needs to be interrogated."

"Indeed" sighed the old man and it was clearly shown on his wrinkled face that he wished for a different solution. "I appointed you as her guardian and therefore I now need your consent."

 _ **'At some point she lost her only friend.'**_

"That I am going to deny to you, my Lord."

Hiruzen turned to look at Kakashi, finding him almost immobile and in great pain. The ANBU returned his gaze with his left eye open and although the black mask hid half of his face the Third guessed that the paleness could be traced back to his exhaustion. He had read the results of the medical examination previous to his visit.

There weren't any serious injuries, but the blood analysis had shown that Kakashi was anemic and his body deprived of oxygen. The latter had been easily cured with breathing mask. All of his cuts had been checked for poison.

The other symptoms he had mentioned before, had now disappeared and unsurprisingly Kakashi seemed content enough with that. Hiruzen on the other hand couldn't help but question the rapid recovery that had taken place between the gate and the hospital — transforming his condition from half dead to a minor exhaustion.

"Of course you would not agree" Hiruzen muttered as he lifted his hat. Somehow, behind the worried expression, it seemed as if he was… a bit relieved. "I take it that you will provide the evidence of that girl's innocence within the next week. As soon as you are discharged Cat will watch your house as reinforcement. Get some rest… and good luck."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"Oh, and Kakashi… I was wondering whether Fuu came into contact with you after your return?" He received a frown and finally a slight nod. Kakashi was used to the peculiar patterns of the old man's question but that one did strike even him as rather odd. "That would be all."

The Third closed the door behind him and walked off, pulling his hat down to cover his face. Was it unintentionally that Fuu had helped her guardian recover or simple calculation on her part? And just how was a chakraless child able to cure a gravely wounded man?

He too wanted to believe in Fuu. It was obvious that she cared deeply for her guardian since her reactions were too honest for a child her age to be fake. It would serve her however nicely to cover up the traces before they could gather evidence against her… and her father, if what Yamato had told him was indeed true.

Stopping for a second in front of the hospital entrance, the Hokage noticed a small figure further away in the corridor, picking up drinks from a soda machine. When he met her green eyes, there was actually a notion that caught his attention.

Fuu knew that something was going on. And she was worried. But she bowed to him nevertheless before wandering out of his sight.

He could only hope that she wouldn't betray Kakashi. If she did, Sarutobi Hiruzen would never able to forgive himself for this little selfishness plan of his.

* * *

Thanks to **NoBirdWithintheCage** , your review and feedback have been so great, made my day (as well)!

* * *

/... / Well that's it! I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I loved writing it. Eccentric, sadistic characters are so easy and enjoyable to write - definitely looking forward to the future bits with Orochimaru. Thanks for reading and hugs to anyone who takes the time to leave a review!


	7. A Visitor at Night

**A/N:** I am very sorry that again it took me longer than expected to post this chapter! I caught a nasty summer flu and my head was pretty preoccupied with the production of mucus rather than thinking up plot. But here it is and to make up for the delay it's pretty long!

I want to thank my beta **Be-Mindful** for the patience and I congratulate her for getting my awkward and sometimes bizarre sentences straight. You're the best!

* * *

 **Music** : "A Wolf At the Door" by _Radiohead_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 7 -**

A Visitor at Night

* * *

"Please listen carefully. Right now, your Captain is in the capable hands of our Iryo-nin at the hospital. As you may recall, I assigned you to take turns watching an individual named Fuu — the currently assigned ward of Hatake Kakashi" Sarutobi Hiruzen began, moving to stand in front of the remaining members of Team Ro.

"Due to recent events her status has been put forward for reevaluation. It was now raised from the previous _civil status,_ with a surveillance level one, to _unconfirmed spy_ with the new level of four."

They all appeared to calmly accept this new piece of information. As though they were oblivious to the fact that the Hokage's orders cut across protocol. Be it a child or elder, woman or man — usually at this point, they would all end up in the interrogation department without fail.

With every intention to share the most recent developments before any of them would interrupt him, Sarutobi Hiruzen continued, "We have reason to believe that said individual has connections to the enemy and may pose a threat to our village. It was however decided that the child should remain oblivious to our suspicions for the sake of further examination."

"Please note that her abilities have yet to be confirmed, so I advise you to tread carefully. Do not underestimate her. She may look like a four year old, but we now have intel from a recent enemy encounter that suggests otherwise. It introduced us to an unknown technique that allows the person to have one's body _age_ while providing a huge chakra boost."

Finally one of the ANBU raised his head and the Hokage nodded, allowing him to speak.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Hokage. But why isn't she with Intelligence?"

Acknowledging the interjection with a grim expression and a curt nod, the Third joined both his hands behind his back. He knew of the danger. Even if it evidently had not stopped him from allowing Kakashi to become personally involved.

Tilting his head just a little to the side, the Hokage decided against the simple answer to this question in favor of replying, "According to the unknown individual, Fuu is his daughter. He knows of her whereabouts but doesn't seem to be emotionally invested in her. Whether that was a bluff, or an attempt to frame the girl we now need to determine." Hiruzen paused then, shifting his glance towards the man who had brought this into question. "However, the girl had not been informed of the encounter between her guardian and the person claiming to be her father."

Now presented with their village leader's intentions, some of the others lifted their heads as well.

"She's bait?"

"She will have to choose a side if it comes to the crunch" Hiruzen agreed after a moment of hesitation. "After the aforementioned encounter this man will expect us to do exactly as you've suggested. Bring her in for interrogation, start treating her like a suspect… like a true ally of our enemy. Whether he intends to make us shun her, or because he plans to take her back just in time — I don't know. What I do see, however, is the potential for creating a bond. This way we might be able to find a clue to this unusual chakra technique and win an ally ourselves. In my many years I have never heard of anything that even begins to compare with it."

And again the Sandaime couldn't help but imagine what his former student might have given to get his hands on the girl. If she truly was a child to such powerful genes, many would like to stake out a claim.

"Your Team Captain will personally monitor her for the next week once he has been discharged from the hospital. As her guardian he will be the first to question her since we believe that he has gained her trust. Fuu herself shall give us the information necessary to reconfirm her status. By the end of this week, we will either lower her security level or bring her in for a proper interrogation."

The Hokage gave Team Ro a moment to think this over. When no more questions arose, Hiruzen made his way back to his desk.

"It will be your mission to keep an eye on her. Guard her during this time, since her father might make a sudden appearance. Treat this assignment with utmost importance and great discretion … You may all leave, except..." the Hokage finished as he turned to Yamato on his far right.

The other ANBU bowed respectfully before quickly exiting the office, the last one closing the door behind him.

With his hands busy organizing the scrolls on his desk, the Third gathered his thoughts before finally looking at the figure of the one remaining ANBU. The shinobi patiently waited to hear the reason for his presence.

"You told me everything about the encounter in the Land of Rivers" Hiruzen observed as he started stuffing his pipe; pretending as if this wasn't a half-directed question. He trusted Yamato but knew just how close he was to Kakashi. "I trust Kakashi with Fuu. Otherwise I would have never allowed for her to be assigned to him. It is just that the girl possesses an unusual power and I fear that it could interfere with the flow of events as I've predicted it. I want you to make ensure that Kakashi will be able to use this week to the fullest, no disturbances allowed. Whatever method he chooses, is completely up to him, but I'd like to be regularly informed of his results."

Yamato blinked at the Hokage through the slits of his masks, watching the old man light his pipe. His eyes swayed only for a short moment before he decided on his answer. "I was wondering why he would accept this mission. First the position as her guardian and now his attempt to prove her innocence, my Lord."

"Ah" nodded the Third and leant back in his seat. "I agree with you that it's hard to find him in such a picture. Even Morino-san was suspiciously curious about the method I used to threaten my ANBU captain to make him play house with a little girl. While I am not sure whether to be flattered or offended myself, I I am perfectly sure that, at some point, Fuu has become a manifestation of Kakashi's wish."

"His wish?"

Biting on the end of the pipe Hiruzen decided that a little bit of truth would neither hurt Yamato nor disrespect Kakashi's privacy. It was all there, after all.

"He lost many people that were dear to him and has blamed himself for their deaths ever since. While that is something that will hardly ever change, he has decided to prove that he is capable of protecting someone. Hence his unusual determination to go out of his way and stand up for Fuu, even when it meant standing up to me. All of this might cause trouble later on, but for now I would like to see him _try_ " the old man decided with an emphasize on his last word.

* * *

Kakashi's dark eye fixed itself on the little girl seated at the end of his hospital bed. For some time now, he had found her otherwise comfortable silence oddly disturbing. Not that he preferred the pushiness of Kurenai, or Gai's earlier entrance for that matter, but Kakashi had expected Fuu to say something.

 _'What happened?'_ for example or _'How are you?'_

When it was just the two of them, Kakashi normally found her quite talkative when she was offered the chance. But right now his ward showed absolutely no intention of living up to that. She even avoided looking at him, let alone the fact that she chose the spot furthest away from him.

Shifting his own gaze down to his hands, which twitched numbly on both sides of his propped up body, Kakashi knitted his brows. Rubbing the fingertips against each other he still recalled the feeling of securing her trembling body in his arms.

 _Relief_ _…_ _Fear_ _…_ _Unease_ _…_ all tied together into a tight knot between her small shoulders — betraying the sudden rise of suspicions and doubts.

Kakashi could tell that Fuu was genuinely worried about him. He on the other hand still felt reluctant to turn against her — despite his awareness of the power she undeniably had over him. One out of so many questions rose in his mind but Kakashi didn't voice it. Not today.

The silver haired jonin sighed and turned to his night stand. The fruits had already been raided by a certain kunoichi, but lifting some grapes, he found what he had been hoping for.

"Fuu" he called softly; the sound of her name causing a shift behind that dark veil of curls that hid her face.

Waiting patiently, Kakashi was finally rewarded shortly afterwards.

A pair of green orbs blinked at him questioningly, before they spotted the red fruit in his hand. The sight prompted the girl to incline her head; freeing her little heart-shaped face of any loose curls. Her guardian mimicked that movement, though turning in the other direction — uncomplaining about her hesitation. They both knew that she would eventually give in.

Kakashi had realized upon the return from the mission previous to this one that all Fuu needed for a moment of pure bliss was a strawberry.

Of course Kakashi would never openly admit to having kept this a secret from Kurenai. He argued with himself that it was not stubborn selfishness but a necessary step in securing the girl's trust. Especially since none of their other tricks had managed to unbend Fuu's starchy attitude.

The gift from an old lady next door had resulted in a giggling Fuu, hugging a bowl full of red fruit while fishing for one strawberry after another with her small chubby fingers. They indeed had become a little chubby, which was probably due to the regular meals and the sweets Kurenai spoiled her with.

Still, the strawberry incident had also been the first time the girl had almost refused to share with Kakashi. Somehow this had led to him chasing her through the house despite not even being particularly fond of this sweet treat. Seeing the different faces of this little girl, however, had taken his mind off things. That and the fact that it was just too amusing that Fuu had actually believed to stand a chance against him.

After Kakashi had cornered her in the kitchen, Fuu had scrutinized him with a long stare before begrudgingly offering him the smallest fruit.

At least he now knew how to bribe her...

"Thank you, Hatake-sama" Fuu muttered as she inched closer to him and carefully accepted the fruit from his hands.

"You bought them" Kakashi reminded her with deep hum to his words as he tried to hide his amusement from observing her fascination with the red object.

Gingerly Fuu picked at the little leaves of the stem as if this was actually a candy she first needed to unwrap. For the first time since Kakashi's arrival her face switched from that troubled look to intent study.

Below his mask Kakashi pressed his lips together while trying to suppress that strange little smile Fuu tended to put on his lips. He found himself in the position of watching a wild, little animal and had the feeling that any sound might result in an introverted Fuu again. Unaware of the entertainment she provided, the little girl faced the difficulties of having to decide which part to chomp on first.

Given only one strawberry she was somehow spoilt for choice.

Finally the girl stuffed the whole fruit in her mouth and started chewing, her legs picking up a happy rhythm while bouncing against the bed.

Kakashi leant his head against the pillow, thinking about how it was possible that this four year old could possibly be a spy. Of course his experience recalled all of the trained children he had encountered during the war. Deceiving others with their charms while still too young to cause much physical harm. Eventually those innocent faces had ended up with their little bodies turned into bloody piles on the sidelines of the battlefields. After all he himself had been far from harmless at her age…

But could his perception suffer that much from sensory overload? Even with Fuu's ability to share and influence other people's emotions she shouldn't be able to override logic.

Kakashi's first attempt to solve the problem would involve a little training. The thought of actually trying to teach someone, caused for a spark of excitement.

As a captain of an ANBU squad Kakashi had of course lead his comrades, fought alongside them and sharpened their skills during team training. But this would be quite different. Kakashi had yet to understand Fuu's almost magical charm and how it could possibly work without chakra. Surely this would prove to be a test for them both and maybe they could find a way to control that part of her.

 _'Can't help but to get closer'_ Kakashi realized and met her mindful eyes. _'But as soon as I prove her innocence_ _,_ _she'll be able to grow up in a normal family — far away from her father and_ _bad_ _memories. She_ _'_ _ll surely be able to make friends and live a happy life. After all the girl is still young enough to forget everything_ _…_ _as well as the face of some shinobi.'_

Swallowing hard on the last thought, Kakashi nudged Fuu a little with his knee. "So, what are the rules for staying over at Kurenai's?"

"To let her spoil me, though in moderation, and to not talk about anything that might worry her" Fuu chimed readily while playing with them hem of her new dress.

"That's includes … ?"

Fuu bit on her lip as she tried to come up with an answer, "The time you told me to jump out of the window?"

"… Amongst others. Though that time was just to prove that I would be fast enough to catch you" Kakashi reminded her without one shred of bad conscience. Something that could easily change if Kurenai got wind of any of this…

"What about your other pranks?" Fuu suddenly turned on him and even though the serene green of her eyes held no accusation, Kakashi involuntarily opened both his eyes at the sudden sly comeback. While her question admittedly caught him a little off guard, the jonin couldn't help but study her closer. As always there was the shimmering air around Fuu's small frame once his Sharingan swept over her.

 _Was that actually Futaba? Or some sort of camouflage technique to hide or block her chakra?_

Clearing his throat Kakashi drew his brows together, building that slightly offended line Fuu had gotten quite familiar with. "Do I look like someone who would play pranks on you? I think not."

"Understood" Fuu giggled though her smile faded as soon as she caught sight of her guardian's skin color. With just a small movement he had revealed the grimace on the visible part of his face. "Does it still hurt, Hatake-sama?"

"Nah. There's no need to worry. I'll be as good as new tomorrow. If only to escape the clutches of all these annoying peop–… well, never mind. I'll be fine."

Her two greens orbs showed a brief glimpse of desperation mixed with disbelief before the girl slowly lowered her head once again. Kakashi wondered why she would retreat when suddenly there was a small hand grasping three of his fingers.

 _'Please let me prove your innocence. Please let my gut feeling be wrong_ ' Kakashi thought and gave his ward a very carefully squeeze in return.

* * *

The key turned around with a distinct _click_ , one that finally caught Fuu's attention.

Blinking away whatever thoughts had clouded her eyes and mind, Fuu's arms tightened around the backpack which she had kept on hugging along their way. Drawing upon her previous observations, Kurenai knew that this silence was unusually heavy for the child.

There was something about the expression of the little girl that was rather painful to look at. Remembering that not long ago Fuu had already once lost her guardian, the tense movements on this evening were perfectly understandable.

When they were saying their goodbyes to Kakashi, Fuu had seemed reluctant to leave the hospital room. As always the way of understanding between the small ward and her guardian had been on a whole different level compared to Kurenai's attempts.

She still remembered that at first, they all had been a bit lost about how to deal with Fuu's ingrained modesty and shyness when it came to voicing her needs and concerns.

Kakashi's rules, which had been expanded by quite a few, were absolute. Whenever Fuu would even think about hiding her uneasiness, he would either flat out ignore her or just flick her forehead, growling something like ' _Annoying, troublesome brat_ ' — soon to be shortened to a simple ' _Annoying_ '. His patience had worn quite thin during the first week.

However, whether it were the constant flicks that finally shown an impact on the child, or the fact that Fuu would pick up a piercing stare whenever troubled and somehow using this as a medium – Kakashi and Fuu finally clicked. Seldom Kurenai or Asuma had witnessed a Kakashi who was so close to being at ease around another human being. It was both beautiful and quite sad.

During their silent conversation in the hospital it was obvious that Kakashi was getting tired and so Kurenai had offered to take Fuu in for another night. That actually had gained her a second ' _Thank you_ ' from Kakashi, making the kunoichi overly self-conscious. She couldn't remember that Kakashi had ever thanked her for anything.

Now Kurenai took a deep breath to shake off her own feelings.

Turning back from the door of her apartment she observed the little girl she'd be hosting for another night. Over the past couple of days they had spent together, the kunoichi believed their bond to have deepened — maybe even to the point of her gaining an actual understanding of what was going on inside that little head beneath all those soft curls.

Fuu needed a little longer to adapt to the situation. However Kurenai's fingers tingled with the need to smoothen the worry between the girl's brows. How could there be any hidden malice hidden in those big eyes?

"Come on in, Fuu-chan" the kunoichi called softly and watched the frail figure stumble inside, while she herself closed the door and reached for the light switch.

The outlines of furniture, now illuminated, transformed into the simple yet comfortable design of the little apartment. Moving out had been her first true act of teenager rebellion. Especially once her father Shinku, though usually not one to talk much, had quite suddenly decided to change this lifelong habit for the benefit of pointing out possible candidates for marriage. The idea of a grandchild had actually rendered a special touch to his already bossy attitude.

 _ **'I think that parenting suits you.'**_

Kurenai quickly shook her head. Even if it didn't help subduing the blush which now spread on her cheeks. Now however was hardly the time to ponder on the matters of a certain Sarutobi heir, so the kunoichi moved towards the open-plan kitchen.

"How about you make yourself comfortable while I prepare a little snack before bedtime? Maybe some tea…" Rummaging through the cabinets Kurenai hoped that she would be able to calm the girl down. Finally she found what she had been searching for, "Look, Fuu-chan, that's the tea blend you drink with Kakashi, right? … Fuu-chan?"

The little girl had not moved an inch, still clutching the worn backpack as if this was her life line — or that of her guardian. She shook quite visibly and Kurenai dropped everything to immediately hurry to her side.

Even with her slender shoulders hunched, Fuu wasn't able to hide that her whole body trembled uncontrollably as her face cracked. There were tears in her beautiful eyes, creating two brilliant emeralds.

"It's going to be alright, Fuu-chan. I am sure that tomorrow you'll be back together with your Hatake-sama" Kurenai tried to comfort her, unsure about how to prevent those tears from falling.

"I am not so su-ure" Fuu sniveled and her expression became almost too unbearable to watch. "Something feels wrong, Kurenai. I can't help him, but want to! I-" but she was interrupted when the tears finally started falling. Big heavy drops hit the floorboards before Kurenai could free the bag from her grasp and quickly gather her up in her arms. Fuu buried her face in Kurenai's shoulder and clung tightly to the fabric of the woman's dress. "I-hi'am u-hu-seless … aga-hain!"

"Shh" Kurenai hushed at the bitterly weeping child as she tried to soothe her by stroking the small of her back. Somehow the kunoichi had expected something like this, but she would never have imagined it to be so heartbreaking.

Of course she was used to seeing crying children, though at that time everyone had shed tears over fallen and loved ones. Carrying Fuu with caution towards the bed, Kurenai could not help but share part of the misery Fuu found herself in.

"You're not useless, Fuu. Without you Kakashi would still be very lonely and we — Asuma and Gai and all of the others — we are very thankful that you take care of our dear friend. And who ever said you're useless?"

Resting the girl on the bed, Kurenai carefully tucked the covers around her when she noticed how exhaustion rushed through her little body. The small outbreak and all that had happened today must have drained her completely.

Fuu contemplated her words before hesitantly answering, "Snake man. He always said that I was usele-hess, because I couldn't do amazing things like Futaba."

Kurenai felt like her blood had suddenly turned to ice. It was nothing short of a miracle that she managed to keep a smile on her face; even though it felt wrong and strained. Burying her trembling hand in the soft strand of Fuu's hair, Kurenai felt a little reassured – as if touching the child meant that nothing bad could have happened to her.

"I like you well enough, Fuu. Now don't worry and sleep!"

"… I like you too, Kurenai" came the sleep drunken reply before Fuu's head sank deeper into the pillows.

Long after the girl had fallen asleep, Kurenai still sat at her side of the bed and watched the peaceful expression, still lined with tears. While outwardly strangely calm — inside there was a fierce battle of her mind and heart.

 _Snake man_.

It could … Fuu wasn't actually referring to that person, right?

 _Orochimaru._

* * *

The corridors of the hospital emptied quickly with the approaching evening. The day shift made place for their relay and soon the voices faded to the occasional reverberating steps of the nurses going for a spin to check on their patients. Now that the visiting hours came to an end, they helped patients get ready for the night, whilst others still needed their medications.

One of the nurses entered Kakashi's room with a silent greeting and placed a small tray upon the nightstand next to his bed. Glancing towards Asuma who leant out of the window for a smoke, she voiced no complain nor did she ask him to leave, but somehow both requests showed briefly on her face.

"Rest well, Hatake-san" was all she said, before sending a smile in the direction of said patient and letting herself out.

"I wonder if it's the mask" Asuma mused as he slipped off the uncomfortable window seat.

With no intention to answer the Sarutobi, Kakashi took the glass of water and picked up the little capsule containing some supplementary iron and painkillers. Asuma decided to inspect the collection of fruits Fuu had bought with her small pocket money. He remembered how the girl had refused him to pay. Those small glimpses of her stubbornness something that actually made him chuckle.

"What do you think of her?"

Feeling a little caught, Asuma turned to raise one of his eyebrows at Kakashi.

Sometimes, especially since Fuu's appearance, Kakashi would ask for other people's opinions. For ages now the silver haired shinobi had held them all at a distance, severing attachments and preferably shutting himself off in his lonesome yet controlled world.

To Gai, Kurenai and Asuma himself, it came as a surprise that he now allowed them within his personal boundaries. And even Asuma could not help but acknowledge Fuu's part in this.

It was probably only his own hunch that Kakashi was slowly building up a social network to support Fuu; getting ready to pass the little girl on as soon as it would be safe enough. However, even Kakashi couldn't possibly deny that he too was fond of her. Maybe too fond for his own taste.

"I still have to get over this picture, you see? An ANBU, a ruthless and coldblooded warrior, cuddling a little girl in broad daylight — right in front of the gates. You sure must have missed her" the Sarutobi ventured and checked with a quick flip of the package cap how many cigarettes he had left.

Kakashi sighed deeply in response. Of course he should have expected some kind of remark at one point, but he still found it to be a pain in the arse. There was no chance either Kurenai or Asuma would let him ever forget his overreaction.

But Kakashi was tired and a little impatient. "I am actually serious, Asuma."

"Innocent I'd say" Asuma offered with his voice showing no sign of his actual thoughts. Before Kurenai had left with Fuu to get her ready for another sleepover, Kakashi had told them both a short version of his encounter while the child dutifully waited in the corridor.

The kunoichi had left after their update — fuming as she half dragged the confused little girl with her.

Wetting his lips to carefully measure his words, Asuma continued, "That's what you want to hear, right? However you'll need much more than my assessment to convince the Third. What do you have in mind?"

" … I have to find a way so that I can talk to Futaba."

Trying to link the name to something familiar, Asuma furrowed his brows. "Isn't that Fuu's — what did you call it again? _Guardian spirit_?"

Inclining his head while searching for the right words, Kakashi's dark eye slowly found its way to Asuma's face. There was conflict in its depths and a silent wonder. "That man fed us quite an amount of information. It was him, who mentioned Fuu _and_ Futaba, unmasking _them_ as something that could pose a threat to Konoha."

Asuma nodded and registered with a surprised blink that Kakashi probably had spent all of his wake time trying to figure out a way to save Fuu the scary experience of interrogation. That would at least explain the unusual resolve which he had also showed the Hokage.

"I won't take the bait that easily though. Claiming to be her father, only to make light of her misfortune and pain, he would raise anyone's suspicion. That man was cruel, but also quite manipulative. He triggered some strong emotions. Just like how Fuu draws in people. Something which I believe she does unconsciously but could still be traced back to her father."

Staring at the grapes in his hand, Asuma mulled over Kakashi's words before finally lifting his brows with a deep sigh. Leisurely he threw one grape in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"So you're suggesting that it's either danger in form of a four year old girl _**or**_ her presumed father" Asuma concluded while chewing. With a barely visible movement he threw the rest in the air and finally lowered his head and hand, the grapes now all stored in his right cheek. "Whut if tshey'rer wurking ash a team?"

With a pained expression Kakashi moved the basket out of Asuma's reach and agreed, "Possibly. However that man was angry and at the same time delighted to point me in the direction of Fuu's secret. That was no half hearted hint. He enjoyed the idea that something had driven his _daughter_ back to Konoha. That something had hurt her so badly that she was forced to go into hiding."

"I thought Fuu never left the Uchiha district" Asuma interrupted and registered that Kakashi's eye was drooping more than usual.

"Futaba" was Kakashi's dissyllabic response and he raised a hand scratching his head. The movement told Asuma that the painkillers finally took hold. The medics had blamed the pain on the impact of the jutsu that somehow had knocked the ANBU out. "I think that Futaba is the key. First of all, I will need to get acquainted with Fuu's powers and once she can master them, she'll probably be able to call on Futaba."

"How? Just how? She's a guardian spirit for Kami's sake! It's not like you can just ask Fuu to pull her out so that you could talk with her over a nice cuppa tea" a rather grumpy Asuma pointed out since he felt that this conversation was heading in a direction he didn't like at all.

When he continued, the young Sarutobi tried however to keep his voice down, "She poses a threat and that's something you simply don't want to see. You are in denial, Kakashi, and now it slowly catches up with you. You know the procedures of Konoha better than I do and it's about you becoming unable to save her, isn't it? That's what troubles you and it shouldn't."

Asuma actually rubbed at his face in an attempt to bite back the sudden anger. This wasn't about his father failing to understand what reason could possibly prompt Asuma to leave and train outside the village, somewhere people would recognize his own talents.

Once the tight knot inside the young Sarutobi's chest finally loosened a little, he fixed a stern gaze on his friend.

"Kakashi, I thought that you of all people would understand what needs to be done. You'll be better off if you just… commit Fuu to the care of the interrogation team. For your own good."

For a moment it almost seemed like Kakashi was actually considering the proposal of his friend; humoring Asuma's hope that he shouldn't feel as guilty for his own selfishness. The jonin's fingers twitched and tucked at the cover of his bed, while his mind dwelled somewhere else. That Asuma of all people would be the one to remind him of his old ways actually came as a surprise. Then again, Kakashi was well aware of the turmoil inside of the Sarutobi — knew of his growing frustration.

This appeared to be just another way of showing it.

"I will prove her innocence. There's no need for you to get so worked up. I'll know when to stop" the silver haired ANBU captain explained calmly.

To this Asuma threw his hands up in the air and grabbed his head, rubbing at his eyes since he too was so tired of this whole … affair. It was not that he disliked the girl but he was able to tell just how much of a mess she was causing.

Why could it not have been a girl without a story, without dark secrets and connections to an enemy?

Because then Kakashi would have never gotten involved.

"I saw it right before my eyes" Kakashi continued as if returning to his previous trail after taking a shortcut. "A man in his twenties started aging while pulling out a huge amount of chakra. My Sharingan could hardly keep up with the process and I even missed the moment when he activated that jutsu. If he can pull that off, maybe Fuu as well has this ability."

"Are you telling me that we left Kurenai with a little monster that could _age_ any second into a badass opponent?"

"Ah, you might be right" Kakashi blinked blankly and Asuma stared at him in utter disbelief. Meanwhile the silver haired shinobi made himself comfortable before he added with a yawn, "Why don't you go and check if everything's alright?"

Asuma merely growled at Kakashi before he stormed out of the room. He took the fastest route to Kurenai's little apartment and it was only when he came to a halt in front of it that he felt their presence. Three ANBU members were guarding the little complex. His stern expression softened and suddenly feeling rather self-conscious, Asuma turned and walked away, shoving his hands down his pockets.

In his room at the hospital Kakashi put an arm under his head and felt a smile tucking at his lips. He found that provoking his friends to push them away, was actually quite handy.

However, when he felt sleep cloud his mind, the jonin clung to the idea of solving Fuu's mystery.

It was just a hunch, but somehow he could not shake off the words of Fuu's supposed father. Maybe the girl was actually the one protecting Futaba. So what if she was the one who actually _brought_ Fuu to Konoha? He wouldn't be able ask Uchiha Yashiro; there was no one left alive who could possibly confirm Fuu's words.

His frustrated groan faded to a soft sigh and soon Kakashi's breathing continued with the deep rhythm of sleep. Courtesy of his medication.

* * *

The moment Futaba awoke, she knew that her plan was coming apart.

She could still feel the aftershocks of the turmoil Fuu had experienced earlier and out of reflex she masked her chakra; hiding beneath the familiar layers that always buried her consciousness during the day.

It took Futaba some time to adapt to the situation. She felt that there was definitely something dirty about her own chakra — like a layer of dust. Concentrating on the blood running through her veins, she finally felt how her energy was purified and she was ready to cast her net.

Right next to her was the familiar chakra of the woman who had won Fuu's affections.

If Futaba remembered correctly her name was Yuhi Kurenai similar to the previous nights her chakra picked up on the changes in her environment rather quickly. Gently Futaba guided her back to sleep, sending her to the depths of her dreamless regions. A place from which the kunoichi would not wake until the rise of the sun.

Without further ado Futaba moved on to the spirits gathered around the building. Three of them stood out, their minds wide awake.

{ _What are you doing?_ }

"I plan to open myself a way" Futaba breathed, trying to ignore the flaring spike of irritation that followed her announcement.

Finally she allowed herself to open her eyes and for a brief second she stared at Kurenai's peaceful face. The woman was close to her, probably ready to soothe any new worry that might haunt Fuu in her dreams.

{ _Open yourself a way? Where do you plan to go? The house is surrounded with ANBU_ _, if you haven't noticed_ _._ }

"I know. Have I ever not been careful?"

{ _You don't actually want an answer to that question, do you?_ } The voice inside her head finished his words with a deep-drawn sigh, before settling somewhere in her head.

While Futaba carefully got out of the bed, she felt him flip through her mind like the pages of a book.

It wouldn't take him long before finding the reason for her risking this cover. On the edge of the bed Futaba bit her finger, tasting blood and feeling the disturbance in her own chakra system. Just like Fuu's tears had done, now blood dripped onto the floorboards.

With just a few hand signs it quickly transformed to a perfect copy of little Fuu in front of her. Not losing any time, the little girl hurried to the bed side and climbed on top of it, inching closer to the kunoichi next to her. Looking down at her, Futaba felt as if someone had plucked a string of her heart. Before the bittersweet pain could cost her any more time, however, she pushed herself up.

Right now was not the time to be sentimental.

{ _Ah_ _…_ } The voice was back and with an overtone that seemed far from pleased. { _So Kakashi met Hiroko._ _Well, ain't this just g_ _reat_ _?_ }

"When I woke there was this thin layer of my father's disgusting chakra coating my own. We both know that this man is hardly one to joke around with and he would definitely make sure to lure me out by raising suspicions against me, mainly against Fuu."

{ _Sooner or later they will interrogate her, Futaba. I can't see how you will be able to prevent any of this. A_ _s_ _soon as you_ _'_ _re all healed,_ _you need to_ _get the hell out of there!_ }

"Actually I can't. I have to at least fulfill Fuu's wish" Futaba responded curtly and opened the wardrobe trying to find something decent to wear once she had discarded Fuu's clothes. She was lucky to be nothing but skin and bone — otherwise the fabric would definitely burst during the transformation and leave behind evidence.

Picking a black kimono that was probably more of a dressing gown, Futaba quickly slipped in it. For only a second she allowed herself to actually enjoy the soft feeling of silk on her skin. To cover up her white skin she pulled on some black pants and wrapped her head tightly with a scarf.

{ _What now?_ }

"My father expects me to run from this village and right into his arms. How about I'll try and surprise him by actually going out of my way? Heading in the opposite direction for example" Futaba proposed and checked the positions of the ANBU guarding the house.

For a second she furrowed her brows in an attempt to decide which was the best way to proceed with ' _opening herself a way_ '. Her chakra searched the neighborhood when suddenly she hit on an idea. About five minutes away a couple of watchdogs slept peacefully. So squinting her eyes shut, Futaba send her chakra in the system of one of the animals and quickened its heartbeat by clenching and unclenching her own hand.

The quite of night was soon disturbed by a sudden bark, quickly followed by more and Futaba focused again on the ANBU, who alarmed by the noise, took off to investigate.

{ _Clever girl._ }

"Don't sound too surprised" Futaba returned before quickly climbing out of the narrow bathroom window.

It was the only one that had already been open and when the ANBU returned, nothing should be amiss. Plus she would need a secured return route — and a different method to distract the guards on her way back.

While running through the narrow passages of Konoha, Futaba avoided the spirits that still buzzed with wake minds.

Despite any necessary caution, Futaba found it utterly freeing to be outside once again. Three weeks now Futaba had been shut inside, making her presence as scarce as possible while always keeping an eye out for Kakashi or Kurenai.

Now the gentle cool of night caressed her tired skin and if it weren't for the tingling of the wound on her throat, it would have been easy to believe that everything would somehow turn for the better for once.

The hospital was not as dark as the surrounding buildings and in its lit windows Futaba caught side of medics and nurses on their night shift.

{ _No. No! I take everything back. You_ _'_ _re incredibly stupid! Return to the house immediately and leave him_ _be_ _!_ }

"Aren't we catching up a bit late? What were you thinking—" she stopped herself and peeked around the chimney which served her as a look-out.

{ _Why would you pay him a visit?_ }

"Don't make it sound like I am bringing him flowers and chocolates! It wouldn't bother me as much if his death would not pinpoint in Fuu's direction. If he dies, she'll end up forever in the hands of that interrogation team — just imagine if she actually started talking about ' _snake man_ '."

{ _Never thought that anyone could actually be '_ _ **fond**_ _' of that sadistic, sick bastard. Snake man_ _…_ _only Fuu could come up with something like that._ }

Moving towards the next chimney Futaba tried to locate Kakashi, while scanning the area for possible threats.

She of course remembered the deal with her _sensei_.

"He was actually … nice … to _her_ , that is" she whispered and felt her mind reeling for a moment while thinking about what Orochimaru had done to _her_. "I just hope that Fuu does not let on about her own secret."

{ _It should be fine, your erased her memories, right? So Fuu should neither recall me nor Orochimaru_ _. Not to mention all_ _of the other fun people you've met. Even Hiroko should be no more than a blurry_ _memory_ _for her. Now go_ _!_ _You don't have much time left before sunrise_ _…_ _Stop worrying, Futaba-nee._ }

A small smile appeared on her sharp face.

It had been ages since he had last called her _'_ _sister_ _'_ and it somehow always felt kind of special. Savoring the last bit of that sweet feeling, she quickly went off to find a way inside.

* * *

The room smelled of disinfectant and detergents. A combination that was uncomfortably familiar to Futaba's nose.

Slipping from the windowsill she carefully approached the bed, aware of the creaking and murmurs filling the small room.

The silver haired shinobi tossed about in his hospital bed. Maybe it was that the events of the last day and the old fear of again failing someone which had triggered bad dreams. His body, tense and aching, was burning up and the fever had him covered in sweat.

Futaba looked down on him and sighed upon finding her suspicions confirmed. Something was trapped in the Hatake's system. Hiroko never did things halfway.

{ _He looks pathetic_.}

Deciding not to comment on that, Futaba placed one hand on Kakashi's chest and pushed a considerable amount of her own chakra in his system to stabilize it. Only then did she move on to find the source of his worsening condition. Knowing her father, he probably had wanted to make sure that it would be a lengthy and painful death.

Beneath her hands the body of the shinobi calmed and with some more effort Futaba guided him to the same dream region she had earlier sent Kurenai to. Again his chakra affinity sent little shocks through her body and she clenched her jaw to ignore the dizzying effect it had on her.

Casting a brief glance over his body she quickly found the source of evil.

"There it is" Futaba whispered as she tucked gently at the fabric of his shirt.

Apparently he had refused to change into the hospital scrubs and for this Futaba was grateful. She could easily access the band-aid that covered the wound through the damaged material of his shirt. With one quick motion she tore it from his skin; carefully regarding his masked face to determine whether this was enough to wake him.

{ _Pull down the mask._ }

"What?"

{ _I am curious. This is quite the_ _opportunity_ _to finally see his damn face. I always bet that he was actually_ _quite_ _ugly._ }

Again ignoring the childish demands of her brother, Futaba bent over the sleeping body. Ripping the fabric just above his collarbone, she found a minor scratch that was already about to heal. The nurses had cleaned the wound, but she could sense that there was more to it.

Futaba pulled the scarf down which had been covering her own face. Moving quick enough to effectively silence her scruples, she started sucking a little on the already torn flesh of her finger. The blood pooled readily on her fingertip and she let one drop fall on his wound.

With a faint sizzle it melted with the wound and for a moment nothing else happened.

"So it's not as bad as I thought" Futaba exhaled and was about to rise from her uncomfortable position above the shinobi as her eyes fell on his face.

Slowly but surely Kakashi's silver brows started trembling, drawing together, and he squinted his eyes, as if the pain was increasing rapidly. Huffing with annoyance Futaba knocked his spirit back into the realms of dreams.

{ _What's going on?_ }

Watching the shaking frame Futaba thought about Fuu's fear to lose this man. A memory crossed her mind and she closed her eyes for a brief second in defeat before taking a deep breath.

 _ **'I promise you that I'll never let you get hurt, Fuu-chan. I**_ _ **will**_ _ **face the danger and fear in your stead.'**_

If the Hatake did die, Fuu would be hurt, scared _and_ in danger. This was the Copy Ninja of Konohagakure, a prodigy and legend amongst shinobi. Surely his death would cause a huge uproar and that was the last thing Futaba needed right now.

Angrily she bent down, supporting herself on the bed, and quickly covered the wound with her still bruised mouth. In the rush of the moment she did not care about the intimacy — neither did it occur to her that she would have to face the consequences.

The taste was not the usual iron bite of blood, but of a rather bitter quality. The inside of her mouth contracted to the liquid and her senses swirled the taste together with the smell and heat of his body.

{ _What are you doing?!_ }

But Futaba was too focused on keeping up a steady breathing rhythm as she got so close to finding the seal that her father had buried in the Hatake's blood stream. There was no other explanation for it and she herself had experienced firsthand how it felt like to have one's own blood sealed.

When the tip of her tongue finally touched the knot of sour chakra a light exploded behind her eyes. Heat rushed through her body, paralyzing her and...

... the next thing Futaba knew, was that she was flying through the room.

She crashed on her back and it knocked the air out of her lungs. Tiny dots, so many shiny little dots of light danced in front of her eyes as the overwhelming presence of a foreign chakra burned her body inside out. There was nowhere she could escape to. Only by biting herself she had managed to stifle her cry. The taste of her own blood cleared the red haze and cooled her burning body.

Gasping Futaba shook herself out of her daze and opened her eyes. Above her appeared the ceiling of the hospital room and slowly she remembered why she was lying sprawled out on the cold floor.

 _What the hell just happened?_

"Get up, silly girl" Futaba scolded herself and when she felt the words leave her mouth, she realized that the ever-present voice inside of her head had disappeared. Usually, it would have been _his_ annoyed words giving her the necessary push. But there was nothing but a burnt-out feeling… and suddenly the awareness hit Futaba like a massive rock.

Hiroko's target had not been the life of Kakashi…

Somehow her father had known that Futaba would try to keep a low profile, to take care of things and to finally give Fuu a place to stay… He knew that she would not leave Konoha, so he needed something that she wanted back for her dear life…

Hiroko's actual target had been the connection she shared with her brother.

"No!"

Futaba was on her feet and in the glass of the window she met her own desperation. Deep, heart-wrenching desperation shone in her green eyes and for a moment the earth beneath her feet tumbled, having her stumble against the open window. Nausea chocked her, restrained her from gasping for the much needed air.

"Otouto" she whispered and her arms tightening around herself, as the sudden emptiness was quickly absorbing her — only lightened with the first spark of rage. "How? I-"

Way too late her senses picked up on the conscious struggling to the surface of wakefulness. When Futaba turned around, her eyes met for a brief second with darkness and piercing red. How was it that he was fine? Why…

 _ **'Are we all alone again, my dear?'**_

The words of her father filled her mind and the aftertaste of his blood seal still on her lips, she felt the true extent of her bitterness as she whispered, "You will be fine soon, Hatake. So take care of Fuu."

 _ **'That idiot brother of yours left you to die? My, that's**_ _ **so**_ _ **cruel'**_ whispered the sickening sweet voice of Hiroko in her memory.

For the last time Futaba soothed Kakashi's blood, called out to it with her strongest lullaby and pushed the shinobi back to sleep.

Today she had paid the price of saving someone's life.

…

She had lost her brother.

Again.

 _ **'So, so alone aren't we?'**_

* * *

 **unknownher** : Thanks for reviewing again and I hope this chapter keeps you in suspense! Actually the story and characters really take on a life of their own - each chapter turns out a little different and it's pretty exciting for me as well ;)

 **NoBirdWithinTheCage** : As usual your questions and speculations give me so much new ideas - thanks so much for those and your continued support! I won't answer them yet but I'll reveal bit by bit and would love to hear your opinion about the new one!

* * *

/.../ aaaand that's the end of this week's chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it (considering the impressive amount of cold medicine in my system...)

All those strawberries made me hungry so I'll go and fetch some now! =)


	8. Reverberations

**A/N:** Again I am a bit late, hopefully the next weeks aren't as stressful and I'll have more time on my hands!

To start with, I would like to thank **Be-Mindful** for the continued support as my beta reader, you're really, really awesome at editing! (I actually checked the file you send me back at 4:20 in the morning - ahh the time lag.)

Also thanks to those who favored and follow! You guys make me all bubbly :D

* * *

 **Music** : "Song 2" of the _Little Big Planet OST_.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 8 -**

Reverberations

* * *

Kakashi's eyes shot open the second the first ray of sun touched his back.

With his face awkwardly pressed into the rough material of the hospital pillow, the silver haired jonin found his left arm uselessly dangling off the bedside. Due to the uncomfortable position most of his body had fallen asleep and it was strange how not only his hand seemed to be detached from his body, but his mind as well.

With a low grumble droning up his throat, Kakashi raised his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes against the light. In consideration of the throbbing pain behind his temples, it was the only sensible action.

' _Something's_ _…_ _wrong_ ' Kakashi decided.

With some effort he shifted his focus on his body, or rather the random assortment of sluggish limbs that still refused to properly cooperate. His growing frustration quickly won over any noteworthy progress.

His heavy chest rose … and fell.

It took almost all of his strength to concentrate on the simple task of taking a breath and pushing the air out of his lungs. Aside from that, his heart kept thrashing around a little helplessly — like a fish out of water. Probably why he felt like someone who had been trampled down by overly eager genin. And while the pain from yesterday was gone, this _total depletion_ was worse than any hangover he had ever suffered in Kurenai's care.

Closing his left eye, Kakashi shifted his gaze to the still open window. It slightly swayed back and forth in the morning breeze, allowing for the bird calls to fill the room with a disturbing amount of serenity and peace.

Forcefully reminded of his first morning as a guardian, Kakashi inwardly grumbled, _'Again with those birds…'_

Though muffled at first, the sounds started to reach his brain and stir his spirits. And suddenly everything became much clearer.

The mission, the encounter on his way back, the strange connection to his ward… and that today, he would return home and tickle all the mysteries out of Fuu — literally if necessary.

The numb sensation in his arm started to fade once Kakashi had managed to carefully place it next to his body. Regarding it with knitted brows, he suddenly remembered that he had outstretched his hand to stop someone…

 **'** _ **…**_ _ **fine soon**_ _ **…**_ _ **take care**_ _ **… … Fuu.**_ **'**

The words entered his mind together with a sudden, piercing pain.

Not wasting another second, Kakashi broke free from the tight grasp of his covers. His muscles trembled under the sudden weight of his legs once he finally succeeded in clumsily swinging them over the side of the bed. For a solid five seconds the jonin shakily forced himself to remain on his feet, before he overbalanced and fell back onto the bed — clinging to the edge of the mattress to maintain a sitting posture.

' _Anemic_ ' Kakashi reminded himself, though he doubted that this was the only cause for his qualms.

His lungs burned in the cool morning air as he attempted to breath through his nose. He had trouble controlling the sudden rush of adrenaline and somehow the quickening of his pulse finally broke him out of his stupor.

Someone had visited him in the night.

 _Someone_ had crept up on him, _yet again_. In his sleep.

With a groan on his lips, Kakashi gripped his head, trying to scratch on the surface of that elusive memory. It was hard to fight back the headache and focus on what had actually happened.

The first thing he remembered was a set of green eyes. Two orbs shining as if they were made of freshly cut grass, showing the raw emotions hidden beneath. Not even Fuu gave away so much of her inner self. And after being surrounded by shinobi for so long, Kakashi could hardly remember the last time he had last seen such an honest expression.

Utter disbelief. Sparks of anger. Pain as fresh and pure as untouched snow.

All of this buried into the paleness of a face that was blemished with a dark smear around the tightly pressed lips. If not for his active Sharingan, Kakashi would probably not have seen the contours of her face — the resemblance.

Because it sure was remarkable that Futaba, as a _guardian spirit,_ bore such a likeness to the child she was protecting.

 **'** _ **You will be fine soon, Hatake. So take care of Fuu.**_ **'**

Kakashi slowly lifted his head from his hands. To him it was obvious that the skinny figure, wrapped in those baggy clothes, could only have been that mysterious person protecting his ward from the shadows. The woman of whom he had caught a glimpse that one time he had examined Fuu with his Sharingan. Well, admittedly _one_ of the times he had used this technique on her.

When given the chance Kakashi had actually quite regularly observed the blur around his little ward. Sometimes he would see a shadow, sometimes no more than a shimmer.

To see her in the flesh was a first. A disturbing _first_ , to be honest.

Was her visit in the night her attempt to get in touch? Or was she just checking on him, making sure whether or not he would even live long enough to warrant such actions?

And what about that blood on her face? The pain?

Casting all suspicions aside, and despite the opportunity at hand, Futaba had proven to pose no immediate threat — otherwise Kakashi would be quite dead by now. For all he knew Futaba meant him no harm. Even though she had opted for knocking him out instead of having a nice little chat…

A prickling sensation announced Kakashi's irritation before it fully captured his attention. There was a stale bitterness in his mouth and he couldn't help but swallow noisily.

Regardless of Futaba's little leniency towards his life, Kakashi felt … _used_. There was no better word for it. Evidently the so called guardian spirit could not cope with the dangers the little girl had to face. She even pushed it on him to prove that the child was innocent…

Releasing the air in his lungs with a deep sigh, Kakashi's shoulders slouched slightly. All of this was progressing at a speed that slightly overwhelmed him — and it was rather close to its escalation. With so many aspects still left in the dark, the jonin felt like each step could be the last.

Kakashi had to fight his body's instinctive response at the thought of his own powerlessness. He made himself loosen the grip on the covers and raised one hand to angrily rub at his face; fingers skimming along the hem of his mask.

Everything was in place and yet—

The pattering of feet neared his door and Kakashi lifted his head just in time to meet the tense expression of the nurse in the door to his room.

For a split second Kakashi had been worried that Gai would check up on him _a_ _gain_. Another speech about how to make better use of one's youth, rather than wasting it inside a hospital bed, would probably instant kill the jonin.

However he found that he didn't particularly prefer the cautious look upon the nurse's face, nor the way she raised her hands. It appeared as if she already wanted to appease him before actually delivering the news.

"Good morning, Hatake-san, I hope that you're feeling better today."

It came out as an awkward half-question and on the side of his bed Kakashi grew tense.

"I was asked to inform you that there was an incident involving your ward. She is currently being treated in the emergency department. Yuhi-san took her there and requested your presence."

Kakashi's voice was frighteningly low when he asked, "Which room?"

"Second floor, room 207."

 _So much for the escalation_ _…_

* * *

The second Kakashi teleported with his body flicker technique to the room, Kurenai's head shot up.

He could tell without further inquiring that, whatever was wrong with Fuu, was not severe, but yet again inexplicable. Usually the kunoichi would calmly state the most shocking news; give all the information at hand before allowing her emotions to surface. More than once Kakashi had witnessed from afar how her facade had cracked once she thought to be alone.

This time however the kunoichi's red eyes conveyed everything she had to tell.

Confusion and worry.

"I am so sorry, Kakashi! When I woke up today, Fuu was covered in … _burns_. Her whole body was pink and at first I thought she might have a really bad fever. I just - I tried to cool her down and then transported her here as quickly as I could. Fuu— she… she was talking about you and wanted to know where you were, how you were … That - I have no idea how that happened!" Kurenai started, taking a deep breath that drew on Kakashi's patience much more than he expected.

Urging his friend to get to the point would hardly lead up to the desired result. So instead he gave her tense shoulder a reassuring squeeze and seized the moment, in which the kunoichi gathered herself, to examine the surroundings.

 _Four_ ANBU.

Altogether one more than yesterday. And judging by their chakra signatures, Kakashi knew none of them had been assigned for an ordinary surveying mission. Their talents were far too precious for jobs that required intimidation techniques and a certain readiness when it came to inflicting as much pain as possible.

' _An awfully wary precaution_ ' Kakashi thought and pushed aside the nascent feeling of irritation.

After all, who knew better than him just how serviceable such skills could become? Nonetheless he disliked the fact that they were now aimed at his ward. It was an explicit warning — for _him_.

Kurenai took a deep breath and clenched her hands to shaking fists. She seemed to have some difficulty controlling herself and it dawned on Kakashi then that it might be Fuu's share of confusion that affected her. The thought unsettled him enough to take the wind out of his sails. It would be hard to prove anything at all, if Fuu's powers turned into a double-edged sword.

Even though he had come to terms with them, it didn't mean others would be as tolerant. Surely not everyone would think of the ability to trigger certain emotions as harmless…

But right now Kakashi needed to see Fuu. With his own eyes.

He wanted to assure himself that she'd be fine. And as chance would have it, the door to the examination room opened in that moment. The nurse who now stepped outside quickly scanned the corridor before fixing her hazel eyes on Kurenai.

"I finished the pre-examination, you may now enter and wait with her for a medical-nin to arrive. I applied some soothing ointment that should ease the pain. However I ask you to refrain from moving or touching her. That'll be all from my side."

"Thank you" Kurenai murmured and turned to Kakashi who prompted her to go inside with a quick nod.

They were immediately greeted by the sharp smell of herbal balm. Like most examination rooms this one was divided into six sections to give the patients some privacy.

With reluctant steps Kakashi followed Kurenai past the empty booths.

There was only one other person inside the room besides them a Fuu's cat like presence. It was a civilian that gently whispered to her visible baby bump. She was distracted enough to miss the entrance of the shinobi duo and they in turn were far too eager to see Fuu.

Kakashi came to a halt when Kurenai suddenly stopped. In her current state she probably didn't even realize that her position prevented him from taking a proper look at his ward. Judging by what little he could see of Kurenai's profile, Kakashi was able to tell just how guilty she felt about the turn of events.

Taking a deep and shaky breath she finally whispering, "How are you, Fuu-chan?"

Some rustling, followed by a low squeak of the gurney, gave away the presence of the child. Kakashi inclined his head to see her shapeless shadow, projected by the early morning light onto the curtains surrounding her section.

"I'm fine Kurenai. The nurse put something on the red parts. Look it's sticky and smells funny" Fuu spoke with a gentle voice that showed her intention to calm the woman standing at the end of her gurney. "How is Hatake-sama?"

"Oh, he's actually-" finally realizing that she had been blocking his way, Kurenai stepped aside and pulled on Kakashi's sleeve to bring him forward "-here."

"Yo" was his lazy response to the surprise on his ward's face. "Who decided to wrap you up as a present?"

Next to him Kurenai blinked a little owlishly. Almost as if she was unsure whether she had gotten him wrong there. After a quick recovery, however, the kunoichi opened her mouth to properly scold him for this insensitive remark just as a soft giggle stopped her.

Confident of his victory Kakashi rewarded the furled eyebrows of the kunoichi with a blank stare, aiming to drive her mad, before he turned back to Fuu.

The little girl was indeed covered with a blanket from head to toe, hence the weird shape of her shadow on the curtains. With the white fabric hugging her tightly the little girl looked however more like a caterpillar — ready to pop out of his cocoon anytime. Although her face was still of a glaring pink color, her gentle smile still made it through somehow. A hairlip held back some lose strands of hair that would otherwise come in contact with the glistening ointment covering her face.

Some of the tension left Kakashi's shoulders only to uncomfortably settle in his stomach.

' _How in kami's name did she even get burned?_ '

"The nurse told me that I am not allowed to move and that I need to be kept warm" Fuu explained in a voice reserved for reciting rules; the slight pout however showed that she was rather uncomfortable. It took his ward some more pondering before her indisposition took a back seat in her mind and by raising her head, the blanket loosened enough to reveal more of the pinkish skin. "How are you, Hatake-sama? … You look tired."

Kurenai's lips thinned to a straight line, signaling that she would love to huff about the obvious difference in their respective conditions. Much to Kakashi's surprise, however, she bit back on the minor insult she had already prepared and ready for him to hear.

"Thankfully they refrained from gift-wrapping me" Kakashi perceived somewhat flatly, keeping up his unfazed air. "However I really am curious just how you managed to end up like this? I doubt that eating too many strawberries would actually cause a mutation of the like… **B** **ut** I am sure that if anyone could prove me wrong on this matter, it'll be you. At least you got the color right. Maybe next time you could focus a bit more on the yellow dots, you know the seeds. That would be pretty awesome."

"Strawberries? Seeds?!" This time Kurenai could not keep herself from smacking Kakashi on the back of his head. "Take this serious for once, you damn wannabe-guardian! Fuu's hurt and all you do is think up weird comparisons! That — does — not — help — at — all!"

"Riiight" Kakashi rejoined with unconcealed sarcasm while easily avoiding her fists that aimed for him during every small pause of her last sentence. "Because making a big fuss like this, usually turns out to be so much more effective."

"Now, now, children, stop fighting! Move out of the way!"

To suddenly be addressed as children froze both shinobi quite nicely. Both slowly turned to the person who had just entered the room and even Fuu perked up to see who disturbed their little spat.

It turned out to be an elder Iryo, who now mumbled something inaudible while flipping through the papers of his clipboard. In passing, he did neither register the two dumbfounded expressions on their faces nor did he take any notice of the weird mummy appearance of his patient.

Fuu watched him intently with her green eyes as the man sat down on the stool in front of her. He scratched his rather prominent nose that covered up most of his face; finally lifting his head with a deep growl that made Fuu jump. The old medic took a closer look at his patient and his wrinkled face furrowed even more.

It must have been around _this_ moment that Fuu decided to be properly scared. Wide eyed and stiff as a poker, she paled instantly. Kakashi, who himself had recovered from his own surprise, silently hoped for Fuu to at least remember how to breath — ideally soon.

"You're a weird one, alright" the medic observed with his deep voice as he removed the blanket with surprising gentleness. The first impression had clearly raised different expectations. "My… indeed a little strawberry, aren't ya?"

Now that Kakashi saw the full extent of Fuu's burns he instantly lost his will to lift the mood. His insecurity of how to handle the situation was replaced by the burning anger which he had suppressed just moments ago. He felt the heat build up inside of him.

Why was it that this girl had to be hurt? Wasn't it enough that she was only two steps shy from being arrested as a criminal?

Kakashi's teeth started hurting from how they were constantly clenched to keep his anger to himself.

 _Five_ ANBU, just great.

Kurenai's hand on his arm stopped Kakashi from whatever action his body had opted to take, reminding him gently that there was a time and place for everything, just not now.

He was well aware that pressure and tension were the two factors that should never rule his mind. They gave him a limit and this time, once he reached it, Fuu would either be acquitted of the charges held against her, or find herself in a narrow room with glaring lights and eyes. Ready to take her apart if necessary.

 _ **'I take it that you will provide the evidence of that girl's innocence within the next week'**_ reminded him the low voice of the Third from the back of his head.

"Right that helps" breathed Kakashi so quietly that Kurenai could not catch the self-irony.

The old medic had ignored the two shinobi so far to concentrate on the tense frame in front of him. Slowly, so that the child could follow his movements, he lifted his hand and traced the red streaks on her skin.

They felt hot to the touch and his little patient flinched involuntarily. _Indeed_ _Burns_. With a wondering blink the medic lifted his eyes from the arms and legs, scarred with a crossfire of fine red lines, to the pale face of the girl.

It were those two symmetrical burns on her forehead that caught his attention. On the whiteness of her skin they shone like a pair of dark poppies while covering the space between her thin brows to the hairline. They were slightly further apart than her eyes and now meeting their lush green, the medic found her staring at him intently. It was obvious that she was in pain and he tried to give her a reassuring smile that would not scare her any further.

She was lucky that those were only first-degree burns. Yet in all his years at this hospital he had never seen such a strange pattern. But then again even wars could not tell all tales of misery.

From what the Iryo gathered from the notes on the clipboard, the child had a steady pulse rate, no hypertension and he could tell that her breathing pattern was no reason for actual concern — merely quickened with nervousness. The most important thing was for her to not be in shock. Casting a brief glance to the clock hanging just above the door of the exam room he quickly calculated how much more time it would take for the painkillers to take hold.

The nurse, who had been the first to check the kid before his arrival, had noted that there were more of those red blotches on her chest — just like the blossoming red circles on her forehead. Moving the material of her top a little he found the outlines of another one just above the point where her frail collarbone met the sternum.

' _Seimon, Gate of Life_ ' came forward the ever present prayer mill of his medical drill. Motioning for the girl to raise her arms, the old man lifted the shirt and took in the positions of the other burns.

"The report of the last check-up stated that my colleague believed the scars above the main tenketsu were the cause for the apparent lack of chakra. I, for my part, find these circumstances exceptionally interesting since one does not come twice across such a case. However… leaving aside my professional curiosity, I can't ignore what's in front of me. You might not have noticed this so far, but those round burns, those that are slightly more severe in their degree and color, cover the exact points of her Hachimon — the eight inner gates" the old medic spoke up and the wrinkles on his face deepened in a mixture of worry and wonder. "Coincidence? I believe not."

"None of the following check-ups could determine whether this had any consequences for Fuu. Does this mean that _this_ -" Kakashi pointed to the burns on his wards forehead "- will happen more often from now on?"

"No!" Kurenai interrupted as she caught on with the trail of thoughts, avoiding Fuu's worried glance in her direction.

"Woman, a mere _no_ won't stop the possibility from happening. You're a kunoichi, toughen up" the Iryo grunted, quick to grow impatient with Kurenai's behavior. Said kunoichi however thinned her lips once again to a line and swallowed her sharp reply before exchanging looks with Kakashi. The old medic continued, "What I wanted to note- eh!"

In a fit of her rare temper, Fuu had taken it upon herself to pull down her shirt and glare at the old man for insulting Kurenai. The surprise on the medic's face was more than apparent, especially since he had actually believed that this kid was not a brat like all of the other youngsters who ran around these days.

It actually took him some time to comprehend that the girl wasn't all too impressed with his previous statement about her female caretaker.

Kakashi nudged Kurenai since she was the only one who could resolve Fuu's irritation with a simple smile since she happened to be the reason for her ' _snapping_ '.

The gaze of the Iryo met Fuu's adamant emeralds and chewing over a way to clear the tense atmosphere he cleared his throat, "How about you tell me what happened?"

Slowly the girl's eyes softened. She bit her lip, producing a muffled squeak when she realized that furrowing her brows would strain her burned skin. In an attempt to ease the pain she raised her hand to cover the sore spot, but the medic stopped her gently.

"You'll only make it worse, lassie. Just wait for a few more minutes until the pain goes away and I will heal you up nicely. But first I would like to understand how this happened" the voice of the old medic was now a low rumble, sympathetic but stern at the same time.

Next to Kakashi, Kurenai flinched a little and Fuu followed the gaze of the Iryo towards the kunoichi. It took some time for her to catch on with the implication and with an appalled look on her red face, she started shaking her head vehemently.

"Kurenai's got nothing to do with it! I… ." The girl picked at the blanket that still lay around her and her toes curled, showing how uneasy she felt. "I woke up from a bad dream… then suddenly it was very hot and my skin burned."

"Well, that's strange… never heard of someone who got hurt from just a nightmare. What kind of dream was it?"

"It was painful… I believe that I lost something but I don't know what. It was like I gave it away for something else and realized too late … what I've done" Fuu whispered with a forlorn expression.

"And you don't remember anything else?"

The girl again shook her head. "I only asked Futaba to help Hatake-sama."

"Futaba?"

While Kurenai took it upon herself to introduce the old man to Fuu's idea of a guardian spirit, Kakashi frowned at his ward. He could not help himself but to feel irritated at the reference to that woman. Even though that request of Fuu would explain quite a lot — all of this would be so much easier if he could just assume that Futaba complied with this child's every wish.

Yet Kakashi wondered why the girl had to end up in the hospital — with burns all over her body. Did that so much-valued spirit know about any of this? Was this the result of her freely wandering around instead of watching her ward as she was supposed to? Was Futaba connected to the main chakra gates of this child?

"You sure are quite mysterious, little one" the old medic grunted in defeat, bringing Kakashi back to the here and now. The silver haired shinobi found himself agreeing with yet another deep sigh. Raising his hands the Iryo formed his hand seals, oblivious to the amazement of his little that patient, who followed his every move with big eyes. The green glow reflected in her eyes. "Well then, let's get started!"

During the healing process Kakashi's eyes strayed from his ward and Kurenai who had inched closer to get a hold of Fuu, who, even though burned and hurting, was still very ticklish.

It was then that Kakashi saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Knitting his brows together, he watched the back of the pregnant civilian as she left the room without waiting any longer for someone from the hospital staff to attend to her. Swaying in her steps the woman reached the door and threw him a look over her shoulder.

' _It's been a long time since I've seen such a convincing henge_ _…'_ was the only thought flashing through Kakashi's mind before surveying the trees outside the hospital window.

Five ANBU and _one_ female from Root.

' _I really need some breathing space._ '

Now there was no way around taking Fuu home. Danzo was definitely the last person he'd allow to lay hands on this girl…

* * *

In his office Sarutobi Hiruzen put aside the last application which needed to be evaluated before tomorrows mission allocation. Now the only remaining tasks were the usual amount of paperwork, preparing the next council meeting and waiting for the ANBU to return from the hospital.

The Third knew that Kakashi would hardly appreciate the number and selection of men he had sent to watch over the girl — especially after what had happened in the morning.

One of the guards from Yuhi's apartment had returned with the notice saying that the kunoichi was on her way to the hospital, together with the little girl. Apparently Kurenai had only been able to relay the information that something was wrong with Fuu before she dashed off.

If it weren't for the Council members starting to question his decision concerning the little girl, Hiruzen would have never send two of his most … _apathetic_ men.

Monkey and Baku.

Seasoned shinobi, who lived only for the sake of Konoha and were far less likely to fall under the spell of the little girl.

The report of the last night still rested to Hiruzen's right and as he now reached for the paper, the Third couldn't stop the frown from fully capturing his face. After the attack on Kakashi he had expected for _something_ to stir, but Fuu's alleged father probably knew better than to play into the Sandaime's hands.

It was one of those impalpable ideas, probably more a sense of foreboding, that made the Third's muscles tense.

His men had reported that they had only spread out that one time close after midnight — when some dogs had started barking nearby. Other then that it was only Eagle who witnessed the scene of Fuu crying and clinging to her caretaker Yuhi.

For some time now the Third had wondered just how far Fuu would go to _behave_. To make her break down and cry, it actually needed her guardian to face a near death situation. One more reason why comparing her to other kids her age clearly did neither help in understanding her nor defining her limits.

Feeling a disturbance in the air circulation of his office, Hiruzen looked up and nodded only as Eagle appeared before him, bowing before passing him the clinical record.

"Tell me." The old man's eyes were fixed on the information given but he wanted to hear the news from an eye witness. The ANBU knew what was expected of him. He had been working under the guidance of the Third for quite some time.

Taking his place a few steps away from the desk, Eagle crossed his arms behind his back. "They arrived at the hospital without taking any unnecessary detour. Yuhi-san appeared to be quite worried, not to say flustered, later revealing to Hatake-san that she herself had no idea what had happened or how the girl had acquired those burns. Hatake Kakashi was informed by a nurse on behalf of Yuhi-san. Tiger watched the initial first aid applied and reported that the girl was covered in light burns, first degree. Only the eight circular burns on her chest and forehead were slightly more severe, all in all nothing to worry about."

"Those burns would be nothing to worry about, if there was a reason for them" the Hokage disagreed while his eyes grazed upon the upright posture of the bird ANBU. The Third once again returned his attention to the report in his hands. "The… _medic_ noted that the eight different burns covered her chakra gates. I find it just as curious as him. Is this a sign that the girl tries to awaken her chakra?"

"I addressed the older iryo later in private and he assured me that this girl had no chakra at all — hence rendering her unable to self inflict the burns. He assured me that he has no idea what else, besides chakra, could cause what you may find in his report, Lord Hokage. Since yesterday the girl has been under our watch and I highly doubt that Yuhi-san is responsible for getting her hurt. Aside from the kunoichi there was nobody else."

' _Older Iryo_ _…_ _no it can_ _'_ _t be. He would come to me for information first_ ' Hiruzen decided as he felt a name on the tip of his tongue.

Putting aside the paper, the Third inclined his head, "Why wasn't she hospitalized?"

"Hatake-san himself pressed on taking her home. Since the girl was healed and the medics could neither find the source nor voice a reason to keep her overnight, Hatake-san left with his ward" Eagle informed without showing any emotion or opinion in his voice. The eyes behind the mask were calm, yet thoughtful.

Hiruzen leant back in his chair, hiding his own worried expression in the shadow of his hat.

"I want three guards to remain on their posts tonight, it would probably be best if you assigned Monkey and Baku with the morning watch. Whatever disturbances may catch your attention, one always has to remain near the Hatake residence" Hiruzen ordered with a stern expression and raised his head to take one last look at the ANBU before dismissing him with a short flick of his fingers.

How much longer would he be able to conceal this little project with Kakashi?

The Council would question his lax security precautions, not to mention the way Danzo would react once the news of the mysterious chakra-less girl reached his ears...

* * *

"So you really have no idea why that happened do you?"

Both Kakashi and Fuu were on their way back home, heavily loaded with grocery bags to fill the empty fridge. Up to this point Kakashi had refrained from broaching the subject of the burns again.

"I wish I knew." Fuu hugged the brown paper back tighter. "I am sorry for making Kurenai worry. She's so nice to me and I really do like her."

Stopping in his tracks Kakashi turned around to stare down at little figure who walked right into his legs. With a crackle and muffled squeak the dark mop of hair stumbled back and instinctively secured the bag before raising her green eyes to the frown of her guardian.

Fuu's face, now again of a natural paleness, displaying confusion and slight nervousness. Inclining her head to one side did not help her in understanding why Kakashi would be irritated. So she mulled over the last words.

"Oh, I — of course I have to apologize to you too, Hatake-sama! I hope that I am not burdening you too much" Fuu stammered and the panic in her eyes became quite apparent. Kakashi could see his own reflection in the light green as he towered above her like a menacing shadow. "And I … like you too …"

With her lasts words a blush had crept on her face. Narrowing her eyes to slits in a vain attempt at avoiding his reaction, Fuu pressed her shrinking body against the groceries. Not wanting to give in to her adorable portrayal of insecurity, Kakashi felt a stab of pain — both in his chest and backbone since he tried to stop himself from bending down to soothe her.

"Huh? So you _do_ actually care about me!"

"Yes, of course! I was really, really worried when you returned hurt from the mission yesterday!" Still deeply affected Fuu had almost cried the words. "I do care very much about you, Hatake-sama!"

Kakashi started to feel uncomfortable in his skin for continuing, "And you'd do anything to not be a burden to me?"

"But of course. Everything that's in my power to do … so please?"

"Only if you promise me one last thing."

"A new rule?"

"A favor I'd say" Kakashi considered, speaking slowly while reducing his powerful aura along with his height as he crouched down to her eye level. Fuu straightened herself with determination on her face; ready to make up for whatever she had done wrong. "If asking Futaba for favors does end up with you in the hospital, I'd rather you refrain from taking such risks. Because you really got me worried there, Fuu."

Her first instinct was to apologize — _a_ _gain_. However Fuu swallowed the words and gave her answer much thought, "If it could save you again, I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise."

"You were burnt. Your whole body was pink. It must have hurt."

"..."

"Since when have you become such a stubborn child?"

"Well, just try to be more careful next time" the four year old rejoined with an unimpressed air that was in no way inferior to that of her guardian, before ducking below his outstretched hand that he had extended to flick her forehead.

Dumbfounded Kakashi stared at the empty space she had occupied until then; his visible eye widening. He would probably never get used to the way this little girl caught him off guard — both with her words and that obvious affection. With her four years of life experience Fuu was way more talented to get him off his high horse than most of his friends.

Catching up with the girl's short legs the elite ninja decided to ungrudgingly ignore the fact that she was already regretting her cheeky attitude. It amused the silver haired shinobi enough to forget for a moment the presence of the ANBU following them and the short time he had left to prove his point — her innocence.

"Is this some kind of rebellious stage I should be made aware of?"

Two red spots appeared on Fuu's cheek. This time however they were no reason for worry. Even though the old medic had not abstained from lecturing both shinobi about how they should keep an eye on the girl, the man knew his deal and now there was not a trace left of the burns.

 _'Why burns_ _?_ _'_ wondered Kakashi and bent down to relieve the girl of the grocery bag that was about to slide down her arms.

Fuu however avoided his hand with an almost graceful half circle dance. "It's fine. I'll carry it, Hatake-sama!"

"Sure… however I find that it's too much of food waste to make you walk on and spill all the items on the street. I am definitely not paying that much for teaching you a lesson! Be a good girl and let me carry it — oi! don't start running away! — … You may have the key in exchange" Kakashi offered, trying to make it sound as promising as he could.

Fuu stopped and stared at the tinkling metal that shone silvery in the midday sun. Slowly her eyes sank to the contents of the bag and she furrowed her fine brows. Kakashi pondered a little before he sighed, finally making sense of her.

"So you've got the strawberries in _your_ bag" he clarified.

"Maybe?"

"Now don't you start with that cheeky attitude, brat" Kakashi grumbled in the light of such sassy behavior. While it was definitely refreshing, the elite ninja wasn't sure whether he liked it now that he found himself confronted with it.

"…"

"I'll guard your strawberries with my life" he muttered surrendering to her cute pout and curled the fingers of his hand, pleading silently with her to pass the brown paper bag to him. They would need them that afternoon as rewards since the copy-cat ninja did not plan to go easy on his ward.

Maybe even more so after she started with that attitude on him.

Giving him a wistful sigh, Fuu handed over the groceries and received the key in return. The next time Kakashi looked down at his ward, she was hugging the piece of metal close to her heart, her gentle smile back in place and as warm as ever.

In defiance of all the worries and haunting thoughts, the contentment of his ward with this silly little thing managed to pass onto the silver haired shinobi who felt the corners of his mouth twitching.

* * *

 **NoBirdWithintheCage** : Thanks so much for your review! :)

I really have to keep myself in check so that I don't throw all of Futaba's abilities at you, they are preying on my mind! But I can at least say, that once the ' _guardian spirit_ ' detaches herself for an introduction it will get pretty interesting. Especially since Kakashi is not overly fond of her :D

Besides that I am glad that I was able to convey Kakashi's wish to push Fuu away. I always worry that he's way too fond and out of character with her! xD ahh

All your questions shall be answered with each upcoming chapter :) I hope you enjoyed this one!

* * *

/... / Oh my, I get the feeling that I am trying to get everyone hospitalized :D But I promise that this was the last hospital scene for some time! In the next chapter Kakashi will prepare for Fuu's training. I am curious who turns out be more exhausted – physically and mentally...

Also, thank you all for reading this chapter and I can promise you that there will be some fun and fluff in the next chapter! Until then :)


	9. Treats and Ribbons

**A/N:** I know I am awfully late with this update and I am very sorry for that. When I started writing this chapter I was deleting and rewriting many parts again and again - until suddenly I had a good 10,000 words. So I split it and spent another huge amount of time adding some more flow to the first part.

As always I would like to thank my great beta **Be-Mindful** for editing this chapter - thanks so much for your time and patience!

Last but not least: A warm thank you to those who follow and favor, you guys make my day! Seriously!

* * *

 **Music** : "Ghosts" by _Ladytron_.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 9 -**

Treats and Ribbons

* * *

 _The_ _mind's_ _subconscious was a_ _n_ _ocean of vast- and vagueness_ _, filled with the sensual frenzy of everyday life and those seemingly insignificant_ _memories_ _that made the charm of one's being._ _All in all nothing more than a collection of k_ _eepsakes floundering around_ _—_ _out of reach, control_ _and_ _order._

 _Futaba preferred to think of them as_ _a shoal of_ _glittering_ _fish_ _living in this rather peculiar habitat alongside her. After all it was the one place she was forced to return to each morning. I_ _ts waves_ _would_ _drow_ _n_ _the female anima along with all of her sentiments._ _A_ _n uncompromising force they roll_ _ed_ _over her, prying away any clear thought before the surf finally washed her away._

 _The water was comfortably warm, just like the first surges of sleep. It_ _never failed to_ _lull her fears, her worries_ _…_ _and today_ _it soothed_ _her pain._

 _On any other day she would try to fight the pull_ _but n_ _ot so today. Today Futaba was looking forward to the nothingness — to the whispering undercurrents rushing her down to the muffled darkness; the deep calm waters where she would spend the hours of_ _the sun_ _._

 _A place her brother could not follow her_ _…_

 _And all this thanks to the seal that took over in the mornings only to free her once twilight set. It was the same seal that separated her from Fuu and_ _only_ _allowed their spirits to brush against each other at dusk and dawn. These were now their boundaries, regardless of any closeness Futaba might have once shared with the child._

 _The surface of the great ocean_ _wasn_ _'_ _t something Futaba could break_ _that_ _easil_ _y, albeit it wasn't for lack of trying_ _._ _At times s_ _he would_ _even_ _try and carry it to_ _new_ _extreme_ _s_ _just to get a hold of some of Fuu's emotions_ _, to make sure that the girl was alright_ _._

 _It wasn_ _'_ _t like_ _Futaba_ _was actually able to do anything_ _,_ _but sometimes it would calm the storm of disenchantment once she knew that Fuu was well_ _._

 _Sometimes._ _Just today_ _the guardian spirit_ _could_ _n't_ _put up with the struggle, nor the pain it would bring her._ _So Futaba ignored the heat which the seal emitted. She ignored the way the surface of the ocean towered up in huge, angry waves._

 _No guilt, no sorrow, no longing_ _…_ _no futile fighting._

 _For once feeling nothing was nice._

* * *

"I don't think that it will happen again" Fuu stated, unsure whether her words would be able to address the rather persistent crease between the silver brows of her guardian.

For a moment Fuu felt her own brows knit in frustration. She had wanted to convey some assurance since she trusted Futaba. She really did. But somehow all she could think off would surely cause more lines of unhappiness to appear on her guardian's face.

 _Panic… Pain…_ _that strange misery that was not hers entirely_ _…_

Fuu had experienced some nightmares. This one however had been alarmingly vivid with these foreign emotions piercing right through her dreamscape, shaking her awake to the heat searing her body. Now that the sting was no longer confounding her thoughts, Fuu started to worry what effect it might have had on her guardian spirit.

It wasn't like she could ask directly whether the female spirit was fine.

So Fuu opened her mouth to voice her trouble like Kakashi had told her to — quite a number of times.

However the words staggered on her tongue. She just could not bring herself to invade the sphere of silence Kakashi had surrounded himself with ever since dinner. So eventually pressing her lips in a thin line, Fuu decided to join him. Even if her previous statement must have gone missing in the gentle dabbling of water.

A bit crestfallen Fuu lowered her head only to be revived a second later, when Kakashi finally humored her with a reaction, "Uh-huh."

From her place on one of the kitchen counters, Fuu observed her guardian who absentmindedly busied himself with the dishes in the sink. She could easily tell that he was still exhausted, especially since the shadows under both his eyes were quite visible now that he had removed his forehead protector.

The movement of some of his hidden facial muscles stirred the outline of his eyes, implying that he was finally ready to talk, "But you do believe that… it had something to do with Futaba?"

Pondering on his question, Fuu played with the dishrag in her hands, "Futaba would never try to hurt me. She promised to protect me as well as she could and she always kept it. The promise, I mean. And I swear that something like that never happened before!"

With her last words, Fuu's gentle voice actually rose above its normal level and she immediately fixed her green orbs on her guardian, who, under her intense gaze, tried hard to pretend as if the thought of suspecting Futaba had never even once crossed his mind.

Fooled yet a bit relieved, Fuu decided to pick up where the sudden surge of panic had interrupted her, "I never actually met her but sometimes I would find a flower or a stone on my pillow. They're messages for me; her way of telling me that everything's alright. Though today I … there was no message. But Futaba promised that she would try to help you, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi, who was more than uncomfortable with the idea of this _woman_ helping him, kept his hands occupied with the circular movement of the sponge on one of the plates. Of course he could not let Fuu in on his opinion of Futaba. It was just a hunch, but Kakashi was pretty sure that his little ward would not appreciate his view of her beloved guardian angel.

 _'A sneaky, …_ _creepy,_ _…_ _overly secretive and manipulative woman who happens to find me quite useful_ ' he thought to himself as he attacked the dried rice in one of the bowls with both sponge and grim determination.

Kakashi swallowed his temper before passing the bowl to Fuu.

"What was wrong with me anyway? I was wondering about it since there were only a few scratches, yet I was pretty much out of commission" Kakashi admitted unwillingly, not wanting to go into more detail — for both the sake of his pride as well as avoiding unnecessary worry on her part.

"I don't know much…" Fuu muttered hesitantly as she wrapped one of the tea cups with the towel in her hands, drying it rather roughly – unbeknownst reverting to the same mannerism as her guardian when dealing with her frustration.

Kakashi inclined his head since Fuu was sitting to his left, therefore in the dead space of his closed Sharingan. Her bare feet swayed nervously above the tiles of the kitchen floor as she bit her lip.

"But you asked your guardian spirit for help, so you must have noticed something was wrong with me" he urged, striking her with a patient yet serious note.

"When you … hugged me-" the short pause made a feature of her raising blush "-there was something _off_. It's hard to say but … um … it's like normally you have a very _strong_ heart and that time it was … _weak_. There was something dark inside you that I did not like at all! I don't know what it was but it was nasty." Putting the mug aside to receive the next one from Kakashi, she raised her voice again for a mere whisper, "It scared me."

Seeing how she hunched her small shoulders, Kakashi knew better than to push her any further. He actually would have liked to address the issue of the man who claimed to be her father, or how exactly Futaba was connected to them both, but he bit back the questions.

He had a week and today was a start.

"Oh I was worried too" Kakashi joined her concerns rather cheerfully before he pulled the plug from the bottom of the sink. It was hardly relevant that it had not been _his_ life he had feared for.

Kakashi exhaled through his nose. It was the closest he allowed himself to sighing. After all his ward wasn't supposed to notice that he did so quite regularly. Like most of the times, the real challenge proved to be slowly worming the little bits of information out of the little girls mouth. Pressing on the matters would only end with her shutting off.

Drying his hand with another towel, Kakashi watched as Fuu climbed alongside the counter to put away the dishes. "So now everything is back to normal? With my… _heart_?"

Coming out of his mouth it sounded rather if not terribly silly. Thankfully Gai could not hear him right now. Otherwise it would probably be a slow and painfully youthful end for Kakashi…

Fuu balanced back to where her guardian was standing after she had put away the last cup. Without her usual shyness, the little girl furrowed her brows in concentration before raising a hand to gently cover the spot above his heart.

To be honest, Kakashi was surprised by her comparatively bold move, which was probably why he could not find the heart to step back or push her away. Her small hand wasn't invading his personal space as much as he had expected – making him almost feel comfortable thanks to the warmth soaking the spot on his shirt.

There wasn't the least bit of ill intention. Something Kakashi wasn't quite used to.

Finally Fuu raised her emerald eyes to his sole one, an encouraging smile on her lips, "Strong. Everything's how it used to be! I am glad that Futaba was able to get rid of it."

With a sigh Kakashi ruffled her hair so that she would not see the look of exasperation on his face. In moments like these it was pretty hard to keep her at a distance — even more so without hurting her. Today Kakashi resorted to pinching her cheek, before he slowly walked out of the kitchen, telling himself that it wasn't that much of an affectionate gesture.

"Come on. We've got plans for the afternoon and I need to equip you before we start. Kami knows what that scary woman would do to me if that new dress of yours gets torn… ."

"Why would Kurenai…" Fuu quickly translated before hopping onto another trail of thoughts, " - My dress will get torn?"

Profoundly confused the four year old gripped onto the hem of said dress as her eyes rounded owlishly in surprise.

"Most likely. That's why we'll look for something to wear that's more practical" Kakashi returned unfazed, keeping his left eye closed while letting the other one droop slightly. "Now hop."

His ward stepped to the border of the counter, her toes curling around the edge while she stared down to the tiles. Wordlessly she returned his stare with a silent plea.

"It's not that high. You've jumped down from there before."

"But I fell" she felt the need to point out, her voice coming pretty close to a whine.

Kakashi only nodded, "Yup. To be exact — your face stroke up a rather casual acquaintance with the floor."

"…"

"You can't deny it. It _definitely_ was funny. By the way, it was _you_ who wanted to help me do the dishes. I already got you up there, now you find your own way down — probably more or rather less gracefully."

It was almost too easy to tease the girl, yet Kakashi enjoyed every bit of it. Especially so shortly after she had managed to get under his skin so skillfully. That of course put the question up for debate just who was the grown up residing under this roof.

Surely Kurenai would contribute to this by skinning the irresponsible guardian alive, should it ever reach her ears. But Fuu wasn't one to blackmail others with names — regardless of how much effect the mention of Kurenai would have on her guardian.

She rather puffed up her cheeks with that adorable pout of hers as she pulled one last time at her dress. Without even giving it another try to coax her guardian into helping her, she sat down on the edge of the counter. Gripping inside the sink with newfound determination, the girl turned around to lie on her tummy, finding the handle of one of the lower cabinets with her foot.

Kakashi watched with mild curiosity the clumsy attempts of his ward, whilst leaning against the doorframe — ready to jump in whenever she might lose balance. Since her last face-plant, he had tried to encourage her to do things on her own, so that he would feel a bit more comfortable with her wandering around the house.

A low grunt banished the amusing memory of her face with the reddened forehead, nose and chin from his mind. Fuu had decided to let herself fall since the floor was not so far away from her feet. To her great dismay her right foot hit the ground first, making her stumble and finally land on her bottom.

The scene froze for several second, before she finally turned around to reveal a sour expression, "… Ow."

Kakashi stared at her teary eyes unimpressed before he turned around to wander off without another word. Just as Fuu scrambled to her feet, her ears caught the poorly suppressed snort from the living room.

* * *

Once Hiruzen had set his first step inside the conference room, he immediately knew that this meeting would be tiresome. The two remaining council members welcomed him with a stern look in their eyes as if they were trying to push him directly to the most important point of their agenda.

' _Oh, how I wish I had taken my pipe along_ ' the Third grumbled inwardly as he walked around the sitting accommodations towards his own seat. "Good afternoon, Koharu, Homura — if you have no urgent requests, I would start with the agenda."

"Sandaime-sama" both Koharu and Homura greeted in unison while slightly inclining their heads.

Putting the scroll down on the desk before him, the Hokage caught sight of the empty chair across from him. It had now been some time since he had removed Danzo from the council, yet the vacant place still reminded him every time of how low his former friend had fallen.

His absence had shifted the tension in the room greatly. Maybe it was because Koharu and Homura were now again behind the line the Third had drawn using his authority.

Of course Hiruzen had availed himself of his veto before, as his word outweighed that of his council — but this was different. Both Homura and Koharu had accepted to be part of the council to support him as former comrades and now advisors. It was however no secret that they rather leaned towards Danzo's war hawk ideology at times — having further pushing the Uchiha Clan's Downfall.

Now that it was already too late, the Third couldn't help but wonder about their involvement.

Sadly enough, it was nothing but a thin thread of hope left, consisting of their old friendship and remnants of respect for one another. Not to mention their love for the village, which they were trying to guide to a better future — a safe and peaceful one.

"Well then…" Passing quickly through the more trivial matters that involved courtesies to strengthen the peace between the nations, the Third quickly realized that his council was surprisingly well-disposed towards his propositions. It was left for him to assume that they saved their fire for the last point on the list – waving through what they deemed minor in comparison.

Koharu finally moved slightly in her seat, stroking over the simple design of her kimono, "What about the mission in the Wind Country?"

"It's finished and I have already received the report. Both ANBU were able to gather the requested information on the merchant in question. Based upon the attest of his background he will be able to set up his trading post within Konoha. The declaration of his intention to rely on our men for the safety of his routes is quite promising for the treasury as well. So I believe that any suspicions held against him should be dropped" as Hiruzen spoke the last words he furled the agenda scroll before regarding the faces of the Konoha Council.

Homura furrowed his brows to an arch above his long face, "I take it then that the wounded ANBU is on the road to recovery? I heard that there was some kind of collision between our men and an unknown enemy?"

"The wounded ANBU has been discharged from the hospital this morning" Hiruzen offered, wondering just how much information Danzo had fed them behind his back.

"Could you tell us more about the involvement of his assigned ward? It seems that her status has been set to _unconfirmed spy_ … I am rather curious about that." Homura turned his head towards the Hokage. His glasses reflected the afternoon sun, guarding the expression of his eyes with golden circles.

' _Curious, huh? Surely you were informed by one of the Black Ops_ ' Hiruzen thought to himself as he resisted the urge to blink away from watching the two pools of sunlight. ' _Or Danzo send one of his men to make sure his interests would still be represented in this circle._ '

"On their way back, the two ANBU were attacked in the Land of Rivers" the Third started with a grave voice. "To be precise, they encountered a man who caught their attention. During the following exchange it became apparent that said male individual shares a connection with the assigned ward of Hatake Kakashi. The confrontation escalated shortly afterwards, so they could not determine the worth of said assertion."

"So that mysterious man from the Land of Rivers is able to put Dog out of action? It's quite alarming that someone, who is not even in any of the Bingo Books, should able to defeat one of our strongest shinobi."

"It sure is" Hiruzen admitted, sharing for once the sentiment of discomfort with Homura. "I hope that one of our sources outside might know about this male individual. Jiraiya is due for a report anyway, maybe he heard something about a shinobi with no alliance, who is strong enough to make himself known."

Koharu however inclined her head unfazed to the news, the pendants of her hair pin clattering slightly against one another. "What are your precautionary measures, Sandaime-sama?"

"A temporary profile is in the works, both for a briefing and the bingo book. The girl is under watch. You will be able to understand from the report that this unknown individual announced his destination to be the Land of Fire. This raises suspicions if his actual destination could be Konoha since he also claimed Hatake's ward to be his own daughter. I did not plan to further enforce the number of border guards since I still have not yet withdrawn the additional men after the incident with the intruder."

"And there's still no cue on the intruder's motivation?" Homura asked as if to make sure.

To this question Hiruzen sighed, not only because it had been posed several times in this circle, "Nothing's out of place. I had a team sifting through the city and the archives for any hint, but nothing."

"But the girl appeared in the same night?" This time Koharu's voice gave away that she was only waiting for the head of the council to drop the piece of information that she needed.

The Hokage who had just allowed himself to rub at his eyes now raised his head, "Yes, she _was found_ in the same night."

"I understand the stance you take in this matter, Hiruzen" Homura tried setting one foot on a very unsound bridge, "but you have to admit that the coincidences pile up. And every time it's with this girl in the center of a conflict. Even a four year old can pose a terrible threat."

"I know. That's why I assigned her ANBU guards."

Koharu was not at all pleased with this. She showed as much with both her stern expression as well as with her following words, "Surely the child is going to be handled by the Interrogation squad?"

"She will be at the end of the week. First I will leave it in the hands of her guardian to gather the information we require."

"A week" sounded the suddenly shrill voice of Koharu, disbelieving what she just heard. "What could the Hatake-boy possibly achieve in the time of a week? It could well be too late at that time."

The Hokage leant back in his chair so that he could rest his elbows on the armrests. Of course both of them wanted to clear the problem off their minds. He too would have liked to finally close the file on this little girl that caused him so much trouble.

 **'** _ **That I am going to deny to you, my Lord**_ **.'**

Remembering the iron-like determination in the voice of the ANBU captain, Hiruzen felt his lips curling in amusement, "I do have faith in him."

* * *

Despite all the years Kakashi had refrained from opening that door, the hinges merely protested with the faintest of creaks after their long slumber. Cautiously he peered inside. The narrow room cowered under the pitch of the roof, preserving long lost memories covered with thick layers of dust.

With a deep breath Kakashi was able to recognize the mixture of old things forgotten, mingled with just a hint of perfume — all trapped inside this little storeroom.

Realizing that he still held the hand outstretched with which he had opened the door, Kakashi lowered it, finding soft curls to rid himself of his uneasiness. In response to the ruffling, small hands tightened their grasp onto his legs ever so slightly, reminding him that he was not alone.

Kakashi turned his head to meet Fuu's carefully contained curiosity. It was rather obvious that the little girl could sense his discomfort as she tried to reassure him with a gentle blink of her ever mindful eyes.

' _Might as well get it over with_ ' he thought to himself, taking the first step inside while carefully avoiding the slope of the roof.

Light fell through a small window. It illuminated old furniture, shelves stuffed with all sorts of weapons, tableware, old toys… in the furthest corner he found some boxes with labels — right next to the old rocking chair that had once been part of his own nursery.

His steps were accompanied by the low creaks of the floorboards as he made his way over to quickly find what he was looking for.

Kakashi traced over the black labeling, distinguishing with ease the neat handwriting of his father from that of his mother who had simply drawn the heno-heno-moheji — the face of a scarecrow — to indicate her son's belongings. In number, it came down to only three brown cartons which showed that strangely pouting hiragana visage before her presence disappeared from the containers of packed up memories.

Swallowing around the lump forming in his throat, Kakashi pushed aside his sentiments as he flipped open the box that said: _Kashi-chan 3-5 years old_

"Let's see" Kakashi muttered mostly to himself as he started rummaging through his old clothes. He wanted to fill the tense silence that was just as uncomfortable as anything linked to his past.

It was however then that faint squeaks announced his ward's decision to join his side. Again it was her warm presence that relieved him of the reluctance which slowed his mind as well as his fingers sorting through the shirts. Kakashi nudged Fuu to stand beside him so that he could hold a long sleeved black shirt against her small frame. "That should do."

His ward seemed a bit puzzled. Nonetheless she obediently kept the collar in place with her chubby chin, pinning it against her own chest while Kakashi compared the lengths of the sleeves and her arms.

Although Fuu had never asked about the family situation of her guardian, she knew that Kakashi was neither keen to talk about the past, nor to make alterations in his life – however small they might be. Occasionally he would bend his own rules since it would be otherwise well-nigh impossible to fit another person inside his routine.

Smiling a little to herself, Fuu easily forgot about her resolution to pout a little further over the kitchen incident. Hopefully one day she could find a way to show him her gratitude.

Oblivious to the child's happy musings, Kakashi gathered everything they might need on a pile in Fuu's arms. Muttering under his breath, Kakashi stood, dusting his pants before he turned around to regard the small girl.

"What are we going to do?" Fuu looked up questioningly.

It was almost comical, how the expression of her green gems quickly transformed to one of slight suspicion once she noticed the grin beneath her guardian's mask. She easily connected it to the moments he was annoyed with her and had flicked her forehead. Covering said part of her face with one hand while grabbing the clothes with her free arm, Fuu stumbled backwards just in case.

A second later her suspicion developed into something far worse as the silver haired shinobi bent down to her level, the bright smile barely extenuated by his mask, "Well, Fuu-chan, are you ready for some training?"

* * *

On any other day, Fuu might have answered to such a proposal with gleeful anticipation. It was rare that her guardian allowed her to tag along when he wanted to spar with other shinobi. Most of the times she would only count the push- or sit-ups during his warm up exercises before he disappeared. But somehow the clothes she was now wearing, not to mention the strangely good mood of her guardian, begged to differ. This time her role in his workout program probably wouldn't be quite as passive.

If Fuu had learned one thing during the weeks of living with her guardian, then it was that she had somehow landed herself in the soup once the Hatake combined a sweet smile with that innocent singsong voice others used to coo at her — the situation would reach the last alert stage as soon as Kakashi added _chan_ to her name.

So Fuu's feelings right now vacillated between sheer happiness to nervous anticipation as she walked down the stairs to search for the silver head.

The outfit Kakashi had chosen for her was quite comfortable, especially the slightly too big pants that ended in bandages. Above Fuu wore the black, long-sleeved shirt they had picked out earlier. It wasn't until Fuu had pulled it over her head that she found the mask attached to it, just like those Kakashi wore all the time.

It wasn't solely out of respect that Fuu did not even suspect that Kakashi had something to hide about his physical appearance. In her mind Hatake-sama was perfect the way he was and she would not question it.

Regardless of the times he made fun of her… or even when he would not talk to her for a whole day simply because he forgot about her — she was just happy to be around him, happy that the cold darkness had disappeared.

Hearing something clatter, Fuu followed the sound back to the kitchen. The tiles received an accusing glare as she walked through the doorway arch. However the sour expression upon returning to the scene of her latest mishap was quickly banished off her face once she caught sight of the bowl on the counter.

"Stwawberrys!" Fuu exclaimed loudly before she could stop herself with a hand covering her mouth.

Kakashi only flicked her a mocking glance over his shoulder. Who would've thought that the girl's excitement over her favorite red snack could actually tease out a mispronunciation? Much to his amusement Fuu could sometimes actually act like a girl her age.

However something else caught his attention, so his teasing comment was left unsaid.

"What's… _that_?" Kakashi's hand indicated towards Fuu's legs while his fingers made a twirling motion to fill the dazed pause between his words.

"Bandages" Fuu offered happily since she believed to have done a decent job in tying them around her shins.

"That's what I thought. But I was wondering what's… _that_ — at the top?"

The little girl followed his still disbelieving gaze to her knees, "Oh, I finished wrapping them and still had some left so I looped it — I thought a ribbon would look nice."

"…"

"Why is it that you ask, Hatake-sama?"

Kakashi disregarded her innocent question as he probed her common sense by repeating her own words, hoping that his incredulous intonation would sort it out, "A _ribbon_."

Well, apparently he had underestimated that Fuu was indeed a little girl — a pretty oblivious little girl in this moment, to be precise.

"Kurenai puts them in my hair from time to time. But I am not so good in doing so myself. You don't like ribbons?"

' _Oh Kami, why me_ ' Kakashi whined internally as he was cornered by a pair of unbelievable green puppy dog eyes.

"It's not that I don't like them" he ensured the miserable girl as he finally turned to her completely, abandoning the dog treats he had just filled into the second bowl.

"Really?"

"Yes. They look … _pretty_." He chocked a bit on the last word there.

Content with his answer Fuu nodded once, the previous smile reclaiming her face. For a moment Kakashi actually believed to have averted the danger but his ward proved him otherwise.

"So do you want to have a ribbon as well? I can show you how to do them!"

Kakashi found it almost painful to maintain the serious air that he had surrounded himself with. Especially since Fuu's offer was completely sincere and without any ulterior motive. Yet he could have sworn that this had grown entirely on Kurenai's soil — if this was the case, Kakashi had to congratulate her to be an evil mastermind.

"That's… _um_ … really nice of you, Fuu, but I am afraid I have to pass this time" he declared, working a little too hard on the gratitude part, before crouching down in front of her, gently undoing the girly touch to her training outfit. "And I think that you should rather use them for other occasions. Now if you'd please take this bowl outside?"

Congratulating himself for once again defusing the situation, Kakashi passed the bowl with the dog treats to his ward. Fuu hesitated for a moment when she realized that those were not the strawberries she had spotted earlier.

With her lips pursed she rose to her toes to peer behind the silver haired shinobi, checking whether the other bowl was still on the counter. The sight of the red fruits got her sidetracked enough to have her forget about the contents of her own bowl. Slowly she made her way through the living room.

Kakashi leant back against the counter, sending a long sigh after the retreating figure of his ward, "This girl will be the end of me… ."

As he took the other bowl, scrutinizing the contents to estimate just how long they would last, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Kuren- … nai-suma?"

"Yeah, the name's still _**A-**_ suma, just in case you were wonderin'."

It was clear from the face of the bearded shinobi that he was just as much taken by surprise as the other male. Though the sarcastic remark showed that he regained his composure just as quickly as the copy ninja.

"Thanks. I needed a reminder, like badly" Kakashi rejoined unfazed, supporting himself with one arm against the doorframe. He had expected Kurenai to at least check up on Fuu once today, if not twice, so he easily connected the appearance of the Sarutobi to the red eyed kunoichi.

Asuma shifted for a second uncomfortably, making it even more obvious that this courtesy call was definitely not his idea, "What got you so worked up anyway?"

"Ribbons."

Swallowing around the impulsive ironic comeback, Asuma tried to wrap his mind around this one word, "Come again?"

"It doesn't-" Kakashi's voice got lost in the sudden ruckus of several dogs barking, accentuated by a high pitched squeal before there was a loud crash.

Asuma's eyes widened considerably as he stopped secretly fingering the cigarette package in his pocket for his loss of words. Both men stared down the entrance hallway of the house, listening as several more barks joined with the screams that came in an alarming staccato interval. Altogether it mixed to a cacophony of terror.

"Kakashi, what the hell… ?"

Returning his gaze to the caller in front of his door, Kakashi managed to look guilty beneath his mask as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Ahh… the dog treats. That was probably a baaaad idea… "

* * *

So, this is the first part of the little monster I fought with over the last weeks. I am still not sure how I feel about it... Maybe it's because I've actually planned to progress further, so I hope you don't mind the little extra of Kakashi/Fuu scenes! They are so much fun to write :)

* * *

 **NoBirdWithintheCage** : Thanks so much for this amazing review! Just wow!

As weird as it sounds, I enjoy writing grumpy old men - it's so refreshing that they don't give a damn about what others think about them and just say what comes to their minds.

I think the first part of the chapter gives you a few answers to your questions and as much I would love to give you some clues, I'll have to refrain from it. I don't want to ruin your fun of developing your theories since I enjoy them so much :D

The conversation between Kurenai and Kakashi has been so much fun to write! Kakashi would definitely not show it even if he was worried, so making fun of his ward it is :)

I always want to add bits and bits of Futaba here and there since I as well look forward to finally introducing her as a character, I don't want anyone to forget about her and that she's actually a feeling, breathing person.

Your reviews are a wonderful source of inspiration and I am always so happy once you confirm that I was able to portray characters as I've imagined them :) Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **random girlz** : Thanks again so much for your review! I really appreciate that you took the time to write one :) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

 **BabySealLover** : I am glad that I was able to keep up a half decent Kakashi, he's a bit peculiar that one - though we probably would not love him otherwise :) So thank you for your review and I agree with you wholeheartedly that this is quite a ... curious version of OC FanFiction. Frankly speaking I planned things quite differently, yet I loved writing Fuu so much (and tormenting a certain scarecrow) so things turned out to involve a strange little girl and her guardian spirit. So thanks again (also for the compliment on my writing style, never saw that one coming!) and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! :)

* * *

I would like to thank all of you for reading this chapter! To be honest, I can't promise anything, but I hope to finish the next chapter sooner. Sorry again for the long wait... But I'll give it my best shot! :)


	10. A New Ally

**A/N:** So here's the new chapter! To be honest, I finished it some time ago but I was still fine-tuning the last part and had been deleting an rewriting a lot of what was originally already finished. Hence the delay for which I am terribly sorry after raising your hopes – hopefully the extra long update compensates a little for my poor scheduling!

My tardiness aside – thanks to all those who favor and follow, you really lift my mood and I think I never would have gotten this far without you!

A special thanks goes to **Be-Mindful** who has been a great help as my beta. Once things have calmed down and you're not as busy, I would feel really honored if you'd agree to edit again – this chapter I dedicate to you! I can't say how much I appreciate your support :)

So please overlook any mistakes, typos or curious phrases... Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Music** : While writing the last part I was listening to "The Present In The Past (Blossom Remix)" by _Nik Laker_.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 10 -**

A new Ally

* * *

How to create perfect chaos?

Well, first take a four year old girl who's unfamiliar with animals; then add a bowl of dog treats and dash them together with a pack of ninken who have been neglected by their summoner for almost two months — hence pots of pent-up energy.

With the given _ingredients_ all kinds of scenarios were possible. Especially when there were so many unknown variables that could spice things up...

From his position on the patio behind the house, the summoner in question caught himself just standing and staring at the outcome of the first meeting between his ward and the ninja hounds.

Whatever Kakashi had expected… _this_ was so very far from it.

 _Giggles_.

A fit of bubbly, carefree, squeaky, little giggles _._

How this could fit the picture of the screaming child from just mere seconds ago demanded for a solution that none of the scenarios in Kakashi's head could possibly provide. At some point the aloof copy ninja had stopped counting just how many times his ward had managed to surprise him.

' _Mocking my worries_ ' the jonin thought wryly, allowing one corner of his mouth to turn up as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him.

Buried in the greenish sea of swaying grass struggled the source of the happy cackling.

Apparently the ninken had chased Fuu through the thickets of the once well-kept garden before cornering her in front of the elevated patio. Now, with sticks and leaves in the curly mess of her hair, Fuu put up a futile struggle to avoid the curious muzzles of the ninja hounds.

"I real-hihi-ly don't have more of -" yet a wet tongue quickly smeared the rest of the words across her face, adding more style to the strands of hair which were already sticking up in every possible direction.

Maybe it was the fading aftereffects of the shock but for the very first time since Kakashi had met the girl, Fuu seemed so very alive. No shyness nor any hint of that almost intimidating politeness; not even the slightest bit of restraint. Just a free little spirit with eyes, green and bright, shining in contrast to her unruly dark mane.

"I have no mo-ooore! Pleashh-" Fuu's flailing hands tried to push away the giant head of Bull who added some more glistening slobber to the other side of her face.

Though the girl looked quite troubled for a moment, the others nuzzled her sides until she dissolved into helpless giggles once again. The eyes of the canines were sparkling with joy while they jumped around her, challenging the child with the determination and energy of puppies.

Even Urushi, who would usually gruffly decline to join such activities, was participating — although he and Akino always tried to calm the others before they could get too carried away.

"Judging by the sounds of it, I imagined the girl to be eaten alive… well, I guess it's not that far from it" Asuma noted nonchalantly as he stepped next to Kakashi, flipping his cigarette package open.

After the Sarutobi had finally given in to his curiosity by following Kakashi to the backyard, even he could not help but marvel at the sight in front of him.

"Yo boss!"

A surprisingly smug Pakkun jumped in front of his master's feet, completely oblivious to the sudden knot forming between Kakashi's brows. Not that he had ever payed much attention to human facial expressions — usually he simply took a sniff to determine the mood of the silver furred.

"What's up?" Pakkun inquired, sitting himself down in front of Kakashi's feet with a content grumble, "You're making the exact same face like the time you've eaten a cookie from that spandex wearing two-leg."

Since the usually grumpy pug was rather content after frolicking around, he thought himself to be generous enough to listen to his master's human problems.

Asuma, however, who had just lit up his cigarette, snorted openly with laughter, breathing the smoke out through his nose, "Gai's cookies? Sounds devastating."

"Actually… I am pretty sure that the jar must be still somewhere in the kitchen" Kakashi wondered aloud; his implicit offer sure to squeeze any hint of amusement out of Asuma's face until he looked like he had taken a bite from a lemon.

Pakkun on the other hand finally caught up on the mood of his summoner, eying him almost accusingly, "My, someone's on edge."

" _My_ , I wonder?"

The rhetorical origin of this question was completely disregarded by the small canine despite Kakashi having cheerfully drawn out those three words.

"Don't ask me. You're the one with a foul mood" Pakkun reasoned scratching himself behind the ear with his hind leg, annoyed that this nice afternoon was so easily ruined. "And here I thought we've done a decent job in keeping the pub entertained. You always have something to bicker about."

"The pup?"

"Yeah... the p—u—p" Pakkun repeated himself loud and clear, sounding like he was talking to someone retarded.

Of course his master showed his appreciation to this little touch by raising one silver brow in a silent warning.

Yet again ignoring the subtle message, Pakkun added, "Well, I don't see you producing any pups on your own with that attitude of yours, so for now we've got this young one to play with. Not our fault that you're unable to find a halfway decent female and let me tell you, it's been sooome time since I last smelled one on you!"

Kakashi's sole eye rewarded the insolent pug with a nicely measured death glare while he tried to ignore Asuma's coughing fit.

Pakkun had always been annoyingly hard to silence. This however was above the normal level of testing his boundaries and the summoner's anger mixed with a pang of guilt. He had not only shunned his human comrades — time had passed so quickly that he had even pushed his four-footed team to the edge of his conscious. On missions the silver haired shinobi had been relying mostly on himself.

Despite the sinking feeling in his stomach, Kakashi was still capable of glaring down at the ninken, who in return showed his well rehearsed version of a gloating human grin. He was quite used to the silent treatment and knew that this would only tick his master off even further.

"Fuu is not your playmate. Though if you're that desperate for someone to entertain you, Pakkun, I'll gladly place a permanent cat-henge on you to have you swap places with that unfortunate creature of Madam Shijimi that goes by the name _Tora_. I am sure you'll enjoy the smothering affections. Especially once I've personally made sure that you wouldn't be able to escape."

"You're bluffing" the pug interjected strongly, his eyes as big as saucers — no pet deserved more pity than the newest addition to the household of the Fire Daimyo's wife.

"Try me."

The halfhearted gnarl was enough for Kakashi to know that he had at least a minute's rest before the small ninken would start nagging again.

"So, you might as well tell me, Pakkun, who's the brain behind _this_ " Kakashi offered while pointing at the wild bunch jumping around and about.

"Well, it's very important to introduce her to the pack" the pug explained, this time catching the reprimanding intonation in time to avoid boasting that this indeed had been his own idea.

"And you thought attacking her the second she exits the house is the proper way to achieve this?"

"You're such a spoilsport, boss! I am positive that the pup's enjoying this. Being with you all the time can be deadly boring so she could surely use some cheering up!"

Kakashi's narrowed eye clashed with stubborn pout of the pug, before both of them shifted their attention to the little girl who still alternated between giggling and muffled pleas to please let her go.

Of course Pakkun disregarded the last bit in his analyses of the situation.

"She's making this somewhat melodic choking human sounds that indicate that she's happy" the small ninken produced proudly, pleased with himself to remember such a detail of this weird behavior. "I think you called it _giggling_ once, describes that odd gurgling just fine, I believe."

"Do you want to experience some odd gurgling yourself by any chance?"

To this the pug coughed slightly, almost as if dismissing his master's attitude as some strange whim. Trying to make his grumpy voice sound reasonable enough, he placed one paw on top of the silver furred's foot for good measure, "Don't get your bra in a twist, Boss."

"…"

"Yeah, Hatake! Don't get your bra in a — oww!" Asuma's attempt to lighten up the mood was immediately rewarded with a well-aimed punch against his shoulder. Though the bruise was an acceptable prize for being able to know how to wind Kakashi up on future occasions. Oh, this was gold! If he'd known that visiting the Hatake household could be this entertaining…

However the Sarutobi's intervention allowed Pakkun to catch up with the situation at hand.

"Oh right! _Bras_ are those things your human females wear beneath their top layer of compensational fur! I bet that's why you're in such a foul mood 'cause it's been a long time since you last got your hands on one of those-" before Pakkun could finish, Kakashi interrupted him by perching down in front him — close enough to smother the pug with his anger — all this while keeping a completely unimpressed face, "Alright, Pakkun! A cat-henge it is."

Before even closing his mouth, the pug disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a reasonable amount of unresolved tension. While Kakashi managed to hide his disgruntled temper neatly behind his unfazed expression, Asuma was shaking uncontrollably to keep his boisterous laughter at bay.

Accepting with a sigh that the bearded shinobi would need some time, and maybe another smoke to calm down, Kakashi decided that he might as well vent his irritation on the other members of the pack. They too deserved a small punishment for their foolish actions.

So he approached the oblivious dogs who where still competing for Fuu's attention.

"My, having fun aren't we?"

The remaining seven pairs of ears picked up on the underlying threat in their master's voice, though Kakashi made sure to make it painfully obvious by rising the pressure of his chakra. Turning around, the mixed group, Fuu included, found itself confronted with the squatting figure of their guardian. The crinkles around the eyes suggested that he was smiling. A sickly sweet smile.

They all quietly agreed that this indeed was his scary smile and although they had been squabbling with one another just a mere moment ago, they now inched intuitively closer to each other for support at the sight of foreboding doom.

To the eyes of an outsider it might have been amusing to see a disheveled girl and some tough canines cowering before the dark eye of the silver haired jonin. While low whines escaped the throats of the younger ones, Bull made an awkward attempt to hide behind Fuu who got knocked over in the process.

Kakashi caught her easily before she hit the ground and immediately his hands were covered in slobber and mud.

As a dog summoner he was actually used to it, yet he was still careful when lifting Fuu's body since she was also quite slippery. Once the jonin was sure to have secured her, he quickly scanned her body for any other injuries. To his surprise the girl kept her face hidden behind the mess of curls, even though he stared at her intently.

' _She_ _'_ _s not speechless with fear, is she?_ ' Kakashi silently questioned, before he decided with a low grumble to steady her. It was only then that he realized how her trembling intensified drastically.

Quickly Kakashi scoured his brain for something to prevent the outburst that was bound to overrun any rational reasoning.

But it was already too late.

"I am so sorry, Hatake-sama! It's all my fault!"

Before the copy ninja could even think about how to stop the spate of excuses that would inevitably follow, Fuu had already switched to her serious guilt mode. Her face scrunched up to fight against the tears forming in her eyes while her limp body quivered in his hands.

"I… I know I was supposed to just bring the bowl outside but I couldn't… I trie-hied to save some but I am afraid they're all gone! … See?" Sniffling the last word, Fuu produced the bowl which had once contained the treats for the pack.

Only then did Kakashi realize that all this time his ward had handicapped herself by holding onto it, despite the fact that it was already empty. Every other kid would have abandoned it in favor of running away.

But to make things worse, Fuu threw herself to his feet awaiting his judgment. This silenced even the last whimpers of the ninken as they peered down at the girl; curious why she would behave like that. On the patio behind them Asuma swallowed around the lump in his throat and was quite thankful for the quick movement with which Kakashi swooped the child up.

' _What the heck did the Uchiha do with this girl_ ' Kakashi thought — anger and sympathy rising to mix in his chest.

It was true that Fuu had always been able to fulfill the tasks he had given her. As much as Kurenai accused him of taking advantage of Fuu's desire to be of help, all of this had actually been for the most comfortable adjustment to her new situation. Now Kakashi was thankful for being cautious enough to never ask too much of her, allowing for his notion to prevent something like this from happening before.

Surrendering to the deep sigh that had constricted his chest, the copy ninja placed his ward back down again. It still confused him that her emotions could prompt him to touch and console her so easily, but he'd have to solve this one later.

First of all he would need to address those tears shining brightly in her green eyes. Up until now Kakashi had been able to work around the problematic topics; years of experience of how to deal with the quirks of enemies, sharpening his senses as well as his precautionary measures.

Seeing just how quickly this had escalated, Kakashi was however at a loss. Having the kid around was one thing, but dealing with her issues on top on his own was honestly tiring. Not to mention, frustrating, considering her obviously messed up background.

In her flurry Fuu kneaded the mask that still pooled around her neck, looking at her feet while waiting for the punishment. She knew that an unaccomplished assignment would always entail some sort of penalty. The memories that flooded her mind were suddenly so overwhelming that she needed some time to notice the sensation on her scalp.

Something, or rather someone, was carefully tugging at her hair.

"Do you know what, Fuu?" The voice of her guardian was soft, almost gentle in its own way as he pulled out some of the sticks and leaves.

Taken by surprise, Fuu raised her head to meet the attentive gaze of Kakashi's sole eye. Something about the calmness of the dark grey color was captivating.

"Wha-what, Hatake-sama?"

After taking a shy step towards her guardian, Fuu watched as his hand moved towards her forehead. Expecting one of his flicks, she pressed her lips together — refusing to break eye contact. To her surprise she was able to witness how the hidden part of her guardian's face moved, before she was rewarded with his sincere crinkling smile — the reaching hand landing heavily on top of her head.

With a hum to his words Kakashi mused, "I actually had different plans for today but how about you play some more with the guys? Of course only if you'd like. They're not all that bad... Sure, they might have scared you but I can guarantee you that they were really looking forward to meeting you. I am sure they would try their best to make up for the fright."

The last sentence was at the same time a suggestion for the ninja hounds.

Fuu thought a moment about this before she turned around to send a shy glance over her shoulder. The ninken, who sensed that their master had calmed considerably after the little girl's outburst, welcomed her consideration with low gutturals while sheepishly waging their tails.

Shiba slowly approached Fuu before nudging her hand with his muzzle. His pleading eyes seemed to stir something inside the girl, because she resistantly decided to touch his head. A content mixture of soft growls and muffled yelps indicated the spots that the ninken wanted to be scratched and Fuu seemed happy to oblige.

The next one to make his way towards her was Bull. Seeing him approach, Fuu only hesitated for a second. Following her intuition, the girl raised herself to the tips of her toes and started scratching the dark giant behind his ears as soon as he lowered himself to her height. The following low groan allowed for her sunny smile to resurface.

It didn't take the others much longer to realize what was going on and they all started to demand the attention of Fuu's hands and their turn for a scratch. It was almost amusing to watch how smitten the warrior dogs were beneath the gentle hands of the four year old girl. The awkward tension lifted as Fuu soon disappeared behind a wall of fur and wagging tails.

Kakashi watched them with mixed feelings.

He knew that time was not on their side, yet… how could he just forget this morning's incident? The burns, the strong front Fuu had been putting up to ease both his as well as Kurenai's worries…

Despite all of the parties that now breathed down his neck, the copy ninja decided that allowing his ward to once act like a child her age, was perfectly fine. It had been a stressful day for both of them. So straightening his posture, the jonin watched his charge for a second longer before returning to Asuma who had just finished another cigarette.

"A little girl has been teaching me a bit about hospitality" Kakashi started lamely, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "So… how about a cup of tea?"

* * *

Passing a mug to the smoking shinobi, Kakashi cleared his throat, "I take it that your visit is not merely for the sake of appeasing Kurenai's worry?"

Asuma carefully dumped the cigarette butt in the ashtray Kakashi kept for him outside on his veranda. At least that was what the Sarutobi tried to convince himself of. It was far more likely that his friend had only forgotten about it or was simply too lazy move it around because of his infrequent visits.

Shifting in his stance the dark haired shinobi raised the mug to his lips as he blew the steam off the hot liquid.

"You expected her on your doorstep but let me tell you... Kurenai feels too guilty about what happened to _pester_ you again on the same day."

"… I know. I will talk to her about it" Kakashi assured the man to his left, not necessarily in need of further explanation. Kurenai's distress had been painfully obvious in the hospital but he too had been desperate for some silence to sort things out.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Asuma sipped from his cup, enjoying the moment of comfortable silence between them. Both were different in many ways and yet it were those moments of silent understanding that made them what they were. Friends. As much as Kakashi would like to deny it sometimes.

They watched as Fuu tried to avoid Bull who came at her like a battering ram.

After some quality cuddling and scratching time, the remaining ninken had decided to train with Fuu. Since they missed their most talkative member, they communicated mostly by vague sounds. It seemed to work just fine.

Fuu still was unbelievably clumsy to the eyes of the two trained shinobi, yet they could tell that this small amount of time already made a difference — not only when it came to the number of scratches. Slowly but surely the girl came to realize the advantages of her height when the ninken would jump at her. She tried to duck and jump with grim determination, even though she met with the muddy ground more times than actually succeeding.

"Why are you training her anyway? I thought your first priority was to get into contact with… her guardian spirit?"

"First I thought about simply asking Fuu to introduce me to her. But then again it would trouble her if she could not help me" Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, nothing about his intonation betrayed the blank expression on his face. "I will tell you something crazy now."

"I thought you just did."

From his perspective it was difficult to tell but the Sarutobi could have sworn that the copy ninja rolled his eyes at him. Of course this was a serious conversation, but with Kakashi it was sometimes hard to tell and this whole spirit business was something Asuma had no use for.

Scratching with his foot at some lichen on the wooden beams of the patio, Asuma added, "I don't believe in things I don't see."

"You're _friends_ with a genjutsu expert" Kakashi reminded him sounding almost incredulous.

Asuma did not miss the emphasis on the friends part. Despite his calm nature he chocked on his own spit, quickly covering it up by clearing his throat.

Damn that idiot elite ninja.

"I never would have guessed that you're a fan of ghost stories. So… have you met her? If she's hot you gotta introduce her to me. Once you get to pull her out of the little girl's nose, that is."

Kakashi remembered, albeit grudgingly, how Futaba's silhouette had moved against the moonlight. Despite her height, Fuu's guardian spirit had chosen poorly when picking her clothing. Neither could they hide that she was no more than a sack of bones nor had it seemed practical.

 _'Something that she had chosen on a whim and rather because of its dark colors than its practical use. It had to be something that could blend with the night, which means that she must have criss-crossed through town to reach the hospital; making the camouflage necessary... and this in return does indicate that Futaba indeed stays close to Fuu'_ Kakashi's mind produced, adding another note to the big puzzle in his head. _'But how does this work? Where does she come from? Is she really sealed inside the girl to be triggered in dangerous situations?'_

Glancing up, Kakashi was reminded of the setting. The ninken, Fuu who turned to him with a blazing smile after managing to remain on her feet, Asuma who still expected an answer…

" … She was actually too scrawny for your tastes, I believe. Considering your _favorite_ type."

A growl erupted from somewhere deep inside Asuma chest as he turned to Kakashi, "Enough of those innuendos. Do you really believe that you saw her or is this some twisted kind of joke?"

This got Kakashi thinking for a long moment. He no longer paid any attention to the shinobi next to him, who was running his hand over his mouth. To agitate his friend and divert his thoughts — it only needed a few hints which pointed in the direction of a certain red eyed kunoichi.

"Fuu's convinced that Futaba came to my rescue last night" Kakashi said, chewing on the words.

A small smile tucked at Asuma's lips as he stared down in the cup in his hands. It was neither happy nor sad, just another form of his resignation. In his opinion things would be so much easier, if Kakashi were to give their suggestions as much value as the ideas of this little girl.

"Leaving all this spirit stuff aside… have you trained a kid before?"

Turning his drooping eye to Asuma, he answered, "No, at least none that starts at zero. The first thing I'd try is actually teasing out a spark of chakra from her."

"How?"

Bothered with the prompt query, Kakashi shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. He knew that his patience with others wasn't very long-lived.

"Dunno, probably with the exercises from the academy… you know, starting with Leaf Concentration."

Asuma chuckled deeply, "Makes you kinda nostalgic."

To his side Kakashi tensed as his own thoughts headed in a direction he did not like. For him nostalgia was something he would not allow himself so he cleared his throat. The sweet notion was not something that he could stomach so easily.

"Asuma… when do you plan on leaving?"

For a second Asuma actually wanted to snap at Kakashi's impolite request to leave him alone but then he understood that the question did not refer to him visiting the Hatake residence.

"Sharp as always" Asuma mumbled while trying to avoid eye contact by staring down inside his empty mug. It was indeed true that he had decided to share his intentions with Kakashi sooner or later. But somehow he had never found the right time and place. "I plan to leave in a few weeks."

"Any idea where you will go?"

"Some. But I haven't decided yet" Asuma admitted and for a moment they settled once again in silence, before the Sarutobi caught a side glance.

"Actually… I think I could do with some tea as well, want some more?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kakashi put the mugs in the sink, rinsing them with water before putting them aside — along with his thoughts.

For some time now it had been evident to him that Asuma wore himself off due to the tension between him and his father. While Kakashi respected the Third, his friend too did deserve some recognition — only that he would inevitably belie either his own expectations or those of his father in the very near future.

Slowly but surely this underlying conflict had surfaced and Kakashi did not know how to consult in such a case. But he was able to listen and sometimes that was enough to help someone sort out things out.

' _I am getting involved again_ ' he silently scolded himself as he made his way back to the veranda.

Some time ago the noise of the dogs had faded to the birds greeting the early evening. Stepping outside Kakashi stopped in his tracks to take in the scene that unfolded in front of him.

Piled up and snoring, his summons lay around the little girl in their center. Bull acted as a backrest for Fuu who looked peaceful beneath the dirt, dog salvia and scratches on her face. The others snuggled to her sides with similar content expressions. Every so often a twitch of a paw or a flinching muzzle burst the bubble of calmness.

It was a heartwarming sight, but Kakashi realized that whatever he tried in order to get closer to Fuu's mystery came to nothing. This time however his frustration was not paired with anger. Looking at the happy bundle, Kakashi came to realize just how well Fuu blended in with them... and surprisingly with him. However, it was this kind of harmony, one that Kurenai would love to achieve, that he feared.

It was dangerous.

Asuma had not moved from his spot on the edge of the patio, blowing smoke into the golden air filled with flying insects that glittered like precious jewelry. By stepping next to him, Kakashi brought the Sarutobi back to the here and now.

"I thought about your plans for the next days and I've been wondering…" Asuma stopped to take another drag of his cigarette. "Why not ask for support? I mean, just this once. It's not like you're the only one who takes an interest in the outcome of this and it won't hurt you. At least not physically."

The image of Fuu's burns flashed in front of Kakashi's eyes. Suddenly the range of evening colors staining the horizon seemed to approach faster, darkening his vision.

 _'_ _ **Does this mean this will happen more often from now on?**_ _'_

The aftertaste of his own words were bitter enough to contract his mouth and clench his stomach. Now his own composure from earlier this day seemed laughable to him.

 _'_ _ **A mere no won't stop the possibility from happening.**_ _'_

Hopping down from the patio, Kakashi massaged his right shoulder, moving it in circles. He was still sore from the mission as well as from whatever had happened during the night with that damn guardian spirit. Even now he wasn't sure if it had been the right choice to not tell anyone about it, regardless of how this might affect Fuu's status.

"I am serious. As you so nicely accredited to Kurenai earlier, she's pretty crafty with genjutsu. If it's a stamina test, you might ask Gai. He's been sulking ever since you've been too busy with Fuu and declined all contests."

Since Kakashi could hardly deny the last part, he decided to counter with questioning back, "You don't want to offer your abilities to solve the girl's mystery?"

"I could blow her off the Hokage Monument if it helps" the bearded shinobi offered, scratching the stubbles on his chin. "Though I wouldn't want to anger Kurenai any more than this. You've been stretching the teasing for some time now."

The last statement actually got a snort from Kakashi, who had taken a few careful steps towards the sleeping pile of bodies. By looking at Fuu's exhausted heart shaped face, he once again realized just how much he was mired in this mess. It was too late to turn his back, right?

"What" Asuma questioned, sensing immediately that the silver head was up to something.

"It's already late. Fuu still needs a bath to get all the grime off her, not to forget about the thicket on her head…"

Putting his hands on his knees, Asuma was ready to get up, "Well, then… "

"Thank you… I guess" Kakashi picked up on the line his friend had dropped.

"You're welcome, _I guess_?"

Kakashi raised his hands to his head, fiddling with something before he turned to Asuma who was surprised to see the forehead protector back in place.

"I'll be back in half an hour. Just make sure that Fuu doesn't fall asleep while she's in the tub — oh! And no foam bath. No matter how much she loves it" Kakashi instructed, crinkles visible around his eye.

"Wha-Wait!"

With a puff of smoke the copy ninja left the speechless Sarutobi alone with the snoring charge in front of him.

"He's gotta be kidding me! ... _Foam bath_?!"

* * *

Kakashi chose the tree in front of the examination room which he had left only a few hours ago. The lights were turned off, so his eye sought the next available light source which happened to be a cramped office right above the dark windows.

Surrounded by high shelves full of filing folders, Kakashi recognized the familiar face of the old medic who had treated Fuu this forenoon.

His face hidden in the shadows of a small desk lamp, he scribbled inside the clinical record of a patient, turning papers while scratching his nose. Despite the unaltered picture, Kakashi could tell that something about the air of the old man was different now.

Suddenly stiffening, the medic looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze. In his eyes the copy ninja found not what he was looking for.

This man had been _expecting_ him.

Casually taking out his pipe the iryo stuffed it with some tobacco, before he walked over to the window.

"Might as well come in" he called out in the open, the pipe already bobbing up and down in the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

Kakashi followed the invitation, even though he was no longer sure with whom he was actually dealing here. This morning he had been paying attention to everything around him — the ANBU, the Root woman, Fuu's injuries… all of the people passing down in the street and down the corridor of the second floor hospital room. But somehow the copy ninja had missed to give this man a complete check over.

"What are you planning to do with the child?" The old iryo leant against the open frame of the window, blocking Kakashi's exit.

They were alone in the office room, the noises of the hospital oddly distant. To Kakashi who was still trying to figure out the motives of his opposite, it felt like a bubble, allowing a sense of privacy.

' _Curious jutsu_ ' the shinobi part of Kakashi noted, but he felt no need to point it out. If the old man wanted to test him, he would wait for a cue on his intentions.

Actually, at some point during Fuu's examination, Kakashi had started to entertain the suspicion that the Third had somehow arranged for this certain medic to tend to his ward.

This man was just too peculiar to be an ordinary hospital employee.

However, despite that eccentric air, Kakashi did not doubt his professional qualification — insecure people tended to be arrogant or prone to idle chatter, but this shell of intimidating asperity needed age and knowledge.

 _'_ _ **Why not ask for support? I mean, just this once.**_ _'_

Asuma's words had been floating around Kakashi's head until that moment he finally accepted defeat. Of course the Sarutobi had expected that the silver head would turn to his friends for advice, but at that moment he had remembered the lecture the iryo had given him and Kurenai before allowing them to finally leave the hospital.

 _'_ _ **You're just groping in the dark since there's no way you**_ _ **'**_ _ **d know what to do with her.**_ _'_

This man was a skilled medic with years of experience, so maybe he could provide Kakashi some clue on where to start with his ward.

With a deep chuckle the medic finally added, "I am curious. You were not what I expected for a guardian."

Listening to the crackling of embers eating away at the tobacco, the younger male tried to hide his sudden uneasiness. He knew without further verifying it that the old man was powerful, yet something akin to curiosity held the ninja back from making an excuse to flee.

"I was asked to watch over her" Kakashi offered, keeping his voice unconcerned with maybe a tinge of annoyance.

"Certainly" agreed the old man, disregarding the hospital rules by blowing the smoke inside the room. "Truly admirable for such a highly esteemed ninja to take it upon himself to look after a four year old girl that managed to skyrocket the suspicion scale last night… Is this an official mission?"

"In any case, it's confidential."

The iryo raised his hand out of the pockets of his white coat to support the pipe. The upturned corner of his mouth suggested that he was enjoying the sight of a troubled Kakashi, "Ah, of course. Would expect nothing less with such a twee little disaster, walking on her two stumbling feet."

Of course this man knew more than letting on.

Suddenly Kakashi felt the urge to swallow — his tongue strangely dry but at the same time... it wasn't. He raised his previously lowered head to meet the dark eyes with his own. This was a ridiculous amount of adrenaline rushing through Kakashi's veins for a situation that did not pose an immediate threat and he definitely wasn't one for sweaty hands.

The same moment realization dawned on him, amusement lit up the lined features of the old man.

"Why the genjutsu?"

Now his annoyance was not only for appearance. Such underhanded methods always spiked his chakra, especially if their usage was of so little avail and only aimed to piss him off.

"Why so shy? Right now you could ask me about my personal opinion, _boy_ , yet you prefer to worry unnecessarily; missing the forest for the trees." His teeth bit down at the mouth piece with a definite click, "Quite amateurish if I dare say."

To this statement Kakashi bristled. On any other day the provocations might have simply roll off his shoulders, just not with this setting. This was definitely a bad day for pushing his buttons.

Yet Kakashi had to at least accredit this man a perfect two-faced personality. The rational voice of his mind warned him that all of this was partly an act, so there was no need to get so worked up. Both, the old grumpy medic as well as the smooth talk of this provocateur, were only two sides of this man's personality. Surely he could present some more, if necessary.

"Gee… it's such a shame, you know? I saw your file, Hatake-boy" the old medic breathed as if this was all too troublesome to even think about. "And if someone — let's say… a dear old friend — would tell me that a shinobi with a serious case of PTSD hit on the idea of accepting the guardianship of a little girl, I would congratulate him to the best joke I've heard in ages."

At this point the iryo waited for Kakashi to give him some kind of response.

' _He expects me to throw a fit or pull back. Guess I should have expected a check-up on my condition. It was careless to go in here unprepared_ ' Kakashi scolded himself, deciding to take a different approach.

Shifting in his stance, the copy ninja was willing to humor the other male, even if only for the sake of appearances, "I did not believe that you were one for jokes, iryo-san."

The moment Kakashi closed his mouth, he knew that this had been the right way to react. The lines in the face of the old shinobi moved like ripples on the surface of water, his eyes blazing with something akin to acknowledgment.

From previous experience of questionings about his mental affairs, Kakashi knew that at this point the manual suggested that he would react with anger or denial.

"Oh, I am definitely not on the humorous side. I prefer serious situations and I believe we've got quite a lovely one at hand. So tell me… what are your plans concerning this girl?"

By stressing his last words, the old man made quite clear that he would not repeat himself. There was a change in the contours of his face when it lost some of its depth.

It was hard to believe that this was the same man, who had put up with a child's attics not that long ago. Because right now Kakashi found himself face to face with an old stager of the Konoha Intelligence Division — supposedly a medic who dealt with the questionable shinobi inside the Leaf.

 _'So I've crossed a line_ _and_ _alarmed the internal investigation team'_ Kakashi realized, his mind strangely calm as it came to terms with this new development. _'I already have the council, Root and Kurenai dogging me, why not add some more fun people to the party?'_

Inclining his head slightly, Kakashi reached up to scratch his cheek through the mask, "I want to find out which role she has been allotted in this whole scheme."

"Even though you are barely able to pull yourself together?"

"Maah, so you find it strange that an… _emotionally crippled shinobi who seeks killing and violence as a valve for his ongoing depression_ , accepts a four year old girl as his ward? Here I thought you might appreciate the effort since we both know what my file says — as you see, I do so by heart."

For a moment the old man hid his face in the shadow his desk lamp created.

Kakashi had declared his hand, now it was the turn of the representative of the Intelligence Division. It wasn't as easy to turn the tables when playing against someone with so much experience.

However Kakashi sensed that this man wasn't out to harm Fuu or himself. There was something about him that resembled killing intent, but he definitely wasn't someone Kakashi would easily underestimate.

Suddenly, after a long moment of silence, the previously convincing iryo, snorted with laughter, "I guess I'll loose my bet then. However you can't convince me that you're not in denial, Hatake. You might be on the way to realize just how poorly you've been dealing with your problems up until now, but as soon as you'll get the chance you'll return to your old ways — the road is already paved."

"May I know your name?"

The interruption seemingly caught the other man off guard, even if it were only his hands that betrayed him. They let go off the window frame he still leant on.

"Sato."

"Well, Sato-san, I now have an idea why you were the one to treat my ward today. For that I want to thank you again" Kakashi spoke honestly. "But I am curious… why did you expect me back in the evening?"

"You're seeking advice since you don't want to have last night's events repeating themselves."

Thinking about the figure of Futaba, Kakashi clenched his jaw though he remained calm. The iryo wasn't talking about the walking guardian spirit, but Fuu's burns.

However, before Kakashi could even open his mouth, the old man gave in.

"No, actually that's not quite it" Sato admitted knocking his pipe against the narrow windowsill to empty the ashes onto the backyard. "I gave you a ninety-ten chance."

"What for?"

"What were you thinking on your way to the hospital? And I am not talking about the moment during in which you decided to come looking for me." He paused to show an unsympathetic smile. "So before you landed on that branch here" the shinobi waved his hand in the direction of the rustling tree, "what were your thoughts? If even for a mere second. Tell me."

A part of Kakashi wanted to deny that Sato had touched on a raw nerve. He had tried to silence the idea which had cut through his mind scape so suddenly and without prior warning. Now there was no chance he could get away with lying.

"For a moment I entertained the idea of asking you to take care of Fuu's affair, if you were cooperative, that is."

Kakashi even remembered the exact moment the idea had lifted the spell off him — this strange notion to get involved, to prove that he indeed could help someone without hurting them in the process. Wasn't it easier to push _it_ away before it was too late?

During those few seconds, right before the pang of guilt had turned his stomach upside down, Kakashi had felt free and there was no way that he could overplay that now.

As if this indeed was nothing new to him Sato nodded, "Why did you change your mind?"

"I want to help her. That didn't change. I… was dubious about my own chances of success."

"And?"

Pausing, the younger shinobi decided that this man's attitude was tiring. His annoying questions came quick; they tucked at his thoughts before they made him talk. He was good.

"It's to prove something to yourself, or am I wrong, boy?" prompted the deep voice quietly.

This following statement was accompanied by one of Kakashi's fake smiles, "You're right, Sato-san."

Since the younger shinobi was ready to betray his character by ignoring his irritation, as well as the sickening feeling of being cornered, the much older medic found himself irked enough to raise one single bushy brow.

"How boring" he grunted with a humorless snort. "Stop playing along... Of course I am right" the iryo's voice cracked as if he was out of breath, "But you gotta tell me, boy. Which one is it? The girl walking free or yourself capable of protecting someone?"

"Both. I can't achieve only one, I want both" Kakashi said, feeling as his words left his mouth that this was the absolute truth.

It was then that the clapping of hands caught the copy ninja completely off guard, making him almost flinch as his eye searched the face of the old medic. The broad grin that Kakashi recognized upon his old face was even more surprising since it was absolutely sincere.

Pushing himself of the window frame, Sato said, "Now that you've finally come to terms with yourself, I'll lend you a hand."

"Wait" Kakashi said, furrowing his brows as he tried for a moment to ignore the mixed signals this man had been sending him. Sato was already about to leave the room but turned around again.

So many questions still called for an answer, so many things had been purposely left in the dark. Yet somehow only the following words found their way outside were, "What about the other ten percent? I take it that you believed I would give up."

"These ten percent you've just earned, Hatake. Give my regards to the girls."

It was some time after the old man had left him alone, Kakashi still stared at the now closed door of the office room, wondering how he had gotten himself such a complicated ally.

The meaning of Sato's words hit Kakashi not until he blinked for the first time, "Did he just say ' _girls_ '?"

* * *

So the grumpy old medic is not what he first appeared to be! :) In the next chapter Kakashi and his friends will face a race against time – so it remains to be seen if Fuu ends up in the hands of the Interrogation Squad or not...

* * *

 **BabySealLover** : I've been struggling with the first part since I really wanted to include some input of Futaba. I guess I've been hopping from one idea to another before I settled with this 'simple' approach :) She's going to take action at some point and I really don't want her to fade into the background. So I am really glad that you liked it!

Writing the interaction between Kakashi and Fuu is way too much fun. I always have to stop myself so that I am still able to squeeze in some development for the overall storyline. But you're quite right about their problematic situation. With this chapter I tried to show some more of the internal struggles Kakashi has been facing though he appeared to enjoy being around Fuu so far.

Oh and I am glad that girls duo isn't too overwhelming :D Thanks so much for your great review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Kiara97** : Ich nehme mir mal die Freiheit, dir auf Deutsch zu antworten! Es kommt mir beinahe schon so vor, als wenn wir uns eine Ewigkeit kennen würden und dabei ist es erst "ein Kapitel her" :D Auf jeden Fall möchte ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich für dein tolles, ausführliches Review bedanken, ich habe mich wirklich so darüber gefreut!

Kann auf jeden Fall versprechen, dass die Schleifen an einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmal als Druckmittel benutzt werden! xD Ich hoffe auch, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefällt, es hat ja auch sehr lange gedauert, bis ich es endlich geschafft habe es zu posten... wirklich sehr lange.

Also vielen Dank noch mal und ich bin gespannt auf deine Meinung! :)

 **NoBirdWithintheCage** : You're completely right, the situation could always get worse but I am going to mobilize some helpers for Kakashi. Oh, he'll surely love to get involved some more with the others, since he's so sociable and it's so easy for him to ask for help... Again I feel so very evil to push him to his limits but I am sure he'll be able to operate just fine. It's not like he's got a chance now anymore. Kurenai would definitely skin him alive, if he were to give up.

You saying that you've liked the tiny bits of Futaba so far makes me really happy! I've taken a long time to slowly adjust her and the already existing storyline but finally it's reaching its peak. Now I am really looking forward to it! :)

The Hokage himself is walking on thin ice by siding with Kakashi and his ward. I wanted to portray the trust in his ANBU captain as well as the readiness to follow the necessary procedure once they reach their deadline. But I completely agree with you that instant trust is simply taking the easy route while missing a lot of interesting parts and development.

I hope that I was able to not loose to temptation - I've used Pakkun's traits to my hearts content; I just thought that there was no way a dog would know how to use idioms :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; took me looong enough! And thanks as always for your amazing review :)

 **Amegakure no Kunoichi** : Let me tell you that you review has been one of the most flattering ones I've received so far. Seriously, you made my day and I can't tell you how much I appreciated it! If you'd like to share your theories on a later date, I'd love to hear them :) Thanks so much again, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

* * *

/ ... / Thanks for reading the chapter! :) And of course I would love to hear you opinion, your critics, what you've liked and disliked, what you've had for lunch today... I appreciate all kinds of input!


	11. Countdown Part 1

**A/N** : Last week I received the letter that I will be off to college soon and since this was a bit of a surprise I've been really busy doing all the paperwork, find a flat and organize all the other little things – besides being almost annoyingly happy and excited that is :D

Now that I've finished most of the preparations, I was able to work over this chapter one last time; I really didn't want to make you read something that I've written between calling brokers and thinking about what to bring with me.

So, I hope that you'll pardon the delay - and please enjoy! =)

* * *

 **Music** : "Sun's Coming Up" by _Tame Impala_.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 11 -**

Countdown Part 1 / _Quite Attached Indeed_

* * *

 ** _— 5 da_** ** _ys to go —_**

* * *

At five o'clock in the morning Kakashi decided to fight off the blankets; giving up on the few more hours of fitful sleep in favor of visiting the memorial stone.

Fuu on the other hand had precious little choice.

Before she could even open her eyes, Kakashi had already stuffed her inside one of his sweaters, tightening the hood around her messy bedhead. For the sake of simplicity, he proceeded to tie the sleeves around her small body, hence limiting the mobility of his now nicely packaged ward.

At times like these, he missed the advantages of only being responsible for himself but then again a sleepy Fuu wasn't one for questions.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the empty clearing, the omnipresent signatures of the ANBU guards faded into the background and Kakashi was grateful that they kept a respectful distance.

In the bluish haze of the rising dawn, the cool air nipping at his skin eased both the throbbing headache behind as well as his anxiety. He would prefer the feeling of goosebumps to the suffocating embrace of his blankets at any time. Not to mention that he was fortunate enough to have a portable heater with him — who, judging by its sluggish weight, had already gone back to sleep in his arms.

Apparently the soft ups and downs on their way had calmed Fuu and Kakashi adjusted his hold on her as he approached the slab of stone.

"I brought the little troublemaker along. Leaving her at home with only the ninken didn't feel right." Kakashi spoke softly, as if picking up a conversation that had been interrupted for a short moment. "She's sleeping peacefully right now, but you'd never believe just how… _scary_ this child can be once she awakens."

Shifting a little in his stance Kakashi found a new unevenness to the familiar ground that he had not noticed before. So he gently patted the soil with his feet — suddenly very aware of every little bump and stone.

Kakashi still wasn't sure if _this_ was… alright.

Thinking about it, the copy ninja never really was, when it came to his ward. From the very beginning he had been apprehensive of allowing someone near him; now he even took her along to his favorite refuge place.

Oblivious to his discomfort, Fuu continued to softly breath on his neck in a deep and steady rhythm. Only sometimes she would make a little sound similar to a throaty purr that was probably merely her version of snoring.

"You know, Obito. I never before realized that a sleeping child could be so soothing. It's curious. Whenever I feel like regretting or doubting my decisions, she does… _something_. I can't even explain _what_ exactly, since her most outstanding ability entails tripping and falling. Seriously, it's frightening how clumsy she is…"

Some of the fondness, with which Kakashi had uttered his last words, got stuck in his throat and he swallowed self-consciously before continuing, "Perhaps it's her childlike innocence that comforts me or even her unsuspecting nature. Her world is so different from ours… When she first discovered that I carried weapons with me, she thought that I liked to collect shiny things — like it was some kind of hobby."

"The next day I found a shard of glass on my breakfast plate, though I am still not sure what to think of that. With her little mind she always comes up with the weirdest explanations and despite all the blood I got on my hands she'll grab them readily at anytime. As much as I ought to feel some remorse for allowing this… I don't."

Not long ago Kakashi had been the only one to refrain from touching her freely. Not only because he was uncomfortable with doing so. The simple fact that Fuu drew them all in was enough of a motivation to resist the urge whenever it would arise. Now he knew that it was harmless; believed that _she_ was harmless.

"Fuu's shy… not to say, strangely well-educated for a girl her age. Since the very beginning she's been trying to make things easy for me and sometimes I believe that it's partly my fault for being difficult. Surely you would have been able to make her open up, Obito, have her run around with a carefree smile… One of your goofy grins would suit her just fine, I believe."

For a moment this image defied all the dark thoughts on Kakashi's mind and he felt his lips stretching against the fabric of his mask.

Yesterday's resolution to see this through to the very end had not wavered since. In a way it gave him a sense of support and made him question only his hesitance to accept it. There were enough people out there who were strangely curious about the former servant of the Uchiha.

For a four year old girl, Fuu had acquired quite the fan base…

"Even if I am able to supply enough evidence for everyone to realize that she's innocent, they won't let it go, huh? Not after Fuu managed to raise so many issues" Kakashi breathed with a downcast glance, his darkened gaze tracing the engraved name of his friend. "What do you think, Obito? I am probably the last person who's qualified to look after a child but then again… it works somehow. Who'd have guessed that I would be able to grow attached to this little brat?"

Once again Kakashi dropped his eye, the somber expression upon his face froze for a second before it eased into a snort.

Fuu's face was screwed up with one cord of the hoodie being stuck between her scrunched up nose and pursed lips. The fake mustache danced a little as the girl blew up her cheeks looking all the more adorably ridiculous.

With all the built up guilt and regret, _hope_ was a foreign concept to Kakashi. However… now that it was in his system and fueled his actions, it would be rather foolish to give up on it.

"Quite attached, indeed" he whispered, resting his chin softly on top of her head as Fuu snuggled closer.

* * *

Two hours later, the copy ninja landed as soft-footed as a cat on the rooftop of a small apartment complex. Carefully securing his baggage with one arm before sliding down to the edge of the housetop, he tightened his free hand around the rim of the rain gutter to let himself down onto one of the lower windowsills; cautiously allowing his weight to settle on the brittle board before he knocked twice against the glass.

The way his breath rose like hot steam from his mask, reminded him that the end of summer was nearing. Just like today, mornings were quite fresh and in the clear air the small sounds of the awakening village travelled far above the roofs. Soon more voices, accompanied by the loud and clumsy feet of civilians, would fill the streets of Konoha with the buzz of day.

Right on cue to his musings, the bundle in his arms stirred and with a little yawn a tousled head emerged out of his arms.

"Mornin' sleepyhead" Kakashi greeted the girl, who now curiously took in her surroundings while rubbing drowsily at her face.

"Good morning, Hatake-sama" she returned with a little dip of her head. "We're at Kurenai's?"

Freeing her wild curls out of the hood, Kakashi decided to share his thoughts with her, "Yes, I have an appointment with the Hokage and I thought you could have some breakfast with her since I won't have time for that."

To say that he had an appointment was actually a lie. However after spending the night tossing around while trying to think of all the possible outcomes of Sato's involvement, Kakashi wanted to have some answers before he started working with the old man.

"It's only a quarter past seven…" Kakashi mused, wondering why the red eyed kunoichi hadn't made her appearance yet.

Turning back, he was surprised to find Fuu chewing on a strand of hair that had escaped one of her loose pigtails.

Asuma had actually braided them for her the evening before, stunning the copy ninja who had expected chaos upon his return. Contrary to what he had pictured in his mind, the girl had already enjoyed a light snack and was happy to be spoiled after the exhausting day. The gruff Sarutobi had cut quite the nice figure of a scolding housewife, straightening Kakashi out for returning so late and effectively leaving him to take care of his ward.

Shaking off his bewilderment, Kakashi returned to the problem at hand; quite literally so.

Once Fuu started gnawing on her own hair like that, one could translate it easily as: ' _I do have a problem, quite a huge one actually, but I don't want to bother you, so I won't say a thing, no matter what you are going to try._ '

Understandably enough, Kakashi was itching badly to just flick her forehead but decided to instead peel away the wisp of hair.

"Kurenai is not a morning person" Fuu pointed out — her words a note of caution mixed with the awe of a person who had picked up on this particular trait by some fearful experience.

To this Kakashi only snorted. After all there was a good reason why he had chosen a window of the kunoichi's apartment which could only be tilted. Even with his quick reflexes he had merely been able to escape that mad woman the last time she came at him with a broom…

With the glass as a barrier, Kakashi was game enough to knock a second time, however there still was no reaction.

Allowing for a low growl to form in the back of his throat, the silver haired jonin tried to sense the woman inside her apartment. Normally he would refrain from invading her personal space like this, despite her rarely returning this favor. Yet no matter how many times he checked all of the rooms, Kurenai was not present.

When Kakashi opened his eye again he found himself the object of earnest worry. Two shining emeralds searched his face before Fuu took a deep breath and reached up to awkwardly pat his head — catching her guardian completely off guard.

Fuu's gaze was unnervingly steady as she nestled back into the crook of his arm, trying to sound reprimanding though her high voice trembled, "I-It's still not very polite to enter another home through their windows."

' _So that's the crux of the matter._ '

"You might be unaware of it, but having you around gives me a free pass to all kinds of nonsense" Kakashi informed her; again with a hint of fondness. "And I plan to make full use of this as long as you're still well-behaved and cute."

Fuu accepted his explanation with a pensive nod, almost as if she was indeed not sure how much longer she would stick to this behavior. Kakashi who had tried to check the surrounding streets for Kurenai's signature, caught the movement from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to observe his ward with a very troubled expression.

The girl, who was apparently now sufficiently awake to plot her little rebellion, raised her arms to inspect what she was wearing. Shaking her limbs a little, the long sleeves of his hoodie were dangling in front of her.

"Bear with it for now" Kakashi requested.

A quick look inside her closet this morning had shown him a terrific selection of pink, frilly dresses; nothing else. Some part of him was quite certain that the _generous_ purchaser of those gifts had his humiliation in mind. He wouldn't touch those pieces even if his life depended on it.

So a sweater it was.

"Since Kurenai is probably on a mission, I guess I'll have to take you with me to the Hokage" her silver haired guardian sighed and pinched Fuu's nose as if it was her fault that the kunoichi wasn't available.

Quickly checking for any people passing by in the street below them, Kakashi hopped down as soon as he spotted a gap. This earned himself a happy squeal from the light bundle.

A small grin, tired but definitely content, formed beneath the mask of the copy ninja as he started walking towards the village center. No matter how many times Kakashi elicited a spark of childish glee from his ward, it would always light up his mood as well.

During their short stop to grab some onigiri for breakfast, Kakashi sensed one of the tailing signatures getting closer. He flared his chakra in a silent warning for the female from Root, feeling mild irritation since she had gotten quite bold; testing his patience with closing in now and then.

With a gentle tuck at his flak jacket, Fuu brought him back to the here and now, "I can walk by myself now, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi easily complied with her wish by setting her down. After glancing up and down her frame, the copy ninja chuckled softly. The child looked more like a walking hoodie than anything else and surely she would trip on the hem of it — he gave her about five steps and that just because he felt generous today.

As soon as Fuu sensed that he was making fun of her, she blew up her cheeks like a puffer fish while sending him a glare that was at least as prickly as the skin of said animal. Kakashi however only shrugged, before grabbing their food and motioning for her to start walking.

One hobbling step, two hobbling steps … Fuu made it up to the checkout before going for the first floor slide.

If it weren't for the stern gaze of the elder cashier lady, who muttered something about ' _irresponsible parents'_ , Kakashi would have definitely taken a second to enjoy the sight of his ward lying sprawled out on the floor.

Instead he picked the girl up, quickly stuffing her mouth with one of the onigiri to nip her protest in the bud. People tended to get the wrong idea when they heard a child using honorifics like _sama_.

While the old hag was still far from pleased with this treatment, Kakashi quickly rolled up the sleeves and hem of the dark blue sweater before helping Fuu from the counter again so he could pay their food. He already had an idea what the cashier would say if she saw that the girl was still in her PJs below.

In front of the shop, Fuu tried to smoothen down the wild hair of hers, using the window at the storefront as a mirror. Passing her, Kakashi couldn't resist to undo her futile efforts while using the same hand to navigate her head in the right direction.

Determined to prove that she was now able to walk steadily on her own feet, Fuu quickly scuttled out of his reach while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like " _mean Hatake-sama_ ".

Before the _mean Hatake-sama_ could however respond, he felt a breath of wind touching his shins.

In a split second he moved to avoid the well-aimed kick by tilting backwards, one hand shooting out to support his back flip while holding onto his rice ball with the other. What he had seen out of the corner of his eye, was enough to give him an idea about who had been trying to bring him down so ungracefully.

At some point he should have probably expected some kind of ambush.

"Ha! Of you, my youthful rival, I expect nothing less!" The deep voice resounded between the closely spaced houses; turning the heads of some people. "I missed! However today I will once again challenge you with all of my manly pride!"

Of course there was no second guessing about who was shouting those kind of declarations so early in the morning.

While flashing the skirts of some old ladies with the gust of wind he produced on his way, Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival appeared in front of them in a flash of green.

Even Fuu forgot for a moment that she was supposed to be sulking and rose to her tiptoes to whisper to her guardian, "It's the other elite ninja?"

The expression on her face wavered between the ever present curiosity of hers and mild disbelieve. The second of these notions, Kakashi would back up any time; especially now that Gai's proudly puffed-out chest suggested that the girl's words had gone right to his head. Of course he had heard her.

"Yes, indeed, my lovely little flower bud in the weird dress!" It was somehow beside the point to explain the definition of unsuitable clothing to Gai. Fuu only frowned for a moment before easily shrugging it off — deciding that it wasn't worth it. "Feast your eyes on the manliness of the sublime green beast of Konoha!"

He actually gave her a moment to do so; making Kakashi wonder if he should be a responsible guardian and cover his ward's eyes.

"But I am here to challenge your guardian and I won't take no for an answer! I will let the power of youth explode to defeat him" Gai boasted with his almost overbearing self confidence while striking one of his poses — Kakashi knew, without actually looking up. Gai couldn't do without.

So the copy ninja only stared blankly at the tip of the finger pointing at him, almost accusingly so, before blinking, "Err… what was that?"

"Damn you, Kakashi! Stop acting so cool!"

Fuu, on the other hand, had never witnessed this tactic of her guardian before.

"He said that he wants to challenge you" she provided helpfully, looking up to await Kakashi's reaction now that he knew what his friend was about.

One sole gray eye intimated that her guardian already knew what that weird body suite ninja wanted from him, therefore deciding to feign ignorance. This confused Fuu even further.

Kakashi on the other hand considered his possibilities before he came to an uncomfortable conclusion, "Fuu-chan, would you say that I am a good guardian?"

The child who had looked up to him by leaning her head back, quickly sobering up.

That sweet voice; not to forget that he had called her Fuu _-chan_. Her mind started reeling while trying to process that she was once again in trouble — with the last time still fresh in her mind.

Nobody would be able to forget the shadows of eight howling ninken darkening the sky before descending upon their poor victim with loud barks.

Somehow Fuu found it difficult to swallow, "Y-Yes, Hatake-sama."

"And I am sure that nobody could possibly surpass me?"

Since she didn't trust her voice, Fuu shook her head vehemently. Realizing that she was unable to stop by herself, Kakashi tightened the grip on her head, before scratching gently over her scalp. Below his fingers and their gentle ruffling, Fuu calmed down considerably.

Shifting his attention back to his comrade in front of him, Kakashi shrugged now uninterested, "I guess you've lost that challenge before we've even started, Gai."

"That's hardly fair! I won't allow you to declare yourself as the winner before I even had the chance to prove myself, Kakashi!" Gai objected, raising a fist to underline both his words as well as the determination burning around him. Outstretching one hand to Fuu he declared, "Come over here, my blossoming flower bud! Let me teach you about the greatest guardian you shall ever lay your youthful eyes upon!"

Then Fuu did something that Kakashi had never witnessed before.

She _sighed_ , long and deeply, while inspecting the peculiar man in front of her who had knelt down while clicking his tongue to decoy her like some runaway cat.

Kakashi felt the side of his mouth twitching as he realized that his ward was mirroring one of his own expression — disbelief, mixed with unwillingness as well as tinge of awareness that all the other passersby were watching them. A small part of him was strangely proud to see her troubled little face.

Before making her first steps towards her new short-time guardian however, Fuu searched his eyes for approval.

"It's completely up to you. I am fine either way" Kakashi muttered, running his thump between her eyebrows to smoothen out the crease.

With a tiny smile Fuu ensured him that she would be all right, so he let go, straightening his back while pushing back his queasy conscience as he watched her disappear from his side.

"That's the spirit" Gai cheered her on, flashing Kakashi a superior smile.

"I'll be back as soon as possible" Kakashi promised, making sure to use his most reassuring voice. "Oh, and Gai… usually kids are perfectly capable to voice what they like and dislike. Just a hint."

With a casual wave of his hand Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Surely, Fuu would be fine…

* * *

"So, my dear lovely ward —whose name I forgot though I am quite sure that I met you before— since I won't ignore a hint simply because my hip rival gave it to me. What would you like to do?"

"Um… I am not quite sure… what do you suggest, Maito-sama?"

"Sama? I like that! Well… Oh, what's that? A swing! Surely you would love to swing, right?"

"I've never been on a swing before."

"Haha! I'll push you high enough to touch your dreams, my youthful little flower bud!"

* * *

When he heard a knock on the door of his office, Hiruzen was surprised to find Kakashi answering to his call. With one glance he could tell that the silver haired jonin was still quite exhausted, if not even more than two days ago. Surely the pressure was rising; just like the number of people chewing off the ear of the village head, inquiring about the strange little girl.

After respectfully bowing to the Hokage, the young man straightened his back and the look of his sole eye was cautious to say the least.

"I didn't expect that you would come to see me so soon, Kakashi" the Third welcomed his ANBU captain. Returning his gaze to the building applications on his desk, he raised one hand to rub at his temple. "I hope everything's fine with your ward?"

Unexpectedly the casual question stole Kakashi's thunder for a moment; his surprised silence lasting long enough to ensure that full attention was paid to his presence. The Sarutobi's wary gaze now was fixed on the black and green frame of the copy ninja.

However Kakashi quickly pacified his leader, "Fuu's fine, I believe. I left her in the care… well I left her with Gai."

"Oh, I see. Surely one extraordinary experience" the Third hummed with amusement settling in his features. He relaxed visibly now that there was no immediate danger calling for his action. "However this leads me to believe that I owe this visit to an equally extraordinary reason, aren't I right? Using last resorts…"

Contrary to Hiruzen's expectations, Kakashi was neither impatient nor uncomfortable. It seemed that as quickly as the thought of his ward's whereabouts had caused him uneasiness, he now switched to one of his professional expressions — no emotion betraying what little was visible of his face.

"I would like to talk about a shinobi named Sato."

The Sarutobi's hand stopped in its movements, the brush he had just picked up, hovering above the document he was about to sign. Putting it aside carefully, the old shinobi sank back into his chair. His movements appeared deliberately slow to the eyes of the man in front of him, as if he was buying some time to organize his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, the Third readied himself for the inevitable, "So he approached you?"

"I'd say he approached Fuu."

Placing his elbows tentatively on the edge of the table while making sure not to knock over the open inkwell, Hiruzen leant against his interlocked hands.

Normally Kakashi was someone to get straight to the point, sometimes not leaving enough time for his opposite to catch his breath. Only on rare occasions he had come to seek advice of the Sandaime and the uncomfortable tension in the silver haired shoulder's served as an indication that this was an important matter for him.

"To think that he would actually get involved, surprises me just as much as the revelation about his true occupation probably sprang a trick on you."

"If you're talking about him being part of the Interrogation Department, _yes_. I'd further deduce that he's one for internal affairs since he's perfectly up to date with my file. Not everyone gets his hands on the data of fellow comrades. Even with ANBU status."

The Sandaime simply closed his eyes in affirmation, grumbling a little to himself.

Lines, that had deepened through years of finding solutions for every problem —be it simple or complex— rearranged with a change of the expression upon his face.

With a quirk in the corner of his mouth, the Hokage suddenly spoke up, "Well, what did he look like?"

"… Well, I'd say he's around his sixties, dark eyes, white hair and about the same height as me. There was a rather prominent birthmark inside his left ear" the copy ninja remembered though he could hardly fathom what the Hokage was getting at.

"Huh… so the same height as you. Does he still have a full head of white hair?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I was just asking you whether his hair was still thick or already thinning. So?"

Feeling a muscle twitching beneath his eye, Kakashi tried to remain unaffected, "Pretty thick, I'd say. May I ask what these questions are about, my Lord?"

Instead of the much anticipated answer, the Third just chuckled while pushing himself up. Somehow the notice of Sato's appearance was enough to light up the mood of the older shinobi. With an amused smirk upon his face the Hiruzen picked up his hat and one of the scrolls from his desk.

"Let me tell you, Kakashi… to pique this man's interest one has to be quite outstanding, not to say extraordinary. You should gladly accept it as a compliment. Sato has a medical background and I am pretty sure that he's got quite some knowledge on fuinjutsu. That alone should be helpful in order to get to the bottom of that little girls appearance and charm. Sato poses no threat to your little ward, so if he has offered you his help, take it. You won't get a second chance."

The Sarutobi passed the confused shinobi on his way to the door, "I have to go now, but keep me updated on your ward's progress. Have a nice day, Kakashi, and give my regards to Fuu-chan."

* * *

"wheeeeeEEEE!"

"Wha— ugh-"

"Oh! Hatake-sama, you're back already! Thanks for catching me… um, um! Did you see that just now?!"

"Yes, did you see that Kakashi? That's what I call the ' _Voyage of the Little Butterfly_ '! So youthful!"

"… and I'd call it ' _misusing a swing as a slingshot to shoot kids across the playground_ ', Gai — seriously? I leave you alone for half an hour and— …You fine, Fuu?"

"Of course, Hatake-sama! I had no idea that a swing could be so much fun! It was so fast at first! I was already flying before I knew what was happening to me, like _whooosh_!"

"…"

"Flying is so much fun, Hatake-sama! You should try it too!"

"… Maah, why do I feel like I've lost?"

* * *

Somewhere between the scene on the playground and the Hatake residence, Kakashi was finally able to digest the fact that his ward had taken a _liking_ to Gai. Him of all people. This was both worrisome and if he was honest… _shocking._

A small part of him even felt reluctant to accept the fact that his so called rival had managed to show Fuu a good time.

Even now there was a cheerful bounce to her waddling steps as she tried to keep up with his long stride while looking like an oversized penguin in his hoodie. Listening to the unfamiliar tune Fuu was humming, Kakashi contemplated Asuma's offer to blow her off the Hokage monument, just to outgo his rival.

Then again that might be a tad bit too drastic… for now. Especially since someone was already awaiting them on the front porch; none too patiently at that.

"So, you finally return" a grumpy voice rumbled from the shadows before they came face to face with an ill-humored Sato.

If not for the distinct snarky signature, Kakashi would have had a hard time recognizing the old man.

Sato had exchanged his white coat for a _breathtaking_ ensemble. Above a green turtleneck, he wore a shirt with a… garish orange and blue floral pattern that revealed the beginnings of a paunch. And to cap it all, literally so, there was a straw hat sitting on his head — although the brim couldn't possibly overshadow Sato's prominent nose which protruded from the shade, looking like a wrinkly potato.

"Morning, Sato-san. Frankly speaking, I didn't expect you to arrive so early" Kakashi welcomed the other shinobi with a drooping eye.

Fuu stood with her mouth slightly agape. Since this was uncharacteristically rude of her, Kakashi slightly shook his leg to which she was clinging. With a blush rising to her cheeks, she hurried to greet their guest with a deep bow while stumbling over the usual phrases of civility.

"I thought we might as well get started as soon as possible since we're on a tight schedule. Waiting does nobody any good, especially with those nasty bugs you attracted, girl" Sato droned none too happily, ignoring Fuu who took his words literally and was now checking frantically for any insects that might be crawling on her. "I hope you haven't eaten anything, child. Having one's pathways cleaned is no sissy stuff."

If possible the awkward atmosphere grew even more tense and uncomfortable and Fuu's answer was to take a step back while her hair bristling like the fur of a cat.

Kakashi, who felt sorry for not having forewarned the girl, finally broke the uncomfortable tension with fake cheerfulness, "Maah, shall we go inside? This is hardly something to discuss outside…"

* * *

"So… you've payed a visit to our dear Lord Hokage earlier today."

As soon as Fuu had disappeared, the impatient grumpiness dripped off Sato's face like sweet honey. Again he appeared to be younger with the change of his personality, so Kakashi followed his movements with a hint of wariness as he lifted his hand to take off the boater.

To Kakashi's sensitive ears, the rustling of the straw was uncomfortably loud in the silence between them.

While inspecting the empty walls of the living room, Sato noted with one side of his mouth lifted, "Since we have the same goal for now, let's put aside your petty investigation concerning me and I'll readily cut back on pointing out your many faults, Hatake."

"I would say that this is rather considerate of you, Sato-san, but then again… I believe that those words would be even less honest than the multitude of personalties you've been displaying so generously."

"Says the boy who can't even deal with his own character" Sato returned as if he had expected some remark of the kind sooner or later.

"But in that case I would have to accept all of my… _many faults,_ those which you so kindly remind me of every once in while."

"Eh" the older shinobi scoffed amused. "Acting like this, you're almost fun. But… aren't you going to ask, how we'll go about this matter?"

Kakashi swallowed the childish ' _no_ ' with some difficulty while feeling the tinge of annoyance that he had slowly come to associate with Sato. They've met only three times but if that old man continued to provoke him on daily basis, Kakashi was sure that he'd develop some kind of allergy — similar to those _meaningful_ conversations Kurenai tried on him from time to time.

"Sorry for the wait" Fuu chirped as she popped up behind her guardian, slightly out of breath.

She had put on some of her own clothes, making Kakashi wonder silently where she had found something that wasn't pink and frilly. Just then it dawned upon him that Kurenai must have casted a genjutsu on the wardrobe just to fluster him.

Fuu's big eyes shifted uncertainly from her guardian to the blinding appearance of their guest; completely oblivious to the crackling tension between the two grown ups. Nevertheless she felt the need to offer some hospitality, "Would you like some tea, Sato-sama?"

"Maybe later" the old man grumbled before lifting her on top of the dining table without any prior warning.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably as he witnessed Fuu stiffening. It had taken him some time to finally coax her into playing along. Something about the idea of ' _just_ _a couple of fun medical tests_ ', as Sato had put it, didn't really appeal to the girl.

 _'_ _ **If he has offered you his help, take it. You won't get a second chance.**_ _'_

The Sandaime's words still held Kakashi back, planting hope in the depths of his stomachs — right next to the pit where his many doubts caused him uneasiness.

In front of him, both the old man and the girl were midway through a staring contest, which the medic with the head _full of white hair_ finally won by poking Fuu's side.

Part of Kakashi's brain was still trying to find any hint in the cryptic words of the Hokage but for now a toupee was the only explanation he could come up with. At least one, that explained why the Hokage thought Sato's appearance to be so funny.

"Your guardian will now look for a few things I need and in the meantime, let's see if everything's healed" the old man informed the girl as he took a seat in front of her.

Fuu's eyes widened with a surge of panic, seeking her guardian's sole one to assure herself that he wasn't going to leave her alone with this strange man who wanted to experiment on her.

"What do you need?" Kakashi asked, trying to push the words as calmly as he could through his gritted teeth.

"A bowl with cold water, a napkin and something sugary for her circulation."

"Fine. I'll be right back, Fuu" Kakashi mumbled, his voice thick with the unspoken promise that no harm would come to her.

Some part of him knew that he should stay with her, tell her that this man was actually here to help them. However the copy ninja wasn't ready to show anyone just how much he cared. Not even to himself.

Back inside the living room Fuu tried to avoid the dark gaze of the old medic deliberately, as if this could postpone the inevitable. This way she missed however that his gaze addressed her for the first time as a person and not a patient.

"You probably haven't realized it yet, girly, but you've got your guardian wrapped around your little finger" Sato whispered almost offhandedly as he raised a hand to check upon Fuu's inner gates, content that no new burns had appeared. "I will now check your CPS."

"What's a _CPS_ _?_ " Fuu questioned, unsure what to make of the other part.

"The Chakra Pathway System… so nothing that will hurt. Just breathe in —" the old medic commanded, his voice once again almost gentle. He touched her forehead with both his index and middle finger, "— and out. Now it might tickle a bit; just ignore it … yes that's it, in… and out."

While Fuu closed her eyes to concentrate on both the warm sensation as well as the calming instructions, Kakashi returned. His dark grey eye focused on his ward's face — or to be precise, on the point where Sato touched her.

As he placed down the water bowl and strawberries, which were still left over from yesterday, he noticed the sour expression upon the medic's face.

"No changes in her condition" Sato observed with a hint of disenchantment. "Still no chakra but she's alive and kicking."

"I don't believe that the lack of any new injuries is a reason for disappointment, Sato-san."

The old man shrugged off the piercing glare Kakashi had sent his way before returning with an annoyed air, "No, but it doesn't help our purposes either now, does it?"

Finally sensing that the atmosphere between them was anything but friendly, Fuu blurted out the first question that came to her mind, "May… may I know what these pur- purposes are? If it's not… asking to much…"

Instead of answering her, Sato now shot Kakashi an inquiring look, "Well, what are our _purposes_ , Hatake boy?"

The way the medic pronounced his p's made it quite clear that he disapproved of Kakashi's decision to leave Fuu in the dark; the consonants almost shot like projectiles from the thin wrinkly lips.

"We want to find the reason behind those burns" Kakashi said, completely ignoring how Sato's features hardened. "I already explained to you that everyone has chakra. Even people who decide to live as civilians have a tiny amount. You being an exception makes everyone curious."

"Oh" Fuu uttered, apparently surprised that anyone would find her interesting, not to mention that she should be special. Pondering a little, she started chewing on her bottom lip before revealing, "I don't have any chakra because Futaba needs it. But I am fine without it! I … I wouldn't even know what to do with it anyway…"

"Ah, so you're sayin' that this guardian spirit of yours… _uses_ your chakra?" Sato followed up while scratching his scrubby chin.

Kakashi picked up on how he put his emphasis not on the fact that Fuu claimed to have a guardian spirit, but rather on how she supposedly used Fuu's chakra. Again he wondered silently why Sato would simply believe this story; clearly others beside Kakashi himself, had problems doing so.

But then again…

 _'_ _ **Give my regards to the girls.**_ _'_

That old man knew something, which of course he wasn't ready to reveal just yet.

Instead Sato leant back in his chair, "Well, let's find out about that. Take of your shirt, lass."

After a second of hesitation Fuu struggled out of her top, now only in her white undershirt.

"I am going to prick your skin —" Sato actually did so before the girl even discovered the needle in his fingers, "— it hurts a bit but I'll heal it as soon as I am done."

With quick movements, Sato grazed his own fingertip and placed it on the little red dot that blossomed just above the top of her sternum.

Fuu stayed silent during the whole process, searching the old man's face now that his eyes were closed. There was a deep crease between his bushy eyebrows which looked like a pair of hairy caterpillars. For a moment the girl frowned before she was easily mesmerized by how they wiggled slightly in concentration.

Slowly Fuu raised her hand to touch them.

Kakashi, who was pretty sure that Sato would not appreciate Fuu touching him without permission, approached her cautiously, trying to get her attention. This man was a shinobi after all, the paunch and weird clothes aside, and shinobi weren't necessarily fond of surprises.

However before Kakashi could stop his ward, Sato raised his free hand and flicked hers away almost casually before growling, "Tch, wrong gate. Now… which one next? _Kaimon_."

' _Gate of Opening_ ' Kakashi thought, wondering what the old man was trying to achieve.

This time Fuu flinched as Sato pierced her forehead before he once again lifting his finger to cover the wound with his own. Never before had Kakashi witnessed someone performing this kind of technique and once he wasn't pressed for time, he would definitely try to find out more about this strange old man.

Exchanging blood didn't seem like something a… _modern_ medic would do; considering the risk of contagion.

"Ahh…" the unconventional medic suddenly sighed, a satisfied smirk parting the lines on his face like a curtain. "Now this is interesting. I need a second pair of eyes, so take off that headband, Hatake."

Kakashi was well aware that Fuu's pupils were darting between the two men, unsure whether they would share their discovery with her.

Loosening the knot behind his head, Kakashi revealed his scared eye and Sato beckoned him over with an impatient wave of his hand, the dark eyes never leaving the tense frame of the girl in front of him, "The scars are indeed remnants of a seal. Though it's no longer active as it seems."

"A seal?" Fuu's tiny voice interrupted his deep rumble. "Wha-what'ssss… hm… ."

After a few seconds of a futile fight, her wide green eyes disappeared below her heavy eye lids and Kakashi was by her side to support her suddenly limp body.

"I didn't know about that" Sato defended himself, without breaking the contact between Fuu's forehead and his finger. Kakashi had definitely accused him of as much with a rise of his Ki.

However before Kakashi could retort, his Sharingan detected chakra pouring into his wards body. Carefully placing Fuu down on the table, he was surprised to witness energy flooding her.

Next to him Sato had sensed the changes as well, though his voice was grave as he observed, "So it can still be activated… But this isn't her own chakra."

"No" Kakashi affirmed and couldn't help but clench his teeth. "This signature belongs to a man, a traveller I met… ."

Finally the old man looked up to him without the usual sneer. For a moment it almost appeared as if he was uncomfortable about something before he inquired, "The one who was the reason for your hospital visit?"

"Yes, he —" in a rare moment of a mutual truce Kakashi was about to tell this old medic about what that strange traveller had told him, yet something else caught his attention.

Fuu was still unconscious, but with growing horror the copy ninja discovered that there was something moving and stretching beneath her skin.

Kakashi fueled his Sharingan with the sudden surge of fear to see that Fuu's frame was nothing but a blur, shifting and shivering. Beneath her white skin there were black lines, coiling like live snakes while pushing against the thin barrier. It almost seemed as if every beat of Fuu's heart sparked them with life; allowing them to grow until they reached her little fingertips and her pale face.

"What is this" Kakashi whispered, his hands moving across her skin to find a way to stop this.

"Another seal" Sato answered without the usual superiority in his voice. With little noise he rose from the chair to get a better look at the darkness that spread like some kind of disease through Fuu's body. "A very powerful one at that."

Mumbling to himself in deep and low pitches, the old man continued while absentmindedly scratching the light stubbles on his chin, "It apparently doesn't hurt her... The way it eases through her body though... it's almost like it's _alive_."

"I've never seen something like this before" Kakashi admitted while the heaviness of his mind weighted down on his words. "The way it continuously moves, it's hard to tell how it functions."

"Whoever put this seal on your little ward, Hatake, weaved it inside her blood and now it has become a part of her. It was activated with my chakra entering into the child's bloodstream which apparently triggered a safeguard mechanism that reduced her body functions. However before the shutdown, I was able to sense that there was indeed another presence. Almost as if there's a person hiding inside this girl's body. It's rather curious."

"But how is it possible to create a seal that fuses with her blood" Kakashi asked aloud, balking at the fact that everything he had learned about fuinjutsu was being questioned right now. "To what did the caster apply the seal?"

"If it were inside her blood, the effect would wear off quickly. Naturally blood replenishes itself continuously so whatever functions it activated should now be disabled. Since it causes her no physical harm, the question about her _guardian spirit_ is much more important. To allow for two souls to reside in one body, it takes great self-control on both sides or —like in this case— a seal. This appears to be such a crafty fuinjutsu, crafty enough that is, to work itself around the old one which already has already served its purpose. However the way this girl talked about her shy protector leads me to believe that this is not to protect them from each other... tch!"

"Is there a way to find out? Without hurting Fuu of course."

Sato finally disconnected his fingers from Fuu's forehead as well as let go of her chin by which he had held her up. The sigh he finally heaved from the depth of his lungs sounded as tired and old as he actually looked like.

"Naw" he shrugged. "It's not possible."

Now Kakashi furled his silver eyebrows as an uncomfortable feeling crept up on him.

Sato however continued, seemingly unaffected, "Nobody should be able to survive the procedure of having that many seals placed upon and inside one's body. That's the one impossible thing — the other… well, let's say that ' _undoing_ ' it, would require to drain her body completely which of course would inevitably _kill_ her. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

* * *

So... the countdown has started! Now the secrets and mysteries around Fuu and her guardian spirit will slowly but surely unravel. Soon the reprieve of the Hokage will expire and Kakashi's ward will face the Interrogation Squad - or not? If anyone would like to share her or his theory, I'd love to hear them! =)

Actually this chapter was supposed to cover the next day as well, but somehow there were so much details I wanted to include in this one :D

* * *

 **BabySealLover** : I was contemplating actually for a very long time whether I should include the part with ninken and there were many different version before I settled for the one I finally used. So I am really glad that you've liked it :) Actually I never intended for Asuma and Kurenai to be involved this much but then again, those three (including Gai) will be the ones who ask for Kakashi to leave ANBU; so I thought it was at least halfway reasonable that they're around as much - but surprisingly I have so much fun writing them!

Sato is actually going to stick around and that old man is just getting started. There will be so many faces to him! So far he's probably been probably as strange as the Fuu/Futaba combo and I am feeling slightly bad for pushing him on Kakashi as well :D

Anyway, thanks so much for that great review! I appreciate them very much! :)

 **NoBirdWithintheCage** : Oh yes, running around with dogs and looking more like something out of the wild than a civilized human :D That's definitely something I've done several times as a kid as well (much to my mother's distress). Though you saying that you find Fuu likable always makes me really happy. This chapter she's been eating up some of the parts I actually wanted to include - now they'll move to the next chapter :D she can be quite persuasive!

Let me assure you, it's not only you who finds it satisfying to make Kakashi open up a little for a little innocent girl. They've surely had their difficulties with each other but with the beginning of this chapter I wanted to show that he's quite fond of her and is slowly starting to accept it. It's funny though that you pictured almost the same situation with Asuma watching over Fuu the evening - it's fun to mess with the Sarutobi xD

I am curious what you think of the last part, it's only a small amount of information but I promise: there will be more!

Thanks for your great review - they always make me feel special :)

 **ZabuzasGirl** : Thank you so much for your review! I am really glad that you've liked it so far and I am very sorry for not being able to update as quickly! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter :)

* * *

/... / Three more chapters and the first arc will be finished! =) Should I be worried just how much I enjoy writing Sato? He was never supposed to be involved as much in this part but I couldn't help pushing him on Kakashi. I guess I am just as awful...


	12. Countdown Part 2

**A/N** : So, I've started college. That's pretty much the only reason why I have taken so awfully long to update. I was crazy enough to go for a major that requires me to survive physics (!), math (!) and informatics (!) - AGAIN. As if school wasn't enough of an indication that I should never touch subjects with numbers ever again. So blame me and my naïveté...

I can ensure you however that I feel just awful for making you wait for so long and that's why I want to thank all of those who continue to read, favor and follow - even if I might take a while to update, I definitely won't abandon this story! Promise!

So I will now provide info for the next update on my profile page so that you can check whether I am still alive and typing.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Music** : "Fly" — _Ludovico Einaudi_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 12 -**

Countdown Part 2 / _Snake Man_

* * *

"It appears as though Futaba's lost her fire" the taller of the two man sighed with disappointment. "Normally that girl would walk straight from one disaster right to the next — leaving behind a fascinating splatter of chaos and death… Oh, you must have witnessed the natural catastrophe that calls herself _Fu-ta-ba_ to understand the art of human self-destruction. She's the very concept of it."

Below the village scattered its many lights as if to rival the spangled sky above; radiating the promise of peace with blindingly bright colors. The man understood why Futaba had chosen this place, although at the same time her naïveté never failed to amuse him.

From their spot, both men could feel the vibrations of hundreds of people moving around, oblivious to the fact that two individuals had gotten quite close to their borders. Not to mention that there was an instable soul amongst them who was hiding behind the mask of an innocent child.

"Besides the beauty of it, there's this pattern" the man breathed softly, choosing his words with care before letting them rise as clouds in the crisp air. "She runs, runs, runs… to find shelter, eventually. Once settled, she doesn't show until someone flushes her like an animal; lures her out from her foolish hiding spot of choice. It always works that way and once you corner her, that's when the real fun starts."

With a smile gracing his lips, he shook his head as if the last words had evoked the fondest memories. "My favorite child… or should I call her the _perfect_ child? It's hard to distinguish between those two since I find her both charming and useful. Mostly useful though since she is the last piece to the puzzle. Soon I will reap what I sowed. I've been waiting for so… very … _long_ …"

Despite the wistful touch to both his face and voice, Hiroko could hardly hide the playfulness that was the medium of his very being. It showed in the quirk of his mouth and the dimples that had already charmed countless unsuspecting minds. Yet as he traced the outlines of the buildings, there was a heat burning in his eyes, betraying the air of calm surrounding him.

"So she'll end up dead?" interjected the hitherto silent male after a moment's thought. Rather than hesitating, there was almost something hopeful in the way his eyes clung to Hiroko's profile.

"Of course" the answer came without missing a beat. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to achieve an important goal. Despite being so very entertaining in all her flaws, your sister must die" Hiroko mused with the air of a person who couldn't be bothered to put any regret in his voice. "I am sorry if it upsets you, though it's not like you actually care, do you?"

"To me she's a stranger who's only worth her purpose."

Finally turning to look at his son, Hiroko consented with a gracious nod of his head, "True, my boy. A shame though it is…"

The pre-teen shifted a little to return the pensive expression with one of his own, "Entering Konoha might pose a problem though."

"With the proper incentive, we won't have to take any risks. Considering Futaba's predicament, there are only few options left. One of these days she'll have to either flee, or risk getting caught."

"What if she ends up in the hands of the Hidden Leaf?"

"Now, now" Hiroko responded with a hearty chuckle. "My daughter is hardly someone to underestimate… The reason why I know her so well is because she fascinates me. Her mind is sharp and her greatest weakness is at the same time her strength. Futaba will do everything to protect what is dear to her. A fact even I had to acknowledge at some point… However similar circumstances will soon put her under a lot of pressure. So tell me again, when will they start the interrogation of my cutie-pie Fuu?"

* * *

— _**4 days to go —**_

* * *

"I would like to try something" Kakashi muttered as Fuu returned from the kitchen with her eyes fixed upon the steaming cup she carried with her.

Carefully placing the hot coffee in front of her guardian, the girl consciously touched the small patch on her forehead before eying Kakashi. For some reason she had not been very amused by the turn of yesterday's events — awakening after the little experiment with a major headache. To smooth her ruffled feelings, Kakashi had decided to go through some of his own ideas before inviting Sato over again.

Accepting the inevitable, Fuu puffed her cheeks a little before assuring, "No needles?"

"Only if you promise to keep Sato's involvement a secret from Kurenai" Kakashi considered after a moment of thought — making his offer sound as generous as he could. The fact that he had not even been planing on using such nasty objects, was besides the point.

Giving Fuu a moment to contemplate his deal, Kakashi quickly took a sip of his coffee since she was distracted. She had never tried to take a look at his face intentionally — but being the nosy four year old that she unmistakably was, it attracted her eyes from time to time.

"I won't tell Kurenai. She wouldn't like to hear it anyway" Fuu wisely observed while Kakashi tried to hide his smirk. Sometimes even he found his ward's good intentions adorable.

"So I want to check if there are any changes in your chakra pathway system. Since we can't just examine the natural flow, I'll will try to set up a normal circulation with my own chakra."

Fuu nodded slowly, her ponytail bouncing energetically before she moved closer.

"You only need to outstretch your hands… yes, just like that." Carefully Kakashi took them in his own — rough fingers engulfing her small ones before his eye scanned the notes on the table behind her for one last time. "My chakra has other properties than Sato's. But the again, it shouldn't make that much of a difference."

Fuu blushed at the touch, trying to hide how much she savored the contact.

"What is your chakra like?"

"My natural affinity is lightening" Kakashi explained and was surprised to find Fuu brightening with excitement. He could literally spot the stars in her sparkling eyes. "What? You actually like it?"

"I _love_ lightening! It's just like a tree growing out from the clouds — only that it's white and it disappears… before it reappears — but it's _soo_ beautiful!"

Unable to push away the tender feeling that spread inside his chest, Kakashi raised a brow at his ward, "So you're telling me that you're not afraid of thunder?"

"Uh-uh" Fuu decidedly shook her head, her voice now showing hints of pride. "I like how it rumbles! It sounds a bit like a hungry tummy — a huuuuge one!"

Realizing not for the first time that the girl possessed quite the vivid imagination, Kakashi wondered just where she had picked up her ideas. Maybe the other servants had been too busy to find the time to explain such phenomenons to her — allowing her curious mind to make things up on its own.

Squeezing Fuu's hands once to calm her down, Kakashi leant towards her. "Well, then let's get started."

Bobbing her head with excitement, Fuu finally turned her attention back to their joined hands.

It wasn't long until she felt the first shock as a buzzing warmth travelled through her body. It felt like fingers that quickly yet at the same time gently traced her arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps. It was not that different from Kurenai teasing her by blowing against her neck, so Fuu wasn't able to stifle her giggle.

Kakashi who had been careful not to stress her small frame, allowed for more chakra to speed up the circulation inside his ward's body. All this while monitoring the stream with his Sharingan.

To be honest, the copy ninja did not expect to find anything unusual. This was also part of the standard hospital procedure, so many medics had already worked with their chakra on the girl. Kakashi wanted to confirm that there were no aftereffects from her passing out yesterday, as well as to explore a bit for himself.

It was a completely new experience for him. Normally even he couldn't roam another system so freely without meeting opposition. So with time and Fuu's calm heartbeat, Kakashi grew bolder. Small shocks, not strong enough to interfere the neural network, allowed him to specifically energize the gates.

With his unanswered questions in mind, the copy ninja returned to the point of yesterday's discovery.

 _Kaimon_ \- The Gate of Opening.

Careful not to trigger the safeguard mechanism yet again, Kakashi tried to analyze the surrounding chakra points. Somehow it was odd that despite Fuu's inability to address them, they were in good shape and quickly adjusted to his chakra.

With his focus on the flow of energy, Kakashi felt like being awakened from a deep slumber as Fuu's fingers twitched inside his grasp. A physical experience after long minutes of spiritual exploring only heightened his senses and so the small movement resembled a slap on his palm, making him loose his focus for only a second.

Though this was all it took for the gathered chakra to seep inside Fuu's system.

And then it came back. All at once.

The next thing the jonin knew was that he was flung back — first hitting the backrest of the couch before rudely meeting the floorboards behind the piece of furniture.

Strange lights twinkled behind his closed eyelids as the shinobi lay face down on the hard floor, trying to regain his senses. For a confusing moment his mind tried to find the most ridiculous explanations before it settled for the possibility of a collision with a concrete wall at full speed.

' _That's not it_ _…_ ' Kakashi thought when finally the more rational side of his brain bounced back.

Carefully he sat up to calm the nauseous feeling, as well as to check that he wasn't hurt. His whole body felt like it had gone to sleep and now there was this near painful feeling of reawakening his limbs.

"Ha- _ **hick**_ -Hatake-sama?"

"I am fine…" the copy ninja wheezed as he quickly stood up to make his way over to his ward. The funny feeling in his stomach settled however when he saw that she was not visibly hurt. "You okay, Fuu?"

"I- _ **hick**_ thi- _ **hick**_ so." The girl looked as if she had just placed her finger inside an electrical plug; her hair a wild crackling mess while the hiccups shook her whole body. "But I don't- _ **hick**_ think we should- _ **hick**_ try that… again, Hata- _ **hick**_ -ke-sama."

It was then that Kakashi realized with a jolt that this had been Fuu's own doing. How else could his own chakra backfire and send him flying?

Four year old girl with no chakra: **1**

Trained shinobi with a Sharingan, member of ANBU with years of experience: **0**

" _ **Hick**_."

* * *

— _**3 days to go —**_

* * *

"I am sorry" was all Kakashi could say as the red eyes of the kunoichi settled upon him with the weight of her unexpressed discontent. Deep down, they both knew that a mere sorry wouldn't change the fact that this was definitely bad timing.

"Why now?" Kurenai finally questioned, her voice the perfect addition to her scrunched up face that showed the lines of a pillow and the impression of something with buttons — the TV remote probably. "The Hokage knows that there's a good reason for you to stay here! Gee, it's kinda rude to imply that you're the only capable shinobi in this village! It's not like that old man could have sent someone else… "

"I agree, though he has been kind enough to bend some rules so far."

Kurenai's sour expression hardened though she knew that he wouldn't go if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

The mission really had popped up at an inconvenient time but it was not like he had any say in this. If the council should become any more suspicious of Kakashi's involvement with Fuu, they surely would adopt other measures; aside from sending a retired shinobi for internal affairs.

"We both know that such an important mission could easily require you to add a few days on top. _Days_ that Fuu doesn't have. I still can't believe that you haven't told me about this deadline earlier!"

Kakashi however only found a sigh in the back of his throat before he shouldered his backpack. There were many things he should have said and done, but it was too late now.

With a frown Kurenai leaned a little forward, "That's it? No goodbye for Fuu?"

"I don't want to wake her."

Grumbling something below her breath, Kurenai felt the need to point out, "Just now you had no problem wakin' me!"

"Well, doesn't that make you feel special" Kakashi returned unimpressed before raising a hand to scratch his neck. "Keep an eye on her for me, Kurenai. She starts to realize things way too quickly and I don't want her to be scared of something that I can still avert. The last couple of days have been a bit stressful for her, so-"

"Not only the last days, if I grasped enough of Asuma's angry mumbles about you degrading him to a housewife and how you left Fuu alone with the dogs" the kunoichi huffed with the unspoken promise that this discussion wasn't finished just yet. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued, "Anyway, I guess he was happy to spend some time with you. It's not like I can be your substitute when it's about… _guy stuff_. So, I'll let you off the hook for now concerning Fuu."

For a moment Kakashi contemplated wether he should tip Kurenai off that Gai had turned a harmless swing into a slingshot but decided to use this for future occasions.

"Thanks, Kurenai. Also… it's not your fault what happened. Somehow the burns and everything else is connected to this guardian spirit of Fuu's. This Futaba seems to be more of a real person than any of us could have imagined."

"Seriously? You're the last one I thought would believe that idea of Fuu's! … But I guess that it would indeed explain a few things."

Instantly Kakashi's eyes focused upon the frowning kunoichi. "What _things_?"

"It's just… have you looked inside her backpack?" Kurenai probed, unsure whether this would offend Kakashi. He too was a very private person but then again, him becoming a guardian did involve the special task to find out more about the former Uchiha servant. "Fuu told me that some of those things were presents from Futaba and I thought that maybe she had found them. They are nothing dangerous, maybe a little peculiar."

Kakashi turned with a sigh to look down the corridor of the building complex, his throat strangely dry, "I will have to look into that once I return. When Fuu wakes up… -"

"I'll tell her that her superhero guardian went to save the world again" Kurenai provided with a perfectly straight face and sing-song voice — well, except for the bright red square pattern that ran across her cheek that somehow ruined the image of her dry humor.

"Thanks" Kakashi murmured with a dip of his head. Raising his hand, a swirl of leaves appeared around him, "Sorry for waking you. I am sure the TV remote must have been very comfortable."

Blinking at the now empty space in front of her, Kurenai slowly raised her hand to feel the impression on her cheek.

"Jerk."

* * *

"Is Hatake-sama gone?"

"Yeah, he just left for his mission and won't be back 'till very, very late today, so how about you go to sleep? It's still quite early in the morning and we should be well rested to welcome him back. Girls need their beauty sleep!"

" …Will Hatake-sama be alright?"

"Sure. It's sometimes hard to believe but he's a grown man. With issues. Loooots and lots of issues. But one of his better points is that he tends to keep his word once you've finally gotten it out of him. Before you came around, I'd be ecstatic to receive a ' _mah_ ' or any variation of ' _huh_ ' for an answer."

"So he's not angry with me?"

"No! No, definitely not! Kakashi is not angry with you… he's just worried, just like we all are. It's probably his weird way of showing it."

"Is it about me, about those burns? I really don't know how I got those… I …"

"I know, just try not to… to make _it_ happen again tonight?"

"Uhm, I will try my best?"

"Oh, come here you! If I cuddle you, you'll sooner suffocate than start burning."

* * *

Something about the coldness of the bathroom tiles was oddly soothing. For two hours now Futaba had been lying in the dark with her skin pressed against the smooth surface. She focused on her breathing; the way the hot air poured from her lips and fogged the floor.

 _ **In — and out**_ _ **…**_

If the fever wouldn't go down soon, she'd loose the fight. The fight against her fears as well as the poison in her system — not to mention the bite on her shoulder. After all this time it wasn't healing properly and somehow she knew that this wasn't even its final form. Surely Orochimaru had prepared something in advance and now it slowly tempting her to simply give in.

 _ **In — and out**_ _ **…**_

' _I need a plan_ ' she decided, lifting her head to change the cheek on the floor to cool the other side of her head.

 _ **In — and in — out**_ _ **…**_

"Think" she bit, ignoring the throbbing pain and exhaustion. "Can't think — Have to find a way — Have to protect — Fuu — Fuu... — Have to protect Fuu!"

Shivering Futaba formed a weakly fist as she felt the other heart calling out to hers for the second time this night.

 _ **Thump**_ — Hungry — _**Thump**_ — Dark — _**Thump-thump**_ — Familiar and dangerous.

So Hiroko had finally joined the hunt that would eventually bring her down.

A silent tear ran over her numb cheek, travelled to the bridge of her nose and finally dripped onto the blue tiles, soon to be joined by a second one.

' _I have no idea what to do. Help me_ ' she called into the emptiness of her head.

Maybe the echo of her own words was only something her feverish mind produced; it was however painful. Pressing her hazy eyes shut, she stretched her limbs to dull her senses with the iciness.

' _Fuu to safety. Have_ _…_ _to find_ _… a…_ _solution to-_ _… morrow.'_

 _ **In — and out**_ _ **…**_

* * *

' _Something's wrong_ ' Fuu decided while waiting for Kurenai to notice that the water inside the boiler had already cooled down; for the second time now.

Almost hesitantly the kunoichi reached out to press the button once again and this time she hurried to fill the boiling water into the pot that was already set up beside her.

With the first weight of worry settling into her stomach, Fuu lowered her eyes onto the shiny surface of the table. First Hatake-sama and now Kurenai — they were both acting differently. Although her guardian was better at hiding it, Fuu knew that something was bothering them greatly. Something that she was responsible for in one way or another.

They thought that she wouldn't notice the difference; the way something had changed about the looks they gave her. However it became more and more apparent that they didn't want her to find out what was going on, so Fuu smiled. Smiled whenever she caught them staring at her.

Because they liked her smile.

"The friend who is coming over is a little peculiar" Kurenai finally spoke up as she carried the tea pot to the table and started rearranging the tableware with restless fingers. Her red eyes lost their focus for a moment before they returned to meet Fuu's green orbs, "And when I say special, I am talking about her behavior. So, please don't take it too serious, okay?"

Fuu blinked a few times to digest the slight warning. "If she's a friend of yours, I am sure she's nice."

"Well yeah, we're not that close actually. It's more like we're comrades and since there aren't that many females in the higher ranks… we sometimes like to drink together. Tea, for example."

With the smile straining her face, Kurenai sincerely hoped to avert Fuu's suspicions.

"Is she friends with Hatake-sama too?" Fuu continued, just as determined on diverting Kurenai's thoughts from whatever made her nervous.

Putting some rice cakes on a plate, Kurenai hummed thoughtfully, "I guess they might have been on a mission or two. You have to know that she is a great kunoichi!"

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door, loudly so, and Fuu rose from her pillow to welcome their guest. She was still pretty exited to meet another kunoichi. In her mind she pictured the other woman to be like the usual Kurenai — gentle, beautiful and strong.

Before Fuu could however confirm any of these attributes, two hands grabbed her ticklish sides and yanked her off her feet.

"So you're the servant brat with the shady connections everyone's been talking about!" the new arrival greeted with a loud voice before starting to twirl the girl in the air to take a good look at her. "You sure do look pretty ordinary to me though…"

"…Welcome, Mitarashi-sama" Fuu finally found the breath to return as she blinked at the purple haired woman from upside down. With only shinobi around, Fuu was already used to being handled like this.

"No need to be so polite!" Anko laughed unconcerned as Kakashi's ward dangled in the air, while being held up by one foot. "Though it does certainly have a nice ring to it!"

"Come on in, Anko. I've prepared some tea and snacks" Kurenai's voice sounded from behind them. Fuu turned, still held up by her feet, to meet the apologetic smile of her caretaker. "Also, maybe you should let Fuu down, her face is turning quite an unhealthy shade of red."

"Tea sounds great!" Anko beamed and finally placed Fuu down, who took a few wobbly steps back before straightening the skirt of her blue dress. "I've been so busy that I've rarely found the time to enjoy some tea in peace! Also I am curious as to why you've invited me over today, Kurenai."

Guiding their guest over to the set table, all three of them settled down. Kurenai, still a little nervous, lifted the lid of the pot to check if the tea had had the proper amount of time to steep.

"I am glad that you could squeeze in some time" she finally said with earnest gratitude. "I appreciate it very much since I can only imagine how busy you must be."

Anko's pupil-less eyes settled first onto Kurenai's face and then wandered over to Fuu.

"How could I possibly reject your invitation? Especially after you've said that it was very urgent and nobody else would do? Also the part about it not being official made me _cu-ri-ous_ " Anko all but purred the last word — as if to imply that she thought Kurenai to be too obedient to bend the rules.

"How about you make yourself comfortable on the couch, Fuu?" Kurenai quickly interjected and the girl hesitantly got onto her feet. "I've left you some cookies and hot chocolate with one of your picture books."

Watching Anko with wary green eyes, Fuu circled the table and disappeared in the direction of the couch; though not before shooting Kurenai another quick glance.

"I take it that it's got something to do with the kid then" Anko continued with a wide grin cracking her unusual serious demeanor. "I still can put two and two together. Showing her to me, giving me enough time to check on her files before the visit — at least the one's I got access to… Since you wanted _me_ to come, it's something that only I would know off."

Carefully filling Anko's cup with tea, Kurenai frowned before she agreed, "You're … right."

"And you're uncomfortable asking" the purple haired kunoichi observed. Leaning forward, she picked up the fine porcelain with surprising care. "So why don't you explain to me how you've come up with the idea of the child being connected to my former sensei? She seems pretty boring to me, so why should he show an interest?"

While being both thankful and irritated for Anko figuring her out so quickly, Kurenai remained silent for a couple of seconds. For once Anko didn't push her any further.

Both caught up in their respective trail of thoughts, they watched the steam rising from their cups before the red eyed kunoichi swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"At first it was only something the Hokage mentioned but then there were suddenly so many questions… It wasn't until Fuu got very emotional and she mentioned someone. I think she called him by a … _nickname_."

"Nickname? You don't call him names if you want to continue breathing the same air, Kurenai. Especially when you're such a little pushover." Raising her cup to take the first tentative sip, Anko muttered, "So? What was it that she supposedly called him?"

" _Snake man._ "

Maybe Kurenai should have waited for the other kunoichi to actually gulp down her tea…

… before she now spat it right back in her face.

* * *

"Hey kid, I heard that we might have a common… hm… let's call him an _acquaintance_. You mentioned a name to Kurenai and I wanted to verify it. So, who is… sna _-... snake man_?"

"SnaSnake man?"

"Don't make me say it again! I said… _snake man_. So! Who is he?!"

"I don't know any one by such a name. I am sorry, Mitarashi-sama."

"Ohh, so the little brat wants to see me mad! If that's-"

"Fuu-chan, it's alright to tell Anko! Don't you remember what you told me the last time you stayed over? You said something about him, this snake man and Futaba — that he found her useful…"

"Now, who the heck is this Futaba?!"

"It's her guardian spirit."

"Alright… As if assigning weird nicknames wasn't enough! Now it's a guardian spirit! Seriously, Kurenai! Don't you think she's just making all of this up? Not that you can't fix this with some proper-"

"I know. I know that it's… kind of hard to believe, but how about you show her? With a henge?"

"You don't get to ask for things like that as if it's as easy as flicking a finger! If that's what you believe then why don't you try yourself?"

"Because I can't, Anko. I wouldn't ask for this, if it was merely a hunch. Right now I need to know if Fuu knows him. And yes, I should have let you know beforehand but I feared that you wouldn't come…"

"Oh, I would have definitely ditched you! And now… give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave right now!"

"You're the only one who knows what it's like to _always_ be linked to him. I can't even imagine what it must be like, but I know for sure that it's the last thing I want for Fuu."

"…"

"I am serious, Anko."

"This is complete bullshit! How can you even believe such a little … Grr, I can't believe I am doing this! — _Henge no Jutsu!_ — So… Do you know this man, kid?"

" … I don't think so. Are you sure that the snake mister is wearing purple eyeshadow?"

"Ask me again and I'll give you a scaly and potentially poisonous hint why you might have been referring to him as snake man, brat! Now, think — real — hard! Look at me and tell me — do you know him?"

"O…Ooo- It's… ow!"

"What's wrong, Fuu?"

"My head, it hurts — I just … ouch!"

"Shh, it's okay, Fuu! I think we should better stop, Anko. I know it must have been — … Anko?"

"It's only one of the signs… however headaches could be a symptom of someone with altered memory. Especially if confronted with a link to the missing or hidden parts the brain will naturally try to connect the visual information with the respective memory — all while the blockade does its job. Hence the pain."

"…"

"I have no idea what he could have wanted with her. She's weak, she has no chakra though this could be his doing… But then again, why would he create a useless tool? If it were only for her knowledge, he might have as well killed her..."

"… so I was right? She does have a connection to Orochimaru?"

"As much as it shocks me that there's actually someone running around who calls that person by such a _ridiculous_ name… it's possible."

"No way…"

"I know. _Snake man…_ sounds like the name of a really awkward comic figure."

"...Kurenai, is something wrong with me? I am sorry for not remembering, I could try again if you want me too. I-"

"No! It's… nothing. Nothing's wrong with you, Fuu. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kurenai... That girl has been blessed enough to forget everything and now they will make her remember. Nothing is going to be alright."

* * *

So, this was the first part of the monster I've been working on! I was really exited to introduce Anko since I love her character. Hopefully she doesn't seem too quick-tempered but I figured that she might have been still a little caught up in the whole affair with her former sensei. However I'd love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

 **Guest** : So happy that you took the time to leave a review! :) Fuu's been unbelievable much fun to write and I always worry that she's drifting to extremes so I am glad that you find her adorable! At first she wasn't supposed to play such a big part but now I can't imagine things going on without her. So I guess she will stick around ;)

Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **BabySealLover** : The first scene got me all emotional as well - maybe one of the reasons why the last chapter was still quite lighthearted. It's fun to show the small steps Kakashi takes in his guardianship for Fuu. Just like I definitely wanted him to realize that he could be a little jealous too - especially with Gai as the other party :)

After rereading the chapter I realized that I've been kind of trolling you - look they find out something... oh and it's more questions! I only hope that Sato's not adding too much of a puzzle... it's all piling up - I really need to start by providing answers!

So thanks for the review and I will try my best to update quickly! :)

 **NoBirdWithintheCage** : Thanks so much for the compliment! I always wonder if I am able to word the images that pop up in my mind, so I am really happy!

Sato's part in all of this will be quiet an interesting one, once he let's others know. But first of all, Kakashi won't have the time to actually investigate with being under the pressure of dealing both with missions and Fuu. At some point he has stopped seeing her as one (though she originally was) and it won't be long until he will once again cling to that very fact, to put up a distance.

At this point I want to say: Wow! You're theories are amazingly detailed and it's pretty much in synchron to actual truth! The seal is indeed an important part of Fuu's system and soon there will be much more input. However the person who thought it up, also made room for some traps... Because, let's be honest! What's a huge seal with some more safeguard mechanisms! :D

Anyway, thanks for this incredible review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

/ ... / I will try my best to get the next part out this week! :) Thanks for the support - I can't even say how much I appreciate it!


	13. Countdown Part 3

**A/N:** So it took me a little while longer than expected, but here's the next chapter =)

I've had a few new ideas for the last part of this and I didn't want to stuff a 12.000 word chapter in your faces, soooo... there will be a fourth part to this countdown. Sorry to those who want to finally know the outcome; I really promise that the next chapter will close the arc!

Last but not least: I really want to thank all of you who follow and favor! You guys are seriously awesome and I love you for all the support :)

I still have no new beta, so please overlook any typos, mistakes and funny wordings.

* * *

 **Music** : "What Must Be Done" - _Nick Cave & Warren Ellis_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 13 -**

Countdown Part 3 / _The Worry-Eater Stone_

* * *

 _Dear Futaba,_

 _Do you know the_ _ **snake man**_ _? Kurenai said I talked about him and you, but I don't remember_ _…_

 _Maybe you can help?_

 _He has purple paint in his face, it's around the eyes —_ _do men_ _paint their faces_ _as well? His_ _was_ _white,_ _the_ _hair dark and long._

 _Sorry for asking but Kurenai was very sad._

 _Hope you fine,_

 _Fuu_

After staring at the message long enough to see past its contents, Futaba felt her face stretching to the first smile in days. Small, almost disbelievingly so, it sat upon her chapped lips while a part of her was still wondering what her cheeks had gotten up to.

Not sure if it was due to the fever or genuine happiness squeezing her heart, Futaba hugged her legs closer to her body before mumbling against her knees, "Since when have your writing skills improved so much, little one?"

To Futaba it had been years of running and hiding — however not so for her better, smaller half, as it seemed. No longer did Fuu's words wind from top to bottom in serpentine lines nor did she add any more unnecessary strokes… the girl had also picked up a bunch of new characters — every kanji now standing neat and proud on the white paper.

"Can't believe that you'd grow up so fast… The first message I ever received from you was only your name and now look at that! No more problems with the hiragana — even the ' _nu_ ' and ' _me_ ' are finally distinguishable" Futaba breathed as she took her time to appreciate her ward's achievements; with glistening eyes and a notion that was both bitter and very sweet.

To come face to face with those proofs of Fuu's innocence had become her greatest reward. For it was a sign that her efforts were at least partly successful.

"It would be lovely, if only you could have stayed a little longer in Konoha, Fuu. For that smile of yours I would have even put up with these confined rooms" peeking below through her arms that prevented her fragile frame from coming apart, the guardian spirit eyed the surrounding walls, as if they could collapse any second. Her smile now resembling a crack in her shrunken face, her pupils dilated as she remembered a different darkness — cold, damp and narrow.

"It's one of the cruelest things I've ever come across, you know? There was this picture. _Snake man_ showed it to me. Surely he knew what it would do to me… He even asked me, _'Do you want to see your other half?'_ and I answered with, _'Yes, please show her to me, Orochimaru-sama.'_ …Back then I was still so confused. I probably felt contempt for you; you who lived in the daylight and sold me to the hours of night — maybe I even wanted you gone, little one… So that I could go after my brother without a second thought."

Futaba bit her lower lip as the trail of memories lost its direction, "I had no idea that I would be the one to give up everything for that smile of yours. That I would ever loose the one and only focus I had in my life…"

Flipping the note in her hands, the guardian spirit wondered what to tell her ward. From past experience Futaba had learned to never ignore questions of her little ray of sunshine. Otherwise Fuu would try to find answers on her own, thus gathering more unwanted attention.

"I am still not sure what amazes me more, Fuu-chan. You coming up with such a weird name for him… or how you've found a way to retrieve some of the memories I've meant to hide from you" Futaba whispered hoarsely before raising a hand to touch her forehead. "Ah, the fever is rising again…"

With time running out, Futaba had decided to ignore a few safety rules which normally would make her refrain from stealing. It would simply complicate things further if she couldn't bring down her temperature and like many other shinobi, Kurenai had a set of first aid medicine for the field.

So after flushing down another fever pill with some water from the tab, Futaba glanced one more time at Fuu's last words.

 _P.S. I think snake man's name is Oroshni Maru._

' _Close enough. Now it's only a question of time until they will try to extract the information they seek_ _…_ ' Futaba reasoned while cleaning the surfaces she had touched that night.

Although most people of the Hidden Leaf surely never found out why the famous Snake Sannin left, some would remember. Old wounds would be reopened and bleed again with a mix of fear, anger and disgust. Who would care about a four year old girl, if her knowledge could serve as a weapon against the one missing-nin they had never caught?

After all, justice could easily be reduced to a pair of scales in the hands of grieving humans.

Stopping in her motions, Futaba rose her chin to meet her own tired eyes, "If only you had remembered someone else, Fuu."

* * *

— _**2 days to go —**_

* * *

Without haste the man moved down the street, accompanied by the soft _tocs_ of his walking cane. Despite the bandages around his head and the old scar on his chin, unsuspecting minds might have dismissed him as an old man who went for his morning stroll.

It was one of Danzo's qualities to appear as a harmless civilian when moving around Konoha — in spite of an aura that some had described as sickening. This, paired with his ability to know when to expect ANBU to show up, allowed him to pursue his interests without any interferences.

For now it was enough to erase his presence once a shinobi approached. With their heads up and their destination in mind, Danzo merely stepped into the shadow of a tree or an alley to go unnoticed. While it was ridiculously easy to outmaneuver the Hokage's restrictions this way, it was at the same time demeaning for a former council member to have someone watch his every step.

From beneath the awning of a small pottery shop, Danzo finally identified the signature he had been waiting for. Slowly he opened his eyes, almost lazily so, before scanning the masked person's shadow.

There she was.

 **Individual:** Fuu; 4

 **Status:** Unconfirmed spy

 **Height:** 98 cm **/ weight:** 12 kg (gained weight, no changes in height); dark brown, curly hair; green eyes; heart shaped face; no chakra — **for more specifications:** seemedical file attached

 **Background:** orphan (possible parent/attached report file); former servant of the Uchiha Clan (Uchiha Yashiro/file attached); survivor of the massacre, as well as possible witness of said event; currently assigned ward of Hatake Kakashi (file attached); unconfirmed connections outside Konoha (conflicts with one of her previous statements)

 **Checkup:** Commonly known for good behavior, confirmed by local shopkeepers and hospital staff. Close to her caretakers and guardian; unexpectedly corresponding behavior of Hatake Kakashi — examples: efforts to adjust; less tension; no longer restless during the night; less frequent mission requests (one-day missions; took his first B-rank mission after accepting only A's and above); physical contact increased; took her to his retreat (memorial stone).

 **/** Surveillance abandoned due to the involvement of Sato Jirou; affiliation to Sarutobi Hiruzen

 **/** Last update: Visit of Mitarashi Anko at Yuhi Kurenai's apartment (occasion unknown); suspicious since there is no information of a closer relationship between said parties; Fuu was present at their meeting

 **Involved parties:** Sarutobi Hiruzen (jurisdiction); Sato Jirou (Internal affairs; Intelligence Division — inactive); Hatake Kakashi (guardian); Yuhi Kurenai (caretaker); Sarutobi Asuma (caretaker); Maito Gai (caretaker?); Mitarashi Anko (visitor of Yuhi Kurenai)

 **Prognosis:** Due to positive behavior Fuu will be downgraded; at some point assigned for adoption (civilian family); regular checkups at the hospital

 **Root Evaluation:** Without further proof the new status of the individual named Fuu will be SLEEPER

 **Action:** Kidnap the child at first given opportunity

…

In other words: The file of the one individual that had been commanding Danzo's attention for the last couple of weeks.

By distributing his weight on the walking cane, the Root leader however decided to finally acknowledge the presence beside him with lines of annoyance showing on his otherwise expressionless face. Not bothering to look at the man who had appeared right next to him without a sound nor a flare of his signature, Danzo found only one word to express his cordial dislike, "Sato."

"What an odd coincidence" the other male drawled with his deep voice; probably oblivious to the fact that Danzo had just been thinking about him while mentally flipping through the girl's file. "To think that I'd meet you so close to my destination, Shimura. I was just on my way over to visit the Hatake and his oh-so adorable ward."

"Please. Don't let me keep you."

With the tiniest of movements around the sides of his mouth, Sato blew the smoke of his pipe through his nose — effectively masking the sickly sweet scent which Danzo's bandages emitted. With the calm of a man who could hardly be intimated by Danzo's Ki, the white haired iryo searched the display of ceramics.

"Now look at that, Shimura! If you'll purchase three pieces of tableware you'll get the cheapest one for free… if that's not a deal" Sato exclaimed, lifting a fruit bowl to inspect the enamel for flaws. Making a face as if he had to peel the next words off his tongue, the medic expressed his sympathy with a sigh, "If only you had free access to the little servant girl. However I support your new approach… stealing glances at something you desire is quite romantic."

Frowning upon the mocking touch of the iryo's last words, Danzo finally rewarded the other male with a piercing gaze, "Don't lump me with yourself."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Shimura" Sato scoffed. "I like it that people question my personality instead of my beliefs."

"A man without beliefs is a lost cause" Danzo expressed with contemptuousness tainting both his voice and the empty look on his face. "There is only so much you can achieve without an actual purpose and that's why you should stick to your old life, Sato. Getting involved doesn't suit you nor does it impress anyone. It instead reminds people of a wasted existence that is not needed."

Giving his words enough to hit a raw nerve, Danzo calmly continued after a moment of silence, "Don't try to ever belittle me again. If not for your own sake, you should think of the beast living beneath your own roof before you cross me again."

Seeing as his words slowly sunk in, Danzo turned to leave — content to leave a frown upon the other man's face. In his opinion things were settled. For now.

"It was necessary for you to withdraw your subordinates, Shimura. If not for me, the Hokage himself would have intervened sooner or later. He fears that you might take the law into your own hands. Not completely ungrounded, one might say." It were however Sato's next words that actually slowed Danzo's steps. "I for one am _merely_ apprehensive of you acting without due consideration."

It was obvious that the Root leader considered this as a pitiful attempt to get the message across — one that wasn't even Sato's own. Regardless, there was something strange about his choice of words.

"I believe that I've collected all the facts that I need" Danzo sneered, no longer affected by this man's interference. If this was a bluff to find out more about his mindset and plans, it was a rather poor attempt. "There's absolutely nothing one of Sarutobi's loyal watchdogs could possibly offer me."

To this Sato answered with a hearty chuckle, "For someone who has been doing the dirty work for as long as you have, you sure have some difficulties not to paint everything black and white. I am quite fond of the grey area in between."

Despite himself, Danzo could not help but make a point by giving Sato's colorful ensemble a once-over.

"It's true that I rarely get involved. So I am _independent_. Surprisingly, it's so much easier to move around and actually take action — if you're not branded as the black sheep of the Hokage's flock, that is…" Sato noted as he found the gall to grin at the sour Root leader.

With that being said, Sato disappeared inside the shop to purchase the fruit bowl. Danzo was forced to wait, although he felt a muscle tightening beneath his right eye.

Upon his return, Sato offered his explanation with the calm of an old man talking about the change of weather, "I have no use for a child who suddenly starts to remember uncomfortable truths — neither do you, I assume?"

* * *

"Well, here's someone looking young and refreshed!" Sato exclaimed with a mocking grunt as Kakashi appeared in the living room.

The _young and refreshed_ shinobi actually sported rather impressive shadows under his eyes, as well as traces of blood and dirt that contrasted quite visibly with his unhealthy complexion and the silver of his hair. Not to mention the state his clothes were in.

On the other hand there was the gloating smile of a pensioner who had forgone the straw hat in favor of choosing a neon orange shirt, printed with so many purple patterns that it was giving people a headache.

So the copy ninja quickly turned towards his ward who awaited him with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Sato-san. As you can tell, I just returned from a mission and would like to take a quick shower before we start" Kakashi announced, before addressing the frown of his ward without giving the old man enough time to complain. "Fuu, would you mind to keep our guest some company?"

It was probably due to the circumstance that she didn't want to be left alone with Sato, but Fuu did not immediately give her consent. Instead she sent him a long and somewhat probing stare, before opting to lean her head against his leg. Finding both shyness and stubbornness mixed upon her face, Kakashi could only wonder what might be going on inside that curly head of hers.

"My, how heartwarming" Sato grumbled with an annoyed huff as the copy ninja turned away to down his coffee. "Get going, Hatake and save the cuddling for later. I've got plans for today and we need to test a few things before that — in case you have forgotten what all of this is about."

"I'll be right back, Fuu" Kakashi mumbled softly, ruffling her hair as he slightly pushed her away. "Just make sure not to bite him. Even though he's quite rude, he's still a guest."

Placing the now empty mug on one of the kitchen counters, Kakashi headed for the stairs. "Oh, and remember that if he asks you for tea, it would be quite troublesome to poison him. Too many question as to why the body happened to be found in our house and so on…"

Left-behind in the middle of the room, Fuu curled her toes before turning to Sato with an unhappy expression.

"Ha! So you can show different faces now! If only that guardian of yours knew" Sato smirked as he placed a papered object next to the empty coffee mug before walking over to the living room area. "Come over here and help me, brat!"

Although she was still angry at Sato for making fun of her guardian, Fuu knew that the old medic would only leave if she put up with him for now. Furthermore, Hatake-sama was very exhausted so she didn't want to trouble him with being difficult.

However just this once, she wanted to try something. So with a blush rising to her cheeks, Fuu dared to stick out her tongue at the colorful back of the man.

"Suck it up, lassie. If I were you I wouldn't provoke the man whose going to take you apart today."

So much for her first try on being rude…

* * *

Dragging himself out of the shower, Kakashi cleaned the fog off the mirror to find his own tired face.

Besides the discomforting presence of Sato, there still was the strange behavior of Kurenai, he had to worry about.

Since the very beginning it had been an unspoken agreement that he would fulfill his duties as Fuu's guardian and the kunoichi would provide the physical affection a child her age needed. This was their compromise to make the transitional solution as comfortable as possible for Fuu. Because that's what it always has been and would be until the day they introduced Fuu to a new family.

So, the fact that Kurenai had actually given the girl a kiss on the forehead earlier was bordering dangerous territories — especially since it had surprised Fuu just as much as Kakashi. Obviously the child had been sensing the deep affection behind the seemingly small gesture.

' _I'll have to talk to Kurenai. One way or another, Fuu will move on. Any more than this would only complicate things further_ _…_ ' Kakashi decided before making his way downstairs.

Not much to his surprise, he found that the tension between his ward and their guest had intensified, if that was even possible. They were now standing on the opposite sides of the coffee table on which Sato had spread his scrolls. Fuu watched him with watery eyes, not blinking once as the iryo teased her mercilessly about her foolish stubbornness.

"If you keep that up, you'll get a _subconjunctival hemorrhage_ , kid. Do you know what that is? It's not very pretty. Your big, green eyes will become a nice bloody red… just a little more-"

Interrupting Sato's little lesson about medicine and verbal sadism with a cough, Kakashi reprimanded the Iryo with a long but well measured stare, "Since you don't have that much time, how about we start, Sato-san?"

"Well, I've only been waiting for the _famous_ _Hatake-sama_ " the old man spoke as soon as the younger shinobi decided to step next to him. "Now look, I have an idea. It's a bit risky but we might obtain better results this way."

Taking in all the elements Sato planned on using, Kakashi urged, "Tell me about it."

"Since the seal is part of her bloodstream we neither know its components nor its source. It's unreadable to us, so to speak. That's why we can only guess how it functions and we need to at least extract one of these components to estimate its size and functions" Sato explained and pointed to a little sketch of Fuu with notes scribbled all around. "I guess that there are at least three anchor points and one center to this seal. If it were only within the blood, it would fade as soon as it naturally replaces itself. So we've got to find its true source."

Sensing that the Iryo was only getting started, Kakashi kept quiet. "Possible sources are… the bone marrow, if you consider the origin of blood cells. That one would be quite impossible to undo… but there are also heart and lungs. … But she could live on with only one lung."

Both guardian and ward slowly turned to look at the old man; clearly unamused.

"Alright, alright… We _won't_ remove one of her lungs. I was just saying…" Sato averted the dark look of the silver haired man at his side. "But we should not rule out anything. Just think about it… Our lungs supply us with oxygen which is also an important essential of our blood since it fuels our movements as well as our brain. It would be quiet convenient to grab the root of her energy supply — to manipulate her vital functions and hence her Yang, the amount of her physical energy that's connected to the Chakra Pathway System. Only with both Yin and Yang we are able to mold and use chakra…"

"And Fuu doesn't have any chakra we can detect…"

"Ex-actly! So it's quite possible that this seal was designed to block her Yang. With only spiritual energy you won't come far. That's why I was suggesting that maybe with one lung— Still no?… Let's say we won't go to any extremes before we haven't tried everything else! It's also quite impossible to create a sterile room inside this house for surgery… Anyway, we should start by taking some blood. Maybe we're even lucky enough to find one of the main components of the seal. Though that would mean the designer was quite careless…"

Kakashi tried his best to focus, although he could feel a major headache approaching. Even a small part of his rational mind feared that Sato wasn't just making fun about harvesting a lung…

Clearing his throat, the copy ninja tried to keep up with Sato, "So you want to extract blood… and how do you plan to make the seal visible?"

"I've infused those pieces of paper with my chakra so that once her blood comes into contact with it, it's color should turn black and outline parts of the seal. You remember how those black lines appeared? That's what I am aiming for. Just that this time we shall have it on paper."

"I like blue and green" Fuu thoughtfully interjected while making faces at one of the scrolls. It was a small seal that Sato had prepared in advance and was meant to stabilize greater ones.

"Then go eat a box of crayons, brat."

Frowning with honest confusion, Fuu eyed the old man, "Why would I do that, Sato-sama?"

"Maybe then your seal will look as if a rainbow threw up on the chakra paper" Sato contemplated after a moment of thought, sounding frighteningly serious.

"Really?"

"Sadly no" Kakashi finally butted in after he studied all the scrolls, completely ignoring Fuu's misguided disappointment. "Your fake crayon theory aside, Sato, the rest sounds reasonable. And since the blood replenishes itself anyway, there's no way that this would corrupt the seal, right?"

"Every time you take her to the hospital, they take a blood sample" Sato shrugged unimpressed and scratched his chin. "Since nothing's happened so far, why should that suddenly change? Now come over here, brat!"

Both shinobi shifted their attention to Fuu who was staring right back at them without moving an inch. With a voice that quivered a bit in its accusatory intention, she whispered, "He - he said that he wants take me apart, Hatake-sama! I don't want him to take my lung!"

Pointing mockingly with a finger at the sulking child, Sato returned with a dark smirk, "I dare say that sticking out your tongue at elders is quite impolite, brat!"

"Like pointing with fwingers at people?" Fuu quickly returned, her face brightly red as she straightened her arms on both sides of small body.

Kakashi who had been watching the little exchange with one hand supporting his masked chin, now eye-smiled at both of them.

"Great. You're the first person she really dislikes, Sato-san" he announced cheerfully before signaling for Fuu to come over. "Though it's true that you shouldn't stick your tongue at people, Fuu."

"But he pointed-"

"I know, but he's a poor old man with only a few joys left in his life. Let him point fingers as much as he likes."

Now even Sato snorted, before opening his bag, "Shall we get started then, brats? Because this definitely is not one of the joys in my life…"

* * *

With a sigh Sato leaned above the coffee table where he had aligned the chakra papers — in his hands a small vial with Fuu's blood.

Both ward and guardian watched as Sato let the first drop fall.

 _Plop, plop_ _…_ _plop-plop_ _…_

At first nothing happened and Kakashi already dreaded what would happen if this should fail. Sato too seemed to be rather impatient today since he simply enhanced the chakra-level of the paper.

Just as hints of frustration deepened the wrinkles around the Iryo's mouth, the paper started to emit a little bit of heat.

Almost unnoticeable at first, the outline of the drops slowly pooled before they started crawling across the paper; darkening on their way until two black characters stood against the white.

陰陽

If Kakashi had been as fascinated as Fuu, he might have easily missed the expression shadowing Sato's face for a moment.

Resignation and maybe… regret? Be that as it may, it was obvious that the old man had expected this outcome — those two characters. By making them visible for Kakashi, he was only sharing bits of his knowledge. Tiny pieces he decided to offer… to see what he would do with them…

Noticing how the copy ninja payed no attention to the whispering ink, the shinobi for internal affairs looked him straight back in the eye. "Those would be Yin and Yang."

The warmth of Fuu's body against his legs, calmed Kakashi's irritation although her small hands also reminded him of his responsibilities. He still had no clue about this man's intentions. So despite the Hokage's assurance, Kakashi felt uncomfortable and tense around Sato — a great number of people wanted to use Fuu; maybe even eliminate her as long as she posed a threat to Konoha…

"Hm…" Sato grumbled, realizing that the seal had stopped its growth. "Maybe we can finish this by adding more blood while setting up a constant flow with my chakra… ah, now look at that."

This time the fresh blood from the dropper reacted faster, almost as if it knew what to do. Carefully observing the new elements, Sato added some here and there, while sending chakra through the fingertips.

With a small hiss a dark crack appeared between the two characters and separated them effectively before shooting upwards as well as downwards; creating curved chakra lines which served at the same time as barriers. As they slowly rounded Yin and Yang it became apparent that they meant to illustrate the very symbol.

Unbridled in their speed, the invisible hand of the creator continued to fill out the blanks of the seal. The character for the sun appeared in the white circle of the dark Yin half whereas the moon was outlined white against the black spot blossoming on the side of Yang.

"This is huge" Kakashi now commented as he stood next to Fuu who seemed to be mesmerized. He wasn't sure if she even understood that this was a part of her; hidden beneath her thin layers of skin. Scanning the different parts, he quickly found something that caught his attention.

On the outline of the circle some chakra lines twisted to form the sluggish zigzag of a final barrier. However once drawn, there should have been no new kanji — especially not that one in particular…

爆

Before the copy ninja could charge one of the stabilization scrolls with his chakra, the character already sparked to life.

* * *

' _Strange_ _…_ _There's another signature_ ' Kurenai wondered just as she was about to ring the doorbell.

Armed with a box of freshly made onigiri and newfound determination, the kunoichi had finally decided to have a talk with Kakashi. Even if that meant the end of his guardianship and ultimately Fuu's interrogation.

Ever since Anko's words had shattered Kurenai's hope, the kunoichi had been trying to find possible excuses. There were however none and holding back the information wasn't going to make things easier.

' _Thinking back, it now seems like we've just made things worse_ _…_ '

As if on cue, another safeguard mechanism of Fuu's seal sparked off an explosion that literally shook the Hatake residence to its very foundations.

Kurenai's instincts kicked in immediately and so she cowered on the ground, hugging the food box while waiting for the windows to stop rattling.

As soon as she was sure that everything had calmed down and there wasn't going to be a second explosion, Kurenai ran around the house — to where dark smoke rose above the roof.

"Kakashi? Fuu?! Are you alright" she called, slowly approaching the patio that had been buried by shattered glass.

Now that the smoke was clearing, the kunoichi was able to see that the living room was a mess. The once white walls were now pitch black and small pieces of glowing paper fluttered around as if somebody had blown off a confetti bomb.

With a small flame at the ends of his now dark grey hair, Kakashi rose from behind the couch and blinked towards Kurenai with both his eyes.

"What in Kami's name happened here?" Kurenai exclaimed while still searching the scene with her eyes. "And where's Fuu?"

Instead of answering, Kakashi bend down behind the couch and came up with a dazed Fuu who stared off somewhere into the distance while her hands still covered her ears. However she seemed to be unscathed as far as Kurenai could tell.

Someone else approached the living room from behind the kunoichi and she turned around to find the old medic admiring the outcome, "Well, that's backfiring for you! Thanks to your quick acting, Hatake, I was able to save a small part of the results."

For a short moment Kurenai only squinted at the medic in disbelieve, then she turned back to the copy ninja and his ward.

"I know I am repeating myself, but what happened? Kakashi? This is…" Kurenai tried to find the right words to describe just how a whole side of the house could possibly be missing. "Is this your concept of training Fuu?"

"You're making a scene again, woman" Sato suggested and gently freed the box of onigiri out of her weak grasp. "Let's see if you can at least cook."

With Fuu in his arms, Kakashi cautiously advanced towards the speechless kunoichi who stared at her now empty hands whilst there was the sound of content munching coming from behind her. Fearing that the red eyed woman might explode as well if she wasn't pacified, Kakashi used Fuu as a shield.

Focusing on the black traces on the girls face, Kurenai asked worriedly, "You alright, Fuu? You're not hurt, right?"

With a nod Fuu directed her huge eyes to her guardian. Raising herself with the support of his shoulder, she put out the little flame on top of his hair before sinking back down with a huff.

After a moment of thought, the girl spoke in a whisper, "But I am not going to explode, right?"

Awkwardly scratching his neck, Kakashi searched his numb brain for an answer that was acceptable for both the ears of his ward as well as the kunoichi's. He could tell that with the effects of surprise and shock fading, Kurenai's anger was quickly rising.

"No, definitely not, Fuu."

The girl frowned and the soot on her face made her doubt even more apparent, "But it was my blood that did this, right?"

' _Thanks a lot for that, Fuu_ ' Kakashi thought, before he quickly decided to hand the girl over to the deadly silent kunoichi.

"Kakashi" Kurenai said with a dangerously calm face and voice, holding Fuu close enough to make her scrunch her face. "I think we should talk."

Instead of the anger and disappointment he had expected, the silver head found himself confronted with sadness and deep compassion. After searching Kurenai's face long enough, Kakashi had excluded enough possibilities to finally understand that this _talk_ would put an end to things.

And suddenly he acquired a liking to the idea of dealing with another explosion instead.

* * *

"Are they still arguing, Pakkun?"

"Yes. Apparently the female just found out about you having a seal inside of you. Do you really?"

"I guess."

"That sucks."

"…"

"What's wrong, pup? Is it because they send you outside? You should be glad. She's awfully loud, even at this distance my ears hurt."

"…"

"Well, it seems that the seal has got something to do with your lack of chakra. That's what the boss said just now."

"Oh, I thought Futaba was using it."

"Yes… Your spirit female is a topic too… and _Orochimaru_. Boss didn't know about that. Aaaand he's not very happy about it… No, now that old man adds in his two cents."

"What does he say?"

"He tells them that this is not the time to fight and that it's more important to decide which informations they should provide for your transfer to the interrogation department."

"… my transfer?"

"That…"

"So I will have to leave after all?"

"I… I am sure that they will figure something out, pup!"

"…"

"No tears! Please…"

"…"

"… How about I let you touch my paw? It's really soft!"

* * *

Careful not to make any noise Fuu climbed down the stairs and walked towards the living room. She curled her toes once she reached the part of the living room where the cold from outside reached her feet. After all the broken windows had only been fixed provisorily.

Her guardian still sat on the spot she had last seen him; upon a blanket that now covered the funny smelling couch. Glancing at his profile Fuu contemplated whether he would even talk to her. There was something about the way he now looked at her that scared her more than she wanted to admit.

Sighing Kakashi turned to meet the troubled face of his ward.

Why was it that everything they tried to solve her mystery only brought up more questions? Not to mention, that it was quite destructive. Both he and Sato had been brooding all evening over the remnants of the seal while Kurenai had tried to clear away the mess in the living room.

Aside from Yin and Yang there were only few elements which they could identify. This time even Sato had been clueless, though Kakashi could not shake of the feeling that the old man kept some informations from him. Again they still knew close to nothing.

Except that Fuu would now definitely end up with the interrogation squad.

When they had called Fuu back inside, she already knew. Thanks to Pakkun, apparently. Now she stood over there with all her fears and insecurities that he could no longer take from her.

"You should go to sleep, Fuu. Surely you must be exhausted" Kakashi said with a calm voice. He wasn't in the mood for pretending that everything was fine. He was actually sick of pretending.

The message struck the girl though she tried to hide it behind a smile. It made Kakashi wonder briefly just how long she had been smiling to keep their minds at peace.

"I will. I… just wanted to give this to you, Hatake-sama. I promise that I will leave you alone after that."

"Go upstairs."

Along with the visible flinch, tears welled up in her eyes so that they shone almost eerily green in the dim room.

Quickly walking up to him before she lost her confidence, his ward pressed something against the fingers of his loosely folded hands. With a deep breath to calm the mild irritation to her insistence, Kakashi allowed for the object to glide to the center of his palm.

It was a small stone with a smooth surface.

"That's my worry-eater stone" Fuu quickly explained, as he raised his eyes again to her face.

"Worry-eater stone?" Kakashi entertained her without showing any sign of interest.

"Yes. You have to close your fingers around it-" seeing as her guardian didn't follow her instructions, she hesitated for only a moment before she grabbed his fingers and pushed them to close around the stone. "-then you… you'll feel better!"

The scornful comment that rose with a surge of his anger thankfully never made it past his teeth. Instead Kakashi took another deep breath and decided to actually focus.

It indeed felt soft and warm to the touch and the numbness of his mind allowed for his curiosity to surface. There was something tickling him, the smell of sun and fresh green… and somehow it almost felt as if he could breath freely again. Whatever had been constricting his chest, loosened up a bit; finally allowing him to look up and meet Fuu's gentle smile.

"See? It's better now, right?"

"How is it that you…?" Kakashi started only to be cut off by the flash of panic in her eyes. Realizing she was expecting another rejection, he gathered every last bit of energy and patience to pull her closer.

Brushing with his covered nose the crown of her head, he whispered, "Sleep well, Fuu-chan … and thank you."

* * *

The last part was really emotional for me and more than once I thought to soften it here and there. However there's not much to sugarcoat, I believe.

So... Fuu will face interrogation – **if** Danzo doesn't get his hands on her, **if** Sato doesn't reveal his actual intentions and **if** Futaba doesn't manage to escape before... quite a couple of ifs :) So stay tuned!

* * *

 **lizy2000** : First of all, thank you so much for the review! And indeed, Fuu is related to snake man. At first I wasn't sure if she should really call him that but with her childlike simplicity, why not? I always find it somehow amusing to imagine the two of them in one picture :D

So thanks again and I hope that you enjoyed the update!

 **Lady Syndra** : Despite not reaching a conclusion, I really hope that this chapter did not disappoint! I just feel like there's so many questions and I don't want to miss out on them in favor of faster development... though having four chapters with almost the same title somewhat sucks :D

Thanks so much for the review!

 **BabySealLover** : I am somewhat relieved that the last chapter wasn't as boring as I feared it would be. I will however definitely make sure to include Anko in the future - there's just so much potential! But for now there's so much else to cover - hence my decision to once again split...

Futaba is slowly getting on her feet and Kakashi now has to face the Hokage. Although nothings proven yet, the council won't allow for a possible test subject of Orochimaru to wander around freely - especially if she could provide the key to bring down the Snake Sannin. With Hiroko on the borders and enemies inside Konoha as well, it will be a choice between the devil and the deep blue sea.

And with Sato's interests finally showing, the situation's quite risky.

So thank you for the great review and I hope it's not stretching it too much with another one after this...

* * *

/ ... / Thank you for reading this chapter and I wish all of you a good start into the festive season :)


	14. Countdown Part 4

**A/N** : It's been six months and I feel terribly sorry for my long abscence. I just lost my motivation during my exams and later I always worried that I couldn't get into this story again, despite how much I still think about it every day.

With this chapter I am also happy to announce that I've finished reviewing and editing all the previous chapters – and there's a new cover image as well.

Thanks to all of you who stayed with me and please enjoy the last chapter of the first arc! :)

* * *

 **Music** : _"_ Melody Day (Four Tet Remix) _"_ \- _Caribou_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 14 -**

Countdown Part 4 / _The Only Thing Worth Fighting For_

* * *

"To sum it up, one could say that this child's memory contains all the information you might seek, Sandaime-sama. There is the story of this illustrious guardian spirit, who is, as far as I am concerned, the first one of its kind… not to forget that child's dubious connections outside of the village — including an unknown individual and a certain slithery Sannin."

"About that… I still find it hard to believe that he would allow for the child to leave."

"Oh well, ' _allow_ ' seems to be a bit far-fetched. Although I have to admit that I absolutely adore the idea of Orochimaru being outwitted by a four-year old."

"He may be many things, but hardly someone who handles sensitive information so carelessly. Either he anticipated her arrival here _or_ he took the necessary precautions."

"Well, it's not like I can disagree with you there. I don't know his personality as well as you do, Sarutobi-sama. After all I never got to work with him due to someone else's _precautions_."

"You would have either brought out the best in each other — or the worst. Since I've never been much of a gambler myself, I simply avoided the risk. Not that it made that much of a difference in the end…"

"One _has_ to be a bit of a mad genius to actually dare and mess with that seal of hers. It's… _amazing_ , simply and entirely amazing. I can tell that someone has attempted to make alterations of some kind and yet it's difficult to determine where the changes start. It's a shame that I can't reveal all of the seal without threatening the girl's life."

"…"

"Which of course is out of question."

"You have seen fragments of it, so will you please share your thoughts on its design and purpose? What was the original intention behind creating it and how could the modifications possibly have altered this?"

"What I've seen is only a _very_ small part of it."

"Oh, but I am sure that you've come up with at least one of your clever ideas, Sato. I can tell that this case particularly intrigues you, so let me hear about it."

"…"

"Just now you advertised this child's memory like a box of unknown riches. I can't help but wonder what _you_ get out of this. After all we both know that your service always comes at a certain price and since I haven't been the one who agreed to pay it, it must have been someone else."

"My dear Lord Hokage… are you actually trying to _guilt-trip_ me?"

"If this is what it takes to get my answers? Then yes, I won't shrink from guilt-tripping you, Sato. We both know that you have a history of being astonishingly selfish. So why don't you do us both a favor and be a good, retired shinobi for once."

"I'd love to give it a try."

"Well then, why don't you start then by telling me what's _actually_ going on here?"

* * *

Planning on returning Fuu's stone before he had to leave for his talk with the Hokage, Kakashi slowly made his way upstairs. He had thought it through, again and again — only to be surprised that there were no more than two sides to it.

It was one thing to fail a mission, but there was absolutely no excuse for hurting his ward. Especially after the line neatly separating his priorities was now smudged with the affection he could no longer deny. Because it was no longer his point to prove but rather Fuu's future at stake.

' _And I only have one day left to make it up to her_ ' Kakashi realized with a deep frown. Somehow the idea of also failing this task almost frightened him as much as the idea of actually caring whether he did. ' _If they don_ _'_ _t take her from m—… if they don_ _'_ _t pick her up before then._ '

For a second the jonin felt incredibly stupid for correcting himself; even though it was only in his own trail of thoughts. He paused and watched helplessly as his feet became rooted to the floorboards beneath. Apparently this was enough to test his pathetic excuse of a resolve.

 _Thud._

 _Clang._

 _Screak._

His attention immediately snapped towards the small ray of light that poured through the bathroom door; the one which his ward had left ajar. As soon as his worry gained the upper hand, he found that his body was very well able to move on its own.

His hand slipped from the rail when his legs finally made a move towards the source of noise, "Fuu?"

Instead of answering, the girl hurried around the small room and he couldn't make out what she was mumbling about. Slowing his approach, he thought that it sounded suspiciously like she was cursing under her breath but his mind was quick to reject this idea.

There was absolutely no way that this girl would ever use swearwords. After all, she herself had covered Asuma's mouth with her little hands on more than one occasion; too shocked about his colorful language to care about the boldness of her move.

"Fuu, I can tell that you're in there… even if you don't want to talk to me."

It hurt a little to say it out loud — a little more, however, when Fuu confirmed his suspicions with her reluctance to answer him. Finally, with her small shoulders hunched and her hair wild from tossing around in bed, Fuu appeared in the small gap of the door.

It would seem that his ward was no longer able to put placating smiles on her face. Exactly like how she made it fairly obvious that he was invading her personal space right now. If not by the way she chewed on the inside of her cheek, it became abundantly clear when she finally whispered, "How can I help you?"

"Not that I am _overly_ curious—" Kakashi emphasized with a new kind of tension settling between his shoulder blades, "— but what's this smell? If it is disinfectant, and I am pretty sure it is, then please let me inside and show me what happened."

Fuu stubbornly pressed her forehead against the wood of the doorframe, one eye slowly blinking its way up to his face.

Whether to calm his ward or himself, Kakashi tried again; this time with his volume lowered, "Listen, I promise I won't be mad. Even if you've hurt yourself while trying to clean my weapons… _again_."

Fuu made a small movement with her shoulders and Kakashi stared at her questioningly before realizing that she had just _shrugged_ his words off. She even had the cheek to pull the door closer to herself, "Nothing happened… _Hatake-sama_."

"I can tell that you've mixed washing powder with whatever you're brewing up in there" he gently accused the girl, who then broke eye contact with him to frown at her own hands. A bit absentmindedly he noted that she still tightly clung to the door. "I'll give you my word that I won't poke fun at whatever you've come up with, alright? I am just worried whether you've hurt yourself. Please, Fuu?"

Without another word, his ward gave the door a push and stalked towards the middle of the room; back to where she had placed her bucket. Kakashi noted that it was the same one she usually used for her secret cleaning sessions — well, as secret as he let her believe.

Inside of the bucket, mixed with warm water and the previously mentioned ingredients, she had soaked some undefinable objects. As far as Kakashi could tell, they were clothes, but he still raised a brow in question.

As expected, Fuu read his masked face, "I soaked some old bandages that I found in my room."

"Ah" was Kakashi's exceptionally eloquent response and for the next few minutes they stood side by side, simply watching how the whitish gauze gently bobbed up and down in the water.

It was strangely meditative in its own sense of awkwardness.

"You know…" her guardian finally spoke up, right before he paused and cleared his throat. "No, _I_ know or _should have_ known better… than to take it out on you. It is one thing that I have failed the mission, and it's definitely something that I will have to deal with at some point, but… I completely ignored your feelings, Fuu. And for that I am truly… sorry."

That he didn't answer her penetrating gaze, wasn't because of the surprise the copy ninja was sure to find in her eyes — nor was it because he was uncomfortably aware of her deepening frown.

"I failed to prove your innocence and I feel like I also failed you at—" he had to break off in mid-sentence; the joints of his fingers white against the flesh as he held firmly onto the worry-eater stone. "That wasn't my intention… — Thanks for finding and cleaning the bandages for me, by the way."

"Anytime." Her voice was soft, almost unbearably so.

Fuu then proceeded to relocate the bucket so that it wouldn't be in the way. Her movements appeared to be even less coordinated than usually, if that was even possible. Kakashi however was still caught up between relief and astonishment. Otherwise he might have noticed the flowery whiff beneath the sharp smell of disinfectant or the way his ward tensed now and then.

When Fuu turned around to him, she noticed the way he forcefully rubbed at his eyes. Obviously confounded at the sight of his internal fight, her soft features showed the process of how she first unwillingly accepted his explanation before finally coming to terms with his excuse.

"I am sorry, Hatake-sama" she finally said, stepping in front of him. Her frown returning, the girl helplessly kneaded her hands before extending one of them with a nervous gulp to grasp the material of his pants. "For all the trouble… I've caused you."

To her surprise her guardian actually chuckled. Although Kakashi mainly laughed at himself — finding it ridiculous that a four year old should be able to sincerely apologize without having to face a nervous breakdown in the process — he also felt like he was finally able to see past the state of affairs.

Squinting down at her, Kakashi actually thought about her words before he finally lowered his hands, "How about you stop calling me ' _Hatake-sama_ ' then?"

In exchange for this favor, he even offered to return her worry-eater stone.

"Hatake-san" Fuu easily decided, catching the jonin a little off guard with her readiness to give up on the honorifics. Also it was hard to miss that she quite naturally reached for the shiny gem.

"Try again" Kakashi disagreed with a shake of his head, lifting the stone out of her reach.

"Kakashi-sama?" Her voice was still tentatively gentle yet Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if it was a certain impatient edge to it.

"It's getting warmer."

"…"

"Do you want this stone back or not?"

With a small blush, she avoided his eye crinkling smile and expectantly opened her hands, " _Kakashi_ …"

* * *

Back in the darkness of her room, Futaba breathed a deep sigh of relief.

While a small part of her was still worried whether or not the Hatake had noticed the change in Fuu's behavior, she was mostly uncertain about how to feel herself. Her righteous anger, the pain she shared with Fuu, that disappointment she had not been able to explain…

… it all had vanished at the mere sight of this man's honesty. Because as much as she would've liked to deny it, the Hatake truly cared for Fuu. In his own _I-can-barely-take-properly-care-of-myself_ way.

Nothing, not even the safety precautions around the house, like the anti-slip mat at the bottom of the stairs, had prepared her for _this_. Who would expect words like these coming from someone as complicated and clinical as the great Hero of the Sharingan? All those stories about him had given her the idea of a completely detached personality; refusing to take responsibilities aside his missions, abiding by the rules, distancing himself from anything that involved emotional attachment.

Of course Futaba had anticipated that Fuu would take a liking to him — it would have actually surprised her if anything could ever stop the girl in that regard…

But Hatake Kakashi?

After being talked into taking care of an annoying brat, one would expect the Hatake to be grateful that somebody took her off his hands.

' _What a troublesome man_ ' Futaba sighed inwardly. ' _But I guess I should be a little grateful to him for bottling it up_ _'_ _til now. For someone_ _,_ _who is in such a poor mental state_ _,_ _he made at least an effort to pull himself together._ '

' _ **Even I would not be able to handle the true extent of your madness, Futaba.**_ _ **'**_

These words, spoken only two days before Orochimaru had decided to finally break his promise, still hurt. Not because they had been used as an excuse to drive her closer to insanity than she had thought possible, but rather for tainting her own self-awareness black with fear.

Sloughing off the stainless skin of her ward, Futaba took a step forward to find the balance of her now fully grown height. Her body tingled where the black lines moved beneath her skin. She might have been unable to see them in the unlit room, but it was almost like they whispered to her in the dark; making terrifying promises to eat her alive one of these days.

It wasn't particularly painful, yet her senses were dulled to the point where she was no longer able to distinguish between the many different auras around her.

Ever since awakening, her body had been acting strange. Or to put it differently: it alternated between freezing her to the point of clenched teeth before reddening her skin with the heat of suppressed energy. Both her senses and chakra were all over the place so that she was fully engaged with keeping her cover.

' _Whoever messed with this seal should be proud with himself_ ' Futaba thought grimly; keeping her breaths even while ignoring the numbing sensation that slowly crawled up her legs. ' _Now I can only hope that this genius is not the one after Fuu. Otherwise we might be in trouble, little one. Especially since I won_ _'_ _t be able to take off tonight_ ' she observed, distinctly aware that the silver haired shinobi prepared to leave for his appointment with the Hokage.

An image of a weathered yet friendly face surfaced in her mind. She had seen the Sandaime once or twice, but only from afar. What was the Hatake going to tell him? And how would a shinobi like Sarutobi Hiruzen react to the new information?

' _What if they come to take Fuu tonight?_ ' Futaba worried her lip and glanced down at her stone.

For a second there, she had actually panicked; half expecting the Hatake to immediately recognize it as the potent tool which it undeniably was. Now that the guardian spirit thought about it, her plan to clean all of her bandages in the middle of the night and flat-out lie to the face of an ANBU captain, had been questionable and foolish actions born of her own restlessness.

The irrational part of her personality, however, was almost a little disappointed that the Hatake had actually believed her act.

"How foolish" Futaba whispered tiredly as she used her free hand to rub at her burning eyes. Only because she was now afraid of the person modifying her seal, she wouldn't switch to her last option.

' _He trusts Fuu. Otherwise he wouldn_ _'_ _t try to prove that she_ _'_ _s innocent._ _Shouldn't expect this trust to_ _extend to her guardian spirit_ _though._ '

It reminded her of her father's presence, Orochimaru's little snakes on the scout and now this new person who knew enough about her seal to actually rewrite certain parts. How was it, that all of their moves seemed so well coordinated?

She felt like the only one who had no idea about the next step.

Squeezing her eyes shut to block out the sight of the room's walls inching their way towards her, Futaba whispered, "Will it ever end?"

* * *

The sun had long set by the time Sato decided to finally leave the busy streets of Konohagakure to enter one of its quietest parts.

' _Spirit Town_ ' was definitely one of the more suitable names that the people of the Leaf had given to this district. Old and deserted enough to regularly host nightly tests of courage for the more rebellious youth of the village, most people chose to never set foot on the empty streets. Except for those, who swore by the herbs of the ragged gardens or amused themselves at the expense of other people's superstitiousness.

To Sato it was all the same as long as they left him alone.

' _Well, except this one_ ' he thought to himself as he caught sight of the freshly lit paper lantern. It awaited him with its soft, red glow right where the torii met the weathered rocks at the foot of the stone treads.

Rubbing at his face, Sato muttered, "Maybe you'd finally stay away if I were to stop feeding you…"

His housemate definitely wasn't the most attentive person. Nor was she very reliable with her passing whims; her moods could change for no apparent reason. But since she mostly stuck around, Sato had discovered ways to appreciate her friendly gestures whenever she felt like it.

Similar to his own notions that pushed him to buy household items; simply to mock her. For example an extraordinarily tawdry fruit bowl.

So, now equipped with the dim lamp and said tawdry bowl, the shinobi ascended the burst treads — passing small shrines buried beneath gnarled roots and enough time to erase them from memory. Their mossy green hats swallowed the light of the lantern greedily, thus leaving him in the dusk.

Sato had to admit that he was quite fond of the quaintness this place possessed — this path to his _home_. At a later point in time, somebody would have the audacity to point out that all of this did indeed suit his personality; something which he would of course outright deny.

Right now, however, there was another person — not as subtle and dear — who effectively made himself known by bringing down the end of his cane right in front of Sato's face.

"I expected you back earlier, Sato" the none too pleased voice of Danzo informed him with its usual drawl. By choosing to appear above him, he obviously intended to make the other shinobi look up to him. "I am still awaiting your report… which you will deliver _now_."

With the realization that the Root leader apparently considered it necessary to knock him down a peg, Sato heaved another sigh off his chest. Caught up in his thoughts, he had very nearly forgotten about Danzo's part and their little deal. Not to mention that there was this fine piece of fuinjutsu, which proved to be quite the challenge…

"Spare me your childish impatience, Shimura. We both knew that I was going to arrive sooner or later" Sato huffed indignantly before glancing back to where the lights of the village welcomed the darker layers of the night. "I was simply taking a stroll… Something you're quite fond of, if I recall. Though your version's more like: _Big bad undercover shinobi breaks his curfew to safe us all_ _…_ yadda yadda yadda."

"Tell me about his next actions."

If words could bite, each of Danzo's few ones of choice would have been tearing at Sato's throat right now. It was only a question of time until that man found a way to get back at him.

Meeting his eyes with as much contempt as possible, Sato wet his lips, "Today has been… an _exceptionally_ frustrating day for the Hatake-boy. That's why he'll want to vent some of his pent-up emotions before he'll be able to turn in for the night. I'd guess he'll choose the training ground closest to the memorial stone. But that's just the rather educated guess of a remarkably clever person."

For a second Sato thought that Danzo might actually snort in exasperation. It was the small movement at the corners of his mouth that gave him away. But it was enough to get him in Sato's wake.

It always astonished the retired shinobi how easily people allowed themselves be manipulated as long as it added fuel to their already existing emotions. By nourishing feelings of dislike with bits of provocation, one could easily trick another person into believing that they had been right about you _all along_. That you were indeed that sneaky, treacherous person they so strongly detested.

The confirmation of one's own brain sometimes equaled the approval certain individuals lacked in real life and in return gave them a false sense of superiority. Especially if said person actually knew better, he or she could still fall for such obvious tricks.

' _Lucid manipulation_ _— or: how to feed false expectations._ '

"Do you take me for a fool, Sato?"

Although tempted, Sato was wise enough to resist. After all this was his chance to leave the dirty work to others while he himself came out of it with hands clean enough to belie his consciousness.

"I advised the Hatake-boy to go and talk with the Hokage" Sato explained as if it had been the natural course of action. "It's about time to discuss the details of the child's transfer. He knows this as well, so… he'll process, meet up with the Sarutobi and then he won't return home immediately. This should give you a window of… let's say one and a half hours to gather your little fan club and pick up that brat."

The stony expression on Danzo's face betrayed nothing. However, he did slowly step down next to Sato and decided to disturb the late bird calls with a voice so threateningly low, "I hope for your own good that this information proves to be useful."

Glad to discern that his partner in crime had yet to find something to blackmail him, Sato accepted the none too subtle threat with a small nod.

"Otherwise I would find myself obliged to take certain measures."

"Don't you always, Shimura? You must really love your _measures_ , if nothing else."

Danzo ignored the languid intonation easily and instead gripped the cane to start his way down the stairs. He almost got far enough to put an end to their conversation, yet he turned one last time.

"For someone who has as many secrets as you do, _Sato_ , you've decided to take an awfully uncomfortable position. Don't ever believe that either I nor the Hokage will forget about your meddling."

As he watched the Root leader disappear from his sight, Sato couldn't help but snort.

"You're not going to take my advice, eh, Shimura? Well, it's not like I would have trusted the bait either but I should better hope that Fuu's dear guardian spirit stays put tonight…"

* * *

— _**1 day to go —**_

* * *

Despite the now ever present feeling of defeat, Kakashi couldn't help but smirk as he watched the trembling frame of his ward. For about a minute now the four year old had been trying to gather chakra with all her might — her heart shaped face turning redder by the second.

Comfortably sipping his fresh coffee, the copy ninja finally leant forward on the couch to poke the crease between Fuu's brows, "I believe that's enough…"

Some of the redness remained to flood Fuu's cheeks once she finally relaxed. Fidgeting a little under her guardian's patient stare, she kneaded the hem of her PJ top. Fuu was pretty bad at pretending when it came to him and Kakashi knew that it was only a matter of time before she would spill the beans.

After two attempts of raising her voice, only to fail miserably, Fuu finally found her words, "Do you want shome m-more coffee, Hatake-sama?"

If he had not expected her to revert back to her old ways, Kakashi might have actually been disappointed to hear the honorific — safely back in place.

"I still have some, actually" he observed unfazed after checking the dark contents of his steaming cup with a lazy movement of his wrist. "So, what was it you wanted to say?"

After another internal struggle, the girl seemed to have run out of distraction strategies. Though her previous attempts had already been pretty hopeless, Kakashi appreciated her amusing endeavor. After a night of getting a few things straight in his head, he now was able to push away his frustration and anger around Fuu.

As if there was any other option with this stumbling disaster full of goodwill.

"I made it up!" Fuu finally blurted out and immediately she covered her face behind her chubby little hands. "I… I couldn't find out how to use my cha-chakra last night!"

Her guardian allowed her only for a moment to feel bad about it before he sat up to gently remove her arms. Of course he knew that Fuu only tried her best to meet his expectations; even those he might not specifically voice. It was both tiring and endearing to know that she could sense the pressure he was under and that she wanted to shoulder some of it.

Of course she was unaware that it made him only feel worse. If she were to think that she was responsible for every one of his bad mood swings…

"So you made it up" he repeated, softening his voice to soothe the girl who still tried to cover her face.

Finally her movements stilled and Kakashi pressed his thumb on the small palm of her hand in reassurance. They should have had this talk earlier. After all, there was still so much for her to understand.

"It's nothing! Nothing you need to worry about, Hatake-sa- … Ouch!"

"Rule number two?"

Still rubbing the sore spot which the copy ninja had just flicked, Fuu muttered in defeat, "I am supposed to say if something is troubling me…"

"Indeed."

When Fuu still chose to remain quiet, Kakashi heaved a deep sigh as he put down his empty coffee cup. He would need to figure out, how to —

"I THOUGHT I COULD STAY IF HAVE MY OWN CHAKRA!"

In spite of the deafening silence that followed her sudden outburst, a colorful surge of emotions — honest, vivid and strong to the point of being painful — knocked the air out of the jonin's lungs.

It was hard to believe that a child this small should even be able to feel… so _much_. Not to mention that she had been hiding it from them; from _him_. If Kakashi had been clueless before, he now understood the true extent of becoming the guardian of such an extraordinary girl.

' _I am the person to whom she relates most closely_ ' the copy ninja realized and this knowledge scared him out of his wits.

With his limited knowledge of interpersonal relationships, he found it hard to believe that someone would actually find him worth caring for. Why should anyone give a damn, if he himself clearly didn't? He never had, right? Because surely there was a difference between his attachment to this child and actually _caring_. There had to be!

So how was it possible for him to come face to face with so… much of… _this_?

' _Quite simple, actually_ ' Kakashi finally admitted to himself.

He had been naive enough to believe that this emotionally charged bundle would forget him at the first prospect of a normal family. That's what a child like Fuu should want and have. A functioning family with no dark secrets, no blood on their hands and no week or even month long absences.

However, said child now stood in front of _him_ , confronted _him_ with her reality and a stream of tears running down her cheeks.

It was rather obvious that telling him had pushed her to a limit and Kakashi knew that he was supposed to say something. Anything to show her that he understood and shared her wish.

But he couldn't. His mind was completely blank after her powerful emotions had swept away everything in their path. So in the end it were his instincts that saved the situation.

Before the girl could run away, Kakashi caught her and with a high-pitched cry, Fuu tried to fight his grasp for the first time ever. In the haze of her own revelation, she tried desperately to struggle free — her eyes bright with panic.

"Fuu! Fuu… listen to me! You need to calm down" Kakashi repeated over and over again, realizing that he had been nothing but blind and ignorant. "No matter what happens, I will still come to see you. I am your guardian, remember? And… I care about you. I really do."

' _Even if I never wanted to_ ' he thought as the girl switched from fighting to clinging to him, hot tears soaking his shirt.

* * *

"So I have this … _seal_ inside of me?" Fuu repeated with her green eyes spinning as she tried to wrap her mind around the things Kakashi had just explained to her.

"Yes. That's what Sato-san tried to make visible yesterday. It does prove that someone has been experimenting with you."

With her nose wrinkling in distaste, Fuu questioned, " _Experimenting_ with me?"

' _Ah, wrong choice of words_ ' Kakashi noted and shifted a little on his side of the couch so that a whiff of the burned material rose to his sensitive nose. "Somebody… apparently tried to find out more about seals… with your _help_."

Ignoring how much worse this sounded to his own ears, Fuu easily accepted this with a nod.

After some time adjusting to the new level of their guardian-ward relationship, Kakashi felt for the first time like he could actually share with Fuu. At some point — probably somewhere between her profusely apologizing and the awkwardly tense preparations for breakfast — the soon to be ex-guardian had come to terms with the way things had turned out.

After causing his ward so much distress, he would at least try to help her understand. So now they both had settled upon the couch, each on their respective side, with a hot drink and in Fuu's case some additional blankets.

"Since you couldn't have been the one who applied it, or to be precise, interweaved it with your body — it must have been someone else" Kakashi said, clenching his teeth as he thought of the possible candidates. "I assume Futaba never mentioned anything to you?"

Breathing in the sweet smell of her hot chocolate, Fuu looked up, "No, she hasn't."

"How does this work anyway? This whole guardian-spirit-connection-thing? What kind of … _person_ is Futaba?"

Caught by surprise, Fuu blinked a few times. "I know very little about her… She has always been there for me and it's like sometimes… I remember times when we were… _closer_? Like _real_ close" she stretched the word for the lack of more befitting vocabulary. "Now she sometimes sends me warmth to remind me that I am not alone and I can ask her for help. I really like her a lot though I have never seen her face."

"And she likes you too?" Kakashi probed, although he immediately regretted his choice of words.

"I… I think so."

Trying to erase his doubt, Kakashi quickly contemplated, "Well, she does help you and brings you presents. So, why shouldn't she?"

' _As long as it's not only bribery to use you as a convenient cover._ '

"Do you remember how long she's been with you or how you two… _connected_? You said that you don't know who your parents are and that you've been living with the other servants — under the tutelage of Uchiha Yashiro."

"Uhm, I… it's hard to remember" Fuu mumbled while rubbing at her temple; something that Kakashi could hardly miss. "Futaba's been with me most of the time, I think. But I am sure that if this seal is bad, she didn't do it!"

' _Within this seal lies definitely the connection with your guardian spirit_ ' Kakashi halfheartedly disagreed with her, remembering the parts of the seal Sato had been able to preserve. ' _Also it's quite curious that you don't remember the person who claims to be your father — not to mention a man you've been referring to as_ _'_ _snake man'_ _…_ _Just what did they hide inside that little body of yours? What kind of memories do make you so valuable for them?'_

* * *

"I've been thinking that maybe you should decide what we do this afternoon."

"…"

"Now, why would you stare at me like that? I just thought that after I've been pushing you to do so many things you dislike, you should be rewarded."

"So anything's fine?"

"Mah… let's say that there are a few exceptions. Eating too many strawberries will give you a terrible stomach ache and then there are those things that I won't be able to accomplish-"

"So there _are_ things you can't do, Hatake-sama?"

"… Sometimes I really wish that you'll never find out about the concepts of irony and sarcasm."

"What's _sarcashm_?"

"One of those things only grown ups are aloud to use. So do you have any idea?"

"…"

"So it's something I won't like then."

"…"

"Oh… Please don't tell me—! I should never have left you in his care!"

"But it would be fun to do something with everyone! Maito-sama even suggested some games. He said it would raise your youthful spirit, Hatake-sama."

"That I sincerely doubt, Fuu-chan."

* * *

With the open sliding doors, Sato was able to comfortably enjoy the sight of the well kept garden from one of the pillows he had used for his afternoon nap. Although the autumn ushered in with the first fallen leaves, he actually enjoyed the cool breeze. It playfully took along the thick smoke of his pipe, which he had stuffed with some of his finest tobacco.

"So far everything goes according to plan" he muttered lazily while pulling on his lower lip with the mouthpiece. "That's why you should leave now. After tomorrow not many people in Konoha will be on our side, Mii-chan."

The figure of the woman standing behind him remained silent, but her eyes left the lush greenery to follow the movement of his hands. Her beautiful face did not show what she was thinking but the hands to both her sides formed small fists.

Although Sato refused to turn around, he knew that his housemate wasn't exactly thrilled, "I had to do it, Mii-chan. People call me corrupt and foolish for a reason, but _this_ —" he paused and allowed for the smoke to slop over his lower lip, "— this is something I've already messed up once."

As if oblivious to the frown on her face, Sato continued to stare outside — even when she turned around and disappeared without a word. He stayed after finishing his pipe and long after the feeling of her presence had already faded. Seemingly unaffected the retired shinobi wondered if she would be able to forgive him for his selfishness this time.

"Probably not" Sato finally sighed as got up. "But I should finish what I started."

* * *

Asuma was careful enough to hide his growing smirk as he busied his fingers with rolling new cigarettes. It was far from easy, yet he managed to sit at the dining table without even once meeting the stare of the jonin opposite of him. The room would have been deadly silent if it weren't for the clicking sounds of the ice cubes inside the copy ninja's mouth as well as the rustling of paper and tobacco.

It was like Kakashi practically dared the Sarutobi to even think about it — droopy eyes included.

"It's not my fault" Asuma finally tried to appease his friend before immediately pressing his lips together to keep them from turning upwards. He found it increasingly difficult to swallow around the persistent chuckle. "You've been surprisingly determined to prove… _something_. Maybe you just shouldn't have chosen hot soup for the challenge."

 _Click…_ _click-click—clack_ _…_

"If one were to look past the choice of contest; I'd say that you've won… since you're not the one who turned up in the emergency admission of the hospital." With a soft shake of his head, the dark haired shinobi continued almost disbelievingly, "Amazing that someone would still be able to croak about the youthfulness of life with burns down all the way of his throat…"

The dark blue fabric of Kakashi's mask showed a small bulge as he pushed one of the ice cubes to his left cheek. "Won. Def'nit'ly."

"Sure sounds like it" Asuma deadpanned before he leant back. "Despite the sour face you've been putting on this whole time, you've been trying your best to show Fuu a good time. However, I am afraid that Gai won't be able to sleep after all the excitement today — thank Kami that the hospital staff knows the dose to properly knock him out. I am sure the little girl appreciates it, since this was her last day and everything."

"Yo' knnew?"

"Heard about it from Kurenai, man" the Sarutobi sighed deeply. "It's always the good things that get messed up."

Remaining silent for a moment, Kakashi finally shrugged. There was, after all, nothing much he could add to that.

Just then gentle footsteps descended the stairs. With a sigh Kurenai sank down on the chair next to Kakashi. Her face was tired but at some point she had come to terms with how things would proceed from here on.

"She'll calm down soon" the kunoichi mumbled as she searched Kakashi's profile. Things had still been a bit tense after their fight but with how things turned out today, Kurenai was ready for peace. "Thank you for allowing us to spend some more time with her."

"Wass her wis" the jonin was quick to point out.

"Maybe. But you've been a truly… _caring_ guardian today and even if it's not my place to say it — I am proud of you" Kurenai said despite the way Kakashi clenched his jaw. "She's still upset. It's worse now that it's her last evening of course; but in some way or another you've been able to convey to her that you didn't think of her as annoying."

"…"

"Don't you look at me like that" Kurenai softly chided him, too tired to put up with his act. "You know she feared your rejection more than anything else. Explaining everything to her was a good idea. This way, at least, she won't think that everything was her fault."

In spite of the fact that there two pairs of eyes on him, Kakashi still managed to look somewhat clandestine as he pushed the last ice cube inside his left cheek. Noticing his now empty cup, the kunoichi gave his shoulder a quick slap, probably a little more forceful than encouraging, and went to get some more ice from the kitchen.

Still uncomfortable, Kakashi wriggled about in his chair while trying to hide how much he wished for them to leave. It was similar to the tension that had settled between his shoulders ever since he had started expecting the ANBU's arrival.

Albeit grudgingly Kakashi had to admit that he looked forward to the moment when they would finally come to pick up the child and at the same time, he dreaded it. Throughout the day he had caught Fuu's troubled gaze more than once and whenever her wide eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar shinobi, she would involuntarily inch closer to him. That he had allowed her to do just that, even encouraged her at times, now complicated his feelings.

' **I THOUGHT I COULD STAY IF HAVE MY OWN CHAKRA!** **'**

' _Stay'_ Kakashi scoffed inwardly. _'_ _Stay where? In this house? You knew that this was only a temporary arrangement— you even kept your little backpack ready for the day_ _…'_

Suddenly, with the uncomfortableness that was peculiar of rather late realizations, the soon to be ex-guardian finally understood the meaning of Fuu's words — her altered memory; all those people from her past who seemed to appear out from nowhere; names like the one of Orochimaru; her treasures… and then again and again, that beloved guardian spirit of hers.

' **Though considering that my baby girl now returned to your hidden village, she was betrayed yet again.** **'**

"Asuma, I need a favor from you."

The shinobi, who had been polite enough to ignore Kakashi's suddenly clenched fists, immediately recognized the expression on the masked face.

"I guess I could squeeze out about half an hour, so hurry up" the Sarutobi simply stated as he got up to occupy their red-eyed friend. "Good luck."

Conveying his appreciation by firmly gripping Asuma's shoulder as he walked passed him, Kakashi focussed on his new task.

To find proof of Futaba's last stay in Konohagakure.

After all, one could not ' _return_ ' to a town, if there was no first time.

* * *

The air inside the dark room was filled with the gentle breaths of the sleeping child, who was completely unaware to the danger that was about to enter her room in the form of a silent shadow. Patiently, like a predator on the lookout, he had already been waiting for the group to return from their little outing. Now that the Hatake had left, the rest would be a waltz.

He left his hiding place with steps that showed his confidence to make Danzo proud.

The child, who had still been tossing around only a few minutes ago, stirred, as if she could sense that nobody would come to her rescue.

Her guardian had left her; his mind apparently too preoccupied to at least check up on his ward. Then there still were two shinobi downstairs who had absolutely no idea that the department of Root had taken an interest.

Consequently, nobody was around to prevent him from covering the face of the unsuspecting child with a soaked cloth. Even the ANBU outside would not able to pick up on the small struggle inside this room — without chakra there was of course no spark to alarm them.

"Well, who would have thought that breaking inside the Hatake's house would be a piece of cake?" the shinobi chuckled soundlessly as he exchanged the original for the clone he had previously created.

He was unaware that, squashed inside the narrow wardrobe, in the furthest corner of the room, there was actually someone who agreed with him on a certain level. But Futaba was far from amused as she was forced to watch this fool carry off the clone she herself had created.

' _Where are you, Hatake?_ _'_ she inwardly cursed; angry at herself for multiple reasons — one of which happened to be the silver haired prodigy of this village.

Obviously, there had been more important things for him to take care of, if such an amateur was able to get inside his ward's room without so much as lifting a finger. What about the ANBU outside? And why did neither of the two signatures downstairs make a move to prevent any of this?

Whoever was trying to abduct Fuu must have been waiting for the Hatake to disappear. After all, Futaba had been listening to the Sharingan user's heartbeat long enough to recognize it anywhere. That's why she knew that he definitely was not amongst either of the parties.

With the backpack squeezed against her throbbing chest, the guardian spirit observed how the intruder adjusted his own clone of Fuu; carelessly stuffing the slender arms and legs beneath the covers.

' _It_ _'_ _s not worth it_ _'_ Futaba tried to calm herself, resorting to what her brother might have told her.

If she wasn't careful enough, her own chakra would gladly answer to this nearly painful desire to inflict pain upon this man — which of course would irrevocably destroy the chance to fool whoever was behind this.

' _I only need enough time to safely leave Konoha_ _'_ Futaba tried to calm her bloodthirsty temper. _'_ _And maybe pick a few things up on the way. It_ _'_ _s easier if there_ _'_ _s one party less to join the hunt._ _'_

Once again she glanced through the small gap of the wardrobe. The stranger had finally disappeared with the clone.

* * *

Outside the cool air promised the first frost of the season; introducing the Land of Fire to one of its earliest winters. Thinking back, Futaba remembered growing up with the heat of never-ending summers whilst the other seasons blurred to nothing more than a hurried change of colors up in the trees.

Scanning some of the sparsely leafed branches for any signs of unwanted company, the guardian spirit found their absence unnerving. Through the unintended kindness of the kidnapper, Futaba had been able to escape the Hatake residence without wasting much of her already limited chakra. While she couldn't complain about this comfortable solution, the thought that this could have been an elaborate scheme to lure her out…

' _Too late now anyway_ _'_ she chided herself for the touch of paranoia; a habit she had never been able to break. _'_ _But it_ _'_ _s just too awfully convenient that the seal does no longer cause any trouble for me this night_ _… .'_

There were a few things Futaba had to pick up first before she left. After all it was meant to be a clean cut this time. She wouldn't be able to return anymore and the Hidden Leaf was supposed to remember the little servant girl named Fuu — not the other one, who had actually served the Uchiha for almost ten years before disappearing.

Careful not to leave a trace, the former resident entered the deserted district through one of the openings the stray cats regularly used. With her scent masked and backpack sealed inside a scroll to avoid any unnecessary source of noise, Futaba quickly found her way through the gardens.

The small window to the storeroom of Yashiro's house still hadn't been fixed after all these years. So Futaba entered the mansion as easily as back then — even if tonight it was a strong sense of nostalgia rather than the fear of getting caught while skipping work.

Overwhelmed by the familiar surroundings, Futaba rigidly made her way over to the door. She wouldn't need light to navigate through the house. Rather than bumping into repositioned pieces of furniture, Futaba was sure to stumble across buried memories.

 _Faded images, scraps of conversation, the smell of the sweets Yashiro-sama used to sneak around the house_ _…_

If it weren't for the uncomfortable feeling that someone had gotten onto her track, Futaba might have taken her time to properly say goodbye. As it were, she desperately needed a head start since the manipulator of her seal probably already knew about her departure. Of course it was a risk, but one she was more than ready to take.

Gently prodding against her bottom lip with the tips of her fingers, Futaba decided that this was neither about the Hatake nor Fuu… this man had wanted to reach _her_. While this thought easily caused her to shiver, it wasn't only because of the fear for an unknown opponent.

Removing an old picture frame from one of the shelves, the guardian spirit tried to ignore the foreign feeling that coursing through her veins.

 _Curiosity_

To allow her mind to actually wonder freely had become something akin to luxury. After all the whole concept of survival was quite engaging. So, with a determined shake of her head, Futaba separated the photo from its frame before she put the latter inside the desk drawer.

If she wanted to escape this situation, it was easier to trust her instincts. And they all but screamed at her to stay away from this man.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, he was only the third person to set foot into the Uchiha district that night. And just like the other two he didn't enter through the main gate — instead opting to use the cover which the dark face of the new moon so generously provided.

Mist as thick as milk slowly flooded the streets of Konohagakure, swallowing every sound. All in all, it was the perfect night for those operations one might refer to as _'A bit against the law, but couldn't be helped'_.

In Kakashi's case, it wasn't exactly that he was going against the law — it was more like he was straining the boundaries of his arrangement with the Hokage. For example by gaining access to the house of Uchiha Yashiro.

But for all that, Kakashi found it quite easy to forget his queasy conscious.

The counters of the kitchen were covered with a thick layer of dust, just like the shelves and most of the other objects. There was something unpleasant about the smell of a house that had not yet lost the presence of its previous inhabitants.

It was probably this thought, amongst some others, that made Kakashi feel like an intruder as he started to carefully explore the many rooms. Now that he had a theory, the proof was all he needed and as expected he was unable to find Fuu's smell which would support his theory that she never actually had been Uchiha Yashiro's servant.

' _Although there has to be lick of truth to it. Nobody can create memories from scratch._ _'_

Entering another room the copy ninja found himself in the study; a room that had evidently been regularly used. Personal objects were spread on the ground and the desk. Some papers showed a bold signature which had to be the one of the late Uchiha Yashiro.

He half turned to continue elsewhere when he caught sight of the picture frames. They sat upon the shelf next to the desk and most of them showed groups wearing the fan symbol of the Uchiha clan. Then there was an old, yellowed team photo and…

… one frame was missing.

And judging by the outline of the dust-free spot, someone had removed it quite recently. A quick scan of the room didn't help to clear the mystery of the obvious gap but Kakashi wasn't ready to give up. A person had been here to especially remove this one picture so…

The image of a pale face with wide green eyes involuntarily entered his mind.

' _Of course!_ _'_ Kakashi thought as he tried to change his perspective. _'_ _Futaba tries to erase her presence and all the traces which could disclose her identity. This means that I am on the right track and it is indeed Futaba, not Fuu, who has connections to the Uchiha Clan._ _'_

As if his discovery had blown her cover, Kakashi's heightened senses picked up on the low creak of the old floorboards.

* * *

To think that the Hatake would actually be able to trace her back to her old master's home, was admittedly something that Futaba had not thought possible. At least not with the given circumstances and Fuu's colorful tales as his only reliable source.

But here he was, sniffing around so close to what he sought — both the information as well as the person itself.

' _Well, he isn_ _'_ _t called a prodigy for nothing_ _'_ Futaba grumbled to herself as she moved towards the living room and her alternative escape route. _'_ _Although he would be more helpful to me if he were to return home and guard the clone._ _'_

With practiced ease her feet carried her across the old floorboards soundlessly. Her exit would have to be quick and while she was at it, she could probably afford to place a few clones of Fuu around Konoha to get the Hatake off her track.

Momentarily pleased with her change of plans, the guardian spirit turned around the corner, carefully measuring the distance to the copy ninja.

It wasn't, however, before she reached for the grasp of the sliding door that she noticed her biggest mistake.

Who had said that the Hatake always operated alone?

* * *

With his speed, Kakashi's sight blurred as he hurried to the source of noise. His Sharingan shone eerily in the complete darkness of the mist-wrapped house while his feet found their way — just as easily as another pair had before him.

Kakashi tasted the excitement on the tip of his tongue. Of course he had wanted to engage this strange guardian spirit ever since that scene in the hospital; where he had been to weak to move and she too distressed to pose an actual threat.

So with a set of kunai between his fingers and maybe a little more enthusiasm than strictly necessary, the jonin entered the living room. A huge wave of his tingling chakra followed his entry, delayed only by a second.

"You!" he whispered incredulously as his eyes immediately sought the source of the strange presence.

The figure, who had been standing motionless in front of the sliding doors opening to the gardens, now turned away from the seemingly solid wall of mist to take a look at Kakashi's agitated face.

"Disappointed?" he chuckled without a care in the world.

"What are you doing here, Sato?"

* * *

"It spoils nothing to say that I have a fondness for abandoned places."

"Fondness, my ass! You've known about Futaba's part in this for far longer than I have!"

"And that surprises you? Poor little Hatake-boy, you forget that it's sometimes easier to join an investigation once it has progressed a little. You, on the other hand, have already lost your focus due to your absurd attachment for this girl."

"Don't even try to divert my attention, Sato! I'm done playing along. That you're here means that you never actually cared about Fuu — you're only interested in the damn guardian spirit! Tell me, is it the information you want to sell, or were you promised the design of that seal? Will they, whichever taker offers the most, allow you to drain Fuu of all her blood? Was this your plan all along? To bet on the life of a four year old girl?"

"…"

"See, you can't even deny it!"

"Since when does Hatake Kakashi get emotional? You're starting to remind me of that impulsive kunoichi who has no control whatsoever…"

"All you ever say —"

"What? I am aware that whatever I say is quite clever."

"When the Hokage advised me to trust you, I never thought that you would turn out to be not only one conceited, but also selfish and corrupt bastard! Believe me—… _what_?!"

"… Oh, please! Don't mind me and just continue. It seems like you've gotten quite into your stride, so there's no need to swallow you tongue."

"Shut up! … Fuu, she — the security seals of her room have been broken!"

"Don't tell me that you've left her all on her own…"

"What _did_ you _do_?"

"Although I too have a soft spot for pointing at the closest scapegoat available, this is something that you're responsible for yourself. Or do you actually want to tell me that you've forgotten about Danzo, Hatake-boy?"

* * *

— **the last day —**

* * *

The moment Futaba reached the borders of Konoha, she felt her first clone disappear. With one last glance over her shoulder, she quickly calculated the chain of events. Even with the thick mist, the Hatake surely wouldn't waste his time chasing clones once he knew that this was merely a distraction.

While a part of her wished that she could have finished listening to the talk between the copy ninja and that strange old man, she doubted that there would have been another chance for her escape. The guardian spirit was actually quite grateful to the stranger.

Now, however, Futaba took one deep breath to gather chakra to the bottom of her feet, preparing to run until the sun came up.

"I'll give you a chance of ten percent and that's only because I am feeling strangely generous today."

The voice was so close that she could smell the sweetness of tobacco in his breath.

It was a first for her to feel the heat of a body before noticing the gentle throbs of its heart. Never before had anyone been able to trick her like this and she immediately knew that he was aware of her abilities. His pulse was calm in comparison and each _thud_ made it painfully obvious that she had been terribly naive to assume that this man wouldn't be able to follow her.

' _Old man, my ass!_ _'_

"Keep your hands where I can see them and _don't_ turn around, Futaba" the voice commanded, unaffected by the way her fingers twitched in response. "Don't even think for one second that this fog will give you any advantage."

Given his successful ambush, she could have been dead by now. But she wasn't.

"How do you know my name?" Futaba asked in an attempt to distract him long enough to reach his heart.

"Now, now… I wouldn't try _that_." Despite the amusement in his voice, a huge wave of chakra easily crushed the feelers she had extended towards him. "Nothing to find where you're looking."

Feeling him even closer to her back, the panic in her voice became more evident, "Who are you?"

"Right now?" he actually paused for a moment to think about it. "A concerned citizen of Konoha, doing what every concerned citizen would do."

"I very much doubt that every concerned citizen of Konoha would know my name…"

He merely chuckled, "Taking your shape and determination into consideration, you'll have two to five minutes before he catches you."

The person who had been messing with her for the last couple of days didn't seem to particularly mind this idea. He simply stated facts. However, Futaba was unable to ignore the alarm bells ringing in her head, "Who are you talking about?"

"Then he will extract Fuu's spirit, replace it with someone else's and finally activate the last part of your seal" he continued, disregarding her interjection completely. "You will die, Futaba. There is a high possibility that it will be extremely painful… Oh, and Fuu will be nothing more than a piece of junk."

A long moment of silence followed his words. Futaba stared at the street with empty eyes while trying to find anything she could say. There was however that ringing in her ears that drowned every bit of reason.

"I kind of made a deal… to turn you in. Whether you take it personal or not, I actually don't care. After all he doesn't take it too personal either, right?"

"Turn me in? … To the Hokage?"

"Now, now, deary. Don't get your hopes up. Sometimes one does have to scratch nasty people's backs to get by…"

"Hiroko" she concluded while the name felt like sandpaper on her tongue. Something in her snapped painfully. "You're selling me to my father."

He actually applauded her, "I knew you were a clever girl! He's slowly getting impatient, you know."

So this was the end. Crushed between the impatient chakra of her father and the man who had worked for him all this time. Fuu would suffer. There was no ally on her side… This was how she would die. Quite different from what she had expected, but maybe the White Snake Sage had only meant to provoke her premature death. Predicting that Orochimaru would be the one to…

Breaking apart her chapped lips, Futaba raised her head, "Of course."

And with the last words still in the air, the guardian spirit decided to throw every last bit of caution in the wind as she lunged herself at the man behind her.

* * *

It started to rain when the silver haired jonin arrived at the scene of the fight. The mist vanished as quickly as it had flooded the streets and suddenly everything fit together. Futaba's preparations to leave, Sato's appearance, the disappearance of his ward…

But instead of worry, the great copy ninja tasted anger. For that retired shinobi, who had played him so that Danzo could take action, for his supposed friends who had been unable to protect Fuu, for the good-for-nothing guardian spirit and lastly Fuu herself.

Without her he'd still be able to _not_ care.

Speeding up the spin of his Sharingan, he was able to track a residual charge of chakra in the air, right where some deep rifts gaped open to his feet.

The street had been torn open with brute force while some of the surrounding houses featured dents of various sizes. It was quite evident that two forces had collided here; two to be reckoned with. Around him people called for their friends and family, fear lacing their voices and he could tell from the sound of it that they were on the way to find the source of noise.

Not planning on wasting his time by calming alarmed civilians, Kakashi quickly scanned the scene. There was a lot of blood, even if the rain would soon wash it all away. A few feet away, he even discovered a small puddle that had been smeared across the street. As if the wounded person had been trying to crawl away…

His mismatched eyes followed the direction to where the distinct metallic scent disappeared in the forest behind the wall of the village.

' _Sunflowers_ ' he noted and swallowed around the lump in his throat. Fuu's guardian spirit had definitely been involved here. But where had Fuu disappeared to? Surely Futaba would not have taken her along? But why should she have left the girl behind? It wouldn't make any sense for her to abandon her after all this.

Except if Danzo had pried the child from the cold fingers of the guardian spirit…

Turning his back to the scene of the fight, Kakashi called for his most trusted ninken, "Pakkun, find Fuu. _Fast!_ "

* * *

With the mouthpiece of his pipe clicking restlessly between his teeth, Sarutobi Hiruzen watched over the village from the top of the Hokage's residence. At this hour of day, most of the civilians had already returned to their families and homes. Yet, no matter how peaceful the streets appeared so short before midnight, the Sandaime knew that something was bound to happen.

He sensed the huge cloud of chakra hovering above the forest around them. He felt the wind change its direction. He felt it in his very bones that the small and big wheels of the future were working like a clockwork.

And he would be unable to change anything about it. However, it would be up to him to deal with the aftermath.

Moving away from the railing of the roof terrace, the Hokage decided to return to his office, now that his pipe had gone out.

Mere minutes ago, he had put his signature below the documents for Fuu's transfer — reluctantly so. Hundreds of these documents had already left his hands, but this one time he had allowed himself a short moment of reconsideration.

Sure, that child had connections to a man who had attacked two shinobi of this village. Not to mention that there was the possibility of her passing through the hands of his former student Orochimaru… So was this some twisted trick or simply a small girl who had stumbled across the wrong people?

In the end he had signed it. Despite knowing about Futaba.

Both Kakashi and Sato had been quite specific when it came to her. It was however hard for him to believe that she was indeed a living and breathing being. While the young Hatake had obviously been anything but pleased with that spirit's interfering, Sato had accepted it surprisingly easily.

' _Oh, the irony_ ' he thought to himself, as he walked down the corridor to his office. ' _Including Danzo, I_ _'_ _ve got three of the most troublesome shinobi of this village attached to one of the messiest cases._ '

When he opened the door, a sweet fragrance greeted him. For a second Sarutobi Hiruzen froze, his whole body ready to face the intruder — whom he had half expected, if he was honest.

There, perched on the chair in front of his desk, a figure patiently awaited him. Hair untamed and dark like an animal, the body straight up against the backrest without touching it and a form scraggy enough to show the edges of bones. Slowly, almost desperately so, the estranged human being rose to stand in front of him.

Covered in bruises and blood, she met his stare with a startling pair of brightly shining emeralds.

"Good evening, Lord Hokage" the woman whispered with a hoarse voice as she bowed as deeply as her injuries allowed; blood dripping to the floor from the wound which she covered quickly with her hand. "I would like to discuss my terms of surrender, if it is convenient right now."

* * *

This is the end of the first part and I am sure you still have many questions. I hope that the length of this chapter could at least compensate a little for my long absence (hopefully it didn't turn out not too long...) and I sincerely hope that you'll continue reading. As always, I would appreciate it if you'd leave a short comment! :)

* * *

 **BabySealLover** : Hello stranger!

I want to thank you again for the review you wrote for the last chapter. Your words always encourage me and I am especially proud that I could make you laugh with the crayons part (you probably don't remember what I am even talking about :D). About the rest; I actually felt really horrible for writing the last scene and how much Fuu and Kakashi hurt, respectively. It was awful, but at the same time necessary for Kakashi at least. From this point on, everything's becoming even more difficult - hopefully this time I am able to update sooner :)

I hope that this chapter did not disappoint!

* * *

My exams period ends with the start of august so please bear with me until then, I really want to thank anyone who continues to read!


	15. An Unlucky Deer (Part 2)

**AN:** I sincerely apologize for the unexpectedly long hiatus. Those who checked my profile may have noticed that the majority of this chapter had already been written months ago. I want, however, to thank you guys for the continued support — the occasional notification during the last weeks reminded me that there were people waiting for the continuation. So, here it is: the first chapter of the second part!

P.S. There's a rather foul-mouthed snake summon at some point.

* * *

 **Music** : "Romani Holiday (Antonius Remix)" of the _Sherlock Holmes OST_. This song had actually been the one I listened to when I gathered the first ideas for this story. It would have been the first chapter, but then I decided to go with this version.

* * *

PART 2

 **\- Chapter 15 -**

An Unlucky Deer

* * *

There was something undeniably thrilling about the first seconds of disorientation after stepping into a forest in the middle of the night. It appealed to a part of you that couldn't help but answer to this yawning blackness, yet made you at the same time feel incredibly small and lost. If anything, it was like literally jumping in at the deep end; a comprise of being forcefully robbed of one sense, only to heighten the others — followed by just the right amount of excitement and fear.

' _And how I loved it_ ' Futaba thought bitterly as soon as she caught sight of the cowering darkness in the distance.

For someone like her, who was far more attuned to the many different compositions of darkness, there actually used to be a certain kind of beauty to it — probably in the way that the imposing body of overlapped tree figures moved as one, like a huge breathing _thing_.

She remembered how it had taken her almost three years to consider the night as _hers_.

 _Her_ daytime, _her_ guide, _her_ strangely loyal companion during the more hopeless moments in her life.

Plus another year of moving on from mourning the sun to learning as many names of the star constellations as she saw fit, before finally allowing for her fondness of them to grow…

In the end, half a year had been enough to destroy this timid bond of friendship. Just a little over five months, spent in the maddening solitude of a lightless prison, forced to crawl on all fours like an animal — and once again it became as essential as breathing for her to curse this dreaded blackness.

Now that the timber line in front of her drew near, however, Futaba suddenly started to question her earlier confidence. But if stepping inside this forest would save her from being dragged back to _that_ place, ' _giving up_ ' wasn't really an option. Even if it might prove to be a dangerous gamble to accept blindness in exchange for the faint chance of throwing her pursuers off.

Especially since they happened to be of the persistent kind — abundant in number and familiar enough with their prey to know most of its tricks and shortcomings.

And yet, it wasn't like Futaba had much of a choice. They obviously wouldn't let up any more than she was inclined to surrender to them. So instead, she chose to make the most of her speed as she slipped through the first line of trees.

 _Silence._

 _Trunks so densely packed together that it was hard to maneuver through._

 _Then, without warning, a steep hillside with roots keen to either trip or strangle you._

 _Spiderwebs of questionable sizes._

 _Stale air heavily mingled with invisible things rotting away_ _…_

Futaba focused on the feeling of the rough bark against the burning skin of her legs, her shoulders and calloused hands. It was easier than to deal with the surges of panic that befell her at the close proximity of the old wood. How strange that the blackness still nurtured such a strong sense of claustrophobia inside her — even after all this time.

To add to her growing panic, her chakra, as always terribly sensitive to her emotions, easily highlighted the hearts behind her. And they surely, undoubtedly, were catching up to her.

{ _Your chakra level will soon be too low to mask your scent. Not to mention that there_ _'_ _s still blood on you from that decapitated deer_ _…_ }

The voice inside of her head had so far pretended to be exceptionally patient with her that night. He had only bothered to slip in whenever the fear threatened to quash the last bits of her rationality — something which happened more and more frequently now that she was no longer able to focus properly. Fatigue and constant paranoia shortening her attention span to one-tenth of its actual capacity.

Earlier that night, there had been an incident where she had missed noticing one of the traps set around her camp — a curtesy of her impatient trackers. And while she had managed to avoid a direct hit, the innocent deer who happened to be too close to her right at that moment had turned out to be less lucky.

Now its blood was slowly drying on Futaba's skin, reminding her again and again of how narrowly she had escaped.

' _There_ _'_ _s a river coming down north_ ' she finally noted before changing her direction accordingly.

She could tell that her brother once again re-evaluated her chakra reserves before his voice resonated in her head, { _Try to wash off some of that blood before you continue on your way. If you fail to shake them off, they_ _'_ _ll seize you at the break of dawn._ }

Futaba decided that the blatant resignation in his voice hurt even more than the truth of his words. Once her scent left a distinct trail, they'd corner her for sure.

So with a small burst of chakra she accelerated skywards, bouncing between the trees as if her muscles weren't sore enough to capitulate any moment. It cost her about the same amount of willpower to not succumb to her anger boiling so close beneath the surface.

Of course it was easy for him to advise her from the sidelines. He wasn't here, fighting with burning lungs while his body writhed to be either free or shut down entirely. It hurt to know that her efforts to save Fuu and herself were never enough in his eyes — nor would she ever be as strong as her brother needed her to be.

Maybe he might have been more willing to call her to his side, if she were a true kunoichi — with proper training and years of experience under her belt. They could have protected each other just like siblings were supposed to.

Instead she'd been assigned the role of the dead weight; a liability drawn to trouble — just like a moth who couldn't fight being attracted to the light.

Right in that moment, however, Futaba would have loved to shove it right in his face: _The fear of getting caught. The exhaustion that worked hand in hand with her desperation. The knowledge of what awaited her, should she fail. The fate Fuu would suffer_ _…_

She knew that she could. She could show him actually quite plainly what it was like for her. But as always it was the unwavering affection for her little brother that won in the end; unchanged despite everything that now stood between them.

It was probably the only thing that kept her from showing him the true and ugly face of her desperation.

"I could try to corrupt their teamwork" Futaba finally suggested, her voice skittering across the scale due to the constant lack of oxygen and its rare use. It was rather obvious that her frustration finally got the better of her, bringing the words to her lips before she could transfer them to him mentally.

Her brother then steered a middle course between ignoring and addressing her emotions that dared to bubble over any second, { _Do you believe it will work?_ }

"No" Futaba answered truthfully, glad that her sensitized nose finally picked up on the loam of the riverbank. She organized her mind to elaborate a little, ' _They work on a highly individual basis while competing for Orochimaru_ _'_ _s approval, so there_ _'_ _s always tension and suspicion no matter the grouping. Each time they have to make a decision they will inevitably hesitate. I intend to buy enough time so that I won_ _'_ _t have to face any of them._ '

It was then that her brother finally understood that she didn't necessarily fear her pursuers, but rather the possibility of having to actually fight them. His answer was a burst of helpless rage – potently mixed with his inability to comprehend her reasons – and once again his presence faded from the back of her mind.

The immediate feeling of loss surprised Futaba with its intensity, but the gentle purling of the small stream quickly redirected her attention.

' _They have not been here yet_ ' she observed with relief, taking a few steps into the river.

The water was cold enough to numb her skin and for moment she was surprised that there was barely a current to undermine her feet. Consciously reaching to touch her sore throat, Futaba bent down to scoop some water.

For now she would wash away some of the blood and soothe her angry flesh, almost raw from two weeks of straight running. Not to mention that she had collected quite a number of cuts and bruises during her more abrupt departures.

As expected, the disadvantage of her night and day transformations had cost Futaba most of the lead. It was something she had learned to factor into her plans of survival. Yet the she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had missed something quite important.

' _If only I knew why he suddenly decided to send them after me_ _…_ _There_ _'_ _s no reason for him to change his mind after all this time_ _'_ she thought with her stomach clenching uncomfortably — be it due to the handfuls of cold water or the echo of his anger.

Futaba allowed her head to fall back so that she could stare up to the tree crown so high above her. In moments such as these, she wondered if she would ever see the sun again. The darkness around her was so smooth and perfect that she found it hard to even believe in the existence of the brightest of stars.

Caught up in her indecision to continue now that she had finally come to a stop, it took Futaba some time to notice the small ray of moonlight which had found its way to the ground. She couldn't help but marvel as it hit the surface of water and bounced off; illuminating the riverside with a lively pattern.

It also added an almost precious glitter to the scales of the huge snake that blocked the flow of the river with its enormous body only a few feet from her.

At first Futaba thought that her mind was playing tricks on her, but then her eyes involuntarily traveled along the resting form of the beast.

Suddenly her chakra-flow slowed until it felt like sandpaper scraping by her pathways.

There was no sound.

No scent.

Only dread.

She raised her trembling fingers in exact the same moment something appeared with a rustle behind her. With only a softly mouthed ' _Kai_ ' Futaba realized that she didn't stand even the slightest chance.

There was a warm tongue greeting her eagerly when she turned her head ever so slightly. It caressed her throat from both sides with its split ends — the touch feathery on her sweaty skin as the creature breathed her in. It encouraged her to reach the inevitable conclusion just as the moonlight disappeared and left her in complete darkness once again.

"Look who walked right into the obvvviouss trap… Now let me tear you to piecesss, you traitorousss lil' bitch."

She was no longer alone.

{ _—_ _TABA! FUTABA_ _—_ _RUN!_ }

But she was unable to move. Unable to even think straight or feel the pain of her sore body. She couldn't even appreciate her brother's return for support.

' _How could I have missed it? It had been a genjutsu all along_ _…_ _When- Why did_ _ **he**_ _join the hunt?_ _'_

{ _DAMN IT, FUTABA! SNAP OUT OF IT! RUN!_ }

* * *

"Futaba-san? Can you hear me?"

The voice soaked through the strangely vivid reverberations of that specific episode in the forest. It was a strange sensation. The voices around her were both muffled, but at the same time uncomfortably loud. Just like how the light was too bright for her taste.

Returning to reality wasn't exactly pleasant.

' _I'_ _m still in Konoha although I intended to leave it behind tonight_ _…_ _so I went to the compound to erase evidence, but there was the_ _…_ _Hatake and the other man who then attacked me on my way out of the village. He wanted to sell me to Hiroko_ _…'_ Futaba recapitulated, feeling the familiar knot in her chest that always tightened whenever she thought about her father. _'_ _I made it out alive and with no other option left, I turned to the only one who could possibly delay my death, keep Fuu save._ _'_

Forcing her limp tongue to push the words out of her mouth, Futaba finally murmured, "Please pardon me, Lord Hokage… I wasn't aware that… I had stopped talking."

Expecting some sort of punishment for zoning out, she braced herself as best as she could. After all, this was supposed to be a proper interrogation and while they had agreed not to harm Fuu in any way, she wouldn't object if they saw fit to hurt her. For Fuu's sake, she couldn't — _shouldn_ _'t_ fight back.

Cool fingertips brushed against the side of her face and it was so eerily familiar that her chest immediately tightened, making her recoil. She couldn't breath. It became impossible to even _think_. But instead of the inevitable pain, someone pressed the rim of a cup to her lips and she swallowed readily, more confused than apprehensive.

"Please don't worry, Futaba-san. I adhere to my promise" the voice interjected as if sensing her suspicion. Again the cup was brought to her lips and this time she breathed in the herbal scent. "It's only something to bring down your fever. Why don't you take a moment to allow for it to operate properly?"

In her dazed state Futaba wondered if the Hokage really meant her no harm. So far they had been awfully considerate of her; even going as far as patching her up provisionally before refilling the amount of lost blood with strong painkillers.

A gesture she truly appreciated.

Now the Sarutobi even proposed his questions with a softness in his voice that could easily be reduced to a considerable amount of patience and maybe a tinge of something else entirely — something more personal.

Feeling the fog around her lift, Futaba had to actually force her head up to meet the speculative eyes of the Sandaime. The blood loss and strain on her body were slowly getting to her. He knew that as well. She could see it in his conflicted gaze that warily followed even the smallest of her movements.

Her mouth was still uncomfortably dry, her skin itchy and a bit too tight on her. Even her teeth hurt from all the times she had clenched them too hard during her narration. It was difficult to tell but Futaba assumed that she had spent most of the night with answering the Hokage's questions.

His face opposite of hers wasn't unkind, however. Even now that his own exhaustion formed a more defined crease between his brows, he liberally allowed her another minute and only when Futaba was finally able to properly focus her eyes, he finally urged, "What happened after you broke free from the genjutsu?"

Swallowing against the wish to push these memories to the furthest corners of her mind, Futaba tried to pick up where she had left off.

* * *

A blast of air to her right alerted the guardian spirit to the approaching danger – only a second before the head of the snake made a dive for her. She managed to avoid its fangs only by a hair's breadth before the huge body pushed past her; rough scales scraping against her ribcage until she was brought to all fourth with a searing hot pain.

There was a loud crash which resulted in a rain of splinters as the giant snake burst through the undergrowth right next to her. Its angry cry — half hiss, half screech — made Futaba's skin crawl as she held firmly to her bleeding ribs. It sounded like a firm promise of more pain and she was now able to feel an echo of the animal's aversion, which easily bordered on hate.

Futaba was however hardly in need of another hint.

After all one could say that they were old acquaintances — Manda and her.

The snake had definitely gotten his point across during one of the many occasion on which he had tried to devour her. Not even his supposed master had been able to control this mindless bloodthirst — much to his own annoyance. Still, it wasn't like Futaba had angered the snake or its kin willingly and up to this day, she had been unable to discover the reason for the creature's animosity.

{ _At least one opponent for you to get serious about. I was getting worried that you_ _'_ _d try and cuddle up to each one of them._ }

' _Oh shut up!_ _'_ Futaba snapped automatically, before focusing on the situation at hand.

With about as much grace as a toddler taking its first steps, she stumbled down a path she believed narrow enough to protect her from a direct attack. As soon as Manda lost sight of her, however, he simply used the tip of his tail to sweep away the trees like little toys. Futaba only managed to avoid the attack because one of trees had pushed her inside a small pit of the uneven forest ground.

Half buried by dirt and splintered wood, Futaba spit out the leaves of a branch that had almost succeeded in ripping off her nose.

Here she was, trying to run away from Orochimaru's notoriously murderous boss summon — and while she felt raw with pain and exhaustion, Manda was still in admirable shape. The only upside to this situation was the fact that in his rage Manda was blinded by his desire to simply rip her up. Hence his hate fueled attacks lacked in precision and were unnecessarily forceful; making the ground shake beneath its gigantic form.

With only a bit of luck, Futaba would have been able to put a little distance between Manda and herself. She might have even been able to once again make a narrow escape that night…

… if only it weren't for her other pursuers.

She could now tell that there were six of them. Five flanking her from both sides to make sure that she would head directly for the initiator of this little game of tag.

Despite the many emotions cursing through her own system, Futaba couldn't help but notice the difference in Orochimaru's presence. While he certainly hadn't warmed up to her since her sudden departure, there was no perceptible spike in his chakra when she brushed her spirit against his. Instead he remained surprisingly calm, except maybe the subtle tremble of anticipation…

' _If you were to die by my hands, it would be quick._ _'_

It was strange how his presence alone conquered her mind with memories she had long meant to bury.

But those words, whether spoken in earnest or cruel jest, had been one of the reasons why Futaba had opted to run back then. Because her death could have been easily arranged, it was more likely that Orochimaru intended to once again get creative with how he'd use her…

Sensing her confusion, her brother tried to call her attention back to the current situation. { _Sooo_ _…_ _will you take on one of his little companions or do you prefer his oversized pet?_ }

Agreeing with him that she had not that many options left, Futaba quickly determined the direction from where Manda closed in and intentionally changed her own path. The huge mass of seething blood proved to be undeterred by her sidestepping and his head zoomed after her. Futaba directly headed towards the next tree in her way which she then used for a powerful backflip. Or at least that was what she had intended to do.

The moment her legs bent, however, a sudden and searing pain reminded her of the wounded ankle.

If she had not already been blindfolded by darkness, her sight surely would have gone black from the sudden intensity of the pain. She couldn't help the poorly muffled gasp when the next branch proved to be too uneven to properly push herself up in the air.

In the end her jump wasn't nearly high enough.

Manda's ugly head, outlined by the adrenaline infused blood pulsing through its veins, moved towards her with unbridled speed. It was a sight that could easily terrify someone who came face to face with it for the first time. Futaba however was more than familiar with this perspective. Aware that this time no one would take pity on her, she created a clone right beneath her, pressing her hands against its back to raise herself to the necessary height.

With a thunderous crack, not unlike that of two clashing rocks, the snake snapped its razor-sharp teeth around what was supposed to be the flailing body of a young woman. Said flailing woman, however, had been quick enough to grab one of the summon's nostrils just as the shadow clone burst beneath the sharp fangs.

Together with the small explosive tag attached to its shoulder.

{ _Nice!_ } her brother congratulated her just before Manda, in an attempt to rid himself of the paper, opened his mouth — only to spit a blazing ball of fire.

It ate its way though the surrounding woods; a crackling thunder leaving behind a swath of destruction.

After hours of darkness it was painful to look at, so Futaba turned away from the heat. She instead met the right eye of the snake and for a second she almost felt guilty as the vertical pupil dilated in pain.

"CURSSSE YOU!" Manda cried as he extinguished most of the fire with the blood pouring from his mouth. "You and your bloody kin! That fool Orochimaru should have killed you when he still had the chance! You're just like a nasssty rat. You carry bad fortune like it's a _diseassssse_!"

{ _And_ _ **you**_ _almost felt bad for this oversized worm._ }

Knowing full well that the giant snake only needed a little bit more of encouragement, Futaba dug her fingers inside the sensitive flesh of his nostrils. Just as expected, Manda answered with a roar and a violent shake of his head, swearing vilely, "YOU LIL' SHIT!"

She had trouble holding onto the rearing animal, but knew that there was only one right moment to let go.

Manda was beyond mad by now and it was when he shook his head to the right that Futaba loosened her grip. Branches hit every inch of her as she was catapulted to the very top of the trees, through the crown of rustling leaves and high up in the cool night air.

Everything slowed, blurred until even Futaba believed to have lost consciousness.

The muffled sounds and smoke unfurling beneath her hinted that Manda had returned to the Ryuchi Cave — much to Futaba's relief. She managed to turn slightly, seeing the dying embers of the fire through teary eyes. They shone in the billows of smoke rising from the spot from where the summon had disappeared.

' _I have almost no chakra left_ ' Futaba thought, as the wind tore at her battered body. She also noticed that her pursuers were quick to close up to her, albeit a bit more hesitant after having witnessed how she had dealt with the giant snake.

From the distance their shuriken almost looked like startled birds rising from the trees in a glittering swarm. And while it was strangely beautiful to look at, it made Futaba realize that she'd run until dropping dead. They had not intervened when Manda had almost succeeded in ripping her to shreds. They wouldn't now.

Because their objective wasn't to run her down.

Unsure how to properly communicate her half-baked decision, Futaba gently poked the brooding presence inside her head, ' _It_ _'_ _s probably time to find out what he wants. And I believe that you shouldn_ _'_ _t be present for this. I could never forgive myself if he should ever find a way to exploit our connection._ '

Futaba sensed his surprise, before his hesitant question confirmed it, { _Are you sure?_ }

' _Yes_ ' she decided, fixing her eyes on the rapidly approaching ground. Gathering the chakra in the empty hollow of her stomach, she felt the exhaustion clouding her mind as she created the last clone that night.

Futaba packed it with all her hope that it would keep Orochimaru's followers busy so that she could talk to him without anyone interfering. Unable to avoid the gaze of her own copy, she stared into the green of her own eyes before the body dove into the forest and quickly disappeared.

{ _Whatever you do_ _… don'_ _t you dare even trust him for a second. Do you hear me?_ }

' _Never again_ ' Futaba promised him, her heart strangely heavy with the unspoken goodbye.

Her brother withdrew from her mind then, though he lingered; unwilling to have her face the person who had changed her more than either of them would like to admit.

Futaba however quickly re-erected the walls around her consciousness before preparing for the next step.

She started with _tori_ , the bird seal, and quickly moved on with her brows slightly furrowed. Her fingers seemed reluctant to flex in the ways she needed them to but somehow she managed in time. With every seal she slowed her fall before finishing with the _hare_ just in time for her feet to touch the crown of the first tree.

It never ceased to amaze Futaba — despite the many times she had used this jutsu.

She couldn't help but hold her breath as she was overwhelmed by the exhilarating feeling of how her body once again defied gravity. With the tip of her foot she bopped on the leaf, before she surrendered herself to the wind which quickly carried her forward.

Usually it demanded great skill to use the different currents of the air to her advantage but tonight it came to her with natural ease. Just like how her pursuers finally fell for her last trick. They trailed the clone without even slowing down, so all that was left for Futaba was the task of finding a suitable stage for her little tête-à-tête.

* * *

"What is the name of this last jutsu? It seems quite remarkable — especially if one should still be able to use it with chakra reserves as low as yours were back then."

"It does not have a name — at least none that I am aware of, Lord Hokage."

"Was it a jutsu Orochimaru invented himself before he taught it to you?"

"No, he— Actually he never taught me. The jutsu was just something I made up, something to kill time. It actually never worked that well before I learned how to properly use hand seals."

"If you hadn't been so modest before, I would have to now call you a liar, Futaba-san."

"I did not—"

"It is not the fact that Orochimaru hasn't been the one to teach you, although I do wonder if he ever recognized your potential… He may have had a reason to allow you to discover your abilities on your own. In consideration of your apparent success, it is indeed fascinating."

"…"

"Regardless of his reasons, I suspected that you lied to me, because it's almost unheard of that a — if you'll pardon my choice of words — _mere_ _civilian_ should be able to invent jutsu on her own. It's something that takes a lot of experience, knowledge and deep understanding of the nature of chakra. Not many have undertaken the research necessary to properly handle these arts and it's hardly something one would do to ' _kill time_ _'_."

"I never thought of it as anything special, but should I have offended you, Lord Hokage, I sincerely apologize. Such was not my intention."

"Hm, I see. It's something that we will definitely look into at some later point. But for now I would like to hear about your encounter with Orochimaru. If procurable, I would like you to give back word for word what he told you."

"Of course, I will try my best…"

* * *

In the end, it was the limit of her own chakra which prompted Futaba to finally land in a small opening. By now her senses were raw with exhaustion and pain. She smelt what she saw, felt the colors around her press against her numbed skin – something that had only happened once before.

Even if she wanted to, running was no longer an option. Strangely though, it was the finality of _this_ that made her pain easier to bear and allowed her to remain on her two feet when she first touched the ground. Careful not to put too much weight on her injured ankle, Futaba dissipated the jutsu and took a deep breath before inspecting her surroundings.

The clearing was close to the opening of the gorge, the one which stretched for miles and miles through the forest. From above it had looked like a particularly nasty scar with the silver of the river winding its way through the depths. Futaba found herself moving closer to the bold edge, even if the idea of standing so close to yet another precipice made her feel slightly nauseous.

Especially since she was no longer alone.

He made his arrival known with a slight drop in the temperature, followed by the descent of absolute silence as was the power of his Ki.

At times Futaba had wondered whether it was something that he still did consciously, or if it were just his twisted thoughts that had turned his chakra poisonously unpleasant. Either way, she found that it was quite a tedious thing to ponder on. Especially since coming here could easily prove to be her last mistake.

Without uttering a word, Futaba straightened her back – grateful that he wasn't witness to the grimace pulling on both sides of her face. Her defiance, as shown by her refusal to properly greet him, seemed to amuse him however; even if it could barely outweigh the flare of unspoken threats as he approached her.

It was in the short moment, just before his finger unexpectedly alighted on her exposed neck, that Futaba feared her soul might just break from of her body. _This_ was everything she had been running from and every fiber of her being screamed at her to do something, _anything_ to get away from this man.

But suddenly there it was — his finger, cold as a cadaver on her feverish skin.

He ran it from behind her ear to where her neck met the shoulder, before his deep voice brushed against the side of her face, "Have I ever told you that this boldness of yours is quite corruptive, if not strangely alluring? It always made me pause long enough to postpone killing you."

His chuckle lacked warmth – his tone any hint of what such words would usually suggest.

Realizing that his touch alone had rendered her immobile with fear, Futaba was glad that at least her voice didn't betray her as she murmured, "It would be nice if this sentiment would extend to your summons. At least to some degree."

"Hm, it's a pity, really" he hummed close to her ear. "I probably should have known better than to involve Manda. Now I will have to gather a least a hundred sacrifices before I can call on him again… So apparently you weren't in the mood to humor him?" he concluded as he halfheartedly appealed to her better nature with that touch of mock disappointment.

Futaba silently wondered if he expected her to turn around with that slightly crooked smile of hers – the one she had always offered to him in return for his more honest attempts at apologizing to her. Well, if one considered rubbing salt into the wound of another person as an adequate version of ' _sorry_ '.

The more rational part of her however actually took a second to consider his choice of approach.

If he had come with the intention to kill her, she'd already be dead by now. So there had to be another explanation for him to provoke her by throwing his favorite summon into the ring.

Again his finger ghosted across her arm, wordlessly mocking her for actually trembling in his presence. "Regardless, I have decided that I will take it as a sign of your goodwill that you chose to come to me in the end. Such a brave little traitor, aren't you?"

The second that the hot surge of fury dispelled the anxiety clouding Futaba's mind, she turned towards him – ready to unleash the emotions which she had dragged along all this time. They had been heavy and painful and so very demanding. She had spent hours to sort through them, only to fail. And now he stood in front of her and he knew. Of course he did. When she eyed him with her face set in a grim frown, he read her like book.

The purple lines around his eyes crinkled slightly when one corner of his mouth curved with cruel satisfaction.

"I see that we still haven't learned how to express ourselves with proper words" the Snake Sannin tutted at her before finally allowing his eyes to take in her whole appearances. "Freedom seems to treat you well… Have you chosen to live with savages, my dear?"

As opposed to his intentions, his words didn't ruffle her. There was hardly anything she could set against his observations – after all, she probably appeared to him as inhuman as she felt. Matted strands of dark hair framing a sharp, dirt covered face… not to forget the torn, muddied, charred, bloodied, ripped, dripping pieces of fabric which happened to be the sad remains of her clothes.

"You don't look any different" she finally reciprocated – her gaze deliberately avoiding the golden glint of his eyes. But her observations were not quite true. His face was softer. The cheekbones still defined but no longer sharp with haughtiness. Without even trying to do so, Futaba sensed that the heart beating inside of him didn't truly belong to him. It was confusing to try and connect this face with such a foreign sound. His choice of _container_ must have been still young. "I never imagined that you'd look so well." — _'…_ _considering that you_ _'_ _re only a parasite nourished by your container_ _'_ _s life force until you_ _'_ _ll have to find a new host._ _'_

Accepting her words as a tribute of praise, Orochimaru regarded her before turning from her to inspect the clearing. "You would have had the privilege of becoming my first candidate for the Fushi Tensei if you had not made the unfortunate choice to place Fuu above everything else, that is."

Unable to stop her body's response, she watched helplessly how her trembling hand let go of the bleeding wound at her side to curl up into a loose fist. There was almost something resigned in the way her head sunk, dirty strands of hair hiding whatever expression now crossed her features as she regarded the fresh blood on her fingers.

Throwing a casual glance over his shoulder, the Sannin's sharp eyes widened a fraction. Even before Futaba reached the peak of her emotions, the turning point of her struggles, he knew that he had finally managed to properly bait her.

The smile should have felt foreign on her lips, Futaba knew that. But if it did, it was more so because the muscles of her face had problems remembering. The moment she slowly raised her head, pointing her chin towards him challengingly, the pain faded to the back… her mind shifted to match his implications.

"Ah, of course." She found herself mimicking the conversational tone he had introduced to their little reunion. Cocking her head to one side she softened her voice, "It has to be Fuu's fault since we both could hardly be held responsible for our own mistakes, right? But I sure do hope that you haven't hunted me like an animal only to point fingers." — _'_ _What brings you here? What do you need from me, Orochimaru?_ _'_

It was _need_ , not _want_. Otherwise he would have come looking for her sooner and this might have saved her the trouble of spending half a year trying to get away from him. But then again, he had always been quite good at reminding everyone that all efforts directed _against_ him were laughably futile.

And it appeared that he had just waited for a chance to reinforce his reputation once again. Only that he waited for her frown to deepen, before mentioning quite offhandedly, "Your father started moving again."

There it was.

That was how Orochimaru threw her completely off balance.

The worst part about it wasn't even that he knew the effect his words would have on her. It was the fact that now, after having it spelled out for her, Futaba could sense him. Faint, yes, but there it was. His presence had gradually increased without her even noticing it. And she had thought that missing the genjutsu had been the point where she had messed up.

Suddenly the gorge behind seemed to open up, causing her body to gravitate towards it and it took her a considerable amount of strength to pull away from its depth. The cool spray of the water rising from the river deep down covered her face and arms as she stared off into the distance.

Given the satisfaction to find helplessness etched upon her face, Orochimaru finally turned to follow her stare, "He's making his way up north, or so I heard."

Her shock combined with his amusement, which he of course couldn't be bothered to stifle, made her feel just so much worse. Especially when Orochimaru closed what little distance was left between them.

Maybe it was the desperation she yet had to conquer, or the fact that she was still in too deep a turmoil to recoil when he bathed in her waves of anger. He gripped her chin without force, but still firm enough to let her know that he wouldn't appreciate her pulling away.

"So, naturally I wanted to give you a proper goodbye, Futaba-chan."

Given no other choice but to meet his gaze, Futaba tried not to blink despite the growing need to do so. But while Orochimaru was a greater danger to her moral compass, her father… there was nothing as terrifying as the thought of ending up in his hands again.

The last thought wound around her neck like a pair of invisible hand. Her breathing became erratic — deep, then shallow. And it wouldn't go away no matter how hard she fought it.

With unusual patience Orochimaru waited for her first moment of panic to pass, before he suddenly yanked her chin up and then let go of her – only to watch her crumble to the ground. It was probably laughable to him. How easily he disarmed her sudden bravery born from the finality of this meeting. So when Futaba finally raised her head to look up at him, she wasn't surprised to find a disappointed frown on his face.

Futaba was aware that, with everything that had happened, she should be able to properly hate this man. Had she not more than once imagined to scratch his face until he would no longer deem her pathetic with that cruel twitch of his mouth? She had pictured how she would not stop until every last layer of his nasty snake skin lay in shreds to her feet.

It wasn't there now. The cruel smile. And strangely enough, Futaba could sense a similar inability in him. It suddenly became impossible to evoke the anger necessary to lift all those well prepared accusations off her tongue. And it only made her feel even weaker.

"What does this proper goodbye entail then?" Futaba asked with a strangely calm face, gently placing her hands on her knees buried in the soft gras beneath her. "Was it so that you could be the bearer of glad tidings?"

"Well, I can't deny that I was curious to see how you would react" he confessed unfazed, before he casually lifted his arm to present Futaba face to face with a white snake dangling only a hair's breadth in front of her. The animal showed its venomous teeth as it hissed at the woman on the ground, but then turned its attention to Orochimaru who send it to dismiss his men. Ignorant of the way Futaba's muscles tensed to the possible meaning of this order, he stared down at her coldly, "What are you going to do? Roll on your back and die like a good, obedient child?" Raising one eyebrow, the Snake Sannin adjusted the sleeve of his light grey kimono. "Though I might feel slightly offended since I applied a lot of effort to hide you from him."

"Indeed" Futaba agreed bitterly, unsure where he intended to take this conversation. "So generous of you to lock me away so that I would go mad."

As if this particular way of looking at things had not yet entered his mind, the snake summoner chuckled with surprising sincerity. It took Futaba a second to realize that he thought her to be overly dramatic.

' _Of course_ ' she thought with more resignation than anger. There was no place for frustration or ire with him. He grew bored of them all too quickly and that rarely ended well.

"You always were quite mad, Futaba" Orochimaru corrected her as if this was one of her qualities that he could have been fond of — in a world where he had not succeeded in erasing everything that failed to befit the egoistical nature of his whole being.

She scoffed to her own surprise at his words, but his observation gave her the strength to finally raise herself on two staggering feet.

He, however, simply continued, "There are those who destroy for destruction's sake because their nature is one of terror. Some even destroy because they can tell that something fascinating and new will rise from the ashes. There are so many ways. Yet you chose the one of self-destruction, repeatedly. I only watched because it's entertaining. Believe me, it _is_. But I could tell that due to your losses you slowly matured into something far more interesting."

"Even accepting to sacrifice so much for a child couldn't save you" Orochimaru pointed out with something akin to pity. "The simple notion of saving her had been the first step of no return and the moment we made our deal, you sold your sanity to me." His voice turned deep and colorless when he finally asked her mockingly, "Tell me, little guardian spirit, is she still the force that drives you?"

"It still bothers you."

"Because it was the reason why you betrayed me" he quietly offered in return with a smirk that added unnecessary cruelty to his serpentine features. "That was quite foolish of you and yet you couldn't be stopped."

Much to her surprise his words still hurt and unable to control it, she conveyed some of it to him.

A second later Futaba felt herself colliding with a tree and before she could land in a small heap to its feet, a hand grabbed her throat. She knew that the shock would wear off sooner rather than later. It was only a question of time until pain would blossom along her spine.

Still, Futaba blew the hair out of her face to stare back at Orochimaru. While he had rarely raised his hand against her, probably deeming her unworthy of such acknowledgement, she was no stranger to his temper. It was however hard to ignore the iron grip which could so easily suffocate her. Not to mention that his sickening killing intent still had not lost its paralyzing edge.

His eyes narrowed as he lowly hissed, "That's exactly the rebellious attitude that caused all _this_. You defied me by trying to manipulate me with your silly emotions! Did you actually expect me to just overlook this?"

"And who…"Futaba choked with her feet struggling to find purchase. "Who was the… one who told you… about my _betrayal_?"

Though it was difficult to see through the tears swimming in her eyes, Futaba was sure to catch him drawing his brows together. It gave her some reassurance to continue.

"You have ne–… never thought about it. Of course. Things have been… difficult between us,… right? So why should you question him?"

Suddenly the hand around her neck disappeared as quickly as the furious anger was replaced with understanding. Ignoring the bite of the cold air, Futaba greedily filled her lungs while waiting for him to either finish his job on her, or actually consider her hint.

"Ka–"

* * *

Suddenly the woman in front Sarutobi Hiruzen pressed her eyes shut as a new wave of pain cursed through her body. It emanated from her writhing form as she helplessly doubled over — her hands still strapped to the armrests prevented her from falling to the ground The medic stationed behind her searched the Sandaime's face before carefully approaching the trembling form of the woman.

Even from his seat Hiruzen had noticed the dark spot blossoming on the shoulder of the incarnate guardian spirit.

"NO!"

Suddenly she threw her head back, causing the ANBU behind the Hokage to take a precautionary step forward. Everyone relaxed, however, when they realized that it was only the touch of the medic that had alarmed her.

"I am sorry, but it's not safe" she croaked as if embarrassed to have raised her voice in front of them. Slightly out of breath and disorientated she returned her feverish gaze to the Sarutobi behind the desk. "I've never sworn to secrecy but apparently he wanted to make sure that this doesn't leave me with too many options. Please excuse my outburst."

Hiruzen only made a quick gesture to dismiss her worried frown and instead asked, "How much more will you be able to disclose?"

She calmed her breathing before finally glancing at her shoulder from of the corner of her bright green eyes. "It's been itching for some time. If I'll avoid mentioning any more explicit details, I should be able to finish before… – Well, shall I continue now, Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime only found it in himself to nod. No matter how much he would have liked to ensure that this seal on her wouldn't kill her once she finished.

* * *

For a second his anger slipped through his control and Futaba paled considerably at the sheer power of it. Not wanting to show him her weakness, she rose to her feet with one hand buried in the bark. She felt like a raw piece of meat staggering on two carbonized matchsticks. It was hilarious that she had believed for even one second that this could be an actual alternative to running. Just dropping dead seemed like a more peaceful ending.

"You may wonder why I admitted to having manipulated you, when you finally confronted me about it" Futaba finally rasped when she sensed his patience wearing off. "If you ever considered me trustworthy, please think about the options you left me with! I knew that you started doubting me and my loyalties, but I couldn't figure out what exactly had started this. It was only when you had already left me to rot down _there_ … that I understood that it was neither me nor you. We've both been expertly played."

Orochimaru had squinted down at her during her little speech, but now he decided to point out, "I will not be the instrument for your petty revenge, Futaba-chan. I do see your point, but why did you actually have to prove him right by trying to control my emotions with your little tricks?"

"When you confronted me, I had two options. Either I would deny everything and wait for you to find another reason to get rid of me, possibly risking my death at some point – or I'd just admit it, be punished and… _survive_."

When Futaba slowly turned to meet the slightly intrigued stare of her former master, she understood that he had underestimated her. And while she was no longer in need of his approval, it was still strangely uplifting to having surprised the legendary Snake Sannin.

"Tell me one last thing" he requested without the malice from mere seconds ago. "Who informed Jiraiya? It was just too convenient that he appeared and helped you escape – I pay great attention not to lead him to the most important bases and only let him snoop around the abandoned sites… "

Futaba sensed that their conversation was soon to be terminated and despite her injuries, she couldn't help checking for her means of escape. It was hopeless, of course, but she kept remembering what the White Sage Snake had predicted and so she chose to ignore his question in favor of staking everything on one card.

"Before you locked me away, I didn't fear you" she said and noticed that her words may have sounded like false bravado, so she hurriedly wet her lips. "I had just survived my father's attempts to kill me one way or another, and in helping me you gained my loyalty. You earned it by opening a whole new world of possibilities to me and aligning me with Fuu, regardless of your motives back then. I respected you and I probably always will hold some form of this. You are a person with a mad thirst… But you went too far when you tried to gain full control over my emotions" Futaba observed, knowing that she was right when something flickered in his annoyed gaze. "You shouldn't have messed with something you have always belittled, especially when not fully understanding it."

"Answer my question."

Taking a shuddering breath, Futaba decided to address her point directly, "When the White Snake Sage told you that you would be the one to end me one day, what was your first reaction?"

The wind, carrying mist from the depth of the gorge cooled Futaba's neck and mixed with the drying blood and dirt on her skin. But she refused to avert his gaze from across the clearing; even when her knees started shaking.

"You did betray me. So I was right to doubt you." He was very calm about it, maybe even a little detached. "… Maybe I should have listened to the Sage and just killed you then?"

"Maybe?" Futaba conceded. "But regardless of the ifs… think about it. While we have both been played, it has been that day, the one you asked me to accompany you to the Ryuchi Cave, that you started doubting me and my loyalty. And to be honest… the thought that you revalued my worth each and every day based on some soothsayer's words wasn't exactly beneficial to our agreement. It hurt –" her voice actually broke a little when she fought the bitter smile "– and I now I realize that even without any interference, it was only a question of time before you'd get rid of me. It just makes me wish that I'd realized this earlier…"

Orochimaru regarded her still and his refusal to comment on her summary of their acquaintance was neither a bad sign nor did it raise any hopes. But she knew for a fact that after this silence, he would make a decision.

It was a quick movement in the end, and without even thinking, Futaba raised her hand to catch the small pouch. After a short moment of hesitation, she opened the clasp to reveal some small pills.

"They're poisonous" Futaba observed once she had taken a wary sniff – never taking her eyes off the Snake Summoner. She recognized the peculiar, slightly fruity smell of the flower which she herself had often gathered for Orochimaru.

' _ **Whatever you do**_ _ **… don'**_ _ **t you dare even trust him for a second. Do you hear me?**_ _ **'**_

The pale skin on his face stretched above the muscles as they moved beneath – apparently he had decided to seize control of his facial expressions. Finally he said, "You will need them."

It was the way he chose his words, she realized. Covering it with his unique way of mocking her — like it was a challenge he particularly enjoyed. He wanted her to find the deeper meaning; the message he knew she'd be able to decipher. And there had been a time, not even that long ago, when Futaba had been the only one amongst his people with something akin to intuition when it came to his moods. She had been so ridiculously proud back then.

But some things had changed and Futaba couldn't help but wonder why he would provoke this notion in her. It wasn't however until she picked up on the implication behind his words that the bile rising in her throat finally ebbed away.

Her head snapped towards the darkness of the gorge before she had even had gathered her thoughts.

"You really expect me to take poison if it would be so much simpler to just jump down there?"

They both knew of course that she was only stalling, since she'd rather fight than embrace said possibility.

Orochimaru actually looked bemused at her suggestion before waving a finger at her incredulous face. "Prophecy promised that I'd be the one to end you."

Slowly stepping closer he added, "You thought that by _breaking_ free from something that had given you a sense of belonging, it would actually _free_ you. The funny thing about your freedom is that it was never truly yours to begin with. You were running without a direction and I only allowed you to do so because I knew that we'd meet again sooner or later."

A breeze swept through the grass around her and covered Orochimaru's indulgent smirk with strands of his hair. His hand had already formed the necessary seals and again Futaba realized his intentions too late.

"It's just that I simply overlooked it" he sighed as if this had been so obvious from the very beginning. "So tell me Futaba-chan… will you choose to survive under my conditions or shall we see if we can accomplish this little… prophecy?"

"… and then I jumped" the woman rasped as she finally forced her body to straighten. There was blood dripping from her nose and her eyes conveyed the depth of said fall.

Still, the Hokage could sense that between Orochimaru's offer and her jump something else had happened – something Futaba couldn't admit. It was only a hunch but Hiruzen was pretty sure that whatever the conditions of her survival entailed, she had accepted them.

But knowing that she would likely black out when presented with any question concerning his doubts, the old Sarutobi chose to take a different approach.

"What was the derisive factor for you to make such a rash decision? I understand that he placed that seal on you before you decided to do the exact opposite of what he expected you to do. Why didn't you… accept? Considering that he threatened your life I'd say it's a miracle that you survived" Hiruzen prompted her without sounding one bit judgmental. He leant forward as the medic carefully dabbed at the nose of Orochimaru's former _assistant_. She appreciated this gesture with a weak twitch of her lips. "What was the last thing he said to you?"

For a long moment Futaba remained silent, only moving to force air in and out of her lungs. Her body tensed now and then which in return caused the straps tying her to the chair to make small creaking noises.

When she finally opened her mouth with an expression consisted of both pain and a small bitter smile, "He made empty promises. He–"

But instead of learning what Orochimaru had said to specifically make her jump blindly down into that gorge, to face the likeliness of death, Futaba started shaking. She once again raised her head, almost pleading with the man on the other side of the desk before her pale skin darkened. Lines, first of a pale grey, soon pressed their black ugliness against their prison and the Hokage reacted immediately.

It was however only shortly after this that Fuu's guardian spirit started coughing up blood.

She lost consciousness soon after for the first time that evening.

* * *

It had been quite some time since Futaba had allowed someone to witness her transformation. There was little that made her feel as weak and exposed as loosing herself in front of others. And the anger she felt for the Snake Sannin did nothing to make this more tolerable.

Knowing that it was pointless, Futaba still continued to fight the white haze invading her mind.

It was the fact that she now knew that everything – her running and ending up in Konoha – was part of Orochimaru's scheme and that that he only had sealed the memories in her, to awake them when it best suited his cause.

Feeling the first cramps and ripples in her muscles, she involuntarily curled to a ball.

It must have been somewhere between her short struggle against him and the moment when she had finally stumbled across the edge that she discovered his true intentions.

The proof was the bite mark on her neck, the seal which now ate at her sanity. The pills had been his insurance that she would reach Konoha before her father's people had the chance to catch up with her.

' _ **Don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t we both know that this is not forever? You will grow weak again and seek me out since I am the only one who can help you kill your father and when the time comes, you better offer me something in return. But first enjoy your ignorant bliss, it should end soon enough and maybe then you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll be ready for what I have in store. I look forward to the day you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll remember everything and it**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll ruin you all over again**_ _ **…'**_

A tear slipped from Futaba's eye.

She feared not knowing what terrible crimes she had committed in his name. The thought of forgetting only to remember it all over again proved to be the cruelest payback she could think of.

Part of her wanted to scream at them, the Hokage and everybody else, that they should cast her out of the village. That it might be alright, after all, to just allow her father to erase her completely.

But it was the same fierce desperation from back then, when she had refused Orochimaru to just end her, that kept her mouth firmly shut. Because after everything that had happened to her – after the anger, the fear… yes, even the shameful moments of weakness – Futaba wanted to survive.

Regardless of what would happen and how much more troubles lay ahead of her. So she stopped her futile fighting and felt how she was tossed into the angry waves of her subconsciousness.

The last thing on her mind was the feeling of his cold hands on her body – healing the deeper wounds while the fresh seal on her body still refused her any movement.

To jump had been her last attempt to break free from the hold he had over her fate. And he had let her, though his voice calling after her, still haunted her.

' _ **Until next time, my little pet.**_ _ **'**_

* * *

Ever since I started this story I've had this chapter mapped out. It may have even been one of the reasons why I actually started writing the first chapter. And it's probably this perfect idea of how it should be that caused the long hiatus (aside from everyday life). So, if you'd tell me your thoughts in a review I'd be happy and most grateful!

Also, I decided that I would answer to any review by message now, since I don't know how often I can update from now on and you would have to wait otherwise for quite some time! I appreciate feedback of any kind, also if you have any question don't hesitate to message me :)

Hope to hear from you!


	16. Twists and Turns

**AN:** I should actually be preparing a project presentation right now but I spend instead most of the time putting the last finishing touches to this chapter. I am just really glad that I got to finish this before I'll be back at college next week - I will however try to update more frequently than during the last semester! :)

I also wanted to thank all the people who favored and followed, you guys are awesome! Also special thanks to NoBirdWithintheCage – I am so glad you're back and updating.

Cheers to you all, here's the new chapter!

* * *

 **Music** : "Dragonfly" of _M. Craft_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 16 -**

Twists and Turns

* * *

Only four hours after Fuu's guardian spirit had finally abandoned her efforts to remain hidden, there were footsteps nearing the study at the end of the dimly lit hallway. And while their rhythm was carefully measured, they easily betrayed the young shinobi's irritation before he even came in sight.

With everything that had happened today, Kabuto couldn't care less about the unfavorable impression which he was sure to create — nor that the recent downpour had left him completely drenched. He only knew that, if he hadn't hurried here himself, somebody else would have fed the news to their leader and that was something he could not allow. He wanted to be the one to witness Orochimaru's initial reaction; to make sure that at some point somebody had messed this plan up.

Rubbing at the numbed skin of his face irritably, Kabuto finally removed his hitai-ate before he reached the threshold of the study, "Orochimaru-sama, please excuse-"

The moment Kabuto raised his head, however, he found himself confronted with this knowing look upon the face of the one person who should have been surprised to see him.

"… You knew it" the young shinobi breathed; for a moment unable to hide the many emotions flashing over his face. "You knew that she would end up with the interrogation department of the Leaf."

Not even bothering to turn his face fully towards the person who had so rudely interrupted his current experiment, Orochimaru coolly regarded the boy out of the corner of his eyes. Once Kabuto failed to offer him an acceptable follow-up to this first statement, the snake summoner finally bothered to quirk one brow in question.

"I did not _know_ , Kabuto. Your arrival simply confirmed that the most likely scenario occurred" Orochimaru finally corrected him with a lazy click of his tongue.

The imposing figure of the Sannin remained unmoving behind the desk on which he usually conducted his chemical experiments. Today the scarred surface was strangely bare of the usual construction of vials and flasks.

Maybe that was why Kabuto's attention so easily snapped to the objects lying on the surface between them. Especially when it became obvious that Orochimaru considered them more deserving of his attention than the dripping boy in the entrance of this room.

He regarded them for a long moment, fanning his long fingers to graze the gleaming surfaces of the stones; slightly rearranging the three of them in their orderly row.

It would seem that he was oblivious to Kabuto's intent gaze — but then again, he preferred to ignore the boy whenever he sorted through his more complicated moods and in this special case, old jealousy.

Trying to calm himself, the fake Leaf shinobi watched the growing puddle to his feet. Though he usually knew how to cover his anxieties around his leader, he had not yet mastered stopping his irritation from affecting his chakra.

Much to Kabuto's dismay, his leader resolved upon addressing his internal struggle, "It was actually a simple calculation of odds, although I _do_ admit myself biased against betting on her death for obvious reasons." The last nonchalant syllable still on his tongue, the Snake Sannin inclined his head, "I thought about informing you, but then I couldn't help recalling how meddlesome you tend to become, especially once presented with an opportunity to deplume my favorite little songbird."

Picking up one of the stones, Orochimaru gently polished the surface with the sleeve of his white kimono before he added, "It's such an ugly habit, really. One that you share with the likes of Manda."

Though veiled with humor, his sensei's words showed what little patience he could spare for his pupil this evening.

Quick to swallow his other accusations, Kabuto decided to address another question, "So I take it that the shinobis driving her to Konoha's borders were only present to make sure she would arrive _safely_?"

"Not at all, or did they seem like the people I would usually put to such a task?" Kabuto's front crumbled when Orochimaru succeeded in making him feel properly patronized. It was something this man only invoked in others whenever he wanted to stress how very narrow minded and boring they were. Usually Orochimaru expected his trusted pupil to think for themselves and so it was considered a bad sign if he was forced to explain himself. "Their origin hardly concerns you since it won't be necessary for you to get involved."

With the angry coil reshaping itself in the pit of his stomach, Kabuto finally found the will to ask the one question that had been the actual reason for his sudden arrival, "I take it that you had the chance to make a clean cut, so why is she in Konoha now — trading your secrets to prolong her death?"

Orochimaru's movements stilled and for a precious moment Kabuto had the sole attention of the golden tinged eyes lazily blinking at him.

"I gave her the choice to die by my hands, or take her only chance. She chose the latter and I rewarded her courage by admitting that I got hold of some fuinjutsu designs her father created." Inclining his head with a bemused smirk, Orochimaru chose to change his wording, "Well, I didn't exactly explain it to her so that she would understand just how much I know about her own seal. But once I make her remember, she will understand." He replaced the stone on the table only to fold his arms. "Though I doubt that she will be able to grasp what I actually intend to do with it… with _her_ _…_ " his gaze flickered then, the limit of his attention span already stretched. "It's one of her weaknesses — to sense the truth and then purposefully turn a blind eye to it. Almost _begging_ me to exploit it…"

Once again Orochimaru's attention shifted to the stones in front of him. The hungry look in his eyes as he regarded them made Kabuto feel much more nauseous than he had been during the many experiments so far. There was no blood in the scene before him; not even any gruesome noises — only three stones organized like shiny new trophies.

But how was it hat a legendary shinobi like Orochimaru could be blinded by such a manipulative woman? What did he see that Kabuto had apparently missed in his evaluation of her character?

Kabuto's own effort to prove himself had never been able to compete with her just _being_ there and now she still managed to undermine the genius of this man even from within Konoha.

He risked his life every day for Orochimaru – she attempted to backstab him and still got away with it.

The last thought made Kabuto raise his voice one last time, his eyes evading the figure at the desk, "You once told me that she never was truly loyal to you."

"She is no longer now" Orochimaru interjected almost as if the idea amused him. "But she also never followed me _blindly_ — a difference you should be familiar with, since you too have this attitude. You and her might be a bit more alike than you're comfortable to admit, Kabuto. Only that she proved to be unworthy of the… _inevitable_ _troubles_ that arose from keeping her close."

' _ **You and her might be a bit more alike than you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re comfortable to admit.**_ _ **'**_

The words rang in his ears.

"But you still allowed her to stay with you for seven years" Kabuto pointed out, careful not put as much of an emphasis on the amount of time as he would have liked. He sure wasn't prone to dramatics and there was simply no use to try and argue with that man. It was actually quite dangerous.

"Why haven't you killed her?"

Kabuto was clever enough to veil this plain accusation with the insecurity of someone who had merely been left out in the process of an important plan. They both knew perfectly well that he felt actually like he had been betrayed. Something that Orochimaru considered to be quite ironic since he was more than aware of the role Kabuto had played during Futaba's estrangement.

"I could still derive a benefit from her staying alive" Orochimaru explained with a curtness that put an end to the conversation. Be it that the Snake Sannin felt particularly bothered with his behavior that night, or the fact that Kabuto merely distracted him. When the pale man noticed that his pupil still had not left, couldn't help to add, "Don't make me weigh the pros and cons of your actions concerning this topic, Kabuto. That would be very unwise."

It was then that Kabuto understood that, with whatever had happened between Orochimaru and that accursed woman, his name had been dropped at some point during their encounter. Now realizing how terse his leader had been with him, the boy decided that it might indeed be wiser to keep his head down for a while.

So Kabuto left not only with a warning, but the knowledge that the witch had now turned his own little game against him.

It didn't even occur to him that Futaba had kept quiet about his careful but persistent meddling during her imprisonment and even long after that. And due to this inobservance it wouldn't be until much, much later that he'd be able to understand her motives.

Orochimaru listened to Kabuto's retreating figure with a smirk tugged at one corner of his lips. His gaze, however, was still fixed upon the stones on his desk. It was almost as if their colors changed without any touch of light; giving them an eerily life of their own.

Only after a little while the Snake Sannin moved to once again touch one of them with a slender finger. It was a flat stone from the bottom of a river, its dark surface slightly uneven yet smooth enough to give away his origin. It was a rather unremarkable object to the untrained eye. The chakra stored inside, however, was unrelenting and true — similar to his judgment of Futaba's character.

"Such a shame." Orochimaru's humor was momentarily replaced with deep thoughtfulness before the grin returned with renewed vigor, stretching his face wide enough to emphasize his animalistic features, "Now, I wonder… What will you do with my little present, sensei?"

* * *

"It's clever" Hiruzen finally admitted after having fallen quiet for quite some time. With his fingers linked, he stared blankly at a small burn mark on the surface of his wooden desk. Courtesy of his new pipe. Blinking he eventually turned his exhausted expression up to the ceiling. "Well, of course it is, considering who orchestrated it."

Taking a deep breath he pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to hide that his former students interferences caused him quite the headache. He knew however that no guilt in the world could possibly amount to the threat Futaba's stay in Konoha posed to everyone else.

"His name will now overshadow any testimony Futaba-san might put forth to prove her innocence… yet at the same time it could almost be considered a touching gesture" the Sandaime noted wryly. "While it may have been presumptuous of Orochimaru to send her to Konoha, he also implies that she's safer with us than him. And even more important… that he _wants_ her to be safe."

A few steps away from his desk, with the blood of the now hospitalized guardian spirit on the floor between them, the silver haired shinobi shifted uncomfortably. It was quite obvious to the Hokage that Kakashi failed to understand how any of this could possibly serve to attest to anyone's kindness.

Judging by how easily the younger shinobi switched to a nonchalant expression however, the jonin had already switched to the mode of an ANBU captain — now filtering the information Hiruzen presented him from the perspective of someone who had not been personally involved.

"What about the possibility that Orochimaru and the girls' father teamed up to plant them in Konoha? It would be a sound plan to create the role of a victim so that she would evoke our compassion." Kakashi's sole eye darkened visibly at the thought before he carried the idea further, "Add an innocent appearing little girl into the mix and it would be perfect. Confusion to smooth over any questions that may arise — a mutual enemy and the apparent readiness to spill secrets that could have easily been prepared in advance."

To say that his ANBU captain was slightly prejudiced against Fuu's guardian spirit might have been a bit of an understatement, but in his anger he provided perfectly reasonable points for this discussion. It was something the Hokage happened to find useful enough to overlook the fact that it was not exactly the nice way to rile up a fellow shinobi who was so obviously biased.

"What about the seal Orochimaru placed on her?" Hiruzen hummed as he shuffled to the papers on his desk.

It was one of the few flaws that hindered the Sandaime from applying exactly said logic to this situation. That and the fact that, in her desperate hurry to answer all his questions, Futaba's condition had forced her to be honest. The medic had confirmed him that due to her many unattended injuries, as well as severe chakra exhaustion, she could hardly have acted out such a role. Once she had lost consciousness, her floundering chakra had not even been able to notice and fight the foreign energy of the medical jutsu.

Kakashi however appeared to be still quite set on passing the buck to Futaba – maybe because she had refused to actually approach him before everything went downhill. A move that might have admittedly caused less havoc.

"It is not unheard of that Orochimaru places seals on his more trusted pupil" Kakashi shrugged. "And we do know that he was searching for a way to prolong his life. What if the fact that Futaba and Fuu share a body, is only due to one of his experiments?"

"It seems to me that your quite bent on making Futaba-san the culprit, Kakashi" Hiruzen finally pointed out. "Though I do have to agree that she is hardly innocent — especially considering that she admitted to having acted in Orochimaru's name."

While the young woman had not gone into depth about her tasks, they seemed to have been serious enough to taint the innocence of an adolescent — but hardly as corrupting as they could have been. Her residual guilt had been proof of such. Hiruzen couldn't help but wonder if this had caused his former student think less of her, consequently making him refuse to teach her properly.

Still, the Sarutobi felt the need to correct his ANBU captain, "The seal wasn't a cursed one. As far as I can tell, it's more of an addition to the fuinjutsu design that her father placed on her… hence linked to the Yin part of her seal. If it were one of Orochimaru's juinjutsu techniques, it wouldn't have disappeared once it fulfilled its purpose. We can only assume that there is another one, a counter seal, which should restore Futaba-san's memories."

Properly chastened by the Hokage's admonition, the silver haired jonin finally took a second to consider this information. Instead of searching for another accusation, he cleverly brought up another uncomfortable topic.

"Will the council still approve of her interrogation now that she herself admitted to having worked with Orochimaru for a number of years?"

Of course Kakashi might as well have asked, whether the council was ready to play with fire by taking in a former pupil of the feared Snake Sannin. Especially since her case was quite different from the one of Mitarashi Anko.

"Oh, they will, when they draw the same conclusion about Futaba-san's abilities as I did. If I am right, she could be one of the last members of a very old and fairly _interesting_ clan… It would at least explain why Orochimaru has kept her for as long as he did and similar to him, the elders will disregard any danger just to keep her." There was a sour note in the way that Hiruzen spoke of the fact that his advisors and friends were hungry for power – even if it was in the name of Konoha, or so they believed. "I, however, gave Futaba-san my word in exchange for the information she provided us with. No harm will come to Fuu."

While the visible eye of Kakashi spoke of his personal feelings regarding the last statement, the Third could tell that some of the tension had eased out of his shoulders.

It probably didn't even occur to him that in his distaste for anything concerning Fuu's other guardian, both he and Futaba actually cared for the same thing – the little girl's wellbeing.

"At first, I ascribed this guardian spirit completely to Fuu's imagination" the jonin finally admitted, apparently still too agitated to stick to his resolution to distance himself. He still had trouble to appear completely detached and Hiruzen noticed his fingers twitching now and then. "There was absolutely no proof that there was anybody else living with… her and me."

To cover up that he had actually choked on the word ' _us_ ' Kakashi quickly cleared his throat, "I regularly used my Sharingan on the girl and despite a slight blur there was absolutely nothing that aroused my suspicion. Not until that woman appeared in my hospital room. Apparently Fuu really had called her guardian spirit for help" the silver haired ANBU suddenly concluded; both helpless and very much uncomfortable. "That time in the hospital, you asked me if I had been in any contact with the girl… I can't help but wonder if you already _suspected_ her back then, Hokage-sama."

A look bordering between amused and tired crossed Sarutobi Hiruzen's features, making him appear just as old as he felt right then.

"Yes… and no. There are still some parts about the story of this guardian spirit that even I find hard to believe. Whether it is the idea of a stranger skipping about the village to indulge her ward's every whim — all while escaping the notice of several ANBU – or simply the fact that all of this can be traced back to the colorful tales of a four year old girl, who had obviously been alone for quite a period of time… I admit that I might have doubted you, Kakashi. Especially if you had tried to sell this to me back then…"

He shook his head with a sigh. "I had a feeling that your ward was indeed somehow involved. After all, it is Fuu who pulls all the strings… or let me rephrase this: all strings seem to be attached to her" the Third corrected himself before Kakashi could put the finishing touches to his frown. "She needs to be properly questioned. Regardless of the fact that Futaba-san played the more active part in this whole affair. You know as well as I do that this needs to be directed into the right channels. It's the safest option."

"I agree" the shinobi in front of him agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Those two words ignited a small spark in the dark eyes of the Hokage. Deciding that the answer had been too quick for his liking, he deliberately slowed his movements as he reached for the ink. "Indeed… You definitely look like someone who has absolutely no objections to my decision."

Refusing to deny his restless hands the comfort of his pockets, the silver haired jonin shrugged while inclining his head slightly, "Do you want me to question it then? I mean… I have been that girl's guardian for only a short amount of time. That doesn't give me any right to make all these decisions for her. Especially now that she's linked to a suspect."

"Well, I thought you might want to veto against her transfer to the T&I. After all, you used that one on me when I tried to convince you the last time."

Kakashi visibly bristled at this turn of the conversation.

"I apologize for rejecting your decision back then, Lord Hokage. That was out of place and it won't happen again."

"Very well" the older Sarutobi grumbled since he had expected this kind of response. Still he couldn't keep his disappointment from coloring his next words, "I will send someone to pick up the girls' belongings. Surely you will want everything back to the way it used to be…"

Something about the way the older shinobi came straight to the point, made everything… _final_. Despite knowing for some time now that his mission to spare his ward the experience of an interrogation had failed, Kakashi still had problems admitting it to himself.

' _ **That's my worry-eater stone.' — 'See? It's better now, right?**_ _ **'**_

Remembering the touch of her small trembling fingers, Kakashi clenched his own hands to fists.

"However, I want to ask you personally, if you are still sure about _this_ " the Third continued, his face still perfectly calm as he lifted his fingers with Kakashi's note stuck between them.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. It's for the best, I believe."

Something moved beneath the wrinkles of the older shinobi, before he finally lowered his hands. "And here I thought that you've finally found _something_ aside your path. These past weeks different sources relayed to me that the changes in your person were very much welcomed. It's not only Fuu who is going to be disappointed. However, if this is what you wish for…"

Hiruzen could easily tell how Kakashi attempted to once again separate Fuu from Futaba.

Earlier, when the Sandaime had relayed this piece of information to his ANBU captain, he had balked at the mere suggestion. To think that the girl he had taken care of actually shared the body with her guardian spirit, the one who had so rudely knocked him out in his hospital bed, seemed to give him trouble. But now that he was aware of how they were actually one and the same, at least to some degree, Kakashi could no longer ignore it. So consequently he refused to reconsider his options.

"It's for the best" the silver haired jonin repeated once again; deciding that he needed to broach another subject, "There's however still the matter of Sato's involvement and the blood seal itself."

"It is a remarkable piece of fuinjutsu and I have to give Sato the credit for revealing it. He always had a knack for the more obscure designs of chakra…"

Although Kakashi was trying to hide his frown upon hearing those words, the Sandaime was able to detect it either way.

"You don't trust him."

Since it wasn't exactly a question, the copy nin felt no need to deny it. "No, frankly I don't, Hokage-sama. But then again I guess that he is a character who just loves to leave others with exactly this impression. For example by keeping others in the dark and choosing to appear at the most convenient of times."

"Then let me assure you that there will be no further involvement from Sato's side" the Sandaime offered offhandedly.

While they had already covered Sato's suspicious actions earlier, it was only then that Kakashi realized that the man in front of him had never intended to include the eccentric shinobi from this point onwards. If the jonin had not known better, he might have suspected that Sato's tasks included upsetting him to some degree…

Pausing, before finally dipping his brush into the inkwell, the Hokage put a bit of an emphasis on his next words, "He _is_ retired after all."

Suddenly Kakashi was unable to find the right words. There was something about the way the older shinobi had relented once Sato's name became part of their discussion.

"Fuu will undergo a program that will slowly restore her memories while Futaba will be throughly interrogated. I am sorry, Kakashi… I know you tried your best to spare her this experience."

"I understand."

"I assigned her Inoichi" Hiruzen mentioned absentmindedly, almost as if to ignore Kakashi's attempt to appear unaffected. "He has a daughter who is about the same age as Fuu, so it should be fine. But despite this meeting, I will need a thorough report from you. I will of course relay most of the information myself to speed up the process, but I am sure that your detailed observations would prove to be an important addition to their work."

"Yes, of course, Lord Hokage" Kakashi consented, his responses still forcefully clipped.

Something about the way that the Third now chose to idly busy himself with stirring the ink, caused the last official Sharingan user to expect the worst. He shouldn't be disappointed.

"Oh, and Kakashi? There is one last favor I'll have to ask of you…"

* * *

It was close to dawn when Kurenai was called to the office of the Hokage.

Outside the rain had stopped; the veil of clouds slowly lifting to reveal the first violet dissolving in the greater, darker blue. By all indications it promised to be a beautiful day as soon as the sun would rise. But as one of the people who had been involved in the search for Kakashi's ward, Kurenai payed little attention to this spectacle of nature.

She had already been less than cheerful, though determined enough, to fulfill Fuu's wish to spend her last evening at the Hatake residence. Her impending transfer to T&I had of course been on all their minds but the girl had been as determined to calm them as they had been to cheer her up. Kurenai had been so sure that everything would somehow work out.

But that was before everything got even worse – almost as if someone meant to prove her wrong.

Now Kakashi's home was a mess of knocked over furniture, hastily emptied cupboards and wardrobes. _They_ had even rifled through the belongings of his parents. It was proof that someone had searched for the child as soon as Asuma and she had left to go looking for Fuu themselves.

Kurenai still remembered the moment when they realized that Fuu had disappeared.

The numbness of her mind had been so cold, paralyzing even. She had tried to comprehend how this could have possibly happened directly in front of her. After all she had been _there_ , close by, a call away.

Kurenai's panic however had soon crushed her bubble and now, three hours later, there was still blood beneath her fingernails – remnants of the clones who had been designed to look just like Fuu. At some point Kurenai had lost count just how many of them had disappeared in a shower of red right beneath her hands.

She probably would never admit it aloud, but when Gai had finally come to tell her that the search had been called off, the relief flooding her had made her knees weak. Gai being Gai had of course advised her to be more diligent about her leg training before taking off to help the ANBU clear a fight scene in some other part of town.

Raising a hand that was still a little red from all the scrubbing and hot water, Kurenai pressed a finger to the throbbing pain which had long settled between her furrowed brows.

' _At least I am going to find out what happened_ _'_ she promised to herself, trying to take comfort in knowing that she would soon find out about Fuu's whereabouts.

With the Hokage office's doors in sight, Kurenai was now able to overhear his assistant talking to one of the administrative chunin, " – returned from the hospital a while ago. He will probably have some more meetings before he'll be able to take a break, so I would like to ask you if you could prepare some tea and light snacks. Maybe add some of that new tobacco the Fire Daimyo sent… I am sure he'd appreciate that."

The young Chunin disappeared with a surprising eagerness for someone who had been called to work so early. Apparently a similar thought occurred to the jonin assistant since he shook his head as he looked after the boy. As soon as he sensed Kurenai approaching, however, he turned to acknowledge her with a nod.

The expression upon his face mirrored Kurenai's in graveness, yet he still found it in him to cover it up with a pleasant smile.

"I am afraid it might take some more time before Lord Hokage will be able to receive you. He's still in a meeting."

"That's fine, I assume there is little else to do for me except catching up on some sleep anyway" Kurenai answered to which the assistant sighed his assent. While he cast a glance towards the door at the end of the corridor, the kunoichi tried and eventually failed to recall his name.

Attempting to cover that she had been staring at him quite rudely, Kurenai finally asked, "I am aware that everything concerning this night's events is strictly confidential, but could you please tell me what happened to her, the child? Is she safe?"

Sighing yet again, the jonin, who looked about the same age as Kurenai, regarded her carefully. She could tell immediately from his slightly pained expression that, while he would like to ease her worries, he wasn't allowed to shed light upon the most recent developments. So Kurenai only nodded to let him know that she understood.

When the doors behind him opened however with a faint creak, the assistant softened enough to offer, "She's with us."

The message was simple, yet enough to let Kurenai know that Fuu indeed had not left Konoha. Again overcome with a new wave of relief, she only noticed Kakashi when the assistant had already led her well towards the entrance of the Hokage's office. It could be that it was also because the Hatake had intended to walk past them without paying her any attention.

Instinctively stopping him by pulling on the sleeve of his shirt, she frowned at him in surprise, "We've been looking everywhere for you! If it wasn't for Pakkun, who told us that you were here, Asuma couldn't have caught up with Gai in time. He was already way past the village borders to warn the guards!"

While her words lacked the tone fit for such accusations, they were spoken with exhaustion and the unspoken plea for him to explain what exactly was going on.

It was however when Kakashi didn't even bother to look back at her that Kurenai finally sensed it.

"Kakashi?" She inquired, quick to recognize the annoyed expression which signalized that he wasn't likely to be very cooperative.

"I went to the Hokage as soon as the search was called off and gave a short overview of what my mission report will include" he explained, before proceeding to shrug off her hand and walk on, "If you'd excuse me now."

"Wait! … What about Fuu?"

Pretending to not understand the implication of her words, he returned with a perfectly straight face, "What about her? She's with T&I now."

Her shoulders slumping in amazed defeat, Kurenai finally understood the implication behind his words. "That's it? You live with her for almost a month and then just pretend it doesn't concern you any longer?"

Pausing to think about her question, Kakashi finally responded rather dryly, "Correct me if I am wrong, but that's exactly what this mission was about. I finished it, so I got another one. You should know the drill."

If Kurenai had been tense before, she now tightened every muscle in her body to stop herself from physically attacking her friend. While she had been worried and at some point even desperate, the thought that they all were fighting for the same thing had given her strength. Now the silver haired shinobi slouching right there in front of her had managed to destroy all her efforts with this apathetic attitude.

There would be no more _'_ _thanks_ _'_ or friendly bickering. Not if Kakashi now denied ever having been a part of this.

It was partly due to her poor anger management that Kurenai finally broke out of her stupor.

"You gotta be kidding me, Kakashi! Do you think I will allow you to just revert back to how you used to be?!" Visibly uncomfortable to witness such an emotional scene, the assistant, who still stood next to Kurenai, made a move as if to intervene. The kunoichi however motioned for him to stay out of this.

The jonin assistant regarded her shaking hand with some surprise, before turning to find the kunoichi softening in the face of the Hatake's indifference. "Pretending like it didn't happen won't make it better nor will it go away. You have to talk to Fuu! She needs her guardian now!"

For a moment it seemed like her outburst actually succeeded in setting the stubborn copy ninja straight. He stopped his slow but decided retreat and the frown disappeared as he stared out of the window.

"Right now there's only a comatose guardian spirit and it is neither in my power, nor is it my desire, to help her." His words, spoken with controlled evenness, were quite final. Opening the door that would both inevitably, and figuratively speaking, end this conversation, Kakashi actually turned to look her directly in the eye. "You shouldn't waste your energy either, Kurenai."

Kakashi didn't stay around to see the emotions draining from the kunoichi's face.

For a moment Kurenai felt incredibly lost, but instead of just giving up, she squared her shoulders. Without a further sound the kunoichi strode towards the Hokage's office with determination burning in the deep red of her eyes. The assistant jonin considered stopping her before she'd storm in and disturb the Sandaime. But then Kurenai turned towards him with a look almost bordering on apologetical, "May I enter?"

Taking the hesitant nod as an answer, Kurenai knocked politely on the door which Kakashi had left ajar and stepped inside. She kept her head down and when the Hokage greeted her, she confirmed with her calm expression that she was again fully in control. Only that, judging by the way Sarutobi Hiruzen regarded her, he had heard everything. And although he didn't voice it, there was an understanding between them.

"I am sure that you would want to return home after this night. Please know that I truly appreciate the support you showed during this mission. You were able to see quite a different side and I am sure that a small report from your perspective would prove to be useful. But before that, if it's not too much trouble, I would like you to accompany me to the hospital, Yuhi-san… and also assist me in explaining the recent developments to Fuu. She would surely be calmer if there'd be someone familiar around."

It was left unsaid that Kakashi had refused to accompany him and Kurenai suspected that the Third had called her in advance; anticipating the jonin's refusal. He could of course have ordered the stubborn Hatake to agree with his wishes, but that would have probably ended with a distraught Fuu.

Another wave of anger surged through Kurenai's system at the thought of how Kakashi would have probably pretended that he didn't even know the child. But… something else must have happened to have the silver haired jonin retreat so quickly and she wondered if the Hokage would tell her the reason.

So in desperate need of some sort of explanation, Kurenai agreed easily. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

* * *

It soon became apparent that Kurenai wasn't entirely wrong about the Third's decision to give her an insight. Although she realized maybe a tad too late that he had not so much intended to explain it to her, but to show her instead.

That was why Kurenai found herself in front of a huge window, in a part of the hospital she had only heard about in rumors. Behind the glass there was a huge squarish room, easy to be monitored from above. But that was pretty much the idea of the high-security wing of the hospital – to ensure that enemies, though in need of medical attention, wouldn't just take their chances. Not that it was actually possible to escape this maze-like facility where every step could disrupt the fuinjutsu woven throughout the walls and floors.

But while the bold black seals circling the prisoner's room were indeed fascinating, Kurenai couldn't take her eyes off the transformation happening in front of her eyes.

The restrained body of the woman shivered beneath the thin layers of hospital clothes, the fever evident in what little color had remained on her sharp face. Spread upon the hospital bed, she looked untamed, wild even, and Kurenai felt shivers crawling up her own arms at the thought of what must have happened to her to create _this_.

Three medics hovered around her, one keeping his hand on her shoulder to stop a heavily bleeding wound.

"She tried fighting the seal but it's apparently already too late for that" the Sandaime observed next to her, the worried note in his voice left for interpretation.

"Just who _is_ she?" Kurenai turned towards the older shinobi with muted horror widening her eyes. Deep down she knew the answer to her question, but part of her refused to accept it.

Sighing deeply the Hokage regarded the scene without actually following the hectic movements of the figures clad in white. "That is Fuu-chan's guardian spirit."

"So she is Futaba… but where is Fuu? I thought-" Kurenai attempted to direct the Hokage's explanations back to what was on her mind, but it was when she felt the foreign wave of sickly sweet chakra. It sept through the walls and seals, activating their old safeguard mechanisms and causing some of the doors behind Kurenai to shut.

Yet it was what happened to the poor woman in the middle of the room that made the kunoichi stop mid sentence.

Darkness crept through the frail body shaken by tremors of muscles spasming in pain. It moved like something alive beneath her skin, pressed against it and appeared to eat her alive from the inside. Kurenai couldn't help but back off the window slightly when she saw the tears streaming down Futaba's face, her screams muted outside of the room. It was hard to tell whether it was because of the pain or knowing that now, while being forced to surrender to whatever the seal did to her, others watched.

But that wasn't all.

Slowly, so slowly that Kurenai didn't notice it at first, the guardian spirit's body shrunk. Almost as if the black lines forced her limbs to curl, before it allowed for the pain to be washed off her features. With her expression calmed, her sharp cheekbones softened and finally disappeared beneath the chubby flesh of a small child.

"I think it might be a good idea, if you're present when she awakes, Kurenai" some soft words were spoken to her right. Their meaning was like a foreign language to the kunoichi's ears but their sound still pulled her out of the daze. Not trusting her voice, Kurenai simply nodded and followed the old shinobi down the corridor.

* * *

Waking up wasn't exactly a pleasant experience this morning. Her body felt sluggish and didn't quite do what she wanted it to. Both her legs and arms were strangely far away, as if someone had taken them off while she had been asleep. There was something funny about her bed and the lights were bright enough to hurt her eyes as she blinked up to them.

"Fuu?"

She knew that voice. It was Kurenai's. But why had she stayed at her place? Was Hatake-sama on a mission again?

Fuu had trouble remembering and so she didn't fight the hand touching her neck with uncomfortable cold fingers. When something pricked her shoulder, she couldn't help the small sound slipping her lips.

"She seems to be fine, Hokage-sama" another, foreign voice announced and suddenly aware that she had no idea where she was, Fuu started to struggle against the gentle hold on her arm.

"Fuu-chan, it's alright" Kurenai said, but Fuu bolted from the rough linen of the white bed to stare at her surroundings with wide eyes.

There was Kurenai, looking tired and worn but smiling as she approached her the second Fuu locked eyes with her. Just before touching her, however, the kunoichi stopped and hesitated. She opened her mouth only to fail at finding the right words.

Fuu searched her face and finally sensed her indecision, her worry… her fear. It hurt to be confronted with this while these sentiments were actually aimed at her. Why was Kurenai afraid of her? Unable to conceal her own emotions, Fuu moved away from her caretaker before another hand tried to take a hold of her arm.

Fuu's head whipped around and she found herself face to face with a man in white. He stared at her and there was a sharp looking thingy in his other hand that reminded her immediately of Sato and his tests.

Hiccuping and suddenly very afraid herself, Fuu did the only sensible thing and dove beneath the covers of this strange bed to escape the brightness of this room. She wished that this nightmare would end. Maybe Hatake-sama would wake her soon. Or maybe Pakkun would nudge her awake since he sometimes liked to snuggle with her instead of calling her down for breakfast.

Beneath her covers, Fuu bit her lip and covered her ears. Behind her tightly shut eyes stars danced.

"Fuu-chan, I know that this might be confusing but if you come out we'd like to explain why you're here." The voice was deep and a little gruff, but it sounded strangely reassuring. She recognized it. It was the Hokage and Fuu decided that it would be terribly rude to just ignore him. Even if this was a dream.

Resurfacing a little ruffled, the girl lifted her hair to peek at the old man who approved of her with a patient smile. Nodding to her, he looked at Kurenai who still stood frozen on the spot. As if on cue, she moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed. She didn't look very happy to Fuu. But since the kunoichi now regarded the Hokage expectantly, the girl chose to follow her example.

"First of all Fuu-chan, I want you to know that you're safe here. Nobody wants to hurt you" the Hokage addressed her tense frame, which quickly turned to scrutinize the medics hands behind her.

When she noticed that the syringe had disappeared, Fuu's bright green eyes rose distrustfully up to the masked face of the man. He finally humored her by showing his empty hands.

"Is this the In-terror-gation department?" She finally whispered regarding the illuminated square which would now inhabit her and Futaba.

Finally shaking her doubts off, Kurenai interjected softly, "No, sweetie. It's the hospital."

A little surprised Fuu lifted her arms, still completely covered in the oversized hospital gown, to inspect herself. Not able to find any new burns or other injuries, she stopped her search, frowned and then suddenly her head snapped up.

"Did something happen to Futaba?" Fuu questioned and turned to Kurenai in time to see her flinch.

Suddenly the child's otherwise peaceful demeanor shattered to reveal a desperate frown. Before either of the present people could stop her she very nearly tackled the kunoichi and pulled on her arm quite urgently, "Please tell me! Please tell me what happened to Futaba!"

Again it was the Hokage who answered her, "She surrendered herself to us and confessed her relations to Orochimaru."

Now knowing that her guardian spirit was at least alive, the child dropped back on the sheets of the bed. One hand however refused to let go off Kurenai's elbow and finally the woman relented by freeing her small fist off her sleeve and taking it gently between her own. It seemed to reassure Fuu, who then looked up at the kunoichi's softening features.

"Is this about Snake-man? Did Futaba have to do this _surrendering_ so that I don't get in trouble?"

Still pondering on how to better put her question, Fuu missed how the Hokage raised an inquiring brow at the kunoichi who squeezed the girl's hand. "Not quite" she amended before blushing slightly under the intent stare of the Hokage. "It was something I wanted to talk to you about, Lord Hokage. But I wasn't sure if it was…"

"… just another colorful tale? Like the one of a certain guardian spirit?" the Sarutobi offered wryly in return before shifting to cross his arms behind his back. "But rest assured. Kakashi already mentioned that Fuu apparently knew about Orochimaru. He did however forget to mention this rather curious nickname."

"What will happen now?" Kurenai asked tentatively. She didn't know half of the truth and surely it would stay this way. But even if most of her questions would keep her well awake into the day, she wanted an answer to this one.

"Futaba-san made a deal. She offered to tell us everything that happened between her leaving Konoha and her sudden return – providing us with anything we might find useful to counteract Orochimaru's moves. In return I promised her that nothing would happen to Fuu-chan here" the Third relented finally, sending Kurenai a meaningful gaze to make her understand that this was all she would get. Especially while Fuu was still present and listening intently with a frown marring her face. "Futaba-san only wanted for her ward to be safe and treated well."

While Kurenai couldn't hide her surprise at these admittedly reasonable demands, she relaxed at the thought that whatever the future had in store, the girl would stay out of harm's way. At least as long as this woman was cooperative.

Fuu who had watched the exchange with a puzzled look upon her heart shaped face now fell slightly when she looked around. "Kurenai, where is Hatake-sama?"

* * *

That night, Danzo's shady little fan club payed Sato the compliment of escorting him back home. A rather thoughtful gesture considering that their boss was probably quite preoccupied with gathering every last bit of information on the newest guest of the T&I department. After all he happened to be in a disadvantage due to Sato's faulty intel. And while the old Iryo had expected some act of courtesy sooner or later, he had actually dared to hope that the Root leader would at least leave him to stew for a little longer.

Now Danzo's men apparently only waited for him to leave the busy streets so that they could properly look after him.

Even when royally pissed, Danzo still knew the 101 of hush-hush operations. A thought that Sato found as reassuring as it was troubling – especially since, in his predictability, the other man was sure to repeat this little procedure for quite some time. Because the one thing he knew about Sato for sure, was that only repetition and reminders wore him down.

As expected the shinobi came closer as soon as their retired colleague had left the well lit parts of town. Straightening his colorful ensemble, Sato prepared himself for the inevitable…

… but then froze on the spot and raised his head.

There was little sympathy in the Hatake's eyes when they met his own. Strangely though, Sato couldn't find the will to give the silver haired ex-guardian a witty greeting in response to his sudden arrival.

Everything about the way the young prodigy held himself told the other man that he would have preferred watching Danzo's men finish their assignment – if not beating them to it. As it turned out the Hatake instead had chosen a defensive stance, flicking the dark buzz of his chakra impatiently in the direction of the others.

Finally, after making sure that the Root members got the point, the jonin forcefully buried his fists inside his pockets and nodded towards the direction Sato had been heading to.

What followed this standoffish intervention surely would gain the top of the most uncomfortable moments in Sato's life. Which was actually saying quite a lot, given his peculiar nature. But he then decided that he too would be able to stand above this, if only for the fact that frankly, he was quite impressed.

When they stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to Sato's home, Kakashi paused and so did Sato. After everything he had done to push the Hatake to his limits, he thought that the boy at least deserved the following words.

"For what it's worth, you should know that you probably saved two lives tonight." In response to this sudden statement Kakashi tensed, his eyes immediately lifting to search that strangely open expression on the older shinobi's face. "Think about _that_ when you relapse, Hatake."

Uncomfortable now that he had given in to the impulse of trying to cheer the boy up, Sato made his way up the stairs without even turning back once. It wasn't however until he approached the dark silhouette of his home that he remembered about the absence of his housemate.

He sighed deeply, his hand finding one of the deeper wounds which he had hurriedly stitched himself. It reminded him of the guardian spirit's desperation during their fight and how the extent of her powers had caught him a little off guard.

Orochimaru sure had neglected to teach her the basics, but Sato could now attest to her ability to at least use her own fear to her advantage.

The image of her determined eyes, so bright in the middle of their fight made him smile. Even when he finally lowered himself upon the cushions of the living room, Sato didn't show the face of someone who had lost. Instead he reached up to the back of his neck and removed the seal of the henge.

Sighing in content exhaustion he stretched his own limbs across the floor and finally gave in to the chuckle rising in his throat. Without opening his eyes he finally tugged the picture out – the one which he had taken from the guardian spirit during their encounter.

He blinked up lazily, easily recognizing the members of the smaller branch of the Uchiha Clan — Mikoto, Akane with her grandson Obito, Tekka and Inabi. It seemed that they were celebrating the boy's genin promotion, the hitai-ate in his dark hair still looking shiny and new.

What was more interesting though, was that the freshly graduated genin was tucking on the hand of a young servant girl, whose green eyes widened in shock at the boy's cheerful antics.

"They hid you quite well, didn't they, Futaba-chan?"

* * *

 **/ ... /** I really, really hope this chapter wasn't too much of a filler, but it would have been weird to just overlook the aftermath of the previous one. I can however tell you that there will be a time skip of about a week in the next one.

Also, since I got a message asking why Kakashi appears to be a little OOC – I tried to imagine how he, being around twenty at the time of the Uchiha massacre, would still deal rather poorly with his PTSD. Not that he improved too much over the years, but I'd like to think that he got more controlled and laid-back. So being left in the dark about something as important as Futaba's existence would naturally piss him off, hence his reaction to Kurenai's questions and his refusal to deal with Fuu.

Well, if you have similar questions, or want to share your view on this in a review, I'd be delighted to hear from you! :)


	17. A Web of Half-Truths

**A/N** : Happy (belated) Easter to all of you! I finished writing this chapter on the train back from my family, and there was this chibi Sherlock sitting opposite of me. I actually shared some of my chocolates with him. Then he addressed me formally with "Sie" (which roughly translates to the level of being addressed with sir or madam) and I ended up not kidnapping him.

Well, anyhow, here's chapter 17! I hope you enjoy it and hugs to those who are so kind to leave a review – every follow and favor is such a motivation, so thanks all of you who did! :)

* * *

 **Music** : I listened to quite a number of different songs, but what fits the atmosphere best in my opinion is " _Se relever_ " by Le MELODiST.

* * *

 **\- Chapter 17 -**

A Web of Half-Truths

* * *

 _One week later_

Having finished the most recent reports, Sarutobi Hiruzen finally reached for the ink brush to attach his signature to the document before him — qualifying its contents to wander straight to the restricted area of the archives. Regarding the many notes, cross references and the fourteen pages of record numbers linked to this sole mission, the Third was decidedly unenthusiastic about the remaining four reports that still required his attention.

Hardly one to exaggerate, the Hokage swore that by now he could taste the ink through his fingers.

While the Sandaime definitely wasn't any fonder of this tedious paperwork than his predecessors, he had at least been curious enough to keep up with the incoming intel of the _guardian spirit case_. And now, finding himself presented with such neat results, he was no longer sure whether to be alarmed rather than allowing himself to feel pleased.

Since everything seemed to add together one by one, Hiruzen couldn't help but question the approach he had taken so far.

Dispatching several high-ranking shinobi in order to find evidence supporting Futaba's claims — or hints that, in all her apparent honesty, she had actually tried to fool them — was a move to be expected of Konoha. It was protocol. Hence, something which a former Leaf shinobi could easily factor into his own calculations of possible outcomes.

And Orochimaru surely wasn't above providing evidence as long as it played into his hands. On other occasions he had sacrificed his pawns without thinking twice. So why wouldn't he do the same with one of his secret labs? After all it had worked like a charm when he left Konoha with a similar parting gift.

Waiting for the ink of his signature to dry, the Sandaime conveyed his discontent by twirling the his beard between his fingers.

Despite the many unresolved issues, Hiruzen now knew that Futaba had indeed faced Orochimaru in the _Taiyo no nai mori_ — the 'Sunless Forest' located just beneath the Land of Rice Fields. Coincidentally, it happened to be one of the places Jiraiya had kept a close eye on. Especially since the local shinobi clans had begun to stir.

' _ **Staring down at her trembling knees, Futaba payed great attention to accommodate his demand**_ _ **by**_ _ **repeat**_ _ **ing**_ _ **Orochimaru'**_ _ **s words,**_ _ **"**_ _ **He asked me:**_ _»_ _Who informed Jiraiya? It was just too convenient that he appeared and helped you escape._ _«_ _ **…**_ _ **Apparently he thought that there had been a third party involved. But since it seemed like this would be his last question, I tried to drag it out — change his mind. I couldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t just bow to the inevitable. It was the only chance I had.**_ _ **"'**_

Hiruzen couldn't help but wonder, whether Futaba was even aware of how much she gave away with so little. It was like reading a book; her green eyes speaking of her feelings before she could even properly convey them with her words.

It wasn't unlike the tea bag that Hiruzen now absentmindedly dipped in his cup. Once you poured hot water on it, flavor would start to seep through. Though it wasn't because of her emotional state that he doubted the seal on her shoulder was the first alteration of her memory.

The Sandaime had been wrong about his student more times than he would like to recount. And he knew that it had been his own willful ignorance that had allowed Orochimaru to go as far as he had in the first place. It was because of this, however, that the Third found himself unable to turn a blind eye this time. He couldn't just ignore how careless his former pupil would have been by leaving Futaba with only a memory seal. One that was linked to her ability to relay certain knowledge.

Given Orochimaru's usual standards, it could almost be considered sloppy to leave it to chance just how much his former subordinate would be able to relay before having her black out.

So there must have been a previous occasion where Orochimaru had deemed it necessary to risk interfering with the already existing fuinjutsu designs in Futaba's bloodstream. To make it appear as if this second time had been the first…

' _ **Choosing to disregard most of the more curious questions about her relationship**_ _ **with**_ _ **his former student, Hiruzen chose to address the more pressing matters,**_ _ **"**_ _ **Was there**_ _ **…**_ _ **a third party involved?**_ _ **"**_

" _ **It's p**_ _ **ossibl**_ _ **e**_ _ **. But**_ _ **at that point**_ _ **I was**_ _ **…**_ _ **I was already too far gone, I believe**_ _ **"**_ _ **Futaba admitted tiredly; shoulders hunched to guard the naked expression of terror and shame twisting her features. She still couldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t handle the helplessness that came along with being strapped down to a chair while spilling such personal details in front of strangers. It was evident that the seal had already tempered with that controlled confidence she had shown at the very beginning.**_ _ **"**_ _ **It would have been impossible for me to call for help.**_ _ **"**_

" _ **What about Jiraiya then?**_ _ **"**_

" _ **I have not met him before that day.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Glad to move on from the uncomfortable topic of the time she had spent locked away, Futaba chanced a glance at the Hokage**_ _ **'**_ _ **s face,**_ _ **"**_ _ **It was probably because Orochimaru-sa**_ _ **–**_ _ **because he has always payed great attention not to lead that shinobi to his main bases, abandoning less important sites to distract the other Sannin as he saw fit**_ _ **…**_ _ **I didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t know who he was when I escaped back then, only his name was vaguely familiar. He**_ _ **'**_ _ **s from the Leaf, right?**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Her gaze pleaded with the Sandaime to ask the man himself for confirmation since she was physically unable to delve any deeper into the many hows and whys.**_ _ **'**_

To say that Sarutobi Hiruzen was curious about Jiraiya's side of this story would have been a colossal understatement. Since he had already decided what he would make of this whole situation, all he needed was the missing piece to substantiate his own conclusion. There was, after all, little else that could provide him with the assurance he needed.

While in most cases the brilliance of a schemer lay with obscuring one's own involvement, Orochimaru had taken a different approach this time.

Too many unsolved questions, too many answers resembling ready-made solutions — evidently designed before the question marks were even put at the end of a sentence.

And then there was the physical proof: For one, the swath of destruction left behind by the snake summon Manda — later followed by the update of another team closing in on what seemed like an abandoned hideout. All thanks to the hints of a barely conscious guardian spirit.

It wouldn't even be that far-fetched to assume that Orochimaru had left Futaba with just enough of her memories to give her story the necessary foundation. Similar to what Kakashi had suggested during his debriefing.

"What risk have you decided to take, Orochimaru?" the Hokage questioned the papers in front of him, face resting on one hand as he picked up the physiological evaluation of Futaba's character. In his opinion it was hardly necessary to throw around with words as unwieldy as ' _cognitive bias_ ' or ' _secondary consciousness_ '. But then again he had never been too fond of those diagnoses done by specialists who hardly spent any time outside of their offices.

"Was it your intention to plant a sleeper, knowing that your name would always be attached to her file? Why gamble? You knew that I would figure this out. You expected me to, didn't you? And while I do see that she is your game piece, it doesn't seem to me that you actually intend to use her. You betrayed her after all — even if in doing so you proved yourself lenient enough to allow her to move on, going to such length only to ensure that her father wouldn't be the one to catch her… If she really is so important, there has to be another side of the coin."

Interrupting his own monologue, the Sandaime turned his chair to stare out of the darkening window. "It would be too petty to send her just to prove that sympathy is a weakness, even for you."

Because this was the one thing Hiruzen couldn't deny. He pitied the young woman, even more so than Fuu.

With a sigh he swiveled around to pick up the latest report from Inoichi. There had been little progress with the girl, yet the Yamanaka had assigned two more sessions. While there was practically nothing for him to work with, Fuu would sometimes light up at certain topics, showing Inoichi glimpses of what they were looking for before she'd bury the information. Indicators, but nothing more.

It was all so _very_ infuriating…

As if kami had finally taking pity upon Hiruzen, it was in that moment, right when his frustration was about to meet its peak for the day, that a flicker of chakra caught his attention.

A second later Eagle, one of the ANBU he had stationed at the hospital, appeared before him.

Strangely apprehensive, the Sandaime lifted one brow in question and when the masked shinobi only nodded, the older man rose from his seat, "So… our guardian spirit has finally awoken."

* * *

"Breathe in" the medic instructed from behind her, one hand pressed firmly onto the bony back. "Now out… "

Doing as she was told, Futaba pulled the uncomfortably shuddering breath out of her lungs and tried to ignore the hollow feeling it left her with.

"Do you feel pain?"

Oh, she felt like a stranger, wearing a stranger's too big clothes.

"No" Futaba replied with her voice sounding a bit muffled to her own ears. She swallowed to recover her hearing sense, but there was already a hand at her throat before she could even communicate her inability to string together more than one proper word.

' _I must have screamed. Enough to make the soreness last for over a week._ _'_

The foreign chakra quickly suppressed her own body's resistance. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but Futaba finally forced her chin up to give the medic better access. The woman's eyes flickered to her own green ones before peeking above her head to the ANBU guard hovering close behind her.

Futaba got the message.

 _Don_ _'_ _t even think about pulling off anything funny. It would be a pain to have to stitch you up_ _again_ _._

"Are you tired?"

Futaba pushed the words around on her tongue until she trusted her throat to give voice to them, "I feel slightly drained, but not tired really."

The female medic nodded as if this was to be expected, but nothing to worry about. This probably should have been the point for Futaba to open her mouth and finally ask questions of her own.

' _What will happen now? What did you tell Fuu? Can I leave her a note? Is she fine? Does the deal hold true? Did I slip? Is this an illusion to have me lower my guard?_ _…_ _Am I even still in Konoha? Did I ever make it to Konoha?_ _'_

The unanswered questions were like live coals; slowly but surely driving her mind to the point where Futaba felt like she didn't even _want_ to know anymore. Beneath her skin her muscles twitched helplessly.

"Alright… Everything seems normal. Slow but steady chakra flow, good response time from the coils and apart from that, there is nothing to worry about. Except the malnutrition, but I already passed a note to the nurse and for the next couple of nights we will add some supplements to your infusion. Well, my assistant will clear everything up now and I see you tomorrow."

It would have been easy to miss the boy for he was as pale as the white walls behind him. Only when his sensei directly addressed him, he finally gave his presence away with a flinch.

His anxiety and panic had been weighing down on Futaba ever since he had neared the room.

While she wasn't yet able to properly avert the emotions of unguarded people like him, her body still refused to answer to them. That was why it wasn't as tiring as it could have been. Even the sympathy glimmering somewhere in her own chest was no more than an inkling.

Trying to appear as sluggish and helpless as Futaba deemed appropriate, she awaited the boy's approach. He picked up the cannula of her new infusion and regarded the needle for a moment, seemingly unsure what to do with it.

It should have given Futaba an idea of how many attempts it would take him to reattach it.

"Don't fret" she muttered softly, when he started trembling hard enough to actually drop the cannula after his third failed attempt.

The sudden sound of her voice apparently spooked him even more and he simply froze for a few seconds. When his curly head eventually snapped up and Futaba didn't move to immediately attack him, he shifted nervously.

Wetting his lips, he whispered a little helplessly, "This is my fourth day."

Futaba wasn't sure why, or how exactly, but the boy had succeeded in amusing her. Especially when he blushed at his own statement.

Even without prying, she could tell that he was thinking really hard about how he could possibly gloss over the fact that he had just admitted to being a complete novice. And this in front of a possibly dangerous patient.

"Relax, I'm not really that squeamish and this is something that gets easier every time, I promise. In a few weeks you'll be able to do this in your sleep. Just take a deep breath and then try again."

Without questioning it, he did as she suggested and suddenly it worked on the first try.

"I did it!" he announced a little louder than strictly necessary, before clearing his throat due to the immediate sense of awkwardness, "I mean. The cannula is reattached. If you need something else… Sorry, I think I should…"

Futaba almost felt sorry for him when she spotted the red tips of his ears. Even the ANBU, who had kept his own emotions in check so far, could barely hide his somewhat exasperated humor.

"Er… Miss?" It could have been almost comical how the boy suddenly did a 360 while exchanging the pained expression for a more distressed version. "Could you please not tell sensei? I mean, I still have a lot to learn, but she's strict — a great medic — but I… I don't want to disappoint her. Okay?"

The warmth actually spread a little further in Futaba's chest. It even allowed her to disarm the boy's worry with the beginnings of a gentle smile. "I am not quite sure to what you're referring. I have been treated well and your sensei should be proud that her apprentice does not only care about his patients but also tries to improve. That's something worthy of praise rather than blame, don't you agree?"

"Oh, I do" a third voice interrupted them. And while it did save the apprentice the trouble of shaping a proper response, he blanched yet again when he turned towards the new arrival.

If Futaba had been suspicious of the realness of this whole situation before, the sight of the Hokage disabused her from any doubt she might have secretly harbored. While the light sure was harsh in this glaring white room, it highlighted the shadows and deepened wrinkles around the Sandaime's eyes.

Whatever had happened since she had last seen him, Sarutobi Hiruzen had not been idle.

"Hokage-sama!"

The man in question apparently couldn't help the wry smirk as he watched the young apprentice bow to him hastily. Even more so when the boy added a mumbled excuse so that he could finally escape the room.

Futaba however took advantage of the moment in which the ANBU opened the door for the boy and once again reattached the cannula. Of course her movement didn't go unnoticed, but then again it was a sharp object in the hands of a suspect.

Briefly meeting the attentive gaze of the Hokage, Futaba offered a small shrug, "He really did try his best. I didn't want to dishearten him when he was already so afraid of me. Especially since he had been used in an attempt to bait me."

She might have been out of it for a while, but the intent to test her had been fairly obvious.

Distantly Futaba wondered if her own detached astonishment had been audible. She was still able to remember that some memories had been taken from her; there even was a vague feeling — an echo of some kind — that the emotions attached them had been complex and painful to a degree.

But to think that _it_ would enable her to evoke such fear in others, made her question the hollow space inside her chest and what had been dwelling there not that long ago.

"How are you feeling, Futaba-san?"

Realizing that she'd been staring wide-eyed at the white floor tiles without moving so much as a finger, Futaba tightened her hold on the covers of her bed. Earlier, during the silent process of the physical tests, it had filled her with a new kind of dread — realizing just how easy it was for her to slip into this new emptiness inside of her.

Swallowing her first impulse, which was to pretend that she was fine, Futaba decided to steer a middle course. "I am not quite sure yet, Hokage-sama."

She was aware that he was watching her, studying her with perfectly guarded feelings. It made her wonder, if her inability to rekindle her own emotions was now reflecting on her sensitivity for the feelings of others, or if the Hokage and his men had been able to erect these walls around their minds in only one week. It had taken her brother _years_.

Unconsciously Futaba reached out only to be reminded that her otouto could no longer help her.

He certainly wouldn't be able to get her out of here.

"What did Orochimaru see in you?"

The question was blunt enough to catch Futaba off guard. Her eyes flew up to the face of the man whom she had promised to be honest with. A man with the power to decide her fate — as well as Fuu's.

' _He wants to know the reason why I am still alive. Why I_ _'_ _m still alive and here_ _of all places_ _. But how should I know? I don_ _'_ _t even want to know. I wish I could just_ _…'_

"He once said to me that being raised as a servant had taught me to be useful no matter to whom" the words stumbled out of her mouth before Futaba even knew it was happening. "I stayed because he was fascinated enough with my father's seal to study it. He never taught me and I never asked him to. But whatever service I could offer him, be it providing meals or organizing his laboratories and libraries, he'd accept them. And the more I learned, the more abilities I could offer to him. Whenever he would mention something, I picked up whatever skill I thought might come in handy… I… I must have simply given up at some point."

"On what?" the Sandaime perked up, seemingly as captured by her words as she had been.

"That Orochimaru would actually help me unravel the seal of my father. That I would able to achieve anything at all…"

* * *

As someone, who had only recently been promoted to Chunin, Umino Iruka took his job very seriously. So, if the regulations stated that mission reports from A-rank missions were supposed to be handed in one week after the debriefing had taken place, he would naturally start to inquire into their whereabouts if this wasn't the case.

"Taichou, I am sorry to bother you but I was just checking the list with deadlines and there was this A-rank– I know you said that it's fine if it's only a day or two, but this one is supposed to be directly delivered to T&I, so…" Iruka trailed off as the old shinobi behind the desk slowly raised to stare at him unimpressed.

He always made the young chunin feel as if he was the actual nuisance for pointing out the many leniencies of the system. The old man usually allowed the shinobi to get away with their tardiness. It wasn't because he was very kind, or even an understanding man. He just found it to be too tedious a task to actually track down all the lazy bums, especially when they'd just pull their ' _I am busy because I am a very important asset to the village_ '-card on him.

Grunting an unintelligible response he hoped that it would make the boy leave. But he remained while looking slightly pained.

"Who's it from then?"

Shoulders sagging with relief because he actually had been graced with an actual answer, Iruka replied readily, "009720 – Hatake Kakashi."

The older shinobi, who had already returned his attention to the overview of odds for the forthcoming rooster fight for that evening, froze. When he finally looked up again, his face was stretched to a gloating grin.

"Well, if it's the Sharingan brat then it should be pretty important. Why don't you look into it?" His superior suggested with a quality of faux innocence that Iruka was already familiar with. It entailed the most troublesome tasks. "It should be good training for you. Especially if you really think about staying with Konoha administration, Umino. Off to the merry chase ya go!"

* * *

After having shrewdly avoided the debriefing for his mission (by simply stuffing the mission scroll into the pocket of the responsible chunin) Kakashi decided that he could no longer avoid the inevitable. And while sidestepping the inquiries after his missing report had only started, returning home was something he had put off long enough.

The skies opened up just as Kakashi arrived at his doorstep, but instead of hurrying inside, he stood and stared at the set of keys in his hand. As if on cue, the wind pushed the heavy rain beneath the roof and slapped it right in his face. It was a sensation that, despite the mask, was uncomfortable enough to make him shake off those lingering thoughts.

But not thinking about _it_ , proved to be a little harder than that.

Upon entering the house, he was greeted by a waft of the familiar flowery scent — only overpowered by the smell of spoilt food. Closing his eyes for a moment, the struggling shinobi finally shut the door with his back. He should have emptied the fridge. It was still full to bursting with all of the dishes that… had been prepared for him.

With a burning sigh rising in his throat, Kakashi turned his gaze down.

There were two letters who innocently awaited him on the doormat. Both addressed him with characters put on the paper by a hand that wasn't capable of the quick and fluent movements necessary to prevent the ink from soaking through yet.

For a moment Kakashi contemplated just leaving. Maybe to the memorial stone. But instead he spent the next few seconds debating why he shouldn't simply leave them lying on the floor. Only after a ridiculous amount of time, which Kakashi spent mostly staring at the envelopes, he decided that postponing the inevitable wouldn't work.

So he threw them unopened in the trash.

* * *

The Hokage watched the young woman in the bright light of the room; the sharpness of her young face now highlighted by the short curls dancing around it. Her skin had been cleaned from blood and dirt and it glowed just as pale as the walls surrounding her. But while Futaba no longer appeared to him like the inhuman being that had been dragged out of the woods, he wouldn't say that this was that much of an improvement.

To his eyes the once fierce guardian spirit now looked as if words alone could make her snap like twig. And if someone would have told him that the person in front of him could actually soften enough to offer a stranger words of support, as she had done with the medical assistant just mere seconds ago, he might have called the bluff.

Thinking back to her last words, the Sandaime chose to inquire, "Did you ever ask Orochimaru to remove the seal?"

Suddenly the cold atmosphere of the room seemed to ripple; almost as if a soft breeze had found it's way inside the windowless room. Soon it became evident, however, that the source was actually Futaba's barely concealed amusement.

With a lot more light in her green eyes she scrutinized the Sandaime before her. Almost as if he had somehow managed to offend her; forcing her to counter with a crooked smile.

"I may have allowed him to take advantage of my naiveté but I wasn't foolish enough to surrender myself to his experiments." As much as her humor had surprised him, her returning sadness now succeeded in suffocating the lighter atmosphere. "I've seen what he does to those who give him everything. Those he breaks."

"And yet you've stayed."

"Yes" she agreed with a small frown, her eyes deep and dark. "And I might have never been able to leave if it weren't for Jiraiya-san."

Clasping his hands behind his back, Hiruzen moved a little closer.

Since he trusted Ibiki to focus on the more relevant questions later on, it was his own curiosity that now directed this conversation. Given his busy schedule, as well as his other numerous responsibilities, Hiruzen didn't doubt that he wouldn't see Futaba before the end of her term at T&I. So this was his chance to try and understand the reason for Orochimaru's leniency towards this woman.

"Others have tried to run from Orochimaru with less success than you have."

"And now you wonder how somebody like me, alone and handicapped, should manage the impossible?" the woman in front of him hummed intelligently with just the right amount of dry humor in her voice.

The Sandaime silently thought that her returning composure was just as astonishing as her whole story. And yet he couldn't deny that the fragile state of her mind worried him. One moment she'd use her sharp wit and then her eyes would widen suddenly as she struggled, failed to remember something.

This time however she succeeded. "Apparently my efforts to hide from him were just as futile as attempting to evade my father. Orochimaru actually told me as much. It's one of the few memories he was gracious enough to leave me with."

Hiruzen regarded her sharply, openly — after all there was no reason to hide his suspicion. It was one thing to have an incarnate guardian spirit stumble into his office, but a completely different business if the same would try to exchange faulty intel for favors. Being associated with Orochimaru could be a blessing or curse depending on the situation.

As if sensing his gnawing suspicions, Futaba turned towards him with a hesitant frown.

To the Third's surprise, however, this first question of hers wasn't related to Fuu. Maybe because she feared the answer he might give her.

"When I went to the Uchiha district that night — the night where I returned to Konoha — I was surprised to find it deserted" while she spoke, her fingers played nervously with the white fabric of her bedsheets. "They explained to Fuu that something awful had happened. And while I do appreciate that their tales didn't go into detail, it left me wondering what actually could have happened. I… I met Itachi on my travels. The son of the clan head and Mikoto-sama… — was he involved in what _happened_?"

Reaching the conclusion that Fuu's guardian spirit seemed to possess an exceptional talent when it came to running into the shinobi who carried classified information, Hiruzen struggled against the sigh rising in his throat. For a second he wondered if she was even aware just how lucky she was to be even alive.

"Yes." He watched how she tried to keep most of her sadness to herself but they all could sense it anyway. His next question he posed both due to his concern for the Itachi as well as for appearances' sake. "When and where did you meet him?"

"It was an inn by the wayside, down a trade route in the Land of Lightening. I sensed familiarity and he too recognized me… He trailed me for the rest of the night but lost me when Fuu took over."

"Hm" the Hokage acknowledged, pulling lightly at the tip of his beard.

Before he could however bring this new piece of information into a line with the rest, there was a knock on the door.

"Please excuse my interruption, Lord Hokage" the nurse who had been ushered inside by Eagle mumbled. "But there was one last test we forgot during the examination earlier and the lab needs it to analyze her other results. Do I have your permission to run the test now?"

Agreeing with a nod, Hiruzen watched how the nurse approached the woman on the bed without any hesitation, taking a piece of paper from her clipboard before handing it to Futaba.

"This is paper for chakra induction. Do you know how it works?" the nurse asked with a surprisingly cheerful chirp.

While Futaba frowned a little at the thin paper between her fingers, the Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if the hospital staff was always this friendly towards suspects contained in this facility, or if the guardian spirit just was an exception.

"If I remember correctly…" Futaba finally whispered, her whole aura suddenly shifting before assuming a colorful touch of curiosity. "It should be…"

Well, what happened next, caught all of them a little off guard.

There was the sound of something cracking, the intense scent of sunflowers and then something smacked against the Sandaime's forehead. This of course prompted Boar to restrict the woman on the hospital bed, while Eagle swiftly materialized before him.

"Let her go" Hiruzen grumbled somewhat gruffly while he peeled the wet paper off his forehead and handed it to the thunderstruck nurse. She stared at it wide eyed before her concerned gaze searched the village leader's face for any signs of injuries.

Meanwhile boar followed his order and slowly inched away from the guardian spirit whose arm he had bent on her back. Futaba herself was stiff with surprise while the remaining piece of the paper still stuck to her hand; her eyes shut tightly enough to scrunch up her whole face.

Finally allowing himself the long overdue sigh, Hiruzen added dryly, "I'd say that's one rather strong wind affinity with a tendency for water."

Believing that this had been enough excitement for now, he send all three shinobi out of the room — ensuring his tense ANBU that the woman hardly posed any threat to him. After all wanted only her to hear his opinion for now.

The eyes still comically wide as she stared at the wet slip trembling between her fingers, Futaba was apparently too shocked to even notice that the others had left.

Almost feeling a bit sorry for her, the Third finally suggested, "A bit less chakra next time, maybe?"

"I can't believe I just… I am so very sorry, Lord Hokage. I didn't-"

But Hiruzen simply stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Does your arm hurt?"

Another moment passed where the guardian spirit blinked at his question a little owlishly.

' _Well, how come I didn_ _'_ _t suspect this?_ _'_ the Sandaime asked himself, once Futaba sobered enough to quickly shake her head; curls moving in a strangely cheerfully dance around her tightlipped smile. _'_ _She does share a lot more with Fuu than just this body_ _…'_

When he stared at her unimpressed long enough, though, it drained the forced expression from her face quicker than expected.

"One of the stitches might have popped just now. Apparently the medics had trouble closing the wound on my stomach due to the poison in my system."

Hiruzen appreciated her confession with a nod, "I will see to it that someone comes to patch you back up."

He noticed how her hand moved to cover the spot where a small red spot had already soaked through. She still smiled for him. It even was a more honest attempt this time. "I would appreciate that very much. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

It was just before the Sandaime reached the door that he raised his voice once more.

"I believe you."

Whatever bit of control Futaba had been exercising up until now, it all melted away with his words.

 _Confusion, deeply rooted fear, panic and so many layers of insecurity_ _…_

It was assuring to know that he hadn't been wrong and the nature-like force of her inner turmoil spoke of her honesty. But Hiruzen still gave a soft push with his own chakra to remind her that there was a limit to how open she could and should be around here. While he was able to use her momentary instability to his advantage, other would consider her emotional powers a threat.

To be given another label was something Futaba didn't need right now.

For now the position of Orochimaru's ex-assistant should suffice.

"Just so you know. I will also keep _my_ word. Fuu has been taken care of during the days and I think I have found someone suitable who will take a closer look at her end of the seal — while taking the necessary precautions of course." Hiruzen turned to look back at the young woman one last time and the sheer gratitude in her eyes almost made him swallow the following words. Almost. "But be sure not to ever try and lie to me again — you have surprisingly little talent in that department, Futuba-san."

* * *

 **I:** "We will first estimate the damage of the seal before we move onto other relevant topics. I have to ask you if you feel well enough to proceed, given that you woke from a medical induced coma only a few hours ago."

 **F:** "I am fine, Morino-san."

 _ **Clack**_

 **I:** "Start of the recording, five minutes past one on the morning of the twenty-third of September. My name is Morino Ibiki and I will conduct this first interview on the case of the night incidents from a week ago."

 **Y:** "I am Yamanaka Inoichi and I will monitor to which extent the suspect is able to access her own memory after it has been altered by multiple seals."

 **I:** "First of all, please state your name and age for the record."

 **F:** "My name is Futaba. I turned twenty-two this February."

 **I:** "Since this is the first questioning under my jurisdiction, I'd like to go over some of the points you covered with our Lord Hokage after your surrender. Inoichi?"

 **Y:** "I'm ready."

 **I:** "Futaba-san, you were raised as an orphan inside the Uchiha compound. No records, nothing on your parentage. You were sorted into the servant ranks and soon fulfilled the function of a caretaker for Uchiha Yashiro's household. Is that correct?"

 **F:** "Yes."

 **I:** "Did you know that I was assigned to support some of the more complicated cases of the Konoha Military Police Force back then? I made Uchiha Yashiro's acquaintance there and to me he didn't seem like the person who would allow a child to run his household."

 **F:** "No, of course not. The first years of my time at Yashiro-sama's residence a senior of mine acted the official part. When my master finally addressed the issue, it was solved to the satisfaction of everybody."

 **I:** "So everything worked out for you?"

 **F:** "I was a servant who spent most of the time inside the compound. But I had a roof above my head and people I cared about. That's plenty for times of war."

 **I:** "But you still left. You left the safety of your village, giving up on a secure job to go and search for a friend who disappeared during the chaos of wartime. A mere civilian like you with no defense skills whatsoever. How old were you? Sixteen?"

 **F:** "Almost fourteen. And it was a very dear friend, one I considered family."

 **I:** "Very _dear_ indeed, it seems. What do we know about this friend, Inoichi?"

 **Y:** " _He_ is of similar age, I'd say. It's rather blurry. Dark hair, fair skin. Have you found him, Futaba-san?"

 **F:** "No… No, I haven't found him."

 **I:** "Instead you ran across an individual who claims to be your father and with whom you have a rather difficult relationship, I understand?"

 **F:** "I don't… know whether Hiroko really is my father. It seems _likely,_ especially considering how much we look alike. Fuu as well. I only know that he… he needs me and Fuu for some scheme or game. But I can't tell you more. He no longer resembles something… that is to be understood."

 **Y:** "Very well, actually we would like to move onto the point where you managed to get away from this man."

 **I:** "Yes, tell us how you managed to come across the next questionable individual. Orochimaru."

 **F:** "It wasn't me who met him. Fuu had been bitten by a snake and he took her with him on a whim. I guess it must have been due her lack of chakra… otherwise he thought her quite boring."

 **Y:** "And what use did you have to him?"

 **F:** "He seemed to expect something from me. So I tried to be useful enough so that he wouldn't send me back to Hiroko. But in the end he was merely disappointed so he let me escape. How else could I have gotten away?"

* * *

In the end Kakashi just couldn't bring himself to throw the letters away with the spoilt food from the fridge.

A voice in his head advised him that it would be the wiser choice to just get over with it now; that he would eventually forget about his guilt, if only he kept moving forward, distancing himself until the point where it no longer affected him.

He didn't doubt for a second that he could be stronger than this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

But then he remembered the small person who had probably poured her soul into these letters. Without even wanting to, Kakashi pictured her; how she would concentrate on each character, tip of her tongue sticking out while she would rub at her eyes since she so easily forgot to blink when focused.

It probably had never occurred to Fuu that she could give up on him. Even after he had pushed her away.

' _Why is this so much harder than dealing with Kurenai and the others?_ _'_ Kakashi thought with defeat finally easing the tension between his shoulder blades. He threw the kitchen waste into the bin in front of his house and returned with the letters inside.

He did not open them, but they ended up on top of the small drawer in his entrance — right next to his keys.

* * *

 **/ ... /** So much for this chapter. I had half the mind to write out that first questioning but that would have surely gone beyond the scope of what I intended. I just hope you're not disappointed and that I haven't bored you to death. But after creating so many plot question I would feel bad to just jump to the fun parts. Like the first official meeting between Kakashi and Futaba. God do I look forward to that - especially since I already know who's going to mess it up :D

The plot drafting for the second part is nearly finished and I can promise you guys a lot of surprises, bonding and more of Futaba and Fuu! If you should have any wishes, questions or suggestions, please let me know!

Hope to hear from you and until the next chapter!


	18. Bitter Pills

**AN:** I am sorry for disappearing once again, but since I already am terribly late with this update, I won't bore you with the reasons for my delay.

First of all I'd like to point out that there will be a small cameo of NoBirdWithintheCage's character Ran Arashi from A Scarecrow in the Storm in this chapter. If you don't know her already, please read her story – it's simply amazing!

Second, I'd like to once again thank Relentless-virus for the review and creating a lovely piece of fan art for Futaba and Fuu! I've linked it on my profile and I have to say that it's been one of the reasons for me to sit down and finally finish this chapter. You're awesome :)

Lastly, a big thank you for all of you who favored and followed. Your continued support means so much to me!

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Music** : "Just Breathe" of _Don Brownrigg_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 18 -**

Bitter Pills

* * *

Why anyone would furnish a room with a set of windows that were not only too dark to see through, but in addition lacked the handles to open them, was a rather foreign concept to Fuu. It did however not deter her in the slightest from staring at them in frustration. She even spent a great deal of her time imagining what might lay hidden behind those dark squares.

After all, it wasn't like Fuu had anything better to do inside this stuffy white room — given that she was mostly just dawdling away in-between her sessions with Inoichi and the hospital staff. Ever since banned her from go outside, Fuu's options for entertainment had become quite limited.

 _'But Futaba promised me that she would try to arrange for me to be able to go outside again'_ Fuu reminded herself as she tightly gripped the ends of both her pigtails — giving them one sharp pull before focusing on the colorful cards spread on the bedsheets before her. _'The least I could do is to be patient.'_

Fuu wasn't sure whether she was even supposed to know just how worried everyone was. She saw the cheerful smiles of the nurses and especially those of Kurenai. But they didn't _feel_ happy. Just like how Hatake-sama had not felt alright that afternoon he returned from this important mission only to end up in the hospital.

And now her innocent request for a walk outside had been turned against her for some reason; keeping her locked inside with only the constant flow of shinobi to distract her from the emptiness of the room.

Selecting one of the cards before her, Fuu flipped it without actually caring whether it matched the other one. What she did care about, however, was the tight feeling in her chest that just wouldn't go away. It always got worse whenever she would even think about her other guardian — hoping that he was safe, healthy and that maybe, if he got back from the next mission, he'd come to see her.

 **'** **No matter what happens, I will still come to see you. I am your guardian, remember?** **'**

Yes, Fuu did remember his words. She recalled them every time she woke up inside this white room; each day missing the presence of her silver haired elite ninja more and more.

 _'But Hatake-sama told me that he cares, so he will come. Hatake-sama keeps his promises'_ Fuu reminded herself as she firmly pressed both her hands to her warming cheeks.

As if privy to her inner struggle, it was only a second later the sudden weight of foreign emotions approached; immediately replacing the child's loneliness with renewed hope. The presence of the person outside pressed against her like a soft cushion and while it weren't the veiled feelings of her elite ninja, she directed her green gaze expectantly towards the door nonetheless.

After having occupied herself for the last couple of hours by matching the pairs of a flower card game that Yamanaka-san had given her, Fuu would pretty much welcome any form of distraction. Especially since the unfamiliar person outside her door promised to be at least more talkative than the weird mask-san standing in the furthest corner of her room.

As soon as the dark haired girl turned to regard the ANBU guard, she unintentionally conveyed that she was (not) so secretly unhappy with him.

More than once Fuu had contemplated asking him whether he knew her guardian — after all, he and Hatake-sama both shared the habit of wearing a mask in the presence of others. Wether or not that was actually something people bonded over, Fuu yet intended to figure out. In her head, however, it sounded quite reasonable.

It was only because of her previous failed attempts to offer the man some water — or at least a slice of her apple — that discouraged her from inquiring after her guardian; who, as Kurenai had reassured her so many times, was just too busy to answer her letters.

The gentle knock on the door finally stopped Fuu from worrying her lip and she quickly shuffled away her cards before straightening the covers of her bed. Only because there was little she could do to make the room more presentable for her visitors, didn't mean that she cared any less.

Once finished, Fuu looked up just in time to watch an older girl enter the room.

She wasn't wearing the same outfit as the nurses and was instead dressed in something more casual with a nice scarf put around her neck. Fuu could tell that she was a couple of years older than her, but the girl's face was still somewhat roundish and immediately gave a kind impression. Beneath the surface, however, Fuu was able to sense something rather gloomy. As if the girl was carrying around a small raincloud inside of her. It also showed in the shadows beneath her eyes — even if the older girl trief to at least keep her shoulders straight.

Their eyes met for a brief second before the girl's darker ones flickered sideways. The movement prompted Fuu to notice that the mask-san in the corner of the room had finally changed his posture. Yet, unlike the brown haired visitor, the four year old failed to grasp the meaning behind the guard's movement. If she had know that the ANBU had taken this offensive stance in case that she —a suspect under his watch— would move to attack, Fuu might have saved her pout for a more befitting occasion.

So still completely oblivious to the suspicions held against her, Fuu instead managed to identify her visitor as a kunoichi — just like Kurenai was. And while this fact alone did hardly guarantee for a similar disposition, it definitely earned the older girl some brownie points with the four year old.

Pushing herself to the edge of her bed, Fuu carefully allowed her legs to dangle off the side before slowly sliding down to have her feet meet the tiles.

"Hello kunoichi-san, my name is Fuu" the little girl offered pleasantly once she was able to maintain her balance long enough to properly greet her guest with a bow.

The newest addition to her visitor's list just blinked at her, before finally raising one hand to give the glasses on her nose a reflexive push, "I am Ran Arashi. I work part-time here at the hospital and the Hokage has assigned me to study your seal."

Fuu waited patiently after that announcement, watching how the white tiles of room reflected on the lenses of the girl's glasses. Obscured from her own green eyes, a pair of brown orbs assessed her in return.

To redirect Fuu's curious gaze, the kunoichi finally raised a scroll and broke the expectant silence, "I've been handed the notes of the person who previously handled your case…"

Nose crinkling in distaste, Fuu helpfully provided, "Sato-san…"

"Right" the kunoichi agreed; pausing long enough to show that she would have very much liked to inquire about the older medic. "So how about I start by telling you how I plan to continue from here on? Does that sound okay for you?"

"Of course, Ran-sama."

Having taken already one step towards the four year old, the kunoichi seemed to stumble upon the sudden use of the honorific. She was however surprisingly quick to shake it off and both girls moved to comfortably settle on the bed — the small one at the head, the other one at the foot.

Similar to how her silver haired guardian had switched to a very serious voice when explaining to her why she wasn't allowed to clean or touch any of the weapons scattered around his house, Ran Arashi switched to a calm yet authoritative voice once she had finished organizing her scrolls.

"Today we will only go through some of the basics — well, mainly a quick check whether or not there have been any changes following the recent activation of one part of your seal" Arashi explained while flipping through the notes she had hurriedly prepared in advance.

Pausing for a moment to look at Fuu's confused face, Arashi opted to simplify her plans for the child, "Ultimately, I would like to find a way to neutralize or separate the seal while keeping the parts intact. I agree with Sato-san that there's no way to simply eradicate the whole seal. But first of all I would like to start by checking your scars and CPS."

Fuu nodded readily since this was a procedure she was already familiar with. "But you won't do that weird stuff with the needles and blood?"

Already focused on the task at hand, Arashi's attempts to help the child struggle out of her shirt came to a sudden halt, "Eh… you mean taking a blood sample?"

"No. Sato-san pricked my skin here" with one arm and half of her head still caught in the holes of her shirt, Fuu managed to point in the direction of her face. "And then he stuck the needle in here" more shuffling and a frustrated huff, "and then suddenly everything was black!"

"I will have to check Sato's notes later on, but I've only received this task like… a couple of hours ago so I haven't gotten to that bit yet. Had to get through all the security checks on my way here. Since these scrolls had not been authorized, I had to get my sensei's permission before I was even allowed to enter this room" the older girl answered with an admirable poker face as she finally got Fuu out of her top.

Fuu wasn't sure if she was overly pleased with the girl's answer and apparently sensing the child's growing suspicions, Arashi decided to show some sympathy, "However it sure sounds like what Sato did with those needles was a very scary experience."

"It was!" Fuu exclaimed — relieved that _finally_ someone understood her and did not only make light of her distress with an eye-crinkling smile. Still, after a moment of thought the little girl offered somewhat reluctantly, "… but my guardian gave me strawberries after everything was over."

Finally sensing that the girl had gotten over her initial excitement to have new visitor, Arashi took the chance to flood the child's chakra pathway system with a steady flow of her own chakra. She was met with no resistance and deciding that she might as well humor the lonely child a bit, the kunoichi followed up on the last remark, "Is that so? That's very kind of your guardian."

"Yes, Hatake-sama is the best guardian. I really hope he comes to visit soon!"

"Hatake-sama? Kakashi-san?" The kunoichi stared her square in the eye, recognition washing over her face. "That's an interesting choice for a guardian. But it would at least explain why he's been spending more time in Konoha. His signature has always been easy to notice since it's a bit cold."

Like many people before her, Ran Arashi had easily been fooled by the child's pleasant manners. Since the young medic was still busy checking the scars while at the same time constantly watching for any sign of the seal's failsafe mechanisms, she missed the moment Fuu's curiosity turned to something far more bothered.

"Hatake-sama is _not_ cold. He jingles."

Caught off guard, Arashi blurted, "He what now?"

"He… he _tingles_! His presence tingles!" Fuu quickly corrected herself, failing to keep her face from reddening as she tried to cover her unfortunate slip.

It seemed as if the kunoichi secretly delighted in Fuu's mistake, even if she eventually took pity on the child. Jotting down some more thoughts, Arashi smirked at the younger girl who still appeared to be perfectly mortified by her own words, "How about I check one last thing for today while you tell me some more about what it's like living with the jingling shinobi, Fuu-chan?"

* * *

 _(…)_

 _Ran-sama_ _really_ _is a great person. She wasn_ _'_ _t like Sato-san at all and she is so smart. I really, really like her and she said that_ _she_ _wants to look into our seal. But when I asked her what will happen and if they will make it go away, she didn_ _'_ _t say anything._

 _Do you know what will happen? Will we be able to meet?_

 _I think I would really like you being you and me being me as long as we can stay together._

 _I am so glad that you finally woke up!_

 _Hope you fine,_

 _Fuu_

— _P.S. One of the nurses explained that our guards wear animal masks. I was afraid to ask, but I am really curious what kind of animal the shinobi-san_ _in the corner of the room is_ _._ _Do you have a_ _ny idea?_

Halting at Fuu's last words, Futaba chanced a quick glance at the ANBU guard to find him already staring. While it was hardly of romantic nature, it almost seemed as if he dared her to take a guess.

' _Oh Fuu'_ Futaba sighed inwardly, stuck between having to find the appropriate words and knowing that this man was definitely one of the last people she should antagonize. _'_ _I really can_ _'_ _t write that_ _his mask_ _looks like_ _that of_ _a fat squirrel._ _'_

While it didn't come as a surprise that the guards would check the exchange of letters, Futaba had not anticipated that Fuu's innocent questions would only add to the difficult issues she would have to work around.

' _Horizontally challenged squirrel doesn_ _'_ _t sound any better_ _…_ _But if I don_ _'_ _t point it out_ _that the mask is quite round_ _, Fuu will find a_ _rather_ _roundabout way to do so._ _'_

Deciding that she would try to think of a less offending description later that night, Futaba finally tore her eyes from the last lines of the letter. She had refused to put it aside ever since discovering it under her pillow; not even bothering to hide the disbelieving sob of relief when she had recognized the handwriting.

Of course the guardian spirit had tried to convince herself that Fuu was fine. After all, it was the one thing that had helped her cling to the last shreds of her sanity ever since awakening from her coma.

And it still _ate_ at her.

Only that the reason for it should have been the way she, a suspect of numerous crimes and sensitive knowledge, was treated — not the holes in her mind or the way she sometimes felt the ground tilting beneath her feet without any apparent reason.

A part of her hoped that this state was merely a courtesy of the drugs they'd sometimes give her to gain complete access to her memories. It would at least be an explanation she could temporarily life with — if it only meant that this wouldn't be her new reality.

' _ **I believe you.**_ _ **'**_

' _That makes a_ _t least one_ _of us_ _'_ the guardian spirit admitted to herself as she remembered what the Hokage had said to her. _'_ _If only I could say the same_ _…'_

' _ **I will**_ **also** _ **keep my word.**_ _ **'**_

To now hold actual proof in her hands, however, outweighed any promise the Sandaime might have given her. And while it hardly warranted her decision to surrender herself _and_ Fuu to him, it at least made swallowing the nightly dose of chakra suppressants a little easier.

— _Tap, ta-tock,_ _knock_ —

The familiar four raps at the door of the white room alerted the guardian spirit to her visitors even before the squirrel-masked ANBU could make a move towards the door. Their presence wasn't unfamiliar, but with her limited abilities, Futaba was unable to identify them — at least before they stepped inside.

It was the beautiful face of Yuuhi Kurenai, framed with that wavy dark hair, which Futaba recognized first. After all she had awoken right next to her on more nights than the other woman would probably feel comfortable with. Futaba was quick to detect the determination in her red eyes, before she zeroed in on the kunoichi's male companion to see if he would provide her with any indication for the reason of their visit.

' _Probably shouldn_ _'_ _t let them know that I recognize them. That might make things awkward_ _…'_

Moving to sit on the edge of her bed, Futaba chose a different approach, "I wasn't aware that there would be another questioning tonight… The nurse already administered my daily dose of chakra suppressants." To indicate that she wouldn't be able to leave this room, Futaba lifted her throbbing hand with the newly reattached cannula, "I am afraid that I might not be able to walk far."

"Oh, please don't trouble yourself, Futaba-san" the dark haired kunoichi quickly assured her before taking a few more steps towards her; sending a quick glance to the other shinobi to make sure that he would follow her lead. "We're not here to take you to another questioning. Actually… well, you could say that we are representatives of the group of people who have been looking after Fuu-chan from time to time."

The time she needed to take a breath was effectively used to send a glare towards the bearded shinobi who had dared to scoff at her use of the term ' _representatives_ _'_ _._ "And now we wanted to make sure that you know that she was properly taken care of. Still is, as a matter of fact."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both in person. I've heard so much about you both from Fuu and now I finally am able to properly express my gratitude…" swallowing down the nausea caused by her medication, Futaba tried her best to overplay her uncomfortableness with her calm voice as she lowered her bare feet on the cool tiles of the floor.

She had to rely on her IV pole to properly face them, but maybe it was the familiarity of the movement that allowed her to actually bow to them without her knees shaking beneath her. "It's been a very long time since I've witnessed Fuu this happy. And while I might not be able to see so for myself, I could tell by the vivid stories she's been retelling me in her letters."

Futaba self-consciously tucked some of the more stubborn curls behind her ear when she sensed their surprise at her gesture. Hesitating only for a moment to contemplate whether it was a wise choice, the guardian spirit searched their faces before asking with a small voice, "I take it that you are Yuuhi-san?"

Unperturbed by the fact that a complete stranger, not to mention the convict of the medical security facility, had been able to identify her, the kunoichi lowered her head in what seemed to be both affirmation as well as an attempt to maintain a similar level of civility with her. When she turned towards her companion, he ignored her silent prompt to introduce himself and instead leveled his gaze at the pale guardian spirit.

Apparently he wanted to gauge just how much she really knew and confirming with the briefest of glances that her ANBU guard would not interfere, Futaba decided to humor him.

"I somehow doubt that you're the person Fuu refers to as Maito-sama" Futaba admitted, thinking of the many adjectives her little charge had used to describe the other individual. This man wasn't wearing anything remotely similar to a _'_ _tight green pajama-thingy_ _'_. "That leads me to the conclusion that you're the only other person who managed to convince Fuu to address him with your given name, which itself is a truly impressive feat. But you are also related to the Lord Hokage, so your full name should be Sarutobi Asuma."

It took the bearded shinobi about a second before he finally chose to acknowledge her deduction with a defeated shrug of his shoulders, "'Course you overheard that."

"Well, actually I did not overhear it. They are quite careful around here not to drop any names" Futaba mentioned with the barest hint of a smirk playing at one corner of her mouth. "It was actually my first thought when you had just entered the room. You resemble the Sandaime."

In response to her innocent observation, both Asuma as well as Kurenai openly gaped at her. While the kunoichi's level of surprise matched Futaba's own at least, the face of the Sarutobi was quick to exchange his dumbstruck expression for one of annoyance, "Excuse me?"

Finally comprehending how they could have possibly mistaken her words for an insult, Futaba face turned chalk white before it quite suddenly flooded with color.

"No! Not like this! It's— it's not because you _look_ like him! Well… there may be some physical attributes that-"

Before Futaba could drown any further in the mess she was creating for herself, the kunoichi's shameless laughter finally bubbled over. To her credit, Kurenai had tried to bite it back as long as she could, but at some point even the sour expression on her friend's face couldn't stop her uncontrollable shaking.

"Are you quite done?" Asuma finally asked her somewhat harshly and even without her full powers Futaba was able to sense that his emotions had bundled up uncomfortably. Almost as if someone had bottled up a very small whirlwind.

That the kunoichi only succeeded to keep it in for a second or so, before turning away to snort into the palm of her hand, was regrettably enough of a reason to further darken the Sarutobi's expression.

Gripping her IV pole with a firm grip Futaba raised her head, "I am sorry that I offended you, Sarutobi-san, that was the last thing on my mind…"

"Well, could've fooled me there."

The need to explain herself was strong enough to drown the small voice that advised her to keep the following words to herself, "While I am not that well-versed with telling chakra signatures apart… I… I do understand hearts, well not _understand_ understand —that would be incredibly pretentious— but I do catch glimpses of its values. You are just as strong as your father in will and strength… you also care just as deeply… but while you share these similarities, you have a grounded yet energetic spirit… and are maybe sometimes a little prone to temper."

It was safe to assume that the young Sarutobi had not expected such a lengthy explanation. And while it obviously wasn't designed to mock him further, it just hit too close home. Judging by the way his shoulders hunched, it might have signaled the end of this conversation, but there was something about the openness of the guardian spirit's gaze that rooted him firmly to the ground.

Finally Asuma inclined his head and deadpanned, "You are actually a hundred times worse at this than Fuu, aren't you?"

Deciding that being declared a social inapt was as bad as this conversation could possibly go, Futaba once again lowered her head and eventually met their slightly exasperated expressions with a pained smile.

"In the hopes of not having made this meeting unbearably awkward for the two of you, I would like to apologize and start again. My name is Futaba and I want you to know that I am incredibly thankful to both of you. Before I however come up with anything foolish, I think I will leave it at that."

* * *

 _Dear Fuu,_

 _I can_ _'_ _t tell you_ _just_ _how glad I am to hear from you and I am sorry if I worried you. From now on I will try my best to write to you as often as I can to make up for the time I missed._

 _Today I was able to meet Kurenai and Asuma. They are indeed very kind and patient shinobi and I can now rest assured that there's someone to take care of you during daytime. I probably don't have to tell you this but please make sure to listen to what people say to you. We're guests here and it's only polite to comply with their wishes and requests — even if they may puzzle you at times._

 _That brings me to our dutiful guard in the corner of the room._ _Somehow I am afraid that_ _he_ _isn_ _'_ _t allowed to talk about his mask. But don_ _'_ _t you agree that it looks like a squirrel? One that collected enough food that it looks perfectly well-nourished?_

 _I will write again to you tomorrow. Have a great day, little one._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Futaba_

If she would end up taking the consequences for this, Futaba decided that she might as well make it worth the trouble and added a small animal drawing beneath her words — unaware that she would made the day for the guys at the decoding department.

* * *

 **3# Questioning Session | Yamanaka Inoichi** (interrogator) **| Morino Ibiki** (observer)

* * *

 **Y:** "Since we already covered the time before your departure and filled out some of the blanks concerning your background, today we would like to work on the profile of the person claiming to be your father. You called him Hiroko, I believe?"

 **F:** "Yes, he— that's the name he gave me."

 **Y:** "Hm, could you tell us what else you know about this man?"

 **F:** "Hiroko… he has this goal. I don't know what it is… or how exactly it involves _me_ and Fuu— but he doesn't care for anything else. He even said…"

 **Y:** "What did he say, Futaba-san?"

 **F:** "He said that I probably won't survive. That whatever he plans to do to me, the purpose he needs me for, will kill me _and_ Fuu. Orochimaru confirmed this on multiple occasions."

 **Y:** "So, Orochimaru knew about your background?"

 **F:** "He knows probably more about it than I ever will… But— nnmh— he never—"

 **Y:** "Seems like that's taboo too. Relax, Futaba-san. Your seal is showing again."

 **I:** "Considering that right now, we're the only people standing between you and your father looming somewhere in the Land of Fire, why don't you try to make an actual effort and share something useful with us for once?"

 **F:** "I can assure you that it's not necessary to remind me of my situation, Morino-san. It so happens that I am more than aware of the tight position I, and by extension Fuu, find ourselves in. What question can I answer for you today?"

 **I:** "You will start chronically with the first meeting between you and your father and give us a better idea of what kind of person he is."

 **F:** "… I don't _know_ him. The only thing I can tell you is that when I first met him —I guess I must have been about Fuu's age— he wasn't aware of my existence. At least I remember that he was completely taken by surprise when he came to the district and found me —"

 **I:** "So you're saying that he was inside of Konoha before?"

 **F:** "Yes, I was already living inside the Uchiha compound at that time."

 **I:** "How could he possibly have found you? You said he wasn't aware of your existence and I am not a person who believes in coincidences, Futaba-san."

 **F:** "Hiroko might have found out because of my mother. He came to Konoha and once he got close enough, we sensed each other."

 **I:** "Ah, yes. The ability to sense emotions and influence them. That sure does come in handy for an ordinary servant girl of the Uchiha Clan."

 **F:** "I am not sure to what exactly you're implying, Morino-san. I've been born with this ability and you may believe me when I say that I would prefer to be ordinary. All it has ever done, was give me trouble and make people suspicious of me."

 **I:** "I _may believe_ that having such an ability has also been a great advantage to you. But tell me about the true extent of this power. And more importantly, how could your father use it against Konoha?"

 **F:** "… He could manipulate you to kill your own family and make you enjoy it. That's the extent of Hiroko's power. I am merely able to read certain people and sometimes calm them."

 **I:** "…"

 **Y:** "You're memories of him are quite sharp, Futaba-san. I can see in your mind that his features resemble yours."

 **F:** "…"

 **I:** "Was he the one who suggested that you were related?"

 **F:** "He… he called me his perfect child. He referred to my mother as delicious and I… "

 **Y:** "He was the one who killed your mother."

 **F:** "He told me that she had served her purpose."

 **Y:** "Alright, maybe—"

 **I:** "So, Hiroko learned about your existence from your mother. Why didn't he take you with him when he came to Konoha?"

 **F:** "I don't remember very clearly…"

 **I:** "Futaba-san, either you cut the crap or we'll continue this conversation once you've been properly committed to my department. And I can promise you that every piece of information you give us now, will be one less for us to get out of that head of yours. So, either you give me what I want right here, or I'll get it myself in a few days."

 **F:** "… _we fought…_ "

 **I:** "Excuse me?"

 **F:** "I said that we fought since I wanted to stay— … He left."

 **I:** "Are you trying to tell me now, that a small child took on a fully trained shinobi who almost defeated an ANBU squad singlehandedly only weeks ago? Is that the kind of ability that you've been trying to undersell to me only moments ago?"

 **Y:** "She's telling the truth Ibiki. She weakened him with a huge burst of accidental chakra… It's maybe hard to believe but that's what she's showing me."

 **I:** "…"

 **F:** "I had no idea what I was doing then. It's… I can hardly remember what exactly happened."

 **I:** "Fine. You will now tell me everything about _**your**_ abilities, Futaba-san. And I mean absolutely _everything_."

* * *

It was sometime during those wee hours dipped in the eerie light of the coming day that Futaba returned from the questioning to discover that someone was already awaiting for her. While her first reaction was to falter in her steps, she couldn't help but marvel at the overwhelming roar of his convictions — even before seeing the person with her own eyes.

It had been quite some time since Futaba had last met someone, who was able to align his emotions and beliefs so easily with one another; almost as if it came to him as easy as breathing. There was however the question as to why he was waiting for her and especially with this kind of mindset.

Once she rounded the last corner to find herself confronted with the true green glory of a rather tight spandex outfit, Futaba came to a sudden halt.

With a movement that appeared just as deliberately dynamic as it served to puzzle her, the shinobi turned to flash her a frighteningly toothy grin. Something, which in itself, was enough to make the guardian spirit feel terribly out of place. After having Morino Ibiki cross-examine her on Hiroko and her own jutsu for three hours straight, this overly jovial expression deeply rattled her.

"Tell me, soulful beauty, are you by any chance the sister of the youthful little flower bud?"

Futaba wasn't quite sure, if there was an actual response to such an enquiry — or, if there would ever be a time when she'd be able to readily answer him. There was something, or rather quite a number of things, about his question that left her perfectly speechless. Not to mention this strangely positive demeanor of this dark haired shinobi made her head and eyes hurt.

Yet, he finally exchanged the almost challenging posture for a less threatening one, even if he still regarded her with unwavering determination. "Don't say anything! I can tell by your youthful nose and perky feet that you most be the beloved guardian sister of my rival's precious ward!"

Without meaning to, Futaba raised one self-conscious hand to cover her nose while staring at her feet. Was there even something called _'_ _perky feet_ _'_? Or did this man just mistake her for someone else? She almost hoped so. Because if this was a new approach to make her spill the beans she wasn't sure whether to be frightened or mildly impressed.

Since the shinobi apparently expected a response from her this time, Futaba finally offered a disbelieving "Ah".

Her eyes then flickered towards the ANBU who stood a little further down the corridor; right next to the door of the white room without windows. She briefly wondered if it was even acceptable for her to talk to anyone outside the doors of this room. So far the few visitors she had received had always waited for her inside that room and her ANBU guards had kept her out of sight whenever they took her to the interrogation room.

But…

"Are you perhaps one of the people who have been taking care of Fuu?" Futaba finally offered to break the awkward silence. Still fighting to shake off her bewilderment, she inclined her head politely, "If so then please accept my heartfelt gratitude, shinobi-san."

Her words made the chest of the spandex wearing man expand with a bundle of strong emotions and Futaba felt her tension easing.

"I was the one who showed the blossoming little flower bud the ' _Voyage of the Little Butterfly_ '!"

And again Futaba felt her eyes widen at the sudden exclamation. But since it seemed like the safest option, she just repeated his words, "Vo-… the voyage of the butterfly?"

"Why yes! I, Maito Gai, have discovered the youthfulness of the _swing_ " the shinobi announced with his loud voice echoing down the corridor. While Futaba was able to recognize his good intentions, the strange emphasize he put on the bit at the end somehow distorted the innocence of his words.

Futaba forcefully swallowed, "I am sure that Fuu enjoyed it as much as you did, Maito-san."

Without prior warning, the shinobi suddenly stood in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. If it weren't for the sudden tears in the man's eyes, Futaba would have tried to shake him off. But somehow both the sight and his literally breathtaking sympathy once again caught her completely off guard.

With a distinct sniffle in his voice, Maito Gai stared down at her tense frame still teary eyed, "So perfectly youthful… I am sure your deep affection will reach your little sister, soulful beauty, and one day you will be able to enjoy the swing together with the little flower bud. You will be free of all accusations and Konoha will welcome you as one of their own! Just believe and preserve your youthful spirit!"

Before Futaba could grasp the full meaning and kindness of his words, Maito Gai disappeared without a trace. She blinked a few times while the ANBU motioned her inside the room so that he could close the door behind her.

Alone for the first time since her surrender, Futaba quite suddenly felt heat pooling in her own eyes. Still aware that she was still being watched from behind the dark glass panes, she pushed herself to walk towards the bed with her back to them.

Talking about Orochimaru with the Hokage a few days ago had been painfully difficult; not only because the seal had gnawed at her mind. But while the Snake Sannin's involvement made her question the holes inside her memory and what horrors she might discover about herself one day, Hiroko was the face of her greatest fear.

A fear that now cursed through her veins and would crush her with its terrifying power once again with the first light of day.

Yet, while Futaba had known that she wouldn't be able to fight off the terror without her brother's assuring presence in her mind, Maito Gai had succeeded to at least loosen the tight feeling inside in her chest. Thinking about the words of the eccentric spandex-wearing shinobi, the corners of her lips twitched as she blinked away the tears.

The smile was barely there and already gone by the time Futaba turned to acknowledge the medics who had entered the room to administer her daily dose of chakra suppressants. But it was a start.

* * *

 **11# Questioning Session | Yamanaka Inoichi**

* * *

 **F:** "The pills Orochimaru gave me before I jumped down inside that river were actually quite poisonous. Over the years I must have been able to build up a halfway decent tolerance since for me they were merely fever inducing and would cause some problems with my circulation."

 **I:** "It was a regular medication of yours?"

 **F:** "No, not a regular one. It was something he'd give me after taking a look at my seal. I understand that my father's design was quite… ambitious, to say the least. Even small disturbances could cause repercussions, hence Orochimaru came up with a medication to lessen these effects and what it did to me."

 **I:** "That sounds like a considerate move."

 **F:** "Hm, I think it was after my chakra went haywire in his favorite lab that he resorted to find a solution for the problem."

 **I:** "Then I take everything back."

 **F:** "It's you job to suspect me, isn't it? And I understand that it must be difficult to believe a mentally unstable person. Especially since her memory has conveniently been whitewashed by a famous missing nin of your village."

 **I:** "Isn't it _our_ village?"

 **F:** "It would be a bit presumptuous of me to call Konoha my home. Especially since this village will only suffer my presence as long as I am able to provide it with intel."

 **I:** "So you wouldn't want to stay?"

 **F:** "… I believe that once you are finished asking questions and I am done answering them, there is the possibility that I will be cast out. After all I very much doubt that what little Orochimaru left me with will warrant my stay. But this decision is not solely in your power and I hardly begrudge you the duty of voting on my fate."

 **I:** "For now I am supposed to observe and conclude, Futaba-san. Like, for example, I would notice how your health has improved."

 **F:** "The hospital staff has been very kind to look after me and Fuu."

 **I:** "Hm?"

 **F:** "Although I am afraid that she is starting to get a bit stir-crazy after almost two weeks locked up inside that room. It's been difficult to distract her with my letters and I am afraid that she's been bothering our ANBU guard lately."

 **I:** "Ah yes, I've heard about their intense staring contests and her attempts to get him to eat one of her apple slices. But I assure you that it was hardly anything and maybe it's about time we move you to the T &I building. What do you think?"

 **F:** "I—… That decision is hardly up to me, Yamanaka-san."

 **I:** "That's true. By the way — has anyone ever told you that Fuu resembles you very much, Futaba-san? Especially whenever somebody manages to discomfit you and you go all wide-eyed."

 **F:** "Well, that—…"

 **I:** "Hm?"

 **F:** "It's… I would actually like to ask a favor of you."

 **I:** "If that's the reason why you've been eyeing the recording machine for some time, I have to tell you that I won't turn it off. Whatever you have to tell me will be recorded. You know the protocol by now."

 **F:** "Oh, I wasn't going to ask for you to turn it off. Actually I thought about something and maybe you could help me — if it doesn't go against said protocol of course…"

* * *

 _ **How about we don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t turn on the lights?**_

 _ **Come stand with me at the window**_

 _ **a**_ _ **nd watch the night outside.**_

 _ **The moon has built himself a telescope,**_

 _ **t**_ _ **o watch over you once night falls.**_

 _ **Because the night**_ _ **dances**_ _ **around you,**_

 _ **t**_ _ **he night circles around you alone.**_

 _ **She stills wants to be with you at day.**_

 _ **The night**_ _ **dances**_ _ **around you,**_

 _ **un**_ _ **til you fall asleep.**_

 _ **And did you know that the starlight,**_

 _ **right before it sets forth for the sky,**_

 _ **rest**_ _ **s**_ _ **on your little nose and smiles**_

 _ **and**_ _ **then leaps off in**_ _ **to**_ _ **the night?**_

 _ **The night circles around you**_ _ **.**_

 _ **At day she can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t be with you**_ _ **.**_

 _ **The night revolves around you,**_

 _ **a**_ _ **nd so do I.**_

With the guardian spirit's song carrying through the white room, it suddenly didn't feel quite as empty as before. While her voice was still a bit rough, Inoichi was able to recognize its true power. He didn't doubt for a second that Futaba could evoke emotions as easily as Fuu did just by using it.

"It really is quite sad that both sisters care about each other so much, but can't even talk face to face, let alone touch" the nurse whispered, her voice thickly laced with emotions.

Earlier, the elder woman had quickly fetched a cassette player to placate the exited child. Fuu, who had never been able to hear Futaba's voice, of course couldn't wait to play the cassette. Now the nurse seemed incapable of taking her eyes off Fuu's awestruck face for even a second.

Sharing the sentiment, the Yamanaka only nodded in response.

When Futaba had asked him earlier, Inoichi couldn't help but question her motives. Finally relenting under the condition that he'd stay during the recording, he had for the first time witnessed how deeply the guardian spirit cared for her ward. It had been as if Futaba's stoic demeanor had cracked there for a bit and now he was glad to have allowed her this favor.

Once Fuu had finished listening to Futaba's recording, he'd have take her back to the T&I building where she and Futaba would be staying from now on. After two weeks in the security wing of the hospital, the medics had finally agreed to discharge the girls — if only under the premise that they were under no circumstance to physically harm the older one during their interrogations since she was still healing.

If Inoichi didn't know it any better, he'd say that the hospital staff might have sided with the sisters — at least if they should have tried to remove them sooner. He himself wasn't as immune to such sympathies as he'd like to believe. It was one of the reasons why Ibiki had taken over during some of their interrogations. Although their game of taking different approaches had worked nicely.

Inoichi's musings were interrupted by the distinct _'click'_ that signaled the end of the recording.

Despite the child's longing expression, she stood from the hospital bed to remove the cassette. Showing as much care as one might with a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest, Fuu placed the cassette back in its case.

While there had been many shinobi in Inoichi's custody that had evoked his pity, he wasn't sure if there ever had been one quite so difficult.

Two sisters, hunted by a father, who would apparently kill them without hesitation, and a snake sannin who had used them both for his goals, was a fate he wouldn't wish on anyone. It made him wonder whatever could have given them both the resolve and strength to keep going — and if knowing that they had each other had really been enough.

Shifting a little, Inoichi eventually stepped closer to the small girl, who was still standing with her back turned to them. He was unable to see her face, but it wasn't that difficult to imagine the child's expression as she brushed over the neat handwriting that addressed her with lots of love.

Knowing that he was about to take her to yet another locked room, Inoichi couldn't help but feel like another culprit in their life and it didn't help that Fuu turned towards him with that trusting smile; offering him to safeguard her precious cassette on their way.

* * *

 **Musk360:** First of all, I am so sorry that I haven't been able to answer to your amazing review, but it seems like your message system has been disabled for responses. So that's why I'll just answer you here! Anyway, I am so glad that you've liked the portrayal of the canon characters as well as my OC's. And to be honest, Sato is so much fun to write that he's definitely one of my favorites. Not that I don't absolutely love the girls, but twisted characters come to me surprisingly easy...

That part where Fuu wanted to stay with Kakashi has probably been one of the hardest scenes to write. Especially since I would've never let go of the girl and I wanted to refrain Kakashi from going OOC. So I am glad that you don't think so and I'll be sure to include lots of Fuu, Futaba and Kakashi in the future. Would be strange if I didn't :D

Thank you so much for your kind words and support. That review has been boosting my spirits!

* * *

/ ... / The text for Futaba's "lullaby" is from a German interpret called _Wir sind Helden_. It's a translated and slightly modified version of their song "Die Nacht". While I do imagine Futaba's voice differently it still fits since she's a bit raspy.

Also, there might be a meeting between our guardian spirit and Kakashi in the next chapter, just sayin'... Ah, who am I kidding? I am so excited! Hope you haven't given up on that yet. It's about time I guess...


End file.
